As the Skies Open
by Rays of Color
Summary: AS THE SKIES OPEN IS NOW COMPLETE! Hiccup adjusts to her new life, but there is a little more in store for her than she realized... A retelling of the HTTYD story, but with a female Hiccup. Meant to explore some 'missed' scenes, and give more insight into various characters. Sticks to story line, but is different enough to be fresh. NOT a summary of the movie. THANK YOU GUYS! :)
1. Disappointment and Fury

A/N: Hello there! So, a while back, I was tossing around the idea of a girl-Hiccup. I loved the HTTYD movie (it's my favorite ever, hands-down) and was inspired to write for it, especially after the dvd came out. I saw several fanfics with ideas similar to my own, which further inspired me. Especially one, I believe it was called How A Girl Trains Her Dragon – a fic I really enjoyed, one I recommend reading, and which gave me the motivation to actually write this whole beastly thing out. Most of the fics I read, however, seemed to really stick to the movie, the exact dialogue, etc. Don't get me wrong, they're great stories still, but I wanted to try something different, just to see how it would turn out. My original idea was to stick exactly to the storyline, but create my own dialogue more suited to a female Hiccup.

Well, pretty soon, the story took on a life of it's own, demanding extra scenes, adding extra depth, etc. I also really wanted to provide a great look into the bonding period between Hiccup and Toothless. All in all, this fic does not deviate from the plotline, but I did my best to put my own spin on it, make it my own. (as much as it can be, given that this is FAN fiction, not anything of my own creation.) I'm pleased with how this is turning out, and I really hope you will enjoy this too. So please, stick with me for a little while. The start of this – especially the first chapter – is very similar indeed to the movie. The story will come more into it's own pretty soon, I think, and while not hugely different from the movie, it's enough to be nice and fresh. Enjoy, and I'll love you forever if you review!

Oh, ps: this is my first fanfic! Whoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD in any way, shape, or form

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Disappointment and Fury<p>

Berk. Ten days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing-to-death. It was located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. The village was, in a word, sturdy. It was seven generations old, yet every single building was new. It had hunting, fishing, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem? The pests. Other places had mice or mosquitoes, but Berk had...

"Dragons!" a young girl cried as she opened the door of her home, only to see a great flying beast spit fire directly at her. With a frightened yelp, she slammed the door shut, bracing herself against it as the dragon's fire hit the outside. Wide green eyes peered outside when the attack subsided, more cautiously this time. Seeing it was clear, the girl ran out into the night, the sky uncharacteristically bright because of the fire spewed by the attacking beasts. Her chin-length auburn hair flopped in the wind, going into even greater disarray than before.

She noticed her people charging at the dragons, yelling and shouting, as was the Viking way. _Most people would leave_, she thought dryly. _Not us. We're Vikings. We have..._she paused to note one man pounding the head of a short, fat dragon even as it flew away. _...Stubbornness issues._

"What're ya doin' outside?"

"Git back inside!"

"Get outta here!"

Ah, yes, the charming, welcoming greetings she received from the townspeople. Ignoring their words, she charged ahead, her long, green, dress-like tunic reaching almost to her knees as it slapped against her running legs. A too-big fur vest further protected her from the cold, belted at her waist with a thick band of leather. Dark green leggings provided another barrier between her skin and the freezing night air, and brown leather boots with fur on the inside kept her feet warm.

Her name? Hiccup. It wasn't a great name, to be sure, but it wasn't the worst. Parents tended to think a hideous name would frighten off gnomes and trolls. _Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that,_ she scoffed inwardly when a townsperson roared, "RAAAUGH! Mornin'!" right in her startled, freckled face.

Regardless, she pushed onward, looking over her shoulder as she ran. Suddenly, a wall of flames rushed towards her, and she only avoided getting burnt to a crisp when a giant hand yanked on the back of her vest, hauling her backwards and out of mortal danger. Hiccup was left dangling from the arm of Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe.

"What is she doin' outside agai-" he changed tact, turning Hiccup to face him as he bellowed, "What are you doin' out? Git back inside!"

With that, she was dropped to the ground and unceremoniously shoved towards a cluster of buildings. Hiccup ran, as she was told, and glanced back at the chief. He was one of the largest Vikings in the village, in both height and width. Not that he was fat – no Viking was fat. They were moving lumps of solid muscle. Stoick the Vast was intimidating: in addition to his massive person, he had a huge braided beard, and thick, bushy eyebrows that were often drawn in a frown over his determined gray-green eyes. Both were dark red, a color that reflected his touchy temper. His helmet was set with two very plain but very _large_ dragon horns, a display of prowess. He wore a sleeveless dark green tunic, belted at the waist with a spiked leather strap (complemented by the arm-guards on his lower arms, made of the same material) with chain mail hanging from the belt. He wore even darker green trousers, sheepskin boots, and a bearskin cape, secured by two metal shoulder-pads, which were engraved with his most impressive kills. People said he was but a baby when he killed his first dragon. According to rumor, he popped it's head clean off. Hiccup was not skeptical; the chief was not called the best dragon-killer in history for nothing.

On Hiccup ran, past the giant torches that were raised to the sky to spot the raiding dragons. Finally, she darted into her destination: the smithy. She was safe, and now bent double, gasping for air as she clutched at the cramp in her side.

"Ah, there ya are," a deep voice rumbled a few feet away. Gobber the Belch, the blacksmith, pounded a glowing curved sword. He was just as wide as Stoick, if a little shorter, and had a long, braided blonde mustache. Though he was bald on the top of his head, it was hard to tell, for his helmet, complete with two long, thin, but _very_ sharp dragon horns, rested on his crown. He wore a light yellow shirt, sleeveless, with a dark brown fur vest on top, and striped gray trousers. The blacksmith was missing his left forearm, which had been replaced by a prosthetic with removable attatchments (hook, hammer, mug, sword, etc. Currently he was using the hammer to pound the molten sword into shape), and his right leg, replaced by a fake peg one.

"I was beginning to worry you'd become some dragon's early morning snack. There'd be far too much work for me without my apprentice." the older Viking chuckled, as amused as if it was the funniest joke he'd ever made. Hiccup had long ago learned not to question his sense of humor: it was just plain weird.

"Me? Hardly. I'm much too much for those wimpy dragons to handle," Hiccup bluffed, straightening and trying to act as if she _hadn't_ just been running for her life. Swiftly, she removed her waistband, discarded her vest on a nearby bench, and then replaced the leather belt as she donned her smithing apron. To prove her point, she grasped the a large hammer lying on the floor, and went to put it back in it's holdings on the wall. She gave a grunt as her virtually-nonexistant muscles strained to lift the weight, and finally hauled it off the ground. Triumphant, she turned towards Gobber to smirk, and promptly caught her foot on the uneven ground. Hiccup toppled forward, nearly dropping the hammer on her booted foot, and hit the ground with a crash and a thud.

Gobber laughed, then started forward to help her.

"No, no, I got it," she said, clambering to her feet and picking up the hammer again. This time, she managed to put it in it's place, although her arms were aching afterward. She then darted to the front of the shop and flung open the shutters, as an number of Vikings deposited damaged weapons on the sill. She scooped them up, depositing them in the glowing forge before moving on to the bellows. She had to jump up to grab the upper handle, and then it took the full force of her body weight to bring it down, air bursting from the nozzle and setting the embers aglow. The motions were routine to Hiccup, and she thought about how long she'd been apprenticed to Gobber. Ever since she was young; only eight at the time. She would have liked to think of herself as little back then; it would have implied a distinct change in the size of her body. That, however, had yet to happen. She was still more like a twig than a Viking.

As the broken weapons heated up, Hiccup darted back to the window when she heard a renewed burst of shouting. A dragon had set fire to a house across the way, and the fire was rapidly attempting to spread to more houses. Once again, the people of Berk had _lots_ of chances to remodel.

Then she was distracted by the sight of five younger people, all around her age. They filled buckets with water from a storage barrel, flinging it on the surroundings to keep the fire from spreading too much. Unlike her, _they_ got to go outside and be a part of the action. She wished she could be a part of their team; it was a much cooler job than hers. But no; Hiccup was too small, too weak, and _much_ too prone to causing accidents instead of remedying them to take part.

She sighed wistfully, watching as the other teens hurried about their job. There was a stocky, brown-haired boy with a curly-horned helmet. That would be Snotlout, her rather brutish and arrogant cousin. Then came Fishlegs, a tall, burly girl with lank blonde hair. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the eternally bickering twins, came next. Tuffnut had his hair in three tangled, pale-blonde masses, while his sister's hair of the same shade was neatly braided into three sections. And last...Astren. The blonde boy had his hair tied back, reaching the nape of his neck, and even in the red-orange glow of the fires, Hiccup could clearly discern the bright blue of his eyes. Astren was lean and strong, eternally coordinated, and a fierce fighter. He was everything Hiccup was not, but wanted to be, and that was part of the reason why she had such a massive crush on him.

Gobber rudely pulled her out of her trance by towing her away from the window. Hiccup groaned in frustration.

"Please, for once, let me out! I can prove myself! I could kill a dragon, and then my life will instantly be a thousand times better. They,"she gestured to her peers outside, "might even talk to me. You know, _without_ the mocking."

"Not a chance. Ya've gotten out before, and it's never ended well. Ya can't throw any weapons, and ya can't even _lift_ some of them. Ya've been lucky, _very_ lucky in the past, but if ya push it, one of these days ya'll get yerself killed," Gobber stated dryly. Hiccup winced, for his words about her past attempts at glory were true, but was not discouraged.

"Wait! I know _I_ can't throw anything, but I've solved that problem! This thing throws weapons for me, it's perfect!" she cried victoriously, patting the wooden cylinder fondly. In response, the machine spontaneously flung three metal balls, attatched by thick hemp ropes, into the face of an approaching warrior. Hiccup cringed, knowing that _that_ particular incident had just cost her the chance of escape.

Sure enough, Gobber slapped his massive palm against his forehead in exasperation. "See, _this_ is why yer not allowed out. Ya need to stop this," he gestured vaguely at her, "if ya ever want t' fight dragons."

"You just pointed at all of me!" she objected indignantly.

"Yes."

"But-"

"No, Hiccup. Now, ya _stay in here_. They need me out there, and I don't want ya scrambling out while I'm gone," Gobber said sternly, swapping his hammer attatchment for a long, sharp dagger one.

"One day, you'll see! I'll kill a dragon, and then-"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just _stay_, will ya?" Gobber brushed off her idle threat, before dashing out of the smithy with a well-practiced battle cry.

Hiccup waited five seconds before she rushed to reload her weapon-flinging contraption, dashing out the door with it and ignoring the scolding cries of the Vikings around her.

She quickly made her way to a dark, empty cliff top. Aiming her machine seaward, she paused and waited. Earlier, she was sure she heard the telltale whistle of a Night Fury attack. Night Furies were the rarest and most dangerous of all dragons. Though it was not rare for a Night Fury to be a part of the raiding dragons, no one had _ever_ seen it. It was the only dragon Vikings never attempted to fight: every one ran for cover when they heard it coming.

Naturally, it was the dragon Hiccup was out to kill. Deadly Nadders, brightly-colored medium-sized dragons, would make an impressive kill. A Gronkle, short, squat, covered in stubby spikes and with wings that beat like a bee's, was tough to kill; her peers would instantly respect her if she could kill one. A two-headed Hideous Zippleback would double the status a Gronkle would give her. Then, of course, there was the Monstrous Nightmare. They were large dragons, covered in spikes and had long, curved claws on their paws and their wing joints. They also could set their skin on fire, which was what made them the most difficult to kill. Only the bravest and most skilled Vikings went after those. The chief, of course, had killed many of them. But Nightmares killed more Vikings than any other dragon; Hiccup's own mother had fought one and been killed by it. But the Night Fury was the ultimate prize, and she wanted to be the first to get it.

Hence the reason why she stood on the cliff, waiting for her chance. Her only clues to the location of the Fury were the sound it made as it attacked, and – she suspected – the outline it would make when backed by stars or flames.

"Come on!" Hiccup whispered desperately to herself. "I need a shot. One shot, just one shot!"

She paused, and had almost relaxed her stance when she heard it; the whistle of Fury wings against the air. Quickly, she turned her shooter towards the noise, waiting until she could catch a glimpse of it. Blue flames suddenly shot towards one of the catapult towers; and for a split second, she saw the outline of wings. The distant noise of battle disappeared; she could perfectly picture the trajectory of the Fury. She aimed and shot before she could second-guess herself. The machine launched the mass of stones-and-ropes, but knocked Hiccup off her feet with it's severe backlash. The butt of the weapon socked her solidly in the gut and clipped her elbow, drawing blood. She landed hard on the dirt and sparse grass, quickly scrambling into a crouch as she listened for, and then heard, the faint cry of a hit dragon. There was the faintest streak of darker black against the black sky. Hiccup made a mental note of where it appeared to have landed: _Raven's Point_. Then, as the initial shock wore off, she sprung to her feet, spinning happily in a circle and throwing her hands over her head.

"I did it! I did it! I hit a Night Fury! Who saw that?" she asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer – although she wouldn't have minded a few cheers if someone _had_ seen her victory.

She did have an audience, although she didn't receive the applause she previously hoped for. Instead, there was a crunch as a Nightmare crushed her long-worked-upon machine under one wickedly-taloned paw. It snarled at her, teeth clicking together.

"Besides you!" she finished in a squeak, turning and running back toward the village for her life. As she neared the village, she could hear the beast gaining on her, and screamed in terror. _Oh, Gobber was right! He was right!_ She thought as she dashed through the outskirts of the village, expecting to be bitten in half at any moment.

A stream of fire burst a foot from her left, and she screeched. Perhaps she would be roasted instead of bitten. Either way, the prospect was not pleasant. As she heard the rumble of the dragon preparing to fire again, she ducked behind one of the thick poles that supported the raid-torches. Sticky-looking fire erupted on either side of her, and she wimpered and cringed away from the blistering heat. Luckily, she was spared and suffered no burns. As such, she took advantage of the fact that she was still alive and continued on her mad dash, another scream tearing from her throat.

She made it ten yards, and then tripped over a rock, hitting the ground so hard that the air wooshed out of her lungs and left her breathless, unable to get up.

The Nightmare would be closing in and soon gobble her up.

She heard a roar, and due to the lack of air in her lungs, her scream turned into a squeak. Instead of the feeling of teeth tearing into her skin, she heard the sound of fists meeting scales, then thuds as the dragon when tumbling along with it's assailant. Hiccup still lay on the ground, fighting to put air back in her lungs, and listened to the sound of the battle.

There was a small burp from the dragon, and then a low, rumbling "Yer all out!" followed by a Viking's roar and punches.

Hiccup had managed to haul herself to her knees before her savior yanked her to her feet. Stoick the Vast was glaring down at her (again), scrutinizing her as if checking for any major wounds. His eyes lingered for a moment on her now-very-bloody elbow, but otherwise seemed satisfied – at least with her general health.

He opened his mouth to yell at her, but was distracted by a loud crack. One of the giant-sized torches – specifically the one she hid behind while the dragon tried to fry her – was falling, it's support pole burned away. Hiccup heard the chief curse under his breath, for the torch was headed right for them. Before she could even begin to start running, she was lifted off her feet by the back of her vest, and Stoick was sprinting with her in tow.

They made it out – barely, but they made it. The torch, meanwhile, continued on it's path of destruction, rolling, breaking a ramp, and allowing a pack of Nadders to escape with several sheep in tow. Hiccup cringed at each new development, each time glancing at Stoick, who got more and more enraged.

"Oops. Sorry," she said timidly. She was in for it now. "...Dad."

Her father glowered at her, plopping her feet-first on the ground. He just shook his head in disbelief and disappointment, and Hiccup felt her heart plummet into the ground. Once again, she'd done something to try to make him proud of her, and it had ended in true Hiccup fashion. Useless as normal, she'd botched it all up. Why did she even try?

But then she remembered that _at last_ she succeded. She had shot down a Night Fury, for real! It wasn't a false alarm, she didn't just _think_ she heard something. She knew she heard it cry as it fell, and she also saw it. _Raven Point_, her brain reminded her.

"Okay, I know this is bad, but I shot down a Night Fury! I really did, it hit around Raven Point, and if we can just go look for it, you'll see, and-" she blurted out everything fast, hoping maybe that she could get it all out before he -

"STOP!"

...interrupted her.

"Just...stop with the excuses, Hiccup. You _know_ yer not allowed out! Every time you get out, you just cause chaos! I don't have the time to deal with yer messes! Winter is coming soon, and I have enough problems as it is. Do you know how hard it is to feed a village?"

"I really don't think they need feeding," Hiccup muttered under her breath. It was true. Vikings were rather oversized.

"I'm not listening to this," her father turned, motioning Gobber forward. "Take her back to the house. I don't need her causing any other catastrophes today."

As the blonde Viking came forward, Hiccup felt her head drop in shame. Dissapointment, anger, and exasperation. What she had come to expect from her dad over the years. And even though she'd actually managed to take down a dragon – a Night Fury! - it made no difference to him. She felt tears well in her eyes, but was well-practiced in holding them back.

"C'mon, you," Gobber said, ushering her forward. "And didn't I tell ya to stay inside?"

Hiccup didn't respond to his reprimand, as they were approaching the other teens. She hoped for once they would pass up a prime opportunity to mock her.

"What a failure!" Snotlout jeered with enthusiasm.

Well, so much for that.

"Shot down a Night Fury? Please," Ruffnut sneered.

Her brother couldn't resist the chance to join in. "Haha, you messed up big time!"

Fishlegs laughed weakly, looking immensely uncomfortable as she did so. Astren was at the back of the group, watching the retreating figures of the dragons. He did not comment, just ignored her.

"Shut yer gobs, ya lot of ruffians," Gobber warned them, cuffing Snotlout sharply on the back of the head.

Hiccup just hurried onward, head down, eyes misting but not spilling over.

It was a long trek to the top of the hill, where her house stood. She passed most of it in silence, which wasn't broken until her mentor spoke up.

"Well, ya had a tough mornin', but I'm sure things'll be lookin' up soon!" he said with forced cheer.

"I don't know why I even bother. Nothing's ever good enough for him," she responded dejectedly.

"Now, that's not true! Sure, he's disappointed a lot, but there's plenty of things ya've done that he's been pleased with. There's, uh...that one time, when you...ah, built that...thing...that almost worked."

"Let's face it! I'm useless, and everyone knows it. I bet he spends time wishing he'd gotten anyone but me for a child. 'Sorry, I'd like to return this child. She's much too scrawny, like a fishbone! And she can't do anything right. I'd like a warrior, preferably a nice, tough boy who grows fast and kills things all the time!'" she mimicked her father's tone of voice.

Gobber opened his mouth to respond, but hesistated, wondering what he could say that wouldn't upset her further. Hiccup saw this and only shook her head at him, hurt and pent-up frustration spilling on to her face. "Don't bother. I know how things are. I've overheard other people's conversations. They run along those lines."

With that, she turned and opened the half-charred door, slamming it behind her. She plopped on the floor, resting her back against the wall, and buried her face in her hands. _Why do I always screw __things up? It can't possibly be that hard to do one thing right!_

She paused. But she had done something right, even if no one believed her. She shot down a Night Fury. Suddenly, her self-pity vanished in exchange for anxiety. She would find that dragon and _prove_ to everyone that she was telling the truth! Now she itched to go looking for it. Quickly, she darted up to her room, scooping up her notebook and charcoal pencil, and slipping her tiny little dagger into her belt.

She opened the back door, checking to make sure no one watched, and ran full-tilt off into the woods.

* * *

><p>TADAAAAA! first chapter of AtSO, my first (planned-to-be) full fanfic-story.<p>

I find the Hiccup character to have more traditionally 'feminine' traits than traditionally 'male' traits. Don't get me wrong, this is part of what makes the movie unique and so wonderful, but it also made me think of writing a fanfic with a female Hiccup. The character is overall somewhat 'feminine', which made it feasible to make Hiccup a girl. And yes, the 'Astrid' of this tale is male. I find the Astrid character to be more unisex in traits, especially given the violent nature of Viking lifestyles, but that also makes it easy to switch the gender.

Also note: there are no original characters/characters belonging to me in this story. This is a RETELLING. Hiccup is a girl here, but the traits of the 'Hiccup character' are the same, and I've done my best to stay true to that. The same goes for the male-Astrid.

Please review, your thoughts are always appreciated.


	2. The Start

**A/N:** Alrighty! Already, this chapter adds some "different"! I hope you enjoy. Also, I just wanted to say this: I don't know if any one cares why I kept Hiccup's name Hiccup, but I'm telling you anyway. I originally toyed with the idea of something more feminine – maybe a 'Hicca' or 'Hailey' or something. Then I realized that a good portion of Hiccup's character is characterized just by the name. A 'hiccup' is an irregularity in one's breathing pattern. Hiccup is just that – an irregularity. Funny thing is, when I first saw the movie in theaters, I hated the name. _What kind of stupid name is 'Hiccup'?_ I thought. Then, about five minutes later, I loved the name. Nothing else would suit the personality and traits of that character.

As such, I had to keep the name. This Hiccup is the female version of the one we're all familiar with. She is _not_ meant to be an oc taking Hiccup's role in Berk. I hope I have done the character justice, and I'm pretty sure I have. For those of you who might think this Hiccup is too miserable and angsty, remember than in a movie you can't hear the inner thought process. From what I've observed, Hiccup had little to no self-confidence and a lot of desperation and angst at the beginning. Don't believe me? Watch the scene where Hiccup's searching for the downed dragon in the woods.

Also, there's no way Hiccup would have been a happy-go-lucky type, boy or girl. Dad doesn't listen, and hardly even cares (from the kid's perspective), you're constantly scorned by everyone, bullied by your peers, have no friends, and ostracized. Hiccup's a tough cookie, and has learned how to live with such a burden from a young age, but that kind of treatment leaves emotional scars. Don't get me wrong – Hiccup's not depressed, and doesn't have any kind of disorder. Like I said, Hiccup's tough. But still, the damage is evident.

In my retelling, like in the movie, you'll see Hiccup heal and grow as she bonds with Toothless. If you pay attention, you'll start seeing changes very soon, which is a testament to the inner strength of this character that we all love. ...and, as always, please review and let me know what you think! (ps: You'll get some insight into Stoick's mind here too!)

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Start<strong>

Stoick sighed as he walked through the village, surveying the damage from the raid. He'd just finished a meeting: it took some convincing, but he convinced his warriors to join him on one last mission to the Nest this year. It was harder and harder each time, but he couldn't blame them. The missions were largely unsuccessful, and had never, ever managed to locate their target. This time it would be different. It had to.

Although his desire to destroy the Nest was mostly based on his role as chief and his duty to protect the village, a small part of it stemmed from the desire for revenge.

Dragons had killed his beloved wife, all those years ago. Vahallarama was a warrior in her own right, although when not in battle she was witty and cheery. Hiccup was but five years old, and it was nighttime when the dragons raided. He and Val raced out of the house to join the fight, only pausing to tell the tiny Hiccup to stay put.

Now that he thought about it, that was the last time he could remember Hiccup staying inside during a raid. Ever since then, she ran from the house, always hiding in the woods or the tool shed out back or the smithy. It wasn't until she was older that she actually tried to join the fight. But that was beside the point.

But that night, Hiccup had stayed inside. He had just subdued two Gronkles when a younger warrior passed him, saying Valhallarama was fighting a Nightmare that had attacked the house. Stoick ran to aid her, but by the time he arrived, Val was already mortally wounded. She still fought, and well too, trying to protect Hiccup. Stoick had still joined the fray, and together they finished off the Nightmare. Then, adrenaline spent, his wife collapsed, calling out Hiccup's name. It was only then that Stoick noticed his house had collapsed, his little girl trapped somewhere in the smoldering wreckage.

The next minutes were a blur, as he fought broken beams and burning shards, trying to find his five-year-old daughter. She had been born a full month early, and as a result prone to sickness in addition to being small for her age. She was frail and weak, but he couldn't imagine life without her. He loved Hiccup with all his heart, and that love pushed him to battle the ruins of his house looking for the girl.

Finally, he found her, trapped in the small space beneath one of the roof beams. She suffered small burns and two broken ribs, but she was alive. Valhallarama, however, did not fare as well. She died before the healer arrived. Stoick was left cradling his daughter to his chest, tears streaming down his face in grief at his wife's passing. He lost the love of his life, and Hiccup lost her mother. Through his pain, all he could think was that he was lucky he hadn't lost his daughter, too.

As Stoick passed the burnt stump of the torch post, he was brought out of the old memory and into one from the dragon raid that morning.

He came so close to loosing Hiccup then too. There was the moment of panic when he recognized her slight form running from that of a dragon, then the renewed wave of fear when he reached the square and discovered the dragon was a Nightmare, poised to tear up his only daughter. He barely made it in time to save her.

The noise of a cough behind him brought him fully out of his musings. Gobber, his oldest and most trusted friend, stood behind him.

"So, I heard there's to be another Nest expedition," the blacksmith commented casually.

"Yes. We cannot keep on waiting here, doing nothing but defence."

"Right. I s'pose I'd better start packin'?" Gobber asked, a smile on his face.

"No. Gobber, I need you here. It's time to train new recruits, and there's no one I trust more to do it right than you," Stoick replied with a sigh. He wanted Gobber to stand alongside him if they did reach the Nest – they were battle brothers. But practicality demanded his long-time friend stay at Berk, putting his many talents to the best possible use – training.

"That's a splendid idea. While I spend all day at the Ring, Hiccup'll be left to herself, with too much time on her hands. Free range of the smithy, with all it's fire and sharp stuff and fire-y sharp stuff. Really, what bad things could possibly come of that?" he retorted, voice dripping sarcasm.

"Gobber, I don't know what to do with her. I thought she'd grow out of this..." he paused, gesturing vaguely with his hands to an imaginary Hiccup. "Stage. Behavior. Everything."

"Why don't ya put her in training? She might learn something," Gobber suggested with a shrug.

"Are you serious? Hiccup? In training? No."

"Why not?"

"She's...Hiccup! She'll get herself killed the moment she steps in the Ring," Stoick argued.

"Course she won't."

"But she will! She's been apprenticed to you for years, you know how she is! She can't focus on one thing for more than an moment, she never follows orders – even though I know she understands, she's a smart girl – not to mention she can't even wield a dagger right! I gave up on hoping she'd be a warrior years ago. Now I just pray she won't die within the week." Stoick groaned in frustration.

"Is it better that she not train, and end up gettin' killed because she doesn't know how to defend herself?" Gobber asked quietly. "Stoick, ya know that one day, ya _won't_ make it in time, and she'll have to save herself. Don't you want her to be able to?"

Stoick's resolve crumbled. Although he was loathe to admit it, Gobber was right. And it was a very convincing argument. Because, at the end of the day, the most important thing to him was that Hiccup was alive. Dragon training would teach her to fight, at least enough to survive in most situations. That was the best he could hope for, providing she didn't get roasted in the process.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe while yer gone. She won't be dyin' on my watch," the blacksmith said, as if he had read his friend's mind.

"Alright. Dragon training it is," Stoick agreed.

Hiccup climbed over a fallen tree, looking around hopefully. Nothing. Again. Her search was proving futile, and she wondered if she had been mistaken after all.

Her, shoot down a Night Fury? Hiccup the Useless take down a dragon even the best Vikings feared?

Please.

She looked at her surroundings. She'd wandered past Raven Point, thinking that she'd seen the black blur pass the point just barely. Her progress was charted in her notebook, the roughly-sketched map now filled with "X"s. Instead of marking the spot, they marked a miss.

Hiccup paused, running a hand absently through her hair as she thought. It was possible she'd mis-calculated the dragon's landing. Maybe it had landed just before Raven Point, instead of just after. Hope rising, she dropped her hand, wincing when a finger got caught in a tangle of hair. She tugged, and the auburn strands finally released her hand. Satisfied, and praying that her next destination wouldn't just be another miss, she darted back the way she came, taking off at a run.

Her thin chest was heaving with labored breaths by the time she drew near. She broke her run into a walk, and closed her eyes just before the clearing came into view.

_Let it be here, let it be here, _she begged silently.

Her green eyes flew open, widening in anticipation. This had to be it, this was-!

...not it. Hope turned into desolation, which quickly transformed into anger at herself.

How could she shoot down a _Night Fury_ and lose it! _Maybe you didn't even shoot it down in the first place_, a voice in the back of her head nagged at her. She ignored it.

"Great, Hiccup. No, really, splendid job. I can almost hear the conversation now. 'So, Hiccup, where's the Fury?' 'Well, Dad, I can't find it. I shot it down, but it seems to have disappeared _into thin __air!_" she burst into a yell, frustration spilling over at last. "This! Is! Just! _GREAT!_"

She swatted at a large, broken pine tree branch, which hit the ground and then rebounded in her face.

"Ow!" she yelped. The force of the impact knocked her over, and she hit the ground butt-first. She glared reproachfully at the broken tree, as if expecting it to apologize for it's rudeness, and froze.

There was a broken pine tree. A _big_ broken pine tree. Beyond it were equally big and broken trees, all looking as if something very large moving very quickly had fallen into them from the sky.

_The Night Fury. It's here somewhere._

Forgetting the sting the branch inflicted on her face, Hiccup clambered hastily to her feet, nearly tripping she was so overcome with excitement. She ran forward, around a large bush that blocked her view, and saw a huge trough gouged into the forest floor. It trailed over the hill and out of sight. It had to be from the Night Fury. There was no other explanation: the trough was too irregular to be made by a falling boulder, and besides, there was no cliff face anywhere nearby.

Heart pounding in her chest, Hiccup scrambled forward. Down she slid, controlling her descent by digging her heels into the loosened dirt. The hill started to level, yet the trough continued on. So on Hiccup went too.

The terrain began to descend again, and this time she had a harder time keeping her balance. She leapt to cross the small creek bank that the river crested, caught her foot on an upturned tree root, and face-planted into the dirt. She groaned, using her hands to lever herself off the ground. As she looked up, expecting to see the trail continuing on, her body suddenly went numb.

There, not five yards in front of her, lay a Night Fury.

She gasped sharply, and managed to pull herself off the ground and dive behind a large, nearby rock. Hiccup gulped deep breaths, trying to steady herself. She had to face it. She had not come so far only to loose her nerve at the very last moment.

Before she could think of what she was about to do, she peeped back over the top of the rock. Yup, the downed dragon was still there.

Despite herself, and her fears, she couldn't help but admire the look of the beast. It was lithe in build, clearly both aerodynamic and powerful. The hide was a dark-as-midnight black, covered in thousands of scales. She could see the dragon's claws: four silver points on the end of each paw. Though they were not particularly long, they looked wicked sharp. It's wings, what she guessed were normally huge, strong, and graceful, looked ungainly all tangled up and half-folded within the rope that confined it.

The rope...it was attacked to three heavy, spherical rocks. The whole contraption was hers. Realization hit home.

"Oh...oh! This is my doing! I did it! I actually caught a Night Fury!" she squealed, the calm tone she had been saving just for this moment flying out the window in her excitement. And the beast wasn't moving either! She wouldn't have to kill it – that was what she had dreaded the most. Triumphantly, she moved to stand on the immoble pile of scales. "You're mine now, you-"

A low, pained roar cut her off, and the mass beneath her heaved. With a scream, she jumped off, backing up so fast she smacked hard into the rock she had previously chosen to hide behind. The beast had awoken from a stupor; it's whole body moved with the force of each breath. Hiccup felt her own body respond the same way to her own breathing; she was so scared that her chest rose and fell with manic force. She fished the tiny dagger out of her belt, awkwardly holding it in both of her hands.

For a moment, she hesitated. What was she doing? She'd never killed anything in her life! She didn't know how to do this. All she had was the wimpy little dagger she used to carve small chunks of wood or break nuts with. She wasn't prepared to kill a dragon!

But she had to. She was _so close_ to turning her life around.

With that thought in mind, she inched forward, dagger-first, trying to approach but keep her body as far away from the Fury as possible. She was sure it made for an awkward and amusing sight, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was face-to-face with the most feared dragon, and there wasn't enough room in her brain to think of anything else.

She watched the beast, now twitching and moving with every breath. She glanced at it's head, and saw that it's eyes were opened. She could only see one, but that one eye glared right at her

It was rimmed by tiny black scales on the upper eyelid. The eye itself was a vivid, almost poisonous green. The dragon's pupil was but a black slit, long and narrow. _You did this to me_, it seemed to accuse.

Hiccup tried to shake off the sudden guilt that pulled at her. The heart. She had to go for the heart; it was her best bet. She tore her gaze away from the dragon's eye, refocusing on the spot where she guessed the heart would be. She redirected her dagger, too, but soon found herself glancing back to the dragon's face. It continued to stare at her.

_Who do you think you are? You dare to kill me? You are useless. You are nothing. You did this, you caused me pain, it's all your fault, _it seemed to taunt her, accuse her, rage at her.

Hiccup felt herself shudder with each breath she drew. _They're lies, all lies. Besides, dragons are animals, they don't think!_ she reminded herself. Still the eye seemed to scrutinize her. Hiccup felt a small burst of rage; she would not be judged by a dragon!

"You're going to die, dragon. I'm going to kill you. I'll prove to everyone that I _am_ a Viking! I an not useless!" she shouted at it. Years of pent-up anger and frustration were spilling out, and Hiccup did nothing to curb it. It would help her to kill the dragon. Angry moisture gathered in her eyes, and she hoisted her dagger over her head, bracing herself to strike.

Eyes closed, she took two deep breaths. She could do this. It would turn her life around. She'd be liked, she'd be admired.

She reopened her eyes, and immediately her gaze was captured by the dragon's eye. No longer did it taunt or mock her. All she saw was fear, a fear mirrored in herself.

No! She had to stay strong. If she did this, her dad would be proud, her peers would like her, the village wouldn't scorn her –

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low groan. The dragon had given his final words, and lay his massive, sleek head on the ground, awaiting death.

If she did this, the Night Fury would be dead.

And it would be her fault. Her fault only.

Worse, she would do it for her own selfish gain.

Hiccup couldn't do it. With a gasp, she let her hands crumple on the top of her head, her dagger still in her grasp. Suddenly, she felt exhausted. When had she last slept? She her arms fall to her side, her free hand running tiredly across her eyes.

She wouldn't kill this dragon. Turning away, she went to walk back to the village, shoulders slumped, but stopped. The guilt still gnawed at her.

She was leaving the dragon trapped in it's ropes, and by doing so, was killing it just as surely as if she had taken a dagger to it's heart. It would die a slow, agonizing death this way, starving and unable to move. She couldn't leave it like that.

With a glance at it's head, still resting against the dirt, she guessed it was unconscious again. Hopefully, it would remain so just long enough for her to cut the ropes and run away. She would free the Night Fury – and hope she didn't get herself killed in the process.

So she knelt next to the mighty beast, slicing through the first rope with her dagger. Hiccup glanced around her; there was no reason for any Viking to be nearby, but she wanted to check. The consequences if she was found freeing the Fury did not bear thinking about. But no one was near, and she continued on with her task.

Another rope parted from itself – the rest started to shift. Then another, and the remaining ones visibly slackened, losing the tautness and former strength. Hiccup leaned forward to cut another – her last one, for she was certain that once that one was cut, the Fury would be able to escape upon awaking – but never reached her target.

The world shifted in a crazy black blur. Her dagger flew from her grasp, and Hiccup herself was flying through the air for a split second. Then her body collided with the rock she had previously hidden behind. The force of the impact clouded her vision with spotted lights, and the air rushed from her lungs.

When she could see again, two slitted, furious eyes filled her vision. The Night Fury had pinned her against the rock, her neck trapped in the space between it's claws. She could feel the weight of it's paw pressing on her chest as her breath came and went in terrified bursts. Hiccup cringed away, as much as she was able to. She was too terrified to cry.

She was going to die. The Night Fury had _not_ been unconscious, and by freeing it she had as good as sentenced herself to death.

She was scared out of her wits, alright. Pressing herself harder against the rock at her back, she couldn't do anything but stare right back at the dragon. It's eyes, raging and predatory, were oddly hypnotic. It's hot breath spread across her face, and it felt as if the breath itself could feel the fear pouring out of her body. She shook from head to toe, a product of adrenaline and the overwhelming feeling of helplessness.

Then the Fury reared it's head back, opening it's mouth and revealing two rows of very white, very sharp teeth. She heard it sucking in air as it's wings unfurled, blocking out the light

This was it. Her death was right here, right now.

Her eyes saw it bend back toward her, and she turned her face away, shutting her eyes tight as if that could ward off the coming attack. She felt the paw slide away from her neck, and knew the rows of teeth were preparing to tear her to pieces.

But instead of teeth, a burst of air howled across her face, bringing with it the agonized, enraged roar of the Night Fury. The sound crashed in her ears, deafening her and driving her to the ground with it's force. It seemed to go on and on, and the world itself trembled with the raw anger behind the cry.

Abruptly, the roar stopped. Hiccup still had the left side of her face pressed into the dirt, and waited. There was a gust of wind; then nothing.

She heard the distant flap of wings brushing against trees, a faint, anguished cry, and then silence.

Hiccup lay there for a moment, eyes still closed, heart pounding, lungs gasping. Finally, she opened her green eyes, which instantly flared wide at the realization that she was _alive_. When the shock subsided somewhat, she weakly propped herself back into a sitting position. Her hand, shaking like mad, rested on her stomach, while the other lay against the dirt. The one on her stomach jumped in time with her pulse, her heart beat so violently.

She just stayed there for a long moment, trying to gather her scattered thoughts. They didn't come back to her. Finally, if for no other reason than to distract herself from her all-too-close-encounter with a Night Fury, Hiccup slowly lurched to her feet. It took a while, as some of her limbs had forgotten how to move. She made it, though, and distantly heard the sounds of crashing and dragon roars in the forest.

She couldn't bring herself to care. Her heart was still pounding much too fast, and it was no easier to breathe than it had been before she got up. So she just stood there, knees weak and trembling, staring off into the distance.

But it was time to go back to the village, surely. A place where, however unwelcome she might be, at least there would be no angry Night Fury to run into. Slowly, she turned, one foot shuffling after the other. Her mind spun, all in a tumult.

Suddenly, everything went blurry, then came sharply into focus again. Gravity seemed to shift as the world tilted in all different directions. The forest turned into a gray-green blob, and the ground rushed up to meet her.

Body and mind both overwhelmed, Hiccup fainted dead away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: tadaa!** Another chapter complete! I hope you like it, and stay tuned. Don't forget to review :D


	3. Forced Into It

A/N: Hello again! What did you think of that last chapter? I, personally, rather liked it. This chapter has a little less action, but does provide some valuable insight into the broken relationship between father and daughter. I found this hard to write, because I am lucky enough to have a very good relationship with my dad (we're very similar people, whereas Hiccup and Stoick are not). Hopefully I did a good job, and I _think_ I captured the emotions well enough. This chapter also gives a glimpse of what life was like before Valhallarama died, and my theories on what happened to her. Please review, and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Forced into it<strong>

Slowly, Hiccup's eyes flitted open. Her green irises were met with the sight of green moss, which accounted for the tickle on her face. The dirt that she lay against was cold, as was the surrounding air. The light gray fog that had been hovering around previously had vanished, replaced by the rich, deep blue of near-dark.

She was sprawled on the ground, face-down, breaths slow and even. Her short auburn hair had bits of moss and dirt in it, a result that came from it splaying around her face. With a sudden realization, Hiccup came to notice that her limbs were cold. She was dressed warmly in her boots, vest, long-sleeved tunic, and leggings, but it was not enough. Not when night was approaching in the damp forest. That, and she just plain got cold easily. Yet another non-Viking trait to add to the list.

The last thought brought memories flooding back. She jerked suddenly into a sitting position. Speaking of non-Viking traits, she had _freed a Night Fury._ If anyone were to ever find out... But no one was around, and her secret was safe.

Sighing, Hiccup heaved herself off the ground, picking up her discarded dagger and tucking it back into her belt. She had to get home; it was still morning when she found the Night Fury, so she must have spent the entire day unconscious. If she was lucky, her dad wouldn't be home yet, and so she could avoid any uncomfortable questions. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility, as there were plenty of times her dad had been out late, tending to one of his many Chieftain duties. She, in fact, felt downright optimistic that she'd arrive first

With that in mind, she brushed a few stray locks out of her eyes, picking her way cautiously through the forest. The last thing she wanted to do was trip, knock herself out again, and delay her arrival further. With her luck, her dad would send out a search party, yell at her for being irresponsible, and she would end up in even more trouble.

Or he might not really care that much. Hiccup wasn't sure which was worse.

Stoick sat in front of the fire in his house. He'd come home early, hoping to catch Hiccup. There were two things that needed to be said: one, he was off to search for the Nest, and two, she was to partake in dragon training. He then paused, wondering when their communication to one another had dwindled to only the barest necessities. Surely, it hadn't always been that way. He thought for a moment. It seemed that they talked less as Hiccup got older; that was certainly true over the past two years. Teenagers were infamous for being uncooperative, and Hiccup had such an _attitude_. There were days Stoick felt he couldn't even say 'hello' without her talking back and making sarcastic comments.

Maybe that was why he barely bothered to say 'hello' anymore. Or have any casual conversations with his daughter.

What would his wife say if she could see them now? Stoick was swamped suddenly by the desire to talk to her again, hear her sage advice. He really needed it; he knew nothing about teenaged girls. Hiccup baffled him, She was just so _different _from the other kids her age, he couldn't even ask other parents for advice. But Valhallarama had always known what to do with the girl, had even seen promise in her. The conversation he'd had with his wife over that matter was one of his fondest memories.

_Stoick approached the house as the sun hung low in the sky. He'd been at an all day meeting, planning out the trip three of Berk's ship's would make to an island five-days-sail to the south. They needed the timber from that island, and the supply there was almost limitless. He was running over the finer details in his mind – he himself would not be going, but he wanted to make sure they'd covered __everything – when a sudden cry interrupted him. _

_ "DADDY!" a young girl shrieked. She ran towards her father, who easily caught her and scooped her up in his arms. The child was very small for her age – at five years old, she was only about as tall as Stoick's forearm was long. Her thick hair hung just past her shoulders. It was auburn color, the perfect mix between his red and Val's chestnut brown. Her cheeks were still round with baby fat, though the rest of her was skinny as a twig. No matter how much they fed her, Hiccup just could not put on weight. _

_ "Hello Hiccup. Have a nice day?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face as his darling little girl buried her tiny face in his beard._

_ "Yes! I built a city, and read about a new plant!" she exclaimed happily, turning her wide green eyes up at him. _

_ "You'd be amazed what this little critter can build with a couple of wooden blocks and some sticks," Valhallarama said with laughter in her voice. She had been repairing a leak on the roof, and had come down to greet her husband as soon as she finished. Stoick kissed her cheek, before turning back to his daughter._

_ "Did your city fend off a siege, Hiccup?" he asked._

_ She looked appalled. "Of course not, Daddy!"_

_ Stoick frowned, puzzled by her reaction. The other kids her age all played battle with their toys – the ones who didn't pretended they were great warriors coming home from a battle. He looked to Val for input. _

_ "She's an inventor, Stoick," the Viking woman said with a broad grin. "Her specialty is making things; not destroying them."_

_ "Oh," he replied. What did she mean by that? He was confused. If Hiccup wanted to be a warrior, he was the best father she could have. But Val said she was an inventor. Did that mean he wasn't a good father?_

_ His wife must have picked up on his worry, for she said, "You and I are both warriors, so it's going to be hard to understand where she's coming from sometimes. But don't you worry, we'll figure it out together – having an inventor-child – and mark my words, one day she'll create something truly great."_

But Valhallarama hadn't been able to make good on her promise. Only three weeks later, the fateful dragon raid occurred, and Stoick was left with a daughter that he found difficult to understand on his own.

And now, nine years later, he wasn't any better at understanding Hiccup. If anything, he was worse.

But that wasn't important at the moment. He could worry about the state of his relationship with his daughter later. Right now, he had to focus on telling her what was coming in the next weeks.

Where was Hiccup? She wasn't in the house, nor the forge. He supposed he should be angry – for one, he'd told her to stay in the house. Furthermore, were it not for the thought of her entering dragon training while he was away, he'd have been ready to reprimand her further for the stunt she pulled during the raid early that morning.

Sighing, Stoick got to his feet, and strode to the door. He opened it, only to see Hiccup herself reaching for the doorknob. Startled, she jumped, and then looked at him guiltily. He noticed dirt smeared across the side of her face, in her hair, and on the sleeve of her shirt, but didn't bother asking. He'd long since learned that asking only led to her giving a very long, rambling explanation that he just didn't have time for.

"Hiccup. There you are," he stated, turning back into the house. She followed, scuffing her feet along the floor in a reluctant manner. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I kinda have something important to tell you too, Dad," she sighed. "I really don't think I want to go into Dragon Training after all," she blurted.

Simultaneously, Stoick said, "I've entered you in Dragon Training, finally."

They both paused.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked.

"Dragon Training. You're entered," Stoick conceded.

"Oh. Oh! Oh, no, Dad, that's what I was trying to tell you, I...uh..." she scrambled for words, biting her lip and running a hand through her hair anxiously. "I've kinda changed my mind. I mean, I'm not really cut out for Dragon Training, I think we both agree on-"

Stoick cut her off by grabbing an axe that hung from the wall and dropping it into her grasp. She couldn't hold it's weight, and it slipped from her hands, embedding itself into the floor.

"Dad, I really don't want to fight dragons," she countered, half timid, half irritated. When there came no response, she continued – this time tugging futilely on the axe to avoid eye contact with Stoick. "I'm no good at it."

"That's what the training part is for," he replied, easily yanking the axe free. "You improve."

"But I can't kill dragons!"

"You will."

"No, I really, really don't think I will! I'm certain, actually!" she retorted. Stoick ignored the comment and the attitude that came with it.

"This is not up for debate. You're training."

"But Dad, I just said-"

"You will train, and you'll train hard. This is important Hiccup, and it's time you learned. Enough of treating things like a joke."

"Do you even hear me, or is my voice just a buzzing in your ears?"

"See, _this_," he gestured at her. "Is the problem. I want it to stop, right now. The axe is to be your weapon during training," he thrust the axe at her. "Use it well. Our way of life depends on the proper use of weapons like these," Stoick heard his voice boom across the room. Hiccup looked as if she wanted to protest further, but then her expression crumpled. Her shoulders slumped, and she hung her head slightly, dropping her gaze to the floor in defeat. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Good. Right, then I'm off. Another Nest expedition. I'll be back...probably," he informed her, putting his helmet on his head and picking up his supplies. He noticed that Hiccup looked morose, but had no idea what to say to her, so he just turned to the door.

"Yeah. And I'll be here..." he heard as he exited the house. Well, that went about as well as he could have expected. With that, he turned his mind away from the trying conversation he just had with his daughter, and onto the voyage ahead.

"...I think." Hiccup finished after the door shut. She let the weight of the axe pull her arms down, and her whole body sagged under the strain of it. Sighing, she dropped it on the floor. How could a medium-sized axe possibly weigh so much? It just didn't make sense. Surely, it didn't _need_ to be that heavy to complete its function.

Well, that attempt to talk to her father just failed miserably. How quickly things changed; that morning, she would have given anything to be a part of Dragon Training, and only a few hours later, the thought of it repulsed her. She couldn't do it. She _wouldn't_ do it! It was ridiculous, the whole thing. And furthermore, she knew she wasn't cut out to kill dragons, the morning had proved that much.

Hiccup couldn't bring herself to be upset over this fact. It was almost a relief, somehow.

Well, it had been, until her dad ever-so-considerately shoved her into Dragon Training without so much as listening to any of her protests. Yup, that exemplified a typical conversation of theirs.

Suddenly exhausted, Hiccup plopped onto the bench that sat beside the lone dining table in the room. She slumped forward, propping her elbows on her knees and cupping her chin in her hands. Her hair fell into her green eyes, which she struggled to keep open.

She just couldn't stop thinking about the Night Fury. She'd seen the fear so clearly in it's eyes, the fear that she felt at the time, perfectly mirrored. And more than that, the Fury seemed so...intelligent, somehow. It had not struggled desperately like a wild animal when she moved to kill it. Instead, it had lain still, as if wishing to die a noble death. Such an action seemed so _human_, so understandable to her.

She wondered just _how_ intelligent the Night Fury was. Could it understand language? Did it have a thought process similar to a humans'? Did it have emotions, feel happiness and anger and sadness? Did it just fly, or did it know _how_ it was able to fly?

If she had to guess, she'd hazard that the Fury was just as intelligent as a Viking, from what little she'd seen of it in the forest. (Such a feat was, in actuality, not saying much. Vikings, typically, were _not _renowned for their brains. There were some she knew – four of her childhood bullies, in fact – that made her wonder if they even _had_ a brain.) No other dragon she'd ever come across had seemed like that before...then again, no other dragon she'd seen had been at her mercy either.

It still shocked her that she took down a Night Fury. Her, take down the one thing all Vikings feared! Her, the most useless person in the village, the screw-up, the accident-causer, down a magnificent, fearsome beast like that. The idea was ludicrous, but somehow, she'd done it – shooting at a black dragon in the dead of night, no less.

Hiccup paused, glancing down at her hands. True, it was an incredibly lucky shot, but surely she had to have some skill to pull it off? No one had ever given her a bow and arrow before – for fear she would accidentally kill herself or someone else, somehow. Should she try shooting one now? No one was here to stop her.

She was going to do it! She would shoot an arrow – just to see what happened! She needed a bow, and an arrow, and then –

Her father had no bow and arrows. Hiccup stopped short. Of course he didn't have them; he preferred closer-contact weapons. Swords, hammers, daggers, and axes were more honorable weapons – and they were more Viking-like.

Hiccup sighed. Even if she did find a bow and arrow, it wouldn't do her much good. She wasn't allowed to bring them to training. Close-quarter weapons were the only effective ones when trapped in an arena with a caged dragon: after all, the dragon wasn't going to wait patiently while she took aim.

Plus, she was _exhausted. _She needed to sleep; she could seek out a bow and arrow sometime later.

Hiccup trudged up to her bedroom, feet dragging. She was really hoping tomorrow would never come, but that wasn't going to happen. Shoving open her door, she washed the dirt from her face and hair with water from the rain-filled water pail by her window (she'd designed a little pipe and funnel to get the rain to fill the pail). Once that was complete, she yanked a comb through her tangled auburn locks, then stripped off her clothes, replacing them with a nightgown. It wasn't particularly thick – she was already shivering, what with her wet hair – but it was comfortable, and anyway, she would be nice and snug under her welcoming blankets.

She threw herself onto her bed, plopping face-first. Hiccup lay still for a moment, green eyes closed, relaxing and taking the chance to just forget all about the day and enjoy the softness of her blankets. Dragon training, and how she was going to deal with it, would come in the morning. For now, sleep was the foremost thought in her mind.

Soon, she was bundled up underneath her covers, on her side and curled up into a ball. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her breathing evened out. She slept.

* * *

><p>"Set off!" Stoick bellowed. It was nearly midnight, but the ships were finally prepared to set off. He walked up to the bow, crossing his arms as he stared off to the horizon. This time, they would find the Nest. He just knew it. He could feel it in the very marrow of his bones.<p>

Still, his mind wandered swiftly back to his house, back to Hiccup. Was it wise to leave her, right when she was to start training? What if she got hurt? He would be so far away, and wouldn't know anything for weeks.

But Gobber promised to make sure that she would be okay. Stoick trusted him with his life – he would have to trust the blacksmith with his child's. Plus, Gobber had been looking after her for years, what with her blacksmith-apprenticeship. And the man had been overseeing the trainees for more than a decade, so he would be more than able to keep Hiccup from getting eaten.

But still, Stoick couldn't help but worry. Hiccup was his only child, and she was so different from the other children, who didn't need much protection. She was so small, so weak – from birth until now. The girl was quick of mind, sure, but to live long in Berk required some brawn. This, in turn, resulted in Stoick's constant worry over his daughter. She did have a knack for getting herself in life-threatening situations – be it by fire, dragons, drowning, sickness, name it, and Hiccup had nearly gotten herself killed by it.

The gut-wrenching panic he felt everytime it happened never lessened either. It made him angry, which led to him yelling at Hiccup for her carelessness, which made her more stubborn than ever to put herself back in those situations. Stoick was sure he was aging prematurely. Why couldn't she just do as she was told?

"I_t's going to be hard to understand where she's coming from sometimes.", _Valhallarama's words echoed in his head distantly.

Stoick snorted. Well, _that_ was an understatement. Sometimes? He couldn't understand his daughter _any_ of the time! All the same, Val was certain Hiccup was destined for greatness. Maybe, now that she was going to train, that greatness would start shining through.

* * *

><p>AN: Rate and Review! Also, if you want, you can check out some artwork I've done for both this "canon", along with other HTTYD fanarts (and some other genres too). look under the username "silkenstarrs"


	4. Discoveries

A/N: Ello, loves! Alrighty, I'm absurdly pleased with how this came out. I think I made it just different enough to be interesting, but without deviating too far from the original (after all, it's tough to improve on such an awesome movie). I absolutely love the interactions between the other kids – I didn't realize just how entertaining they turned out to be until I re-read it.

And yes, Hiccup and the others are all about fourteen. That's the age I imagine them to be in the movie, maybe closer to fifteen than thirteen, but still fourteen. You don't have to agree with me – it's just my own opinion, which I wanted to incorporate into my story. I hope you like it, and please review!

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter Four: Discoveries

Hiccup shot upright in her bed. Dragon training was today, and at the angle the sun shone through her window, she was late!

She bolted across the room, throwing on a lighter green tunic than yesterday's, a warm pair of greenish-brown leggings, her boots, and her vest. She belted the ensemble at the waist, and rushed downstairs. The axe weighed her down, and she had to halfway drag it behind her, but soon she was outside, running for the Kill Ring.

When she reached it, the grate was open and she could see the silhouettes of Gobber and her peers entering the Ring. Still, Hiccup paused, bending double as she gasped for air. She was good at running (lots of practice, after all), but lugging the stupid axe with her sure made everything harder. Forcing herself to straighten, she followed after them reluctantly.

"...I'd better get a huge scar," Ruffnut Thorston remarked, giving a belligerent stare to her brother, Tuffnut, as if to say _but not from you,idiot_.

"Yeah, or a nasty burn!" Snotlout added excitedly, his trademark, ugly grin spreading across his face. Hiccup still had a hard time believing they were related.

"Yeah, wounds are half the fun of it," Astren added, shaking his head once to get his hair out of his eyes. Hiccup felt her heart pound faster – both from the sight of Astren, and from the fact that she was about to plunge headfirst into what was bound to be a source of endless ridicule. Hiccup the Useless was about to enter Dragon Training.

"I always thought it would be just great to lose a leg," Hiccup quipped, adding a touch of sarcasm for effect. "Gotta love pain and...burns...and stuff," she finished lamely.

The stares she got in response ranged from incredulous to angry.

"Aw, who let _her_ out?" Tuffnut complained loudly.

"Isn't she supposed to be kept out of the way?" Ruffnut shouted to Gobber.

"Can't she be moved to the class for screw-ups? She's only gonna drag us down," Snotlout added nastily, circling her once. Hiccup tensed – it was hard when most of her energy went into supporting the leaden axe – waiting for Snotlout's next bullying. It didn't take long. She felt a harsh shove from behind and lurched forward suddenly, dropping her axe and nearly colliding with Astren as she struggled to keep her balance. Astren just looked at her as if she were a particularly unappealing patch of mud. Hiccup hastily stepped back, nearly tripping again. Snotlout and the Thorston twins cackled merrily at her expense, while Fishlegs stood a few feet away from them, nervously half-smiling, as if uncertain what to do.

"That's enough, the lot of ya!" Gobber shouted harshly. "Line up in the center of the Ring," he commanded. The teens followed his orders, and Hiccup turned to pick up her fallen axe (though, honestly, she could have done without).

"Don't worry abou' them. They're just nervous, and are lookin' for someone weaker to victimize," Gobber said in a misguided attempt to boost her confidence as he scooped up her axe and handed it to her. Hiccup just shook her head dejectedly in response. She joined the line, standing on Fishlegs' free side. The other girl stared at her in alarm, then turned back to the others as if afraid they would ridicule her for Hiccup's current location.

"Now, ya need to know sommat about the dragons yer goin' to be fightin'," Gobber started. "There's the Deadly Nadder," he indicated the first cell

"It's got these poisonous spikes, and it can shoot them like arrows!" Fishlegs whispered nervously.

"And the Monstrous Nightmare," Gobber continued.

"It can burn for hours on end!" Fishlegs added.

"Then the Hideous Zippleback..."  
>"They can blow stuff up with their gas and spark, but they can also crush you with their necks!"<p>

"The Terrible Terror!"

"They're so fast, you can't even see them attack sometimes!"

"IF YER FINISHED!" Gobber shouted at Fishlegs, thoroughly annoyed with the interruptions. Fishlegs blinked once in response, but remained silent. "And finally...the Gronckle!"

"It crushes human skulls like toothpicks," the bulky blonde girl added, this time so quietly only Hiccup heard her.

Hiccup returned the comment with an irritated look, but was quickly distracted as Gobber reached for the lever on the Gronckle's cage.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second!" Snotlout burst out. "You can't seriously just-"

_Not so tough now, are you_? Hiccup thought resentfully, choosing to ignore the fact that if Snotlout was scared, then she should prepare to flee for her life.

"Yer going to learn as ya go," Gobber replied casually. Everyone tensed, but then the blacksmith stopped. "Oh, wait. Put yer weapons down in the corner. We start with the basics."

Relieved that they weren't yet going to face down a real-live dragon, the teens put their weapons in the corner as group.

"So, what's the most basic thing you need when fighting a dragon?" the Viking warrior asked, approaching the lever once more.

"The ability to be fireproof?" Hiccup suggested anxiously, backing away from the Gronckle's cell.

"No! Anyone else?"

"Bait?" Tuffnut suggested, appraising the bait-like qualities of his sister. For which he earned an elbow in the eye.

"Wrong again!"

"A shield," Astren stated flatly, moving towards a small pile as he said so.

"That's it!" Gobber nodded approvingly. And with that, he heaved on the lever, and the cell doors flew open.

The Gronckle lumbered out, blinking in the light and roaring as it gained confidence. The teens scattered before it, running frantically for the number of shields against the far wall. Hiccup straggled behind them, having to take a detour to avoid crossing the Gronckle's path. She heard Ruffnut and Tuffnut already arguing over one, an event that should have surprised her, but didn't. The twins fought over _everything._ Astren and Snotlout had already grasped their shields, and Fishlegs was currently selecting hers.

Hiccup finally drew near the (now diminished) stack of shields. She reached for the top one, and tugged on it, hard. It plummeted to the ground, taking her with it. As she struggled back to her feet, she heard the beat of the Gronkle's wings, and panicked, trying to force the shield on her arm. It didn't work, and for a split second Hiccup thought she was about to get roasted before the dragon changed direction.

Now, she had to get the stupid piece of wood on her arm! But, rimmed with metal as it was, she couldn't even lift it. So she fought with it, huffing and grunting as she did so. In the background, she heard Gobber hollering about how many blasts a Gronckle had, and how many it had used so far. All Hiccup could bring herself to care about was _not_ being a target of one of those blasts until she got the shield on her arm – and possibly _never_ being a target. That would work too.

"Oh, fer the love of – there ya go," Gobber huffed exasperatedly at her, hoisting the shield off the ground, strapping it to her arm, and then pushing her back into the center of the ring. Hiccup barely had time to wonder when he had approached – she hadn't heard her mentor coming – before a blast of fire shot past her head. She chose to dive behind an empty weapons' rack, peering out occasionally to make sure the dragon wasn't nearby.

She saw Snotlout try to out-do Astren – who was the best trainee by far – and fail miserably. The brown-haired boy ran screaming while Astren nimbly somersaulted out of danger.

While the dragon was occupied with terrorizing Fishlegs, Hiccup gathered her courage, stepping out from behind her shelter. She had to a least try, right?

_Okay, I'm good so far, I just need to - _

Astren, who had managed to dodge the blast that sent Fishlegs flying, skidded to a stop only a few feet from her, his narrowed blue eyes never leaving the Gronckle. Hiccup, despite the fact that there was a deadly dragon loose in the Ring not far from them, couldn't help blushing. He was everything she wanted to be – a good fighter, strong, fast, and the kind of Viking any parent would be proud of.

And for that reason, she had developed quite the crush on him.

"So, uh...Dragon Training, huh?" she said, making a pathetic attempt at casual conversation.

Astren didn't even respond, only gave a wordless shout as he dived to the side. Hiccup was disappointed for half a second, until the Gronckle's blast hit her shield.

The impact both severely jarred her arm and ripped the equipment right off. She knew there were going to be huge, painful bruises where the leather straps had torn. But there were other matters that were more pressing; namely, the fact that her shield was rolling away, all while the loose Gronckle bore down on her.

Hiccup originally ran after her shield, but soon it had rolled far out of reach, and before she knew it, she was running away from the Gronckle. However, the dragon was too fast; she could not escape it.

With a screech, she was cornered. Hiccup fell, balance lost to fright and adrenaline, and she backed against the stone wall of the Ring.

_This is it, oh, this is it! I'm dead! _She thought as the squat dragon opened it's mouth. Deep back in it's throat, she could hear the hiss of gas, see the glow of the flame. She would get roasted, she would die, and her father would be more disappointed than ever – what kind of Viking was she to not even survive five minutes in the Ring?

Distantly, Hiccup heard someone shout her name, but she was too busy cowering against the wall and awaiting death to pay much attention. Any moment now, and her life would be -

There was a thunderous boom, and fragments of rock rained down all around her. Hiccup covered her head with her arms, earning herself several scratches, wondering how the Gronckle had missed.

"That's it for ya! All yer shots are up!" Gobber hollered. Hiccup dared to glance up, and sure enough, the blacksmith had his hook in the dragon's mouth, and was wrestling it back into it's pen. He must have used his prosthetic to keep the Gronckle from annihilating her. Hiccup slumped against the wall with relief – she would live at least a few minutes longer.

She didn't get much time to stay there, for soon Gobber had returned, hauling her to her feet by yanking on the back of her vest.

"Up ya get," he said gruffly, but not uncaringly, pushing her towards the line the other trainees had formed. Everyone but Astren came out worse for the wear; Ruffnut and Tuffnut had soot on their faces, Snotlout's nose was bleeding, and a piece of Fishlegs' hair was smoking.

"There. Now, ya all should have learned the first – and most important – lesson in yer training. A dragon will always, _always,_" here Gobber held Hiccup's gaze for emphasis. "go fer the kill. Don't ever forget that, else wise ye'll be lunch."

The rest of the group nodded solemnly, but Hiccup's mind immediately strayed the the Night Fury. It hadn't killed her, yet it had every opportunity to do so. She glanced around at the Kill Ring, the weapons, the smoldering crater from the Gronckle's blast, and paused.

The Night Fury hadn't killed her.

It surely was a ridiculous thought, but Hiccup couldn't shake it; the Fury was different from other dragons, just like _she_ was different from other Vikings.

Hiccup, making sure no one was watching her, slipped out of the Village. As she ran to the forest, she scolded herself. No one would be watching her – they were all too busy praising Astren for evading the Gronckle. Such a thing showed immense promise, especially so early in training. Of course, everyone expected Astren to be the best in training. He'd been the most skilled of their age group for years, now.

So Hiccup was able to run off unnoticed. She soon entered the thick of the trees, and slowed her pace, looking around her more carefully. Dragon scales, she needed to find dragon scales. Preferably black ones – she was looking for that Night Fury.

It was a crazy idea, she knew. Looking for a Night Fury, when she'd escaped death by the same dragon only a day before? If anyone knew, she would no longer be the village nuisance and oddity. She would be considered insane, and either locked up or exiled. But Hiccup couldn't help herself. Gobber said a dragon always went for the kill if they could.

But the Fury hadn't. And that intrigued her, when coupled with the intelligence she had seen in its eyes.

She wanted to see it again. She _had_ to see it again, to know that she wasn't mistaken about it.

Which was why she was currently ambling through the woods, looking for any sign of the Fury. It was more difficult than she'd originally thought; the sun was beginning to sink in the sky by the time she found the spot where the Night Fury had spared her life.

She knelt down by the broken ropes. _Why didn't you kill me?_ She thought, turning her head in the direction she thought it had flown off in. Rising, Hiccup headed off in that direction, struggling not to trip over tangled roots and ankle-catching brush. Every once in a while, she was rewarded by the sight of a black scale, an indication that she'd done something right, for once.

As the day wore on, and the sun sank lower, there still was no Night Fury. She began to feel foolish – dragons could fly, and there was no way the Fury had stayed on the island for a pleasant vacation. That in mind, she ducked under a stone arch for one last hopeful look.

Nothing, other than an cove dipped thirty feet down. It was pretty, with smooth walls and grass and even a small little lake, but empty.

"I'm stupid. What dragon would _stay _on the island it got shot down on?" she grumbled, running a hand through her hair. Sighing defeatedly, she let her gaze drop.

And noticed a cluster of shining, black scales on the lip of the boulder she stood on. Hope rose within Hiccup again as she knelt beside them. Perhaps she was wrong, maybe the dragon was exhausted and had napped in the cove! The idea was slightly ridiculous, but it was the only explanation she could come up with for the presence of so many scales.

Fueled by her discovery, Hiccup crept out slowly to the edge. Still, she saw no Fury, but maybe she could get a better view over to the left. She inched that direction, noticing a possible trail down to the bottom of the cove, and kept her eyes peeled for any movement. Doubt came nibbling back at her mind, but she pushed it away. She would doubt herself when she had proof that she was wro-

Suddenly a huge black shape surged past her, howling and roaring as it did so. Hiccup gasped, flinging herself against the canyon wall, staring with wide green eyes. The shape roared again, and glided haphazardly back to the ground, landing with a thud and resolving itself into the Night Fury Hiccup had spent so long looking for.

She could only gape in amazement as the Fury blasted a patch of moss with it's blue blast of fire. As it roared again, and began to pace around on the ground, Hiccup came to her senses, groping for the notebook she had tucked in her belt – she had _known_ she would need it eventually!

Frantically, she flipped to a blank page, removing the small pencil from the crease of the notebook. Eyes trained on the Fury as it ruffled it's wings, she hastily sketched an outline – she wouldn't kill the dragon, but she would be the first to draw it!

Once everything, down to the tail-fins, was complete, she glanced back at the dragon. It seemed relatively uninjured from their encounter, and as she had thought before, surely it didn't _want_ to still be here. A second blast of fire, followed by what Hiccup guessed was a frustrated roar, confirmed that idea. So, why hadn't it flown off?

"What's keeping you here?" she whispered to it, scrutinizing the surroundings for something that would keep the dragon on Berk. Finding nothing, she returned her gaze to the Fury itself, and stopped cold.

It was missing it's left tail-fin. How had she _missed_ that when drawing it? It was an obvious wound – and the reason that bound the dragon to the earth.

Guilt coursed through Hiccup. She had maimed this beast, this majestic creature. It was a creature of the air, and thanks to her, it would never fly again. It spared her life when it had every reason in the world to kill her, and as thanks, it got it's birthright taken away.

_It will be a misfit among dragons. An outcast. _The thought, though unbidden, was powerful and shook her to her very core. After all the years of misery and loneliness that she experienced, the cruelty, Hiccup would never wish the same fate on any being, fearsome Night Fury included.

But by trying to remedy her own outcast status, she had unwittingly passed her misfortune on to another. Onto an incredible dragon, a creature that in no way deserved such a thing. For all the havoc it wreaked on the village, it had never taken food or lives, only demolished structures and weapons used against the other dragons.

Hiccup doubled over as the guilt pained her bruised heart. Her auburn hair swung forward to make a short curtain over her face, and she lost her grip on both notebook and pencil as her arms crossed over each other so that she was hugging herself. She was so lost in her misery that she didn't notice the pencil roll off over the lip of the rock until she heard a faint _plunk!_ from the lake below.

Startled, she immediately looked towards the Fury. The dragon, who had previously been unsuccessful when attempting to catch fish, stared right back at her. She froze, awaiting a small movement that might signal it was about to attack, or blast her.

The Fury did neither. It continued to stare at her, poisonous-green eyes surrounding thin, slitted pupils

_ You again. What do you _want, _human-who-maimed-me_? Hiccup could imagine it asking. She could tell the Night Fury recognized her, just as she could see it's anger and fear.

_I want to make it right_, she thought in response to her own made-up question. _Somehow._


	5. What About Night Furies?

A/N: And the spark is ignited! I imagined Hiccup would have to feel more than just curiosity over why Toothless didn't kill her to risk searching for it. She'd have to feel some sort of kinship with it, some similarities between them, to do that. That is why I gave her the idea that they were both different, an idea confirmed when she found it.

Now, onto the next chapter! We get some insight into Hiccup's thoughts on her future, and a sweet little reminder of her parents and the love they had for each other. Also, she reads the Dragon Book, and then there's then encounter with Astren and the Nadder. I think that is the final straw for Hiccup, and what gave her strength and spurred her on. While not my favorite ever, I do like how it turned out. You can let me know if you share this sentiment by reviewing (hint hint)

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

**Chapter Five: What about Night Furies?**

* * *

><p>Hiccup remained there on the miniature cliff that overlooked the cove for a long while later, watching the Fury in fascination as it prowled around it's confines. She observed how every movement the dragon made was lithe; how graceful it was, given it's considerable size. Only when it began to rain was she distracted, and with shock, she noticed that the sun had almost finished setting.<p>

Jumping to her feet, she gave the caged dragon one last look. She would fix the damage she'd caused, somehow, and she would start by providing the Fury with food – she had noticed it was unable to catch anything. But for now, she had to get back to the village before anyone noticed her absence.

With that, she took off into the darkening forest. The rain thundered around her, and soon her clothes were damp. Hiccup didn't have time to grouse when she slipped – three times within a minute, due to the newly-formed mud – for she had to get out of the forest before it was completely dark. Otherwise, she would get lost, and she knew from experience that being stranded in the forest overnight was extremely unpleasant.

As she ran, Hiccup's mind went into overdrive. The sheer madness of what she planned to do occurred to her – she would be labeled the worst kind of traitor if anyone found out she was _helping_ a Night Fury. But no one would find out, not only because she would be careful, but also because no one really cared what she did in her spare time – her peers certainly wouldn't be looking for her. The Fury would be _her_ secret, and just the thought of that was enough to bolster her trampled spirits a bit.

Hiccup the Useless would have a secret, one more majestic and incredible than anyone could possibly imagine.

At that moment, she burst through the tree line, and into the open fields that surrounded the village. She slowed her pace, even pausing for a moment to calm her racing heart and erratic breathing, and within seconds went from damp to drenched, the forest trees no longer sheltering her from the storm. She shivered, brushing the soaked clumps of auburn hair from her eyes as she resumed her journey.

When she reached the Mess Hall – her stomach was roaring for food, given that she'd skipped lunch – her hands and face were numb from the cold rain, and she struggled to open the giant wooden doors. Quickly, she darted inside, taking a few seconds to revel in the warmer air. Faint words floated to her ears, and with a jolt, she realized her training group was here, with Gobber reviewing the day.

"So today was just the first lesson. How do you think you did?" Gobber asked them, Hiccup approaching unnoticed.

"I didn't realize how _fast_ dragons were!" Fishlegs responded, half-excited, half-scared.

Ruffnut gave a snort of amusement. The bigger Viking girl looked at the twin, as if seeking approval. Ruff lounged carelessly on the bench, but gave a tiny nod of agreement. Fishlegs' face lit up with relief. Hiccup felt a small pang at the small gesture of acceptance.

What she wouldn't give to be on the receiving end of such an act, even briefly.

Gobber's voice cut through her thoughts, pressing for more responses.

"I thought it went alright, but some of my techniques were off," Astren responded smoothly.

"Good. It shows maturity that ya can look at yer actions clearly. And don't ya worry; once the newness of training wears off, yer technique will be spot on again. Everyone struggles at least a little bit the first day," the blacksmith responded. "How about you, Snotlout?"

"I was fine!" the brown-haired boy shot back defensively. "And it wasn't my fault – the dragon was being sneaky!"

Gobber raised one brow in incredulity. Tuffnut took this as an invitation to critique the other boy.

"Yeah, right. You were too busy boasting about something or another to pay attention to the dragon that was _right in front of you_," the leaner blonde boy scoffed.

"Oh, yeah, this coming from the guy who got beat up by his sister!"

Gobber interrupted hastily. "Alright, alright, that's enough. Ah..." he cast his gaze about, looking for a way to switch the subject. He noticed Hiccup for the first time, water dripping off of her as she drew near. "What does Hiccup need to work on?" he asked brightly, pointing his claw-prosthetic at her soggy form. Hiccup cringed and ducked her head in response, self-consciously brushing away the hair that was plastered to her face.

"Uh, she sucks at everything?" Snotlout offered with a jeer, making a face at her and taking up the rest of his bench to prevent her from trying to sit with them. Hiccup just grabbed a plate of food, not even bothering to respond. She hadn't wanted to sit next to her cousin anyway – he probably would have taken her food or smashed her face in it.

"Actually picking up a shield?" Tuffnut chortled, his laugh soon joined by Ruffnut's. Though the comment stung, Hiccup ignored it too.

"She has no idea what she's doing," Astren stated flatly. He also looked at Snotlout and the Thorston twins in a way that clearly assessed their idiocy. Hiccup wasn't sure whether Astren's words were meant as a barb or advice, so she just said nothing. Instead, she took a seat at an empty table, staring at her food.

"Correct! _All _o' ya need to know what yer doing when ya fight dragons. That's why yer to read this," here, Gobber flung down a book in front of the twins, "before tomorrow's training. It's the dragon book – it'll tell ya all we know about dragons." With that, the blacksmith turned and left the hall, ignoring the protests that quickly rose.

"READ a BOOK?" Snotlout cried in dismay.

"Bogus!" Ruffnut huffed.

"I'm not _reading!_" Tuffnut recoiled in horror.

"This is pointless! Why can't we just go out an kill dragons? Reading is a waste of time," Snotlout added.

"I've read it!" Fishlegs piped up. "It talks about all these different dragons, and-"

"Uh, yeah, already bored," Tuffnut responded blandly. Snotlout rose, leaving the table and was closely followed by the twins, all of them unconcerned with disobeying Gobber's demand. Fishlegs only hesitated for a moment before trailing after them. Only Astren was left, looking utterly unimpressed with the display his peers made.

Slowly, heart racing with nervousness, Hiccup rose and approached the blonde boy.

"Um, so, um, are we...reading this now, or...?" she stuttered, fidgeting with the hem of her tunic awkwardly.

"I've read it before," Astren said, standing up and looking at her as if he was even more unimpressed with her than the others. Hiccup took an involuntary step back; even though she had a crush on him, or maybe because of it, she always found Astren to be intimidating. He stood several inches taller than her, and his blue eyes were always fierce and determined. Hiccup dropped her own green-eyed gaze, staring at her drenched feet instead of her peer.

"Uh, right. Okay. I guess I'll just read it by myself. No big deal. See you-" Hiccup started, continuing to avoid Astren's eyes. She was cut off by the sound of the Hall doors slamming shut. He had left soundlessly, obviously not listening to a word she said. She felt like a complete dolt. "...later. Ugh," and with that, she plopped herself down on the bench, a small cascade of water drops following her. She shivered again, and sneezed twice. She needed to change into some dry clothes before she read the book. Otherwise she'd catch her death of cold. With that in mind, she rose again, bracing herself for a mad dash through the rain to reach her house.

By the time she reached it, Hiccup was wishing that she wasn't the chieftain's daughter – only this time it was because she loathed the long dash up the hill in the rain, rather than because of her failing everyone and embarrassing herself again. She slammed the door shut behind her, slumping against it briefly and wishing she could just fall asleep on the floor. Suddenly, she sneezed, her entire body jerking violently with the reaction. It was time to change into something warm. Then Hiccup would have to go back to the Hall, read the Dragon Book, and hope she didn't fall sick.

That would just be splendid – being ill during Dragon Training. With her luck, she would sneeze or cough or sniffle at just the wrong moment and get roasted. That unpleasant thought spurring her on, Hiccup trudged up to her room, forcing the heavy wooden door open. She closed it behind her, and began to peel off her sopping items of clothing. Once that was finished, she scooped the freezing pile of wet cloth into her now-bare arms, dumping it in the corner of her room.

Turning to the wooden chest at the foot of her bed, Hiccup gathered up some clean (and most importantly, dry) clothes. She almost re-shut the lid, but paused, seeing an out-of-place glint mixed in with various hues of green and brown. Bending closer to look, she recognized the necklace that caught her attention: it was a simple thing. A simple, roughly-cut green stone hung from a flexible wire.

It was her mother's favorite necklace – not valuable in monetary terms, but it was Hiccup's most prized possession. First of all, it was one of the only reminders she had of her mother. Secondly, Hiccup still remembered the story that went with the item – she heard it just before her mother died, and it was only memories Hiccup had of her mom.

It was the first gift Stoick had given Valhallarama. He had only just begun courting her, and thought it was perfect for her because it exactly matched the shade of Valhallarama's eyes. Hiccup shared those same eyes with her mother, and looked down at the stone fondly, holding it between her fingers. She absently mused about her own situation, one so different from her parents'. They both had been highly desirable as spouses – both fierce warriors and excellent Vikings. Hiccup herself was quite a different story.

She was under no delusions. Even with her status as the cheif's daughter, no one in the village would ever want her. Her inability in all things Viking-like ensured that, as did her never-ending screw-ups. Furthermore, she was short and scrawny and awkward. Her only chances for marriage were if someone from a foreign clan wanted her hand, either to form an alliance or because, as the daughter of a chief, she would increase their social status. But the chances of that, thankfully, were low. Berk was the island most ravaged by dragons, so few foreigners ever came their way.

In all likelihood, Hiccup would end up a spinster – alone and still shunned, even in old age. Provided, of course, she lived that long. Dragon raids were an occupational hazard, and even more so when one couldn't even properly wield a weapon.

Hiccup shook herself, placing the lid back on the chest. She didn't have time to mope; she needed to finish changing and go read the book. Once she was garbed again, she headed back downstairs, shaking out her wet hair as she grabbed an oilskin to protect herself from the rain.

Inside the Mess Hall, Hiccup deposited the oilskin by the door, satisfied that it had kept her dry. The Hall now empty, she made her way to the table on which the Dragon Book lay. As she plopped down on a bench, she reached for the book, pausing for a moment. Of all the dragons this book contained, Hiccup had to wonder if it had any on Night Furies. It was that kind of dragon she wished to learn about. Well, the only way to know was to open it and read.

The first page she saw listed the different classes of dragons: strike, fear, and mystery. In the first section, she read through the pages listing dragons she was already familiar with. Grockle, Zippleback, Nightmare, nothing new there. As she read farther in, the names became strange, the powers unfamiliar and frightening. Once hideous illustration showed a Viking writhing in pain from an acid spray. Another, a Viking decapitated by a concussive sound wave. Hiccup felt her heart pound, spurred by fear, and her palms began to sweat. Still she pushed on through the book: she was looking for one dragon, and she had not yet come across it.

_Night Fury. _There it was – a blank page, with only the name of the dragon and a warning: _if you come across this dragon, do not fight it, only hide. It is the most dangerous of all, and completely ruthless_. No information on it, not even a drawing. Hiccup thought back to the notebook in her room – there she had a sketch of a Night Fury.

The Fury seemed dangerous, yes. All dragons were, but the injured dragon was not ruthless. Twice, Hiccup had crossed paths with it, and it hadn't killed her either time. Vikings were wrong about at least one thing in respect to Night Furies – was it possible the were wrong about more?

The next morning found Hiccup staggering off to training under the weight of her axe. Really, she didn't understand the need for the thing to be so darn heavy! It didn't help that she was rushing, having woken up late again. The girl had stayed up late last night, unable to sleep as her thoughts revolved around the Night Fury. She had promised to bring it food, and she would, as soon as she could escape from training.

Hiccup didn't have a logical reason for doing so. Yes, the dragon had spared her life, and yes, she had inadvertently maimed it, but that didn't account for the lengths she was planning on going to. All Hiccup knew what that she felt compelled – she was drawn to the Night Fury, and some gut instinct was telling her she was doing the right thing. Something inside her wouldn't _let_ her walk away from that dragon.

So, as she trudged over to the Ring, the girl brainstormed ways to find out more about Night Furies. There'd been nothing useful in the book, but perhaps there was more advanced reading. Or she could even ask Gobber directly – he was as likely to know as anyone. And surely, he had to know _something _about Night Furies, the book was probably just out-of-date. Hiccup looked up as she entered the ring, trying to spot her mentor, and was taken aback.

The ring was filled with high, wooden barriers, all of which wound around and around each other to make a maze. The other trainees stood gaping at the sight before them too, speechless. Gobber stood by one of the cages, hand on the lever that would open it.

"...will test yer agility and quick thinkin'. Nadders are quick, so ya will have to be quicker. Ah, nice of you to join us, Hiccup," the blacksmith called out. Hiccup flushed in embarrassment as her peers turned towards her, shooting her looks that ranged from annoyed to mocking. Snotlout made a face at her, pantomiming being unable to lift his own weapon, and laughed. The twins, who had seen the display, caught on and laughed too.

Hiccup's chest seemed to clench under the sting of their mocking. She had hoped being a part of their training group would reduce the torment she received, but no luck. The only thing the girl could do was bear it, and stifle her wounded emotions. She pushed the hurt to the back of her mind – she had more important things to focus on at the moment, as Gobber had resumed talking and was now pushing the lever, freeing the Nadder within.

The sprightly dragon burst forth with a high-pitcher roar, the teens scattering before it and all darting out separately into the maze. Gobber himself retreated to the stands to watch from above, where he could better see what was going on.

"C'mon, now, remember what the manual said!" he called as soon as he was in position. Fishlegs looked up, doubtless to comment on the book she'd memorized, but was cut off when the Nadder jumped up onto one of the barriers, eyes fixed on her.

Hiccup, meanwhile, had avoided detection, and stood directly in front of Gobber's place in the stands.

"Um, so, I read the book?" she called hesitantly. Gobber frowned down at her, puzzled by the fact that she was not attempting to hide from the freed dragon. "And there really wasn't much on Night Furies. I was wondering, is there, like, another book, maybe with more on them? Or maybe some little note, tucked away somewhere else?"

Gobber shook his head. "No, there isn't. Now get in there and train!"

"But surely you know something about them?" the auburn-haired girl returned quickly.

"No, no one's ever seen one! Now, GO!"

Hiccup opened her mouth to protest further, but shrieked and ducked just in time to avoid getting fried by the Nadder's blast. In her hurry, she dropped her axe, and darted to the edges of the Ring to pick up a shield. This time, she had slightly better luck in picking it up, scurrying back off into the maze hastily.

As she wound her way through, she could hear the shouts of her peers. Fishlegs, who had nearly been cornered by the Nadder, was shouting her displeasure at Gobber. That was interesting – Fishlegs hardly ever raised her voice. She could also hear Snotlout boasting about something or another, even though they were on opposite sides of the ring. Hiccup shook her head in disgust; some people were truly impossible.

She managed to make her way back in front off Gobber.

"Sooo..." she began. "Has anyone ever seen a Night Fury?"

Gobber looked down at her, incredulous that she was right back where she started. "No one's ever survived the encounter. Now focus!"

"Yeah, sure, but listen, has-" Hiccup went to press for more information, but stopped short. The wooden barrier right next to her wobbled dangerously, and she began backing up, not wanting to get crushed underneath it. She could hear the sounds of a scuffle on the other side, and then Astren was shouting as he scrambled onto the top of the barrier.

He looked down, spotting Hiccup gaping up at him, and shouted "MOVE!"

The blonde boy leapt for it, his short braid whipping back and forth in the wind. Hiccup tried to scramble out of the way, she really did, but her foot snagged on the uneven ground and she went toppling over in an ungainly heap of limbs. Dust shot like fog into the air, obscuring her sight, and then suddenly she felt someone crash into her. They both tumbled around, somehow caught on each other, until the world suddenly righted itself as the dust cleared.

Hiccup was pinned on the ground, Astren half on-top of her. Their legs were tangled up, which made the girl blush like mad, and somehow, his axe got embedded in her shield. To top it all off, one of the decorative skulls on Astren's belt got caught in the fur of Hiccup's vest. All of this combined made it very difficult for the two to free themselves from the other.

But Astren was a quick worker. He only paused to shoot the chief's daughter a death glare before he kicked his legs free of hers. It took several tries, but then he was free, so he focused on de-tangling his belt from her vest. Just when he managed to extricate himself, the Nadder roared, not twenty yards away.

Hiccup had managed to push herself in a sitting position, cheeks still hot and red from her tangle with Astren. Suddenly, she felt a harsh wrenching at her arm. The blonde boy was tugging fiercely at his axe, which refused to come loose from the shield that was still strapped to her arm. Hiccup went to protest, but when she saw the Nadder closing in, opted for shrieking – again – and covering her head with her free arm.

With enough force to leave dark bruises, the straps on the shield finally gave way on Astren's final pull. Hiccup didn't even have time to react to the pain; she just threw her newly-freed arm over her head, curling up in a ball on her side – as if that alone would ward off the Nadder.

Then there was a loud crash as Astren swung the axe-and-shield at the dragon. The wooden surface splintered against the beast's shoulder, and it wobbled unsteadily, dazed and disoriented. It looked back at Astren, who still clutched his axe, and retreated hastily, seeming to nurse it's newly-bruised appendage.

"Excellent thinking, Astren!" Gobber complemented from above. The boy nodded in acceptance, taking deep breaths to even out his fast-paced, adrenaline-spiked breathing.

Hiccup, meanwhile, had forced herself to her (wobbly) feet. As always, she felt shaky and weak after a close encounter with a dragon. Apparently, her body didn't react well to the fight-or-flight adrenaline. Yet another non-Viking trait to add to the list.

Suddenly, Astren rounded on her.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" he shouted at the scrawny girl, who looked back at him with startled green eyes. "Do you think this is a _joke_? Because it's not – this is a war! And it's ours, we're the next ones to fight it! But you're just getting in the way, _all the time_, and it's ridiculous! That Nadder almost killed us both, thanks to you! Can you do _anything _right!" he burst out, pent-up rage escaping him.

Hiccup just stood there, gaping in shock. Astren had never yelled at her before – he'd never mocked her, never partook in the bullying that went on when they were younger, bullying that she still was subjected to, even now. Her heart sank down into her feet as she processed his words.

Once again, hurt and sadness welled up inside of her, begging to be let loose, tugging at the self-control she'd struggled to build up over the years. Something inside of her snapped – she really was hated by everyone, wasn't she? Astren was the only one she had thought might not despise her, but now she knew exactly where he stood.

Hiccup was unable to reply to his accusations, so Astren just huffed and turned around, his back to her. The other teenagers either gawped or snickered at her, and Gobber shook his head sadly.

Her whole world seemed to spin, and Hiccup felt as if she couldn't hold back her emotions any longer. She turned and ran, out of the Ring, not caring if she was skipping out on more training. The girl just couldn't take anymore – she had to get away before she burst.

She couldn't stand being _different_, she couldn't take one more snide comment or half-hidden snicker. She wanted to leave it all behind, to never return, to forget who she was and the crushing disappointment that smothered her from every angle. For once, she wanted an escape, she needed to escape. She'd reached her breaking point, and dashed away a few stray tears even as she ran to her house, snatching up the freshest fish she could find.

Her hurt and anger made her reckless – she wasn't going to feed the Night Fury from afar, she would meet it face to face. As she dashed back out into the day, Hiccup managed to keep the tears back. Once again, she forced away her agonized thoughts, the disappointed words that echoed in her mind. She would deal with her abysmal life in the village later.

Because right now, she was going to meet a Night Fury.

* * *

><p>TADAAAA! (you know what's coming next!) Review, because that will only speed along the updating process (hint, hint)<p> 


	6. A Forbidden Bond

A/N: the long awaited chapter at last! I. Love. How. This. Turned. Out. It's different from the movie, but not too much. After all, how can you improve upon perfection? It's the start of their friendship, as each discovers a kindred spirit in the other. We also get to see Toothless's side of the story for the first time. I wanted to paint him as intelligent and free-spirited, but in a solemn sort of way. Yes, this Toothless is still a guy. I think it suits him. I hope you enjoy, and please review! (ps: this chapter is kinda lengthy, but I think it's appropriate in this case.

Disclaimer: not mine

**Chapter Six: A Forbidden Bond**

* * *

><p>Hiccup crept down the boulders of the ravine, which luckily made a sort of makeshift path for her to follow. In one hand, she clutched the fish; the other was free, which was fortunate, as she needed it to steady her over tricky patches. Her booted feet clambered over moss-covered rocks as she slowly descended down into the canyon. The sun was still high in the sky – it was midday, and the warmth gave Hiccup courage to continue on, down, down, down to the dragon's lair.<p>

Finally, she reached the bottom, and the only way to the main body of the ravine was out through two giant boulders. She couldn't see anything to either side, and paused, her fear sparking within her again.

_'Can you do _anything _right!'_ Astren's words echoed inside her head. In response, her heart beat fast with long-contained anger, strengthening her resolve.

Even if it was the last thing she would ever do, Hiccup would face the Night Fury.

So she stepped out slowly into the cove, fish in hand, eyes darting about wildly in search for the wounded dragon. She was unable to spot it, so she timidly crept around the cove, afraid take the Fury by surprise, but also afraid to call out to it.

There was the faintest sound of scales-on-rock. With a frightened gasped, Hiccup jumped and turned around a hundred and eighty degrees. There, slinking down from a large pile of boulders, was the Night Fury. It approached slowly, each step calculated as it's narrowed pupils never left Hiccup. The girl, in response, held out the fish as a peace offering.

The Fury paused, then resumed it's approach, it's body almost moving sideways with each step. Hiccup wondered briefly if it moved this way naturally, or because it was wary of her. She suspected it was the latter, so she held out the fish further but did not move her feet lest the Fury spook.

It was going well – the dragon's pupils gradually went from alien slits to more friendly-looking ovals. Then, as it sniffed delicately at the fish, only a few yards away, it suddenly jerked backwards. It crouched in defense, eyes slitted once more, growling at her.

Hiccup's heart pounded into overdrive – what had she done wrong? Then, abruptly, she remembered the little dagger she always wore tucked into her belt. She went to grasp the hilt of it, but the Fury's growl became a roar, and it's wings flared in anger. Hiccup jerked her hand away from the knife, eyes fixed on the dragon's. Much more slowly this time, the girl grasped her knife – she pinched it between two fingers, hoping this would not put the dragon on edge. It growled, but did not roar. Taking hope, Hiccup let it drop to the ground, making sure the dragon saw her disarm herself.

Still, the beast was not satisfied. It jerked it's head, growl still rumbling around the canyon, and Hiccup had a flash of understanding. It would not come nearer till the dagger was unreachable – and if she didn't get rid of the weapon soon, the dragon might attack anyway. So the girl kicked the dagger straight into the pond-lake that was in the cove.

As soon as it made a splash, the Fury dropped it's menacing posture, resting on it's haunches and tilting it's head to the side curiously as it regarded her with oval-shaped pupils. Encouraged by the sudden change, Hiccup once again held out the fish, and this time the dragon approached all the way with no mishaps.

When it's head was only arm's-length away from her, Hiccup stared at it in awe. The head was sleek, black, and aerodynamic. The dragon's ears and stubby sensor-antennae flared out, which she took as a sign of curiousity or content. Most interestingly of all, though, were the toothless gums in it's mouth.

"Huh, no teeth? Weird. I didn't think you were-" Hiccup began, speaking to the dragon, but stopped short as she bit back a yelp. The dragon had suddenly unleashed it's teeth, all sharp and deadly-looking, and snapped the fish right out of her hands. Hiccup drew her arms – and hands, which were luckily still attached – into her chest, staring wide-eyed at the Fury as it chomped down the fish in two bites.

"...toothless," she finished weakly, watching the dragon's forked tongue slide across it's muzzle.

At the sound of her voice, the Night Fury turned back towards her, regarding her with renewed interest. It came towards her, much more quickly than before, and Hiccup forced back a screech of fright.

Instead, she backed up frantically.

"No, no! I didn't bring anymore fish!" she cried out, then stumbled when her boot caught on a small rock. The girl fell backwards, hitting her head sharply on a small boulder, which she slumped against as her vision blurred and spun.

Once she could see straight again, she immediately pressed herself against the rock at her back, cringing away from the Fury's head. It was only two feet from her head, and Hiccup found her gaze captured once again by the yellow-green eyes.

"Please, I don't have anything else!" she whispered hoarsely at it, her voice failing her due to her fright. Her breathing was fast and shallow, and her pulse thudded in her head. She wondered if these reactions made the dragon regard her as prey.

_Tchkk, tchkk, tchhkkkk!_ The Fury's head began jerking slightly as it made a strange noise in the back of it's throat. Hiccup's eyes widened, first in fear, then in disgust, as the lower half of a cold, raw, slimy, half-digested fish plopped into her lap.

"Ugh!" she protested, recoiling from the horrid stench. The dragon, meanwhile, sank back onto it's hind legs, as if mimicking her sitting position. Hiccup's gaze went from the disgusting half-fish to the dragon, and once again their gazes locked. The Night Fury's pupils were wide ovals, set in bright green irises, and it looked back at her inquisitively.

Hiccup just stared at it. Had it hacked up the fish as an offering of...friendship?

* * *

><p>Keir looked at the fish he had regurgitated into the human youngling's lap. She seemed to be ignoring it, opting instead to gape at him.<p>

_Eat the fish!_ he warbled at her. The human ignored him, still staring wide-eyed. Keir huffed impatiently at her. _Just eat it already._

He'd hacked up half of the meal she'd given him for exactly that reason – for her to eat it. The foolish human youngling had given him food, food for which he'd been desperate, trapped in this horrible cove, flightless. In thanks, he'd given back some. Well, and the human was skinnier than a twig, obviously malnourished. Every other Viking he'd seen had been much bigger, even taking her apparent youth into account.

But the bizarre girl didn't eat. Keir knew she couldn't understand his words, so he opted for the most basic communication he could think of. He stared pointedly at the fish in her lap, then back at her face.

As he hoped, the human looked down at the fish, then back at him. He was certain he saw understanding flash across her face – so why did she look suddenly horrified?

"Ugh," the girl repeated.

_Yes, you've said that already. Eat,_ he warbled back at her, bobbing his head for emphasis. The scrawny little not-yet-a-Viking raised the fish to her muzzle so slowly that Keir wondered if she hated his offering. He was just about to become offended when she took a big bite, suddenly cringing.

_You are strange,_ he told her. The human girl, of course didn't understand him. She just held out the bitten-into fish, attempting to say something, but the words got stuck behind the chunk of fish still in her mouth.

_It helps to swallow_, Keir offered. When she didn't respond, he pantomimed swallowing. The girl's eyed widened even further, and she screwed her eyes tightly shut. He saw her first attempt to swallow – the bite must have been to big, because the fish didn't go down her throat. Then, with a groan, she managed to down the meat, and Keir warbled and licked his chops in approval.

The girl looked back up at him, and her lips moved apart. He saw two rows of rectangular teeth – how could humans possibly eat _anything_ with those useless blobs? - and that the two front upper teeth were slightly too large compared to the others, and just a bit crooked.

Keir found the sight strangely endearing. This human was so very _different _from the others. She was tiny and reedy, for one, and she hadn't killed him on sight, even though he guessed it was her who managed to down him. Where the others bellowed, she spoke in a quieter, nasally tone that made the Dragon wonder if something was stuffing up her nose. She willingly met him, and even disarmed herself. Keir had to wonder if she knew just how much she was at his mercy. He could crush her in an instant, fry her at will.

But he hadn't yet. He could have, he probably even should have already – after all, it was she who rendered him flightless, who crippled him. But something stopped him from doing such, even at their first encounter, when he was blinded by pain and fear and rage. Some strange impulse, some instinct he wasn't even aware of.

So he stared back at the fragile little human, squinting at her, contemplating her happily (he was guessing) bared teeth as if they would tell him why he hadn't ended her life already. He found no answer, not that he expected one. But the expression on her little face was so oddly comforting Keir found himself wanting to mimic it. So he tried. He stretched his lips back across his muzzle, just as she did. However, he kept his teeth retracted. They seemed to frighten the little human, and he didn't want her expression to change until he had figured out how to copy it. At least, that was what he was trying to convince himself. He didn't care a whit about whether or not he scared the girl.

The human, meanwhile, had left her teeth bared as she froze in shock. Keir watched at she recovered, shaking herself, and then shoved herself off the ground. She was half kneeling, half standing, and she stretched out one hand towards his face.

Despite himself, Keir had to admire her gall. There she was, defenseless and precariously placed so it looked like one good breeze would topple her over, but she still had the nerve to try to touch him. True, the bravery – recklessness, more accurately – of the action was rather surprising, but Keir's instincts far outweighed everything else.

_Absolutely not!_ he growled, his pupils narrowing and his teeth unsheathing as he recoiled. _Idiot human!_

And with that, he flared his wings and leapt away from her. Without his tailfin, he could not fly, or even glide far enough to escape the canyon, but he could still leap a good ways. In one bound, he crossed to the other side of the cove, away from the stupid human. Angry and disgruntled. Keir flamed the ground to create a nice little patch of fried land to snooze on. He had just settled when he heard a sudden rustling from above.

High over the cove, branches and leaves swayed in the light breeze, whispering of freedom and limitless skies. A sudden weight descended on Keir's heart. The sky, his companion, his friend, his life. He would never enter it's embrace again.

* * *

><p>Hiccup watched as the Fury darted away from her, the tiny little hope that flared within her from it's fish-offering now dying out. She had thought, however stupid and impossible it seemed, that the dragon was going to befriend her. Once again, she was wrong. Like everyone else she knew, it rejected her.<p>

For a moment, the girl bowed her head, letting the misery wash over her. She took several shuddering breaths, but did not allow herself to cry. Perhaps there was still a chance...

If there was, she could not waste it pitying herself. So Hiccup pulled herself together and tramped along the side of the lake until she reached the spot where the Night Fury lay curled up. It glanced towards her as she approached, it's eyes slitted, she thought, not in anger but annoyance. She heard it huff at her, irritated, and curl it's maimed tail around itself, as if the small barrier would ward her off.

Hiccup suddenly had an excellent view of the dragon's tailfin. She kept up her approach, since the Fury seemed content to ignore her, and carefully soaked in the details of the appendage. It was webbed, with four patches of membrane stretched between the tail itself and three supporting bones that pivoted like hinges. Though the design was simple, it was easy to see how the fin would catch air, supporting the weight of the dragon. The chief's daughter crouched down, reaching out to touch the remaining fin with trembling hands.

Suddenly, the black flesh was whipped out of her way, and Hiccup found herself staring into two very irritated dragon eyes. It had moved it's tail at the last second, seemingly able to guess her intentions, and was not pleased. The Fury snarled at her, showing it's teeth, and Hiccup backpedaled so quickly that she almost plunged headfirst into the lake. She had to windmill her arms to keep her balance, and received a snort of condescending amusement from the dragon. By the time she was steady on her feet again, it had managed to loop it's tail over a sturdy, exposed tree root, and was taking an upside-down nap.

Hiccup sighed in defeat, sitting down on a nearby rock and staring dejectedly at the dirt. She rested her chin on her hands, foot scuffing absently on the ground. For a while, she just sat there, wondering why it was _no one_ could stand to be around her. Not her peers, not Gobber, not her dad, not the Night Fury. She was thorn in everyone's side, as she had been since her mother died.

_Mom. I wish you were here. I miss you so much_, Hiccup thought forlornly. She bent sideways to pick up a stick off the ground, and began drawing in the dirt. Originally, she intended to draw her mother, but her memories of the woman were foggy at best, and somehow, the lines morphed. What was supposed to be her mom's helmet changed into the Night Fury's ears and sensors, and the Viking woman's hair became the dragon's neck. Before she knew it, she'd completed the rough sketch, and was staring at the likeness of the Fury. The girl slid off her perch, plopping down on the un-sketched-in dirt. She traced the furrows with her fingertips, and thought about the Fury she'd drawn.

_Why are you different from the other dragons? Do you see something different in me, just like I saw something different in you?_

Hiccup turned this thought over and over in her mind, her back resting against the rock, until she finally dozed off.

* * *

><p>Keir opened his eyes again when the sun had sunk low in the sky. The light it cast was orange, and the sky was now full of pinks and purples. He shook himself, then gracefully dropped from his root, landing on all fours. Slightly stiff from his nap, Keir stretched, digging his claws into the ground as he arched his back and twitched his tail. Even in such an insignificant movement, he could feel the <em>wrongness<em> that came with the too-light-weight of his missing fin. It reminded him that he was a cripple, and his mind frantically sought out a distraction from the desolating thought.

The little human girl. Where was she? Was she still in the cove with him? For reasons he could not explain, Keir hoped she had stayed. Even though she maimed him, forever pulled him from the skies, he found himself unable to hate her. He wondered if it had anything to do with her very green eyes, wide and wondering and utterly fascinating because they reminded him of his own eyes.

He finished stretching out his muscles – including his wings muscles, which desperately needed exercise – and began plodding around the cove, looking for signs of the little human youngling. He found her quickly, for she wasn't all that far away, only about five body-lengths from his root. The only reason he hadn't seen her immediately was because she was slumped behind a rock. As Keir padded up to her, he noticed with surprise that she was asleep. He could tell because her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slow and even. He admired her bravery in sleeping while a Night Fury was present, and her completely defenseless.

He stopped right next to her, resting on his haunches. She was scrawny, no doubt, but curled up on her side, napping peacefully, she looked even smaller. It struck him again just how young she was – a fledgling, just barely beyond being a hatchling. Relatively, they weren't that far apart in age. Keir himself had only left his hatch-nest a hundred summers ago. However, his three hundred years of life had taught him much, given him wisdom and patience that no human could possibly hope to match. Indeed, this little toothpick of a girl had all the brain power of a pea when compared to him, he thought, forcing himself to adopt a condescending attitude toward the human. So what did it matter if he found her interesting? It would be a passing intrigue, nothing lasting.

Keir had to wonder whether or not he was actually fooling himself with that kind of thought. With a snort, he guessed not. _Well, it was worth a try, _he noted.

A sudden gasp shook him from his mental contemplations. He looked down, and found the scrappy girl had awoken, probably from the gust of air his breath created. Her eyes were wide and frantic, and she seemed to be trying to sort out where she was. He watched her glance around at her surroundings, and then down at a jumble of lines in the dirt. Keir, personally, couldn't make sense of them, but there did seem to be several lines rubbed out, perhaps by one of her little fore-paws, which might have jerked when she woke up. He watched in fascination as she carefully re-connected the lines. Before his own eyes, her stubby claw-less talons created the image of his own face in the dirt.

Keir was awestruck. He obviously underestimated her – creating the image of another living being so well was a rare talent. As he stared at his face, etched into the dirt, the girl turned her face towards him, baring her teeth happily once more. Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. It was insane and pointless, but he thought it would make the little human happy.

And for some reason, that made him happy.

Hiccup watched in a mix of confusion and awe as the Night Fury trotted away from her, heading for a small stand of saplings near the cove walls. There was a loud rip as the dragon tore one sapling straight out of the ground, then snapped off it's roots. The girl could only continue to stare as it headed back towards her, tree trunk gripped tightly in it's mouth. It stopped only a few yards from where she half-sat, half-lay on the ground, and pressed the end of the trunk into the dirt.

Then the Fury did the last thing Hiccup expected. With the trunk trailing, it trotted all around her, spinning and weaving and darting back and forth almost...joyously. A small smile of awe crept onto the girl's face, and her heart swelled within her chest as she realized that the Fury was drawing in the dirt..._just as she had_.

While Hiccup was observing, the dragon crooned a couple of times, and once even pivoted its head to look back at her, as if seeking approval. The smile Hiccup didn't even know she wore encouraged it, and it spun the trunk in the dirt some more. It's stride became more free, bounding and leaping about. Then, abruptly, the dragon stopped, dropping the tree trunk and nodding in satisfaction.

Hiccup craned her neck to take in all the new lines. The wove in and out of each other, criss-crossing at random, not creating an image like the likeness she'd made earlier. None the less, the pattern was beautiful to her eyes, and she wanted to get out from the center of it so that she could see it properly.

So she took a step, and nearly jumped out of her skin when the Night Fury suddenly growled at her. What had she done wrong? Was it trying to keep her away, was that what the lines were meant for? She lifted her foot up quickly, and the growling stopped. After heaving a sigh of relief, Hiccup set down her foot again. The growling returned, and Hiccup glanced down. Her foot was right on one of the lines the dragon had drawn.

Suddenly, she thought she understood what was going on. She retracted her foot, and the growl stopped. Then she replaced it, to the dragon's anger, and withdrew it again. The first part of her idea confirmed, Hiccup decided to test the second. She placed her foot a little further this time, on the other side of the line. The dragon did not growl. Instead, it looked downright cute, head tilted to the side in curiosity as it watched her.

Heart suddenly light, Hiccup continued her journey through the winding maze. She spun and twirled, always stepping over the little troughs of dirt and never on them. The girl found herself moving backwards, looking over her shoulder to see where she would step next, and a bubble of laughter burst from her lips. She felt free, spinning away like she didn't have a care in the world. Her arms spread out as if she was flying, and she continued to step backwards as she watched the lines she had already passed over. The cove seemed impossibly beautiful, bathed in the waning sunlight, and Hiccup wished she could stay in the moment forever. Here, she could just be Hiccup, nothing more and nothing less.

But her dance came to a sudden halt when she felt a gust of hot dragon breath wash over her back. She turned cautiously, and backed up a step when she saw the Night Fury only a foot from her. It's pupils were still friendly and elliptical, and Hiccup lowered the arm she instinctively raised to shield her face. She was drawn in by it's gaze, unable to look away. It regarded her with equal interest, each trying to figure out the puzzle the other presented.

Suddenly, Hiccup had the desire to reach out and touch the Night Fury. It was insane, reckless, stupid, and more, but she didn't care. She _wanted_ the dragon to trust her, she wanted it to view her as friend. She wanted it to _be _her friend. She wanted to know, for the first time in years, that someone cared.

She wanted to feel less lonely.

Hiccup did not realize, up until that moment, how truly desperate she was for some affection – from anyone. She had no friends, no confidants. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten a hug. She'd been bullied and ostracized – she still was, in fact.

And she couldn't take being alone anymore.

So slowly, carefully, she stretched out her hand towards the Night Fury. It recoiled, baring it's teeth at her in warning. Bitter disappointment swamped her, and her heart sank as she struggled not to cry. There was just the tiniest bit of hope left in her, and she had just enough courage and nerve to give it one last shot.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Hiccup turned her face away from the dragon and closed her eyes. Then, inch by inch, she reached her hand out to the Fury. She could not see it's progress, did not know how the dragon was reacting. It could very well bite her arm off – but she had to try, at least.

So she stood there, acting on blind faith, her arm and hand fully stretched out towards the Night Fury. Hiccup imagined it was only inches from her fingers, and she began to tremble with nerves, as the wait became indeterminable.

Then, after an eternity, something warm touched her palm and fingers. Hiccup gasped, cringing – but not removing her hand – in reaction. Then, as she breathed out, she realized that she wasn't in any pain and could still feel her hand. She gathered her courage, for she was suddenly more afraid than ever – afraid she was imagining it all, that this wasn't real.

Then, she hesitantly opened her eyes, turning her face back to the Night Fury. She saw her hand, whole and well, resting on the scaled snout of the dragon. It's eyes were closed as it leaned into the touch, and a sudden warmth spread throughout Hiccup's form.

She was trusted.

All too soon, the Night Fury opened it's eyes, locking stares with her. They stayed that way, unmoving, for several moments more, before the dragon blinked. Then it leapt away from her, back to a corner of the cove where it roasted the ground into a comfy roost. Hiccup watched the dragon for a while, but her mind was on her palm. She could still feel the warmth of the dragon's scales.

* * *

><p>Keir curled up on his patch of toasty ground, closing his eyes as his thoughts traveled back to the human girl. She was exceedingly brave, to make herself so vulnerable. He could have easily chomped off her hand. But he hadn't, and more tellingly, he hadn't wanted to. When the thought crossed his mind, it repulsed him. And it wasn't because she smelled bad or anything – in fact, she smelled rather good, like grass and leather and iron. Despite his wariness of humans, a vital instinct for any dragon, Keir found himself drawn to her. He hadn't been able to resist when she held out her tiny paw, which shook with fear and anxiety and, he thought, hope.<p>

He didn't know why, but an air of sadness clung to the girl. He could sense the desperation in her when he refused contact at first. It was irrational, but when she tried again, Keir couldn't bear the though of refusing her, of crushing whatever delicate hope she clung to.

And furthermore, her touch had been so utterly soothing. It both relaxed and scared him, and Keir pulled away when he became overwhelmed by the two conflicting reactions.

So he lay curled up, watching the retreating figure of the weak little Viking girl. He supposed she should be called a non-Viking, for she had exhibited none of the traits of her people. Other than bravery, of course. She was incredibly brave.

_Keena,_ he thought suddenly. _I have no name for you, so I will call you Keena. Nothing else would suit you, brave little human. _

Hiccup picked her way through the forest, feeling more buoyant and alive than she could ever remember being. Her heart was oddly light – after the troubles of the morning, Hiccup expected to feel irritable, as she always did when she repressed her troubled feelings.

What she was not yet aware of was that something important was taking place. The small gesture of trust the Night Fury showed her was working miracles on her. She didn't realize it, but her long-wounded heart was finally starting to heal.

* * *

><p>AN: That last chapter was beautiful, wasn't it? I really hope so – I put a lot of time and effort into getting it right. Hiccup's healing at long last, and from now on you'll really start to see a shift in her train of thought (not like she's any super-moper, or anything, but her confidence starts to grow, as will her sense of self-worth. Oh, Toothless, you're such an awesome influence. XD )

A quick explanation: Keir and Keena are both Celtic/Gaelic names. Now, I know Vikings were Norse, but I like the ring of celtic names – plus, Vikings migrated a lot. It's possible Berk was somewhere around Ireland. Keir means "black" or "darkness" - can you say perfect fit? And Keena has the meaning of brave – which is how Toothless/Keir defines her. She's not the chief's daughter, or the screw-up, or useless. He sees her true worth, in my mind, from the very start. (side note: I almost had Toothless' name for Hiccup as "Flynna". 'Flynn' is a Celtic/Gaelic name that means 'heir to the redhead', so I thought about just taking an 'a' on to the end to make in femine. But my desire to have Toothless see Hiccup for _Hiccup_, and not anything else, made me choose "Keena" over "Flynna".)

Now, while I know I said Hiccup's outlook and inner reflections will improve, you have to understand the burden she's dealing with in this chapter. She's forced to face her remarkable heritage – one she has so far completely failed. Naturally, she'd not going to be all cheery here. However, I wrote it with a tone that is remarkably improved from the one she would have had only hours before, if she was forced to face her family's reputation _before_ meeting and befriending Toothless. Soooo, on we go! As always, please review!


	7. Going on Instinct

A/N: hello again! I want to say how much I appreciate the reviews I've already gotten. You guys are amazing! That being said, please keep reviewing! It just absolutely makes my day! I can't tell you how many times I've had a bad day, and then read a review that just instantly put a smile on my face. You guys rock. So here you go! This chapter doesn't have too much going on in it, but you get a little more backstory, as well as some more fleshing out of the Viking culture that I envision.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Going on Instinct<strong>

Hiccup crept slowly through the village, the last traces of sunset disappearing from the horizon. She desperately hoped she wouldn't cross paths with anyone, for she did not fancy having to explain her whereabouts for the entire afternoon. She was still so overwhelmed by everything that happened that she could hardly think straight, let alone come up with a feasible excuse for her absence. In the near-darkness, though, it wasn't too difficult to evade detection – all she had to do was hide in the shadows, and the few people wandering the streets didn't notice her.

Hiccup sighed with relief. She made it past the better part of the village, and she only had to pass the smithy and a few more houses before she could dart up the long, long, _long_ flight of stairs that led to her father's house.

"There ya are!" a voice exclaimed suddenly. The girl cringed, biting her lower lip and scrunching her eyes closed as she halted her steps. She turned around slowly, opening one eye and then the other. Gobber stood with his arms folded over his chest, one eyebrow raised. "I was wondering where ya'd gotten off ta."

"I, umm..." Hiccup responded intelligently.

"Did ya forget that the trainees are gatherin' at Champions' Tower fer dinner tanight?"

Hiccup's heart plummeted several miles into the ground. The _last_ place she wanted to be right now was Champions' Tower.

"I, um, I don't really think I should go. Y'know, because, um, of my Dad, and everyone hating me, and um, all that," Hiccup stuttered frantically.

Gobber's no-nonsense expression softened at her almost-panicked words, watching as the girl ducked her head and stared fixedly at her feet. Sometimes, he forgot how hard it was to be young. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Hiccup, who had so much to live up to, and whose attempts were met with scorn and derision.

"Nonsense. It'll be fun," Gobber countered, knowing that he wasn't fooling himself, let alone his apprentice. Still, the socialization might be good for her – if her peers just got used to her, they might come to accept Hiccup. So he steered the reluctant girl towards the stone tower, despite her occasional complaints.

Gobber understood her desire to avoid Champions' Tower. Both of her parents had been honored there, and everyone had expected their child to easily follow. But they'd gotten Hiccup, who bore shame and disappointment on her too-small shoulders ever since her mother died.

Gobber saw with his own eyes what the burden did to the once-happy child. He'd found her, hiding in odd nooks and crannies throughout the village, crying and curled up in a ball, far too many times. On her birth, Stoick and Valhallarama had asked him to be Godfather to the girl, and since then he'd made sure to watch out for Hiccup. He'd quickly grown to care for her, assuming an uncle-like role, wiping the mud off her face when the other kids bullied her, bandaging her burnt hands whenever she messed up in the smithy.

And now that she was in Dragon Training, she had the opportunity to change her standing amongst her peers. If they saw the same person he'd gotten to know, they'd be her friends in no time.

Hiccup trudged up the long, steep stone staircase, Gobber following. With each step, her feet seemed to get heavier, and she longed to turn around and rush back to her room and hide. But it was too late now, so she just continued onward and upward. She would have to face her heritage, and her failure to live up to it, whether she liked it or not.

They reached the top, with it's elaborately carved stone benches that detailed the lives of the greatest Viking heroes. A fire pit lay in the center, and Gobber used pieces of wood that had already been placed on the platform to start a fire. While her mentor focused on that task, Hiccup sat uneasily at the end of one of the curved benches. She'd never felt so out of place before.

Both of her parents had been honored here, individually, as warriors in their own right. Then, shortly after they married, they once again stood on the tower as Stoick was made chief. Everyone, absolutely _everyone_, expected the child of such a union to be an unbelievable warrior. Instead, they got Hiccup. Sitting there, looking at the carvings of great warriors, most of whom were depicted killing dragons, she knew she could never live up to those expectations.

Especially not after befriending the Night Fury.

"Here, Hiccup," Gobber interrupted her thoughts, handing her a clean skewer. A satchel of fish lay on the ground, but Hiccup didn't move to grab one. Instead, she sat there, wondering if she'd just permanently screwed up her life forever.

Befriending a dragon? She was insane. And a Night Fury no less! This had to stop. It was madness, recklessness to even imagine such a thing, let alone actually go through with it, as she had done today. She had to find a way out, and soon. But how? She'd already completely betrayed the values her family had lived by for hundreds of years.

As she puzzled this over, the other trainees began arriving. Snotlout was in the lead, with Ruffnut and Tuffnut quarreling – what else? - behind him, trying to push one another down the stairs. When Snotlout reached the top, he surveyed the platform and the expanse of ground far below them critically. It was easy to see that he was imagining himself honored here, feeling just as comfortable as Hiccup was _un_comfortable. The twins were too busy trying to cause each other bodily harm to actually think about the possibility of standing here in the future.

Shortly afterward, Fishlegs staggered up the steps. The look on her face was conflicted, as she was obviously intimidated by the grand structure, but hope and the motivation of grand dreams seemed to give her strength. Finally, Astren arrived. _That_ caught Hiccup's attention, cutting her train of thought short. She stared wide-eyed at the boy, wondering if he was still mad at her, before she caught herself and looked back at the ground.

Hiccup couldn't see it, but the blond looked at her with narrowed eyes, as if attempting to see a change in her manner. Would the screw-up get her act together? Would she leave? Or would she keep bumbling along, getting in everyone's way? Appparently, Astren didn't find any answer, as he 'hmph'ed shortly in annoyance, before taking a seat next to Fishlegs.

When Hiccup got the nerve to look up again, everyone was seated, and the sack of fish was being passed around. Tuffnut, who ended up the closest to her, carelessly tossed the pack in her direction. Hiccup just took a small fish without really looking at it – she wasn't going to eat it, anyway. Her stomach was too tied up in anxious knots for her to be hungry. The girl skewered the fish, then held out her stick until the meat hung over the fire. The others had already started their roasting, and were talking amongst themselves. The excitement of being on Champions' Tower made everyone animated, even the imperturbable Astren. He was debating the merits of axes versus swords with Snotlout, who actually made a feasible argument for once.

"Now," Gobber interrupted. "I can tell yer all excited to be here. As ya should be. Ya all know, this is Champions' Tower. It's where we honor our greatest heroes, and crown our cheifs. It's what all Vikings dream of, standin' up here with the whole village cheerin' ya on. Ya lot all have the chance to be here, too."

Here, Hiccup noticed her peers darted quick glances at her. She knew exactly what they were thinking: everyone had the chance to be honored here – except her.

"This is where Dragon Training comes in. It'll teach ya how ta really fight, give ya the skills ya need to become a Viking Champion. Without trainin', ya will never truly know yer way around dragons, and how best ta kill 'em."

Hiccup absorbed the last words with a jolt. She'd been so caught up in her own misery, the sense of betrayal, that she'd completely forgotten_ why _they were in Dragon Training in the first place: learn to kill dragons. The idea panicked her, and she thought of the not-actually-toothless Night Fury far in the forest. She'd gone beyond being unable to kill a dragon – now the very thought repulsed her. It was all _wrong. _Dragon's weren't mindless animals; they were sentient beings, a fact clearly demonstrated to her only that afternoon.

"But even with trainin' under yer belt, ya will always have to be careful," Gobber continued. "Accidents happen," he added with a gesture to his arm stump. "I got this when I was just around twenty. Didn't even see the dragon comin'. But hey, it's an occupational hazard."

"Wow!" Tuffnut burst out suddenly. "That's so cool!"

And the rest of the trainees seemed rather excited by Gobber's story, rather than warned by it.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut exclaimed, agreeing with her twin for once. "What about your leg?"

"Ah, that was only about a month after. But luckily, I was in my prime and I was healthy. I pulled through just fine. It took some adjustin', ta be sure, but nothin' I couldn't handle – I was nice and stout."

"Hey," Fishlegs said, hesitantly. "Is there...umm...like, a trademark different heroes had?"

Gobber's face split into a grin. "I'm glad ya asked, because as a matter of fact there is. Strongreach, Berk's very first chief, would cut off the horns of a dragon before he killed it. That's what started tha tradition of puttin' horns on our helmets," he chuckled as half of the trainees fingered their own helmets with a new-found respect. "Jarrken the Great, the great hero when I was but a lad, blinded a dragon, and then ended it's life. And our own current chief, Stoick, has a knack for choking dragons with his bare hands."

"I know what mine will be!" Snotlout butted in. "I'll cut off the legs of every dragon I kill!"

When his peers weren't impressed enough to suit him, he added, "with my _face_!"

"Yeah, but a dragon would die just from looking at you!" Tuffnut chortled merrily. Snotlout took offence, and it looked as though he were about to tackle Tuff when their trainer cut them off.

"Alrigh', alrigh', that's enough! Now listen, Snotlout. That's a good ambition, but it's much better to get rid of the tail, or wings. Without those, it can't fly, and it's yers to kill. In fact, it's good as dead."

Hiccup's breath got caught in her throat. _Good as dead_. Was that what the Night Fury was doomed for? She couldn't stand the idea, and all previous doubts over befriending the dragon vanished in the face of this new news. She had to do something, and _now._

Quickly, the girl glanced around. Her fellow teenagers were too busy listening to Gobber to pay her any mind, and Gobber was too preoccupied with his storytelling to notice her. Thankful that she had chosen to sit on the end of a bench right by the stairs, Hiccup quickly rose and darted down the stone steps, trying to be as quiet as possible. She didn't even bother looking back; she knew exactly what had to be done, and there was nothing that could distract her now.

She would help the Night Fury fly again, and she was sure she knew how to do so. One way or another, she wouldn't rest until she tried.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase, Hiccup abandoned her stealthy movements, running flat-out for the smithy. Even as she ran, ideas raced through her mind faster than bolts of lightning. Her feet pounded the ground, and her short hair was tousled by the light night breeze, and it was like her entire being was set free. Running through the darkness, no one saw her, no one could judge her, no one could hurt her. She could imagine this was similar to what the Night Fury felt while flying, and her heart panged with guilt and sympathy for the dragon.

But then she arrived at the smithy, and her 'flight' and the freedom that came with it was cut short. Still, she held on to the feeling the run had given her, using it as motivation for the difficult task ahead. She would need all the help she could get, constructing an artificial tail fin from scratch, her only aid the one sketch she'd made of the Fury.

Quickly, Hiccup shed her fur vest, strapping her well-worn smithing apron on. She then stoked the embers of the fire in the forge – embers which were never allowed to fully burn out. While the fire heated, she rifled through the barrel where broken, useless parts and weapons were discarded. Finally, she found exactly what she wished for: several broken iron rods. They'd been originally meant for the boats, but these eight-foot-long metal pieces had been broken in half. They were _perfect_. Just the right length to make the supports for the Fury tail fin.

She turned, dropping them into the now-blazing fire. She would have to shape the hot metal just a bit before she could use it, but that gave her time to look for the other items she needed. A quick scouring of the spare parts drawer left her with several inch-wide metal balls. These would be perfect joints for the supports to join the edge of the tailfin, the part she planned to strap to the Fury's tail.

She then darted back into the small room that was her workspace. Gobber had given her the use of it shortly after she began her apprenticeship. He was too large to use the room comfortably, and it gave Hiccup a private place where she could retreat to when life in the village became oppressive and painful. She had used this room for just that reason many, many times. It also gave her a place to work on and keep her experiments – and it kept them out of Gobber's way.

Hiccup looked around the messy room, searching for some leather. Her mentor let her keep scraps from large construction projects, and over the years, she had accumulated a fairly large supply. It didn't diminish quickly, for usually she had no need for leather. Not in the dragon-weapons that had occupied most of her attention for the past years, at least.

But now she had a new focus, and the whole tail fin depended on her having a suitable piece of leather to work with. She approached and then dug through the pile of leather scraps in one corner, looking for a very sturdy leather that would also be big enough for the fin. After several disappointments, she procured just the thing she was looking for. It was a large panel of very tough leather – used several months ago when they'd had to rebuild a catapult. The hide she now held was too small to be useful on the job, so she'd gotten to keep it. Snatching it up and admiring the quality of the hide – it would stand up very well to wind, rain, water, and abuse in general – Hiccup paused to grab her notebook before she reentered the main body of the smithy once more.

She set down the leather and notebook on a wooden workstand. Quickly, the girl flipped to the sketch of the Night Fury, scribbling in hasty, approximate measurements. That done, she checked the metal rods. Almost, but not quite done, so she turned back to the workbench. The leather needed to be cut, so she grabbed a very sharp knife, tracing the shape she wanted on the leather in charcoal before she cut it out.

When the leather was shaped, she checked the fire once more. The rods were ready. Hiccup carefully used tongs to hoist them one-at-a-time to the anvil, where she pounded the broken ends smooth. Each time, she had to cool the rods in water, forcing them to keep their shape, before she could move on to the next. Finally, all four were shaped and ready to be attached. She melted the four metal balls she selected earlier onto one end of the rods.

The last part was the trickiest. A fifth rod had been pounded flat, its purpose to be the base for the four flexing rods and to lie flat against the Fury's tail. She also shaped four cup-like depressions, which would make the joints of the tail fin. But now, she had to attach the rods to the base, and it wasn't going to be easy. She had to painstakingly pound each rod into it's place, and by the time she finished, her whole body shook with fatigue. She'd been at it for hours, her skinny arms struggling to move the hammer required for the job. To add to her discomfort, she'd mis-aimed several times, and now had a few bruises on her hands. But the skeleton for the fin was complete, and now she just had to add the leather. She laid it over the metal, folding it over the base and the end of each rod.

Hiccup paused in her work to retrieve a thick bone needle, through which she threaded a thin – but treated so that it could withstand extreme conditions – strip of leather. She used this makeshift thread to secure the leather to the base, and then to each rod. She also added thick, sturdy straps to the base, which would cling to the Fury's real tail. The sky was beginning to lighten by the time she finished. Hiccup tested her prototype, tugging at it fiercely, and was satisfied when the leather didn't budge even the slightest bit. All that was left was to trim the leather to match the shape of the Night Fury's actual fin.

The girl consulted her notes, and once again grasped the sharp leather knife. Carefully, painstakingly, she shaped the leather to the exact contours of the Fury's tail fin. When she was done, she took a step back, comparing her handiwork to both her sketch and her memories. As far as she could tell, it was perfect.

Now she just had to test it out.

* * *

><p>AN: okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I just HAD to include snotlout's 'with my FACE' line in there. It's too good to leave out. Ah, comedy, you're my weakness. :D again, PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	8. Unexpected

A/N: MOVING ON! Hiccup goes for a ride! But not one she planned on, poor girl. I added a little extra scene here, showing some more bonding between the two. WHOO!

TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! You guys rock. Seriously, you're all amazing, and your comments absolutely make my day! PLEASE, KEEP REVIEWING! Your comments only serve to improve the story. Plus, it's my birthday soon, and it would be an AWESOME birthday present to get more reviews than normal! And because several of you have asked: I update about every other week. Just so you know ;D

So, onto the new chapter (a celebration of the fact I just submitted my final essay for the semester! WHOOOT!)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Unexpected<strong>

* * *

><p>Her project all finished and bundled up and ready to go, Hiccup peeked out of the smithy's window. With a start, she noted dawn was breaking, the sun just rising over the horizon. Even though her body was spent and her mind was exhausted, sleep would have to wait till later, for she couldn't possibly focus on anything but testing out the tail fin. She was also thankful that they had a day off from training.<p>

Her stomach grumbled unhappily, which gave the girl pause. She should eat before darting out into the forest for who-knew-how-long. That in mind, she ducked back into her little room, opening the drawer where she stored dried jerky. She always had a little stash on hand, and now she took advantage of that fact. Her supply diminished by three strips before she felt fortified enough to depart.

Hiccup put away her snack, then ran back out into the main room, hastily scooping up her construction. It was still very early, but she had to leave now. The last thing she wanted was to be caught with the incriminating tail fin in her hands. Scouring the area for the sign of anyone, the chief's daughter was pleased to find no one around. She burst into a run, fin tucked under her arm, headed straight for the forest.

Her heart pounded in her ears and her breath came in painful bursts by the time she reached the cover of the trees, but she didn't care much. She had reached the forest undetected, and she set down the fin as she caught her breath. Now, she just had to think of a way to get the not-toothless Fury to let her strap on the fin. She was sure it wouldn't be easy; after all, she was the one responsible for the missing fin.

_Maybe I should distract it,_ she thought. _But how? Food? It seemed to work well enough last time, _ she pondered. To get fish, she would have to go back into the village, so she carefully hid the fin underneath a nearby fern, twisting up one of the fronds so that she would be able to recognize it upon her return. That done, she headed back into Berk, this time at a relaxed jog. It was still early, and there was no need to worry even if someone did see her – the tail fin was hidden, her secret safe.

Once at her house, she snatched up a large leather sack. Then she pried open the lid of one of their fish barrels, and was met with the lovely smell of salty fish. Hiccup stuffed as many fish as she could carry into the sack, putting some variety into the mix. She wasn't sure what the dragon would like best, so it was wise to take an assortment. She staggered back outside, struggling to balance with the weight of so many fish strapped to her back. On her way to the forest, she saw two other people, but only from a distance, and she didn't think they even noticed her, let alone wondered what she was up to.

Safe under the trees yet again, Hiccup took a short break, setting down the fish-sack as she unearthed the fake fin. That done, she resumed her journey through the forest, taking longer than normal due to the heavy load she bore.

The sun had risen well over the horizon by the time she reached the cove. Her body was sweaty and trembling from the effort of the trip, but as she made her way through the stone arch, the sight of a dozy 'toothless' Night Fury gave her heart. She carefully made her way down the irregular path, glancing at the dragon every so often. At first, he kept snoozing, mouth open and toothless gums exposed, but as she neared the bottom, he woke up, alerted to her approach. She watched him watch her clamber down the boulders, and by the time she reached the bottom, he had gotten to his feet. Hiccup slipped out from between the last two large boulders, dropping her cargo unceremoniously on the ground. She bent over, bracing her hands on her knees as she rested for a moment, enjoying being freed from her burden.

The girl looked up, and noticed the dragon was not approaching her. Frustrated, for she was loathe to move the stupid load any further, she sought for a way to call him over to her. But what should she call him? 'Dragon' was insulting, as was 'Night Fury'. That would deprive him of individuality, something she was sure he – being a sentient creature – would hate. Then, the thought occurred to her. It was a bizarre name, to be sure, and though it was not an accurate description of the dragon, for some reason Hiccup liked her choice.

"Toothless?"

Keir was woken from his slumber by the sound of leaves crunching underfoot. He whipped his head up to see who came near. Whoever it was, they weren't being stealthy – very imprudent indeed, if they intended to sneak up on him and take him by surprise. That made him decide that whoever was coming either didn't know he was in the cove...or knew and didn't mean him any harm.

_Keena, _he greeted when he saw the scrawny form of his little human (since when did he refer to her as _his_ human?). He noticed she was carrying a bulging leather sack, as well as another item that smelled much of leather, and a little bit of iron. Keir thought it wasn't a weapon – he trusted her not to bring a weapon, and so far she had not betrayed his trust. He wondered what it was, but then was distracted as the scent of fish reached his nose. He stood up, and watched as Keena emerged from between two boulders. She dumped both items on the ground and hunched over, and even from his fair distance away, Keir could hear her heavy breathing.

_Why did you strain yourself, little Keena? _he asked.

At that moment, she looked up and beckoned to him, calling out "toothless". What was that about? Was that her way of declaring that she wore no weapons, had no 'teeth' to harm him with?

Regardless, Keir approached her, intrigued by both her presence so early in the day, and the smell of fish.

_Yumm...fish. I hope you brought more than one._

He was not disappointed, as the first thing Keena did was open the leather pouch, and take fish out one by one. He sniffed at each new one as it was presented to him, and was so pleased that at first he didn't see the deadly black-and-yellow stripes. Then, the horrible stench hit his nose, and he recoiled from the poisonous fumes, roaring in dismay.

_Get it away! GET IT AWAY! NOW! Get it away from me! And you, for that matter! _Keir cried. How could she bear to touch the death-from-water fish? How could she not smell it? He didn't think she knew what she'd done, or intended to upset him, if the shocked look on her face was anything to go by. She threw the poison as far away from them both as she could manage, and Keir allowed himself to relax again. He noted with pleasure that Keena was washing her paws in the lake water; she seemed to understand that the poison left behind on her hand would contaminate the rest of the fish.

Before long, the rest of the fish were emptied out, and Keir was happily munching away on them. Keena had picked up the odd leather-and-iron contraption and wandered off somewhere out of sight, but he was much too busy to mind much. The fish required his immediate attention, for his stomach had not been satisfied by the lone one Keena brought yesterday.

He finishing off the last of the fish – a big, juicy salmon – when he felt a peculiar yet familiar weight on his tail. Keir paused; was he hallucinating? He wiggled his tail around some more, just to check. There was the weight of Keena, who had for some reason chose to perch on his tail (he'd been too busy eating to notice this earlier). But their was another weight, something that resisted the air just so when he wiggled his tail.

Astonishment overcame him, and for a moment, he could only stand there and gape at the air. His tail fin was back! But how? Keir decided _how_ didn't matter much – not when he could take to the skies at this very moment. He unfurled his wings, and with one powerful leap bounded into the air.

He was flying again! How had he lived those days without being able to enter the wind's embrace? Such a fate was horrible!

His exhilaration was cut short when he began to loose altitude. No! What was wrong, why wouldn't his left fin, newly-reappeared, grab the air like it was supposed to?

Then there was a sudden jerk as it flared open, catching the air like it should have from the start. Keir would have wondered why it did so – he certainly didn't do it, and when he thought about it, he really couldn't even feel the fin – but then he was soaring high above the island, the sea air pushing against his scales and holding him aloft. Here, up in the sky, this was where he belonged. He could once more soar through the air, be his own dragon. He did feel a pang for leaving Keena behind, but he was a dragon after all. Dragons were meant to be free, independent creatures of the sky, not grounded beings who relied on scrawny Vikings to feed them.

Ah, the air! The sky! Flight!

Keir's euphoria was cut short when whole body turned – a result of the tail fin he couldn't seem to control. He _had _to fix this, it was unacceptable! His dismay turned into rage when he flew over the cove.

_NO! I do NOT want to be stuck here again!_ he cried.

Just at that moment, Keir heard another shout. This one was human, and impossibly close. "It works! Oh, I did it! I actually did it!" the cry said.

He turned his head, to see none other than Keena clinging desperately to his tail, a mix of joy and fear.

_Okay, just because I like you does _not_ mean you can leech a ride off of me like a parasite_! Keir thought. He noticed they were over the little lake in the cove, and decided it would be a perfect place for he and Keena to part company. He didn't want to hurt her, but he certainly wasn't going to let her hang on to him. With one fluid movement, Keir whipped his tail around. As he predicted, Keena didn't have enough strength to hold on, and the force of inertia tore her away. He heard a yell and a splash and smirked in satisfaction.

Then things went horribly wrong. The left tail fin must have collapsed in on itself, for Keir was loosing both altitude and control. He roared in protest, but that did not stop him from crashing into the water, just like Keena had a second previously. Underwater, he finally got a glimpse of the left fin. It was leather, with what he guessed were iron supports, clearly human-made.

_Keena made me a replacement fin. It only stays open with her help._

Keir wasn't stupid, and he knew very well what these revelations meant. He needed Keena to fly. And he wasn't thrilled about it.

Hiccup floundered underwater momentarily. She'd hit the water with so much speed that she actually hit the bottom of the lake with some force. Now dizzy, but unharmed so far as she could tell, the girl darted for the surface. The water parted, and air broke over her head. She took a gulp of air before punching the air triumphantly (or as best she could, bobbing in the lake)

"It _worked_!" she shouted with glee. Almost none of her inventions worked on the first try – but this one had, and she hadn't even counted on actually testing it's flight abilities today. She only meant to check the shape and size of it, but already she knew that it _worked._ It really, truly worked.

Her mind was racing, fueled by her success, and she hardly noticed the biting chill of the water as she began sculling over to the shore. As she stroked, Hiccup noticed Toothless wading out of the water. He stepped on dry land, shaking himself like a dog and sending water droplets flying all about. The sight was cute, and it made her smile as she clambered clumsily out of the lake, dripping wet.

She removed her boots and vest, which were extraordinarily heavy when saturated with water, and dumped them on the ground. Her mind still focused on the flight; how high they'd gone! It was magnificent, to soar far over the ground, to be unlimited by gravity and so completely free. For those few, short seconds, every trouble she had fell away completely. She had felt like she _belonged_ there in the sky, and nothing else mattered. Not while she was aloft, anyway.

A sudden gust of wind broke through her thoughts. Hiccup shivered; the breeze worsened the effect of her freezing clothes, and with her euphoria wearing off she was no longer immune to physical discomfort. The girl hugged her to ward of the chill, and yelped. Her left hand closed on her upper right arm, which suddenly stung and throbbed. She turned her head to look at the back of her arm, and gasped.

There was a nasty little gash. The whole back of her arm was stained red with blood – which looked more abundant than it truly was, due to the diluting and spreading nature of water. Still, the cut was painful and ripe for infection, as Hiccup guessed she got it from some rock at the bottom of the lake. She had been so overwhelmed at that point that it was easy to understand how she didn't notice when she first got the wound.

But she still had to tend to it. Hissing in pain, she took off her tunic and did her best not to jostle the injury. As she tore strips from the shirt to make bandages with, the girl was left standing in her leggings and undyed undershirt. She could feel her skin pull tight and make hundreds of tiny bumps as the cold attacked her, and she kept shivering, all of which made tearing up her tunic even more difficult.

Suddenly, something warm gently nudged her from behind. Hiccup was grateful that her arm hadn't been hurt in the process, and turned around to see a curious and worried Toothless looking at her. He sniffed delicately at her arm, pupils wide and apologetic as he realized _he_ was responsible for the injury.

"It-t-t's alri-i-i-ght, Toothless," she reassurred him through chattering teeth. The girl knew she wasn't fooling him what so ever, but she had to try. "Y-y-you didn't-t-t mean t-t-to."

The Night Fury gave a soft croon Hiccup took as an apology. The sound was low, smooth, and comforting, and it made her smile a little bit. She watched as the dragon's eyes fixed on her face, then as they turned to the ground only a few feet away from her.

Then, so quickly that at first the scrawny teen thought she must have imagined it, one of the Fury's trademark blue fire bolts shot past her, hitting the very spot the dragon had just been looking at. Hiccup jumped in surprise, frightened, but relaxed when she felt the warmth emanating from the miniature crater. She scooted up close to it, for it was still fairly early and the cove remained in shadow, and let it ward of her coldness. Stretching out her hands to the smoldering dirt – for they were completely numb – she looked over her shoulder, planning to give Toothless a thankful smile. However, he wasn't there. Her mouth hung open and her brows furrowed in confusion, but then there was something warm at her back.

It was Toothless, who – being crafty and playful – had danced just out of her line of sight, only to sneak up on her. Hiccup chose not to complain, though. The dragon's side was warm, and consequently warmed her too.

Furthermore, the gesture gave her a warm feeling inside that had nothing to do with actual temperature. It was a warmth only received when one was given a display of affection – and Toothless volunteering to be a backrest-and-backwarmer was unmistakably a sign of affection. Hiccup, who was so used to being alone and caring for herself, was touched, and moisture swam in her eyes. Embarrassed, she blinked it away and leaned against the warm, scaled hide appreciatively. With the new heat hitting her front and back, Hiccup's shivering soon ceased.

They stayed like that, just relaxing in the peaceful silence as the sun rose higher in the sky. The girl's breathing evened out, and though she was exhausted she did not sleep. There would be time later to catch up on missed sleep – for now, she wanted to enjoy this companionship.

Never before had anyone been willing to just sit with her. As a child, even before she became known as a screw-up, her playmates were always making noise and scrambling about. She always felt like no one could hear her. As the years progressed, the feeling only magnified, until the only time Hiccup was noticed was when she caused a disaster.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut tighter, trying to force away the bad memories. No, now was a time to enjoy herself. Absently, she trailed her hand down Toothless' scales, marveling at how smooth the scales were. The dragon crooned in response, tilting his head to look at her. Hiccup gave a little smile, which Toothless returned after nudging her hand, indicating for her to continue.

"You're easy to please," Hiccup commented with a broader grin than before on her face. She resumed her rubbing of the dragon's hide.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, that's all for now! but please, REVIEW! Like I said, birthday present ;D

oh, and, y'know, it encourages me to update more often...(winkwink, nudgenudge)


	9. Understanding

A/N: okay, I apologize in advance, this chapter is much shorter than my other ones (they average 5 pages on word, size 12 font, single spaced, but this is only three. Oops. BUT, I'm updating a week earlier than normal, so there! This is my early Christmas gift to you all. :D Please enjoy, and REVIEW! That would be an excellent Christmas gift as well. ;) *hinthint*

This chapter is also one of those "missing scenes" in the movie. Most of the "See you tomorrow" sequence will be like this, because I think it's very important to flesh out the development of the friendship between Hiccup and Toothless (or Kier, as the case may be. And for those of you who are still wondering, "Kier" is a Celtic/Gaelic name that means "dark" or "black". Fits our favorite Night Fury, does it not? ;D and "Keena" is a name of the same origin that means "brave". Just so you all know. I think I said as much on chapter six, but I could be wrong. I think it was at the very end, so it's entirely possible you missed it. :)

Now sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter! AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Understanding<strong>

* * *

><p>Kier crooned happily as the girl scratched at his side. Her nimble little forepaws reached an itchy spot that, for the life of him, he just could not reach on his own (his wings got in the way). He could tell than Keena was warmer now – her shaking had stopped, and her hair and skin were dry from the extended time lounging in the sun. He found her susceptibility to chill odd. He himself almost never got cold, thanks to the fire in his belly and the spark in his throat. Then again, humans had to create their own fire – it didn't live within them – and that could explain Keena's reaction to the cold.<p>

Keir was happy to continue laying in the sun, the little human rubbing away at his scales, but she had other plans. Keena pushed herself to her feet, and he rose in response. While he was busy stretching, she wandered over to his tail, and out of sight.

Suddenly, he felt the resistance return as Keena's contraption opened again. The light breeze that wound through the cove pushed against it, and Keir instinctively lunged forward, throwing himself into the air. He didn't have time to process that Keena was once again clinging to his tail, or that this time she didn't have as good of a grip. He only noticed such things when he heard Keena shriek as she fell into the lakewater again, which led to the artificial tail crumpling and sending _him_ back into the lake.

By the time he managed to drag himself out of the water, Keena stood shivering by the shore once more. Her arms crossed over her chest as she hugged herself to keep warm. For a moment, the sight was funny and almost mock-worthy (she did look ridiculous hugging herself), until Keir's eyes landed on the green cloth bound over her upper arm.

He remembered the nasty gash that he had inadvertently caused. Keena had to tear up one of her coverings to bind it, and here he was laughing at her for being cold. That was rude and unacceptable of him. Keir quickly moved to make things right; he trotted over to Keena, nudging her with his nose back over to the little patch of scorched dirt. Once he loosed another fireball on the dirt, he settled himself on the ground, and motioned at Keena. She understood his meaning, leaning her back against his side once more. She even resumed scratching his hide, which Keir greatly appreciated.

_I do believe you'll make a rather excellent friend, Keena, _he told her. _Since I need you to fly, I imagine we'll become friends. If we aren't already, that is._

Even though he knew Keena couldn't understand his warbles, at the sound of them she still looked over, smiling. Keir returned her grin with his own toothless one. Perhaps she didn't know the exact meaning of his words, but he rather thought that she understood him nonetheless.

They stayed like that for another while, Keir enjoying the peace of the cove while Keena warmed up again. He found her presence very soothing. Before she started visiting him, the cove was a dismal prison, and he hated every moment trapped in it. Now, while he was still stuck in the cove, he didn't feel _trapped. _Some of this feeling had to do with the hope of his flight being returned, but more of it, he thought, was due solely to Keena and her soft hands and voice.

The sun had already passed its apex when she was dry and warm the second time. Keir didn't mind though; he had nothing better to do, and guessing by Keena's relaxed movements, she wasn't in any hurry either. When she rose this time, Keir stayed laying on the ground. He suspected she was going to check his tail again, and decided that he would be more likely to overcome the flying instinct when she fiddled with the fin by not standing up. So, Keir closed his eyes and continued enjoying the sunlight as Keena tottered around to his tail.

The moment the fin flared open, he was off again. He simply couldn't _help_ it. It was his most basic instinct – if stuck, _fly_. This time, though, he tried to stop mid-leap. It didn't work, for he was already airborne. Instead, it led to him failing awkwardly mid air, tail whipping around as his wings beat off-sync. Once again, Keena clung to the end of his tail – some instinct must have made her continue to do so even after two discouraging experiences. If that was true, then she was in the same boat with Keir. They would have to learn to override their instincts if this was going to work.

But now things went awry. Keena lost her grip on his tail again, but instead of being over the lake, they were over the ground of the cove, covered in some springy ferns and other foliage. Keir felt her fall, and once she was gone, the fin folded, and he too was falling. Luckily, the dragon was built to take a few falls. He landed on all four paws without making too much noise – they hadn't been very high up, not even close to clearing the cove walls.

Keir shook himself, flexing his wings and the rest of his body to make sure nothing was damaged. Nothing was, as he well knew, but it never hurt to check. Then he turned to find Keena, expecting her to be doing something similar.

He didn't see her anywhere, not sitting up or standing. Worry began to gnaw at him suddenly, and he trotted over to the spot where he thought she'd landed, and was unpleasantly shocked.

Keena lay sprawled on her back, eyes closed, and mouth open as if gasping for air. Her chest wasn't moving very much though – it was as if her lungs couldn't take in air.

Keir reeled in horror. What had he done? He didn't mean to hurt her; cloudless skies, he hadn't even meant to jump in the first place! Surely, she couldn't be badly hurt! They weren't even that high up! He'd seen other Vikings fall greater distanced during raids, only to spring up again half a second later, good as new.

Frantic, Keir nudged the girl with his snout, praying that she would respond. His hopes were answered when she let him help her to sit up, and he noticed that she seemed to be breathing more easily now. Keena pressed one hand to her ribs, as if testing them for health, and seemed relatively satisfied. Still worried, the Night Fury crooned at his little friend.

"I'm alright, Toothless," she reassured him, her tone only slightly wheezy. Keir had never been more thankful to hear her voice. "I just got the wind knocked out of my lungs, that's all. It took me a while to catch my breath. But I'm better now, honest. I mean, I'm sure I'll be a little sore from the bruises from falling. But it's nothing I haven't gotten from tripping over my own two feet before."

Keir leaned into her hand when she stroked his nose, crooning happily this time. He was going to have to remember to be careful with his little human. She wasn't very durable, and Keir didn't want to injure or kill her. He needed her to fly after all, but more importantly, he needed to not lose their friendship.

Night Furies were solitary creatures, generally, but he hadn't realized just how lonely he had been until he _wasn't_ lonely anymore. Strange how that worked, really.

Well, quite honestly, everything about this bond was strange. If he _had _expected to bond with a human, he would have expected them to be the most ferocious, powerful human in the Viking settlement. After all, he was the most feared dragon – it only made sense that the human he befriended would be an equal. Well, as equal as possible, given that even the weakest of dragons was many times stronger than a human (Small-fliers were the weakest. After all, they were the smallest of all dragons.) But no, his friend was a runty, scrawny, weak human. He also suspected she was an outcast – it was the only thing he could think of that would account for her lack of self-confidence and aura of melancholy.

This gave him pause. Did her kin outcast her just because of her appearance? If so, humans were even more absurd than he previously thought. How could they not see her ingenuity? Were they blind to her brilliant mind, her thoughtful nature, and her perseverance? He'd only known her for two days, and already he appreaciated these outstanding qualities. After all, they were coming together to restore his flight. Kier also suspected that as their friendship strengthened, he would learn more about Keena, and discover more of her good traits.

Her kinfolk were idiots. She had huge potential, but no one bothered to cultivate it. Well, he was going to change that. As their bond grew, he was going to see to it that the girl became more confident in herself. He would be a companion, help free her from loneliness. It was the least he could do, since she was going to restore his flight to him. Sure, he'd never fly on his own again, but after his musings, flying with Keena didn't seem half so irritating as it had earlier that day.

"Okay, I think that's enough fiddling with the tail for one day. I'm definitely going to have to control it with a rope," Keena noted aloud, redirecting Keir's attention. He looked at her, and she smiled at him. He returned the grin with his own toothless version, which sent the thin girl into a fit of laughter. She clutched her stomach as she doubled over with mirth, and Keir joined in with his warbling laugh.

It felt so wonderful to just let go and _laugh_. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this carefree, this content.

_Thank you for being my friend, Keena._

* * *

><p>She'd forgotten how good it felt to laugh. Hiccup hadn't had much reason to laugh, <em>really<em> laugh, in the past few years, but scarcely a day with Toothless and she was getting a side cramp from laughing. It was amazing what a friend could do to improve her life – the simple comfort of companionship was incredible.

As the giggles slowly subsided, Hiccup turned her face up to the sky, bright blue and nearly cloudless. The sun warmed her face, and the tranquility of the moment had her fully relaxed. For the moment, everything was peaceful and easy – she had no troubles, only happiness and friendship. The sensation was unfamiliar, but exceedingly pleasant.

She leaned back, locking her elbows and supporting her weight on her arms, a small smile still lingering on her face. Toothless sat beside her on the grass, eyes closed as he too enjoyed the sun's warmth. The girl watched the Night Fury, noticing that his posture was completely relaxed, just like hers. It was remarkable how far they'd come in such a short time.

"You know..." Hiccup began, reluctant to disturb Toothless's peace and quiet, but unable to stop her musings. "I've never had a friend before. Well, at least, not that I can remember."

By this time, Toothless had opened his eyes and was observing her closely.

"Because...well, for almost as long as I can remember, I've been Hiccup the Useless," her tone was even, no hint of self-pity tainting her voice. She was just stating facts. "Or Hiccup the Twat, or Hiccup the Menace. I didn't mean to screw things up," she sighed. "It just...happened. I'm not very graceful, and my inventions always have a million kinks that need to be worked out. But always, the harder I tried to fit in, the worse I messed up. Ironic, right?" she asked, but this time bitterness leaked into her words. "Eventually, my name became a sort of curse word. At least, it feels like it. They say '_Hiccup', _like I'm some sort of plague. And I was – _am –_ avoided by my peers as if I actually am one. It's hard, you know. Not having anyone to talk to. No one ever bothers to _listen_, not since my mom died...and it's been so long, I can hardly remember her anymore."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Hiccup saw Toothless' expression shift from curiosity to confusion to understanding to sympathy.

"Sometimes...sometimes...it feels like she's the only one who ever had faith in me. But she's gone now. She's been gone for almost ten years, but no one else sees what she saw in me. And when no one has faith in you, it's hard to have faith in yourself. And...I feel so worthless and wretched and miserable. How can I not, when all I get is hatred and disappointment and disgust from all sides?" she asked, her voice breaking. She hadn't meant to let it all spill out like that. She just wanted to express her gratitude for Toothless' friendship, but all her pent-up emotions came boiling up and spilling out all over the place. Frustrated, she dashed away the extra moisture in her eyes with hasty swipes from the back of her hand. Her posture curled into itself as she tried to hide – hide her emotions, her shame, her pain, her weakness.

Then, the was a hot gust of air and a warm pressure against her skin as Toothless nuzzled her face. The gesture was more affectionate than anything else the dragon had ever shown, and clearly meant 'You're not worthless. I care.' It brought Hiccup back from the brink of tears, brought back her smile, and she patted the dragon's head softly in thanks.

* * *

><p>He was right. His little human <em>was<em> an outcast – shunned for reasons largely beyond her control. He _knew_ it. And he admired her strength for having borne such a burden for so long. Humans were social creatures by nature – they lived in very large communities, and sought out the approval of their kind. This much he had known before meeting his friend. If she was ostracized, especially from a young age, as she'd said, it was no wonder she was worse for the wear. In fact, he found it remarkable that she wasn't a complete wreck. It was a testament to her own inner strength that she managed to hold herself together all these years.

Now, her wounded heart and spirit were healing. The process wasn't going to be easy, but he would be her friend, her companion, through it. After all, their fates were now entwined; he couldn't fly without her, and she desperately needed a friend.

And Keena – no, _Hiccup_. Hiccup was how she referred to herself, was her name. Hiccup already wormed her skinny way into a permanent place in his heart, as he suspected he had too. They would move forward together, and, if they were lucky, be rewarded for their leap of blind faith by emerging stronger than before.

* * *

><p>AN: okay, can I get an "aww" from the crowd? The bonding moments...they just get to me. And Toothless (or Keir, however you prefer to refer to him at this point) finally knows her name. Whoohoo! Now we just need him to change the way he refers to himself!

Anyway, please review! It keeps me motivated. *coughcough, hinthint* I LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU ALL ROCK. :)


	10. Surprises From The Screw Up

A/N: Back again! Here's a new installment for all of you darlings! I just want to take a moment to say something really quick: if youre on facebook, I have a quick request to make, but I want to tell you this quick story:

There was once a girl named Jessica. She was full of smiles and joy and happiness. 9 months ago, she was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. She fought the cancer with radiation and chemo therapy. Not only that, but her fighting spirit spread joy to others. She started the NEGU (Never Ever Give Up) foundation, which gave something called Joy Jars (jars full of toys) to other cancer-diagnosed children. All of this was done while Jessie herself fought cancer. Today, January 5, 2012, Jessie died. I had the honor of knowing this girl, and what she did for others while being terminally ill. She has a page on facebook "Jessica Joy Rees", where you can follow her journey and see the amazing strength this girl had for yourself. Her dream was to have 50,000 people "like" her page, to support the 50,000 children fighting cancer. So please, spare a moment and make this girl's dream come true, even though she is no longer with us.

And in case you were wondering: Jessie was only twelve years old. THAT is inspirtation, my friends. So please, "like" her page, say a kind word to her family. The smallest thing is still a help towards Jessie's goal. Thank you for taking the time to read this, it means so much to me.

But anyway, onwards and upwards! What's this: Hiccup's starting to surprise people? And who are Hiccup's childhood tormentors, and what do they want? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Surprises from the Screw-Up<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up slowly, the sun not yet up. Her eyes fluttered open, and for a moment she just stared blearily at her pillow. She slept for a long time, and was enjoying the feeling of finally catching up on sleep. She'd left the cove, and Toothless, when the sun started to set, and was so exhausted by the time she got home she passed out almost the moment her head hit the pillow.<p>

Sighing, she reluctantly sat up, the covers sliding off her shoulders as she did so. The cocoon of warmth she previously enjoyed slipped away, and only a little bit was trapped by her long-sleeved nightgown. But with another sigh, and after she stretched her arms, Hiccup got all the way up, heading for her clothes trunk. She pulled out a fresh tunic and leggings, and started preparing for the day.

A few minutes later, her hair and face freshly cleaned, the chief's daughter emerged from her home. She had the axe in hand, and her fur vest on to ward off the early-morning chill – especially with her still-damp hair. The girl had slipped something underneath her vest – something that she hadn't decided on whether or not to use, but had chosen to take it to be prepared.

She headed off for the Ring at a leisurely pace because, for once, she wasn't running late. The village was fairly empty still, with the sun barely risen, and Hiccup enjoyed the peace and quiet. No raids, no racket, no bullying. Just her, enjoying a calm morning. She looked out at the mountains, on the other side of which the sun was climbing in the sky, and admired the warm orange glow the light cast on the crags. Suddenly inspired, she slipped her notebook out of it's convenient pocket on the inside of her vest on the compulsion to draw the sunrise. She only had charcoal with her, so there would be no color, but that wouldn't stop her.

"Hey, it's Useless!" and all-too-familiar voice jeered, breaking the silence as well as her focus. Hiccup jumped, whirling to face the source of the noise so quickly that she nearly lost her balance. This only elicited more laughs at her expense.

A group of four Vikings approached with a lumbering, hulking stride. Jabtooth, a vicious girl two years older than Hiccup, led the group. She was enormous, far larger than the smaller girl in both height and girth, all due to muscle. Jabtooth's face was wide and square – very Viking-like indeed – and she had small, beady brown eyes and lank brown hair. The other three were boys of Jabtooth's age – the two dirty-blonde Tarrfoll brothers Claw and Rip, and the black-haired Thrashlock. They made up the group that accounted for a good portion of Hiccup's childhood torment. They also had graduated Dragon Training two years ago.

"We heard the village screw-up is doing a mighty fine job of screwing up in training," Thrashlock sneered, folding massive arms across his barrel-chest. Hiccup backed up a few steps as the four closed in on her. These encounters always, always ended poorly for her.

"Really? Wow, shocking," Hiccup responded sarcastically. Okay, so maybe it wasn't her wittiest comeback ever. But she couldn't just take the abuse in silence. She never had been able to.

"Heard you got yourself almost killed twice already," Claw chortled. "I thought even you couldn't do _that _ badly. It's impressive, really."

"What's impressive is that you can count to two. No, really, I thought for sure you were stumped at one," she shot back. _Really, Hiccup? That's all you've got?_ She scolded herself mentally.

But apparently it was enough to anger Claw and his brother. They growled simultaneously, pounding fists into their open palms. Hiccup gulped – this was the part where she got beat up.

"We're going to have to give you a good one for that," Jabtooth replied snidely, rolling her neck and making the vertebrae crack so loudly that Hiccup had no trouble hearing it.

Well, as long as she was going to get pummeled, she might as well slip one last comment in, lame or not. "Hitting me isn't going to enlarge you brains any. Too bad though, because you all could obviously use some extra brains," she said disdainfully, even as she stepped backwards with every step they approached.

"You know what I think?" Jabtooth continued forward, flanked by the three boys, cracking her knuckles as she went.

"I think that if there's a thought in your head, it's in solitary confinement," Hiccup interrupted. Well, she was feeling brave today. She wondered idly if, by keeping her mouth shut from the start, she could have avoided the physical pain that was to come. Too late now – and a smart mouth was all she had to keep herself from feeling like a complete doormat when she got bullied. Without sarcasm, she had nothing.

"I think it's time for you to shut up," Jabtooth finished, emphasizing her words as her fist connected with Hiccup's cheek. The younger girl cried out, and she toppled backwards from the force of the blow, landing hard on her back. Even through the ringing in her ears, she could hear their laughs. Tears rose in her eyes, both from the exquisite pain in her face and from the injustice of it all. She hadn't even _done_ anything to attract their cruel attention.

Shakily, she pushed herself to her feet. She would _not_ just lay there and let them walk all over her. She had to stand back up, no matter what, as long as her legs could support her. They could beat her, but they could not break her.

Her bullies did not appreciate the effort of will, though. They snickered as her visible shaking, at the red mark on her face, at her scared-but-set expression. After all, it was no fun bullying someone who just gave in. Thrashlock rushed at her, and before the scrawny girl had a chance to react, he pinned her roughly against the wall of the house she had stood a few short feet from. The older boy was harsh, and Hiccup's back slammed into the wood, as did her head. When her vision cleared, she saw Jabtooth stalking forward, her expression menacing.

A sudden shout spared Hiccup any further abuse.

"Jab! Where are ya! Ya and yer gang were s'posed to be down a' the docks ten minutes ago!" the distant voice warned. Jabtooth snarled, and stopped her advance. Everyone knew not to anger the dockmaster, so with a jerk of her head, the thickset girl motioned for her companions to follow her. She turned her back and trotted towards the giant, lumbering staircases and platforms that led down to the water. The three boys followed – but not before Thrashlock shoved Hiccup into the wall again for good measure.

Hiccup watched them leave, her breathing a little ragged as the adrenaline subsided from her system. One hand gently rested against her hurt cheek – she could already feel the bruise forming. She was just lucky she'd gotten off easy today. She knew from experience that Jabtooth liked to finish what she started, which meant she'd have to be on her guard for a little while. One thing she didn't want to do was be caught unawares by that group.

The chief's daughter resumed plodding off in the direction of the Ring. She arrived, still early, to find the gate shut. Sighing, Hiccup sat on the ground, legs splayed out in front of her as she leaned her back against the stone walls of the Ring. She turned her head to look out at the ocean, where the first rays of sunlight were hitting the gray-blue, churning water. She wondered how Toothless was doing, trapped in the cove all alone. She hoped he was alright, not too bored or impatient. The first thing she planned on doing after today's training was going to his cove. She wanted to try flying again, and she was determined to fully restore the Fury's flight eventually. The current problem she faced was figuring out how. She had to be with Toothless while he flew, to keep the fin open and, as she had discovered yesterday, change it's position to allow the dragon to maneuver. In order to stay on Toothless – clinging to his tail _really_ hadn't worked – the best solution she could come up with would be to ride on his back. The dragon was sturdily built, and could easily support her weight without putting undo pressure on his extremities. Hiccup had also noticed that the dragon's shoulders were far enough ahead of his wings to allow enough space for a rider – for her. But she'd have to be able to stay on his back, and she didn't think she could do that unassisted, for his scales were far too smooth. She didn't fancy falling off and dying – that wouldn't get either of them anywhere. A saddle was the obvious solution, but would she be able to make one that was both sturdy and lightweight enough for flying? Hiccup thought so – she knew her skills with metal and leather and her intelligence would be sufficient in this case.

The real question was whether or not Toothless would allow himself to be saddled. She knew the dragon was a very proud, dignified beast just by the way he carried himself, and it was doubtful he would let himself be bound and saddled like some pack animal. She thought he would allow her to ride him. After all, he wouldn't be able to fly without her.

She guessed the best thing to do was to – somehow – convince Toothless that the saddle was a necessity. She'd worry about figuring out just how to do that later. Right now, the others were starting to show up. Hiccup turned her face away, for she didn't want anyone to see the bruise on her face. She wasn't sure if they'd stare, or mock, or laugh, or scorn her, but she wasn't keen on finding out. Luckily, they ignored her, talking (or, in Snotlout's case, shouting obnoxiously) amongst themselves.

"I heard it's the Zippleback today," Ruffnut proclaimed. Tuffnut gaped.

"How did you hear that? I didn't hear anything!" he protested.

"That's because you don't listen, dunce!" Ruff returned with a swat to the back of his head. Tuff shouted, and went to retaliate, when Gobber arrived.

"Tha's enough, both of ya. Please, kill each other on yer own time," he said, stepping between them to keep them seperate. He unlocked the gate, and swung the massive metal grill open, gesturing for the trainees to file in. Hiccup finally got to her feet, and as a result, was the last one in. She tried to hide the left side of her face from Gobber as much as possible, but somehow he knew something was up. It was probably because he'd had years of observing the aftermath when she got bullied, and as such, knew the signs very well. The head ducking, the no eye contact, the hasty walk.

"Hiccup," he said quietly, stopping her with one hand on her shoulder. She looked at her mentor, before remembering that she was trying to hide the truth, and ducked her head back down again. "Was it them?" he asked, pointing to the backs of her peers.

"No," she responded hoarsely. Long ago, she'd given up trying to dodge these questions. Gobber would just keep pestering and pestering, and if she wanted to drop the subject, the fastest way was just by answering.

"Then Jabtooth." it wasn't a question.

Hiccup gave a slight nod, her shame renewed.

"Well, it's a nice purple color, but there's no swelling, luckily," Gobber said, waiting for the girl to meet his eyes. After a long moment, she did, and he was relieved to see no tears. The dullness in them, though, did make him worry a bit. "Next time, you punch them back."

"I've tried before. It didn't hurt them, broke my hand, and made things even worse," she sighed. Gobber wished he could do more, but knew by interfering directly she would only receive more scorn for not being able to protect herself. The only option that would be viable for now was to just keep an eye out, and try to pop up whenever Jabtooth and her gang were around. It pulled at his heartstrings to see the girl get hurt so. He could only admire her strength of spirit, to be fairly resilient under so much condescension. Maybe, someday, something miraculous would happen and her life would improve.

Hiccup headed into the Ring, and Gobber trailed behind. The girl hung her head, her short hair curtaining her bruised cheek, and she stepped into the sunlight. The others were already comfortable, doing warm-up drills with their weapons. Gobber leaned against the wall, observing from a distance. Today was the first day they actually got to move around some before getting a dragon let loose on them. It was a sign that the introduction phase of Training was over – it was time to get down to business.

She watched, feeling awkward, as her peers danced lithely and intricately with their weapons. Snotlout had a sword, and it seemed to slice the very air into ribbons, so precise and powerful were the movements. Tuffnut was rehearsing his lunge-drills, deadly-looking double-ended spear in hand, while his sister whirled about, two single-bladed axes creating a shining blur. Fishlegs wielded a spiked hammer with terrifying power, and Astren was furthest away. He practiced sommersaults and flips, all the while slicing at imaginary foes with his double-headed axe.

Hiccup looked at the axe she held. She was getting more used to lugging it's weight, but was by no means coordinated. Odin, she wasn't even coordinated with her plain limbs! Furthermore, she hated the idea of ever wielding the thing at another creature – violence was not her strong point. Snark, sarcasm, inventing, building, creating, all that she had down pat. But violence? Hardly, and only when she couldn't avoid it.

"Hiccup! Get a move on, get those muscles working! Ya dont want ta be stiff today!" Gobber called to her, noticing her idleness. She jumped, startled.

_What muscles?_ She queried mentally, but started stretching her arms nonetheless. It didn't take long, given that she didn't have much muscle, and therefore, not much stiffness. Once that was done, she switched to using her axe some. She swung it rather haphazardly, desperately gripping the handle to keep it from flying out of her grasp. The whole thing felt – and she was sure, looked – ridiculous, but at least she was trying.

Her arms ached from trying to maneuver with the weight of the axe when Gobber called for them to stop.

"All right. Today, we're not actually going to use weapons, but I'm glad yeh were practicing today. Make sure ya keep practicing on yer own time. Now, today we're using buckets!"

"Buckets! What are _those_ going to do to a dragon," Ruffnut interjected blatanly, expression bemused.

"The buckets themselves don't do anything. It's what they hold that does somethin'," Gobber replied, a smirk on his face.

"Dragons can't breathe fire when their heads are wet," Astren replied in a low tone as comprehension dawned on him.

"Correct, Astren! Now, get yer buckets!" Gobber shouted, pointing to a small collection of water-filled pails. The teens scrambled for them, and each ended up holding one bucket. Hiccup was relieved to note that a bucket was _much_ lighter than an axe.

"Alrigh'. Now, ya will have to work tagether, and find out which one starts the fire." Gobber smirked, heading for another lever.

"What do you mean, 'which one'?" Tuffnut asked, a bewildered sneer on his face.

"He means a Zippleback, you idiot," Ruffnut replied in a drawl.

"Correct!" Gobber said. "One head breathes out gas, and the other head will light it with it's spark. Ya lot have to find out which is which. Remember: teamwork is yer best bet."

And with that, the blacksmith flung down the lever to the Zippleback's cage, and gas poured out into the arena – thick, dark, and smelling like sulfur. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, however, were too caught up in their own argument to notice the recent development.

"Don't call me idiot, Dog-breath!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Troll brain!" his sister retaliated.

"Dung head!"

"Stink beetle!"

"Rat faaaaaaaaaaaace!" Tuffnut's insult was dragged out when he was suddenly yanked into the dense green cloud. Ruffnut took two steps forward before hesitating, unsure where to start. There was a sudden cry before Tuffnut pelted out of the fog, mowing his sister (and her pail of water) over in the process. All the water spilled out of the bucket, and Ruffnut looked enraged.

"Ruff, Tuff, yer out of water, go wait on the sidelines!" Gobber called from his own spot leaning against the stone wall. He looked a little disappointed, but unsurprised, to have called the twins out so early in the training. He watched the four others with interest.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astren, and Hiccup all stood well apart from each other, spaced out on the perimeter of the Zippleback's fog, all hesitant to dive in. However, Snotlout was the first to move – he edged into the fog, quickly disappearing from sight. There was a shout, and then a very, very angry Astren. Snotlout had backed into him (obviously not paying attention to where he was going), making the blonde boy's pail spill out. Snotlout, while loosing some water, still had enough to continue on.

"Argh! You! PAY MORE ATTENTION!" Astren shouted. Snotlout smirked, unrepentant.

"Sorry, Astren, yer out fer now. Don't ya worry, ya can try again if no one gets it," Gobber called to the fuming teenager as the younger male stalked over to the twins.

Snotlout, meanwhile, entered back in to the cloud of gas, looking wildly around for any dragon-like shape. Soon, he couldn't tell which way was which, and whirled around wildly, certain the Zippleback was ready to pounce on him. A shape loomed in the corner of his vision, and he swung the pail on instinct, drenching the figure.

"Hey!" Hiccup shrieked. Snotlout could see his cousin, now that the density of gas between them had lessened. She had been fidgeting on the fringe of the fog, and now looked dismayed. "Do I look like a dragon to you?" she cried, swiping her now-soaked bangs out of her eyes.

"Nope. Way too shrimpy," Snotlout chortled, too eager to insult his relative to realize that he was drawing his own intelligence into quesiton. He was too busy laughing to receive Hiccup's glare.

"Snotlout, out! Ya've caused enough trouble fer today," Gobber yelled at him, arms folded across his chest in disapproval as the brown-haired teenager joined his sidelined friends.

"I know!" Fishlegs said suddenly, tone excited. "Zipplebacks like to eat hawks! That's what the manual said!"

Hiccup, still preoccupied with wringing out her drenched sleeves, looked up at the other girl, who had one hand cupped to her mouth while the other clutched the bucket. Fishlegs made a bird call, which Hiccup could only presume was the sound of a hawk. When Fishlegs stopped, there was a moment of silence, but then a scaled dragon head snaked lithely out of the fog. Startled, Fishlegs tossed the water on the dragon head, yelping in fright. The dragon hissed in displeasure, shaking it's head and releasing a small trickle of gas.

"Oops," the bulky blonde girl said in a small voice, fleeing before the dragon could retaliate.

That left Hiccup all alone as the dragon's other head emerged. Hastily, the chief's daughter picked up her bucket, gripping it so tightly that her knuckles turned white. As the Zippleback's heads approached, she made her move, flinging the water at the more recently revealed head.

She missed, her throw too short by several feet. Hiccup had to resist the urge to slam her palm into her forehead at her own ineptness. There was the hissing sound of what she assumed was the dragon version of laughter, and she looked up with a cringe. She was unarmed with an irritated dragon.

She stumbled backwards as the Zippleback lunged towards her. As she raised her arms to protect her face, she bumped the thing she'd hidden under her vest that morning. She hadn't planned on using it – she'd brought it more just in case something went awry – and now she was exceedingly glad she'd acted on her whim. The girl opened her vest just enough for the Zippleback to see (and hopefully smell) the item she'd hidden. The dragon, in response, reeled back with a horrified cry, backing up three steps for every one Hiccup took toward it. It even willingly backed into it's own cage, if only to get away from _it. _

"Get back! That's right!" Hiccup shouted (mostly for show) as she scared the Zippleback into it's cave. "I am a very fearsome Viking!" she crowed to it in a theatrical manner, showing it the black-and-yellow eel that she had under her vest one last time before she tucked the dead fish back under the fur. Satisfied that the Zippleback wouldn't come any nearer to her than it absolutely had to – let alone try to attack her – she pushed the giant doors shut, effectively locking the dragon inside.

Hiccup turned around, a small smile on her face, and noticed the shocked looks of her mentor and peers. They all gaped at her open-mouthed. If she wasn't so pleased with her own success, she would have been slightly insulted. As it was, she just wanted to get to work on Toothless' saddle.

"I'll...um...I'll see you guys later. Um...we're done, right?" she asked, already headed for the exit. When all she got was stunned silence, she took it as approval to leave. The girl slipped out of the arena and ran for the smithy, discarding the eel in an empty barrel along her way.

* * *

><p>AN: alright, please review! And please "like" Jessie's page, make a little girl's dream come true! I think Hiccup channeled a little bit of Jessie's fighting spirit here.

LONG LIVE JESSICA JOY REES!


	11. Trial and Error

A/N: NEW CHAPTER AT LAST! Sorry guys, I'm in the middle of finals, so this is a couple of days late. And for those of you who are wondering, Astrid and the Laptop is still going, I just need a moment to upload it, which I will do eventually. So yeah. Anyway, this chapter has appeared at last, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Trial and Error<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup wiped the sweat from her brow and looked down at her project. A saddle, which had turned out surprisingly elegant and sleek, lay on the workbench in front of her. She'd been working on it ever since the end of Training that morning – now it was mid afternoon, and time to test it out on Toothless.<p>

And testing in this case meant testing to see if Toothless would actually _wear _it.

Carefully, Hiccup rolled up the saddle in one of the spare cotton tarps that lay in her little personal workroom. She didn't want anyone seeing it, and she also didn't want Toothless discovering what it was – at least not until she had some chance to explain it's use.

The girl peeked out of the smithy, covered saddle in hand, and headed for the forest. She didn't cross the path of many people, and when she did meet someone, they paid her little heed. Before long, she was running all out through the trees, anxious to slip into Toothless' cove. The saddle, being large and fairly bulky, made her dash a little awkward, but she managed to keep her grip, even as she made her way down the steep, narrow path that led down to the base of the cove.

"Toothless! I've got something new for us to try today," she called out, looking around for the dark mass that was the Night Fury. She heard the gentle 'wuff' of breath behind her and spun around. A grin spread across the girl's face when she saw her dragon friend sitting, head tilted to the side in curiosity. She hefted the cotton swathed saddle up. Toothless just stared at her skeptically.

"Well, it's underneath all this," she defended, hastily unwinding the cloth. Leather saddle finally freed, she hoisted it up again for the Fury to see.

Toothless stared at it for a split second. Then he balked, darting away, huffing in indignation. Clearly, he was not happy about this new development.

"Hey!" Hiccup cried, running after him, saddle still in her grip. "This is going to help us fly!"

Still, the dragon refused to let Hiccup get within twenty feet of him. The girl was frustrated. She spent a number of hours laboring over the stupid saddle, and now the useless reptile wouldn't even _consider_ cooperating. She continued to chase him, however, stubbornly refusing to admit defeat.

Hiccup finally gave up the chase several minutes later, dropping the saddle and sagging against a boulder as she wheezed. Toothless was _fast_, even grounded. Not to mention agile. _Stupid dragon_, she grumbled internally. The dragon in question, meanwhile, sat on his haunches several yards away. His irritation with his human hatchling faded into amusement when she stopped to rest, grumbling under her breath all the while.

After she caught her breath, Hiccup stooped to pick up the saddle once more. Toothless growled when she tried to approach with the offending item still in hand.

"FINE!" Hiccup shouted, patience lost. She hurled the saddle towards the wall of the cove, expression full of disgust and anger. "WE WON'T USE IT!I hope you're happy!"

Toothless grinned toothlessly at her in response. Instead of calming her down, however, the smug expression just made the girl more cross. She huffed, folded her arms over her chest, and turned to stomp away, sitting with her back to her friend.

Hiccup just stayed where she was, sulking. _All that work_, she thought. _And absolutely useless._ She continued to let the negative thoughts churn in her mind, over and over and over. The Viking teenager even pointedly ignored the inquisitive warbles from her draconian friend. It wasn't until Toothless gently nudged her shoulder with his snout that she finally reacted to him.

"Go away," she grumbled, turning her head away from him. The Fury decided to take the initiative, trotting over and sitting directly in front of the scrawny girl. Now, he was too big and too directly in her way for her to continue to pretend he didn't exist. She faced him head one, glaring with all her might. The dragon's eyes scanned her face, his pupils large and pleading. Suddenly, they narrowed to slits, and Toothless hissed angrily.

Hiccup froze, anger melting away in confusion. What had upset him?

He gently nudged her cheek, still purple and bruised.

Oh. That.

"Jabtooth. She and her gang do this sometimes," she muttered, embarrassed.

Toothless hissed angrily for the second time, protectively curling around her. The gesture made Hiccup smile a little bit, and she gently patted his head.

"I know you're angry. I'm angry too. But I just don't want to think about it right now."

Toothless gave a low, comforting croon.

"Thanks bud. Alright. We'll try flying again – but even without the saddle, I can't stay on your tail. I'm going to have to sit on your back if you want this to work."

She could seen a new flash of indignation behind his lime-green eyes, before it was replaced by thoughtfulness. He hesitated, but then nodded his assent. Hiccup made a mental note to take care to treat Toothless as a partner, an equal. Perhaps if she had _asked _to make a saddle beforehand, he would have taken it better. After all, this wouldn't work without them working together.

But regardless, before long, Toothless was standing still as Hiccup hauled herself onto his shoulders. The artificial fin was in place, and a rope tied to the base of it led all the way to Hiccup's left hand. She situated herself, noting that the dragon's scales were fairly slick, and decided to hold on as best she could by squeezing her knees together. Tightening her grip on the rope, she pulled on it to open the fin.

"Okay, go!" she called out. Toothless flared open his wings...

...and promptly knocked Hiccup clean off his back.

The girl stood up, brushing dirt off her clothes, and turned to look back at her friend. He appeared just as startled as she felt. Well, now she knew not to sit there again – it was too far back for flying, and if she tried again, she would either restrict his wings or get knocked off.

"Okay, scratch that," she told Toothless as she walked back towards him. "Can we try again?"

The Fury nodded his assent, and Hiccup scrambled back on board. This time, though, she scooted much further forward, until she sat right behind the base of his skull.

Before she could say 'go' again, though, Toothless grunted in discomfort.

"Oops, sorry, too far forward?" She asked hastily. The dragon grunted again, and she moved back a ways, until she sat right where the base of his thick neck met his shoulders. They both paused, testing to see if this new arrangement would work. Toothless stretched his wings, this time unhindered, and craned his neck several different ways. A grin spread across Hiccup's face as she realized she'd gotten it right.

With a tug on the rope, the fin flared open again. "You ready, buddy?" she asked, patting his neck with her free hand. He nodded in response, and Hiccup tensed for takeoff, squeezing her knees together as he crouched down to spring.

Then they were off, and the human gave a 'whoop' of joy as she flew once more. The wind blew her hair out of her face, and with it came the overwhelming sense of _freedom_. Toothless' wings beat in a strong, steady rhythm, as easily as if he had never been grounded in the first place. It was positively exhilarating.

But they were running out of room. They weren't quite high enough to sail over the canyon wall, and she didn't know how to pull the tailfin to go higher _or_ to turn.

"Toothless!" she shouted, panicking. The dragon did his best to turn with only one controllable fin, dipping one wing and raising the other to bank to the right, but it didn't work quite well enough. The tilt sent them off balance, made the smooth flight wobbly. Hiccup, who had already been having a tough time holding on, couldn't manage; she fell off the dragon's back, loosing her grip on the tailfin rope and screaming all the while.

Her fall was broken by a very solid pine tree branch. It caught her in the stomach, luckily only a yard or two below her. The studden stop stunned her, but she managed to keep a hold of the branch, dangling about thirty feet in the air.

"Mmmphhh." she grunted, knowing all too well that she'd have a brilliant bruise come tomorrow. The girl tried to look down, anxious to make sure Toothless was okay.

She needn't have worried. The dragon was built to take a couple shallow falls, and had landed on all fours to lessen the impact. She watched him shake his head, then start to look for her.

"Up here!" she called, adjusting her grip on the branch. Hanging about like this was _not_ comfortable. The pine tree had plenty of branches, yes, but they were all spread just a little too far apart to allow an easy descent. Perhaps any descent at all.

Toothless turned back, heading for her tree. Hiccup's shoulders began to protest and ache, and she decided easy or not, she couldn't just _sit_ here any longer. Painstakingly, she pulled herself to the trunk of the tree, searching with her feet for a lower branch. There was one, right at the very edge of what she could reach. She managed to get her toes planted on it, and pushed as hard as she could off of her current branch in order to be upright on the lower one. Teetering for a moment, Hiccup managed to catch her balance before repeating the process all over again.

Toothless watched worriedly from below, unable to assist her. It took a while (it felt like an eternity to Hiccup, who had to be super careful, due to the fact that she wasn't known for her balance or her coordination) but she slowly clambered her way down the branches. She finally reached the lowest branches, and sat down, holding on tight to the tree's limb to secure herself. From where she sat, it was a fifteen -foot drop to the ground.

"Stupid pine trees, with their stupid branches," she grumbled. How exactly was she going to get down from here? She couldn't climb down any further, and jumping was out of the question. "Um...Toothless? Can you help me? If you just stretch up against the tree, I could probably get down."

The Fury one-upped her. He crouched, and Hiccup recognized the glinting look of calculation in his eyes. With one powerful bound, he was able to leap up high enough to perch on the neighboring branch. The tree shook under the sudden addition of his weight, and Hiccup's knuckles went white as she held a death grip to avoid getting flung off.

When the tree stabilized once more, she looked at her friend. Toothless was smirking, clearly pleased with himself, and when he saw she was watching him, he jerked his head, a clear invitation for her to get on. Hiccup smiled, and carefully eased her way over to him. Once on his back again, she patted his black-scaled neck.

"Thanks, buddy," she said with a smile.

Toothless warbled in return, and jumped off the branch. Even though the artificial fin remained closed – the rope had come loose when they crash-landed – he was easily able to maintain a gentle glide long enough for them to settle on the ground. Hiccup heaved a sigh of relief as she slid off of his back, landing heavily on her feet.

"Okay, that really didn't work. I think we're going to have to use the saddle, like it or not," she said to Toothless.

He started to wonder if he should have let Hiccup saddle him after all the moment they took off. He could feel her weight shifting where she sat, and when he attempted to pivot his body, not his tail, she fell right off.

Toothless knew he was lucky that a tree broke her fall, rather than the ground breaking her neck. After he had crash-landed, he watched anxiously as Hiccup precariously wormed her way down the tree. His panic was nearly overwhelming, and it disconcerted him. Toothless wasn't used to caring about others, and now it seemed he was going to make up for all he'd missed out on by overreacting.

There was a point where he was sure Hiccup was going to fall out of the tree, and suddenly 'overreacting' no longer seemed like the proper word. Toothless rushed to the foot of the tree, hoping that somehow he would be able to break her fall.

Luckily, that was unnecessary. Hiccup made it to the lowest branches in one piece. Toothless knew she wouldn't be able to make it the rest of the way by herself, and nimbly leapt up onto one of the low branches. As soon as she was seated, he glided ever-so-smoothly to the ground, extremely pleased with himself. Hiccup was unhurt.

She slid off his back, heading over to where the saddle lay discarded. Toothless sighed internally; he still didn't fancy being strapped up like some dumb animal, but he would not risk Hiccup again because of his own stupid pride. He stood still as the girl settled the saddle on him, tightening the straps to secure it. He was grateful that she took care to do the task gently, not to pull anything too tight. The sign of respect made him feel more at ease – Hiccup had clearly not forgotten they were equal partners in this adventure. Her small hands worked quickly, to his relief, and before long she sat on his back once more.

"Ready, bud?" she asked, patting the side of his neck. Toothless nodded in assent. The joy of flying would overwhelm the indignity of being saddled.

And with Hiccup's signal, Toothless launched into the sky. He could already tell things were working better; the girl was able to keep the fin steadily open. With two powerful wingstrokes, they were coasting over the little lake.

"Ready to try turning for real?" his little human shouted over the wind. Toothless roared in response, eyes narrowed as he waited for the shift in air balance.

It came when Hiccup yanked on the tailfin rope. The human-made addition flared, catching air very quickly. Toothless' whole body jerked left, but Hiccup kept going straight as she was once more thrown from his back. And as every time she fell, Toothless himself followed only moments after. They plunged into the lake – Hiccup headfirst, while the dragon belly-flopped.

Toothless gave a low grumble (he really hated unexpected soakings) and grumpily made his way to the shore. Once out of the water, he shook himself, sending a flurry of water droplets every where. By the time he was done, his friend had managed to drag herself out of the lagoon as well. He watched with amusement as Hiccup shook her head much as he had just done, her face scrunched up.

_What a peculiar hatchling you are, _Toothless told her. She looked up, and even though he knew she couldn't understand his words, he enjoyed the grin that spread across her face. The Fury went to make a fire to warm his human up, but her voice stopped him.

"No, Toothless, I don't need it. It's not that cold. Anyway, I want to keep going."

Toothless looked back at her. She had a determined smile on her face, just as eager as he was to return to the sky. He bounded back over to her and she clambered back up on his back.

Nothing would stop them.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Toothless picked his way out of the lake for what had to be the hundredth time that day. Hiccup had fallen off his back again, unsuprisingly. The saddle alone wasn't enough, especially now, when they were starting to make serious progress. They'd learned how to turn (after a few more unexpected lake plunges), and Hiccup was getting better and better at controlling the tailfin. Towards the end of the day, she'd gained enough confidence to tie the rope to her left foot so that she could hold on better. This adjustment, of course, had ended in more swims in the lagoon as Hiccup struggled to coordinate her movements again, but Toothless was pretty sure that in the end it would be worth it.<p>

He shook himself off, watching the light slowly turn from yellow to orange. It was sunset, and Hiccup would have to go back to her village soon. Although the prospect of no more flying for the day was somewhat disappointing, the improvement they'd made today alone more than compensated for it.

A splash and a squelch alerted him to Hiccup's presence. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder. The girl was dragging herself through the shallow water, every movement sluggish. She sat right on the shore, legs still halfway in the water. He watched with growing alarm as her gaze became unfocused, her whole being radiating exhaustion.

_Hiccup? _He crooned, hastily plodding over to her. She glanced at him, forcing a half-smile, and patted his snout with a shaking hand. _What's wrong?_

He knew they should have stopped earlier. On some attempts, they managed to make an awkward landing, but the majority of the time they crashed. Some times it was in the lake, sometimes they hit one of the cove walls, and sometimes they literally crash-landed. Whenever that happened, Toothless did his best to absorb most of the impact and protect his friend (luckily, she'd never fallen off his back while they were over land). But over the course of hours of work, she'd obviously taken a beating. In fact, the way she was behaving was much like a hatchling who was using it's wings for the first time – so eager to do well that they worked themselves to utter exhaustion. He should have realized what was happening, but she was so determined and excited that he couldn't refuse.

_Alright, you_. _Time to get out of the water_, he told her. Hiccup didn't really react to the warble, but he wasn't expecting her to. Carefully, Toothless grabbed a mouthful of the back of her shirt, his teeth retracted, and stood up. Hiccup gave a cry of surprise, and dangled helplessly over the ground.

"Toothless!" she protested. "Put me down!"

He ignored her, trotting over to where she had discarded her fur pelt several hours ago. It was nice and dry now, he noted. Toothless laid down, and once he was situated, released Hiccup. She gave him a half-hearted glare which quickly transformed into a smile when Toothless shot a fireball at the ground, creating a steady source of warmth.

"Thanks, buddy," she said, scooping up her vest and sliding it back over her arms. Toothless gave a happy croon in reply, and was rewarded with another smile. Hiccup sat down, settling against his side so she was surrounded by warmth. Within minutes, her eyes were starting to close against her will.

Toothless watched the sky as the light slowly faded, blending into the indigo of twilight. Hiccup's deep and even breaths told him she was asleep, and he thought fondly of when he was a hatchling, going through the same trials. Learning to fly again wasn't quite the same this time – his wing muscles were already fully developed, as was his body and his knowledge of flying. The most difficult part was re-learning how to maneuver, since he didn't have full control anymore.

Hiccup, meanwhile, was starting from scratch. She had to learn about flight, and how every little movement of the tailfin affected it. Already, she'd proven to be a remarkably fast learner, catching on to things quicker than Toothless would ever have expected. Their practice would be good for her, give her a real challenge.

But what he liked most about their practice was how it strengthened their bond. He already relied so much on the little human, but this dependence didn't bother him. Instead, it was comforting to know that someone cared, thought about him, wanted to be around him. He suspected Hiccup felt much the same. After all, he mused, they were two flames in a fireball. And if he ever crossed paths with the scum who had hurt his human, they would make a lovely snack.

* * *

><p>AN: Toothless has finally become Toothless! WHOOHOO! Don't lie to me, you know that was cute when he adopted Hiccup's name for him without even realizing it. I really liked that chapter, and I felt like there had to be more practicing than we saw on screen, so I incorporated that in there.

And yes, Hiccup's using Toothless as a pillow. I know, I want a dragon-pillow too. :D And the "two flames in a fireball" thing was what I felt was a dragon-equivalent of "two peas in a pod", just in case you were wondering. Enjoy, as always, and don't hesitate to review!


	12. Progress and Laughter

A/N:Whoot, new chapter guys! Sorry this one is so late (almost a week!) but that just means your that much closer to the NEXT update. :) Sooooo, here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy! And please, please, leave reviews. I love the ones where you guys comment on certain aspects of the story and tell me what you thought. Don't get me wrong, I love the "this story is awesome" reviews (they always brighten my day), but the commentary really helps me assess how I'm doing with this story and if anything needs adjusting. Again, you guys are awesome and I hope you love this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Progress and Laughter<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup awoke with a jolt. Dawn had only just started to color the sky, and there was a light coating of dew all around. The morning was cold, but she herself had kept plenty warm even while asleep. Toothless made a remarkably warm pillow.<p>

She remembered yesterday, and how utterly exhausting their test work was – and she wasn't even the one flying! No wonder she'd fallen asleep in the cove. It was strange, really, how well she slept even on the hard, cold ground here. Perhaps it was because she felt more at home than she did in her own empty house.

Slowly, Hiccup pushed herself to her feet, stretching her arms over her head. Behind her, she heard a low croon. Head turned, she saw Toothless blearily blink his eyes open.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she teased with a grin. The dragon just huffed in response, giving her a look that said, 'why did you get up? It's _early_.'

"I have an idea that I think is going to help us," she told him, as if he had asked aloud. One of Toothless' ear sensors perked towards her, clearly interested.

"The saddle alone isn't enough if we're going to do any _real_ flying. I need a belt or something that will keep me there," she stated, running a hand through her hair. Toothless' whole head turned toward her now, and Hiccup knew why. She'd said she'd wanted to return his flight to him, but never before had she outright stated that she was going to work until they reached the mastery he'd had before they met.

Seeing the query in his eyes, Hiccup continued. "I'm not just going to stop once you can fly again. It would be cruel to give you anything less than what you had before I hurt you."

Toothless grinned toothlessly, suddenly filled with an enthusiasm that wiped away all grogginess. He bounded to his feet, leaping over to Hiccup and nudging her with his snout. She laughed, patting his nose.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" she chuckled. "Now, stop, or I'll never get to get anything done!"

* * *

><p>Gobber made his way over to the smithy, rubbing his temples. He had a headache, and it was still only midmorning. The other trainees had demanded their next training session be delayed for a day – they wanted extra practice on their own. He could have pretended he didn't know why, but he did, and he didn't like it.<p>

The five teenagers, led by Astren, demanded an extra day of preparation because Hiccup had won the last round. They wanted to make sure that she wouldn't win again. Gobber had thought that if Hiccup showed herself to be just as skilled as the other teenagers, she would surely be accepted into their midst. However, he had underestimated just how deep the prejudice against her ran. How was he going to break it to the girl? She was bright, she'd understand _why_ there was the delay, and Gobber was afraid it would crush her spirits.

Sighing, he ducked into the smithy. Looking around, he didn't see Hiccup in the main part, but he knew she had to be here. The forge was still hot and glowing, the mess he'd left behind had been cleaned up.

"Hiccup?" he called out. There was a crash, a thud, an irritated mumble and then a "yeah?" from the little back workroom he'd given to his apprentice.

Well, that was Hiccup's trademark greeting

Gobber started toward the workroom, his uneven footfalls thudding towards the door that he could barely squeeze through. Suddenly, Hiccup popped out from the little space, hastily shutting the door behind her. She stared at Gobber with wide eyes, like a startled deer. He recognized that look – like she was afraid of getting in trouble. Normally, he would have pried and been suspicious, but currently he had more pressing matters.

"Ah, there ya are. Ah...I, uh," how to phrase the darn thing? "Uh, trainin' has been postponed till tomorrow."

"Oh," she replied, a blank look on her face. "Why?"

"The others were, ah, askin' fer some extra time to, ah, practice."

"Oh. Okay," Hiccup shrugged, shortly after a brief flash of understanding crossed her face. "Thanks for telling me, Gobber."

Gobber scanned her face carefully. There was no trace of hidden hurt as far as he could tell. Even a few days ago, he knew he would have seen some sort of reaction from her, but now she didn't care a whit. He gave a mental sigh of relief that she took the news in stride. Perhaps something was up – that would explain why she suddenly didn't care – but for now he would just leave it be. Hiccup never did anything purposefully malicious. She'd be fine on her own a little while longer.

"Uh, Gobber? Can I go? There's a project I'm working on and wanted to test it out..." she trailed off, hopefully.

"What? Oh! Sure, go ahead. Thanks for cleaning up those metal shavings, by the way. Do you want any help with your project?" he asked.

"No! Ahaha, no, I'm good. Uh, thanks, though," she replied hastily, with an awkward, forced laugh. Gobber raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. His apprentice turned tail, darting back into her workroom, and he shrugged, heading over to the anvil. He'd left the sword he was in the process of forging there, and he wanted to finish the weapon as soon as possible.

After several minutes of pounding the sword into shape, the blacksmith took a short break, wiping the sweat from his brow. A soft creak reached his ears, and he looked over his shoulder just in time to see Hiccup darting out of the smithy, an oversized bundle cradled in her arms. He watched her scamper away for a moment, befuddled. _That _unsightly lump was her project? Well, at least it wasn't some giant weapon he'd have to worry about bringing down the entire village.

* * *

><p>"Toothless, I've got it! It's all set to go now!" Hiccup called as she skidded down the trail that wound down the side of the canyon. She jumped over the last few feet of the path, landing with a thud and wobbling awkwardly. Once she got her feat underneath her once more, she hastened out into grassy floor of the cove, scanning it's vine-covered perimeter for her draconian friend. He was laying out lazily in a patch of sun at the far end, dozing contentedly. "Toothless!" she called again.<p>

The Night Fury lifted his head, perking up when he saw the modified saddle hanging in her arms. He made short work of the journey over to Hiccup, covering the distance in a few eager bounds. He sat in front of her, tail lashing from side to side in anticipation.

"Today, we are going to get you out of this canyon, one way or another," she said, patting the side of his neck as she began securing the saddle tethers. Toothless crooned in delight, tail lashing more energetically than ever, but he sat patiently as she finished putting his riding gear on. Once it was all tightened, she sat back, resting on her heels. The saddle looked much the same as it had before, with the exception of two small curved prongs, one on each side of the saddle.

Smiling, Hiccup picked up the belt she'd discarded while dealing with Toothless's saddle. It secured around her waist, and had two one-foot-long tethers, made of a super-strong leather. With one on each side, they perfectly matched the hooks she'd added to the saddle.

"Alright, bud," she said, hauling herself up onto Toothless' back. Once seated, she hooked the rings on the end of her belt-tethers to the curved spikes on the saddle. They fit perfectly – just like they had not an hour previously, when she checked in the smithy. She felt a smug grin spill across her face – success! - and patted Toothless's head.

"Ready?" she asked. And with a nod and a "GO!", they were off.

Air rushed past her face, nearly stealing her breath away. The steady beat of her friend's wings was far outmatched by the racing pulse of her heart, and Hiccup gave a loud shout of joy. She held her ankle steady – the rope holding the prosthetic fin was tied around her left foot.

Toothless was aiming for the outside world. Heart racing, Hiccup could only watch as they approached the stone cliff, their speed building and building with every second. She struggled to hold back a scream – they _had_ to crash into the wall, there was no way around it. Suddenly, Toothless seemed to catch a gust of wind, for they shot upwards, clearing the cliff easily.

_An updraft_, she realized suddenly.

And then they were flying – really flying, up above the trees, out of the canyon – for the first time since Hiccup had hitched a wild, terrifying ride on Toothless' tail. An incredulous, delighted laugh escaped from her lips. She never expected them to get out on the first try. In fact, she thought it was going to take all day to get out of the canyon she had accidentally trapped Toothless in.

She was ecstatic to be wrong.

Distracted by the scene below – there was an abrupt clearing of trees, filled with long, waving grasses that looked like a green sea – Hiccup lost focus, and consequently lost control of the fin. The rather primitive system, just a rope tied at one end to the fin, and the other to her ankle, wasn't exactly sophisticated to begin with. They wobbled in the air, Toothless letting out a startled roar as Hiccup screeched from her perch on his back. Then, Toothless lost his grip on the air completely, and they careened straight towards the ground. Hiccup threw her hands in front of her face for protection, closing her eyes tight as Toothless crash-landed. Suddenly, she was pitched out of the saddle, tethers having been jerked just right and released from their hooks.

Somehow, Hiccup managed not to tumble head over heels through the six foot tall grass. She stumbled and skidded to a stop, but was still right side up at the end of it. The girl took a moment to take inventory of herself and make sure nothing was hurt – yup, all good – and then started.

"Toothless!" she gasped. What happened to him? Was he okay? He normally was, even after the worst of their crashes so far, but she hadn't heard any noise from him yet, and that worried her. "Toothless!" she called, louder this time. She dove back into the high grasses, pushing her way through the stalks. Her eyes darted about wildly, looking for her friend, for the grass was too thick to see very far through, and it was far too tall for her to see over. "TOOTHLESS!"

Suddenly, Hiccup burst through the last of the tall stalks. She stopped short, utterly bewildered. There was a large patch of flattened grass, in the rough shape of a circle, and Toothless was on his back in the center. His eyes were closed tight, and Hiccup recognized his expression as one of absolute delight (it was the same expression he had when she brought him fish). The normally dignified and majestic dragon was writhing back and forth, tail thrashing, and the only thing his Viking companion could think of was that he looked like an oversized cat in a field of catnip.

_So,_ Hiccup thought, plucking a few short strands of the grass in her hands_, would this be 'dragon-nip'?_

She grinned to herself – she should try it out tomorrow at training. Despite the fact that it was cheating, and that she wanted to stay under the radar and avoid attracting undue attention, her curiosity was becoming overwhelming. She _had _to know if this grass, like the eel, would distract dragons. This was the same strain of curiosity that got her into trouble so many times over the years. It was insatiable, and made her act recklessly.

Hiccup told herself she could test the grass, but carefully, subtly. She didn't want anyone finding out she was using "tricks". Then she would really have to explain herself, and she was a terrible liar. In all likelihood, that would lead to her village eventually discovering Toothless. After all, it would only take one tiny slip of the tongue, and her secret would be up. And, no matter how selfish it was, Hiccup _could not_ lose him.

Despite their many differences – her submissive nature, his intimidating one; her lack of confidence, his abundance of it; among many others – at their core, they were so similar they understood each other almost perfectly. It was an incredible, nearly inexplicable bond that could only be shared by two halves of the same soul. If she lost that, Hiccup knew she'd loose everything that made her life wonderful.

The feel of a scaly snout brushing against her arm and the sound of a very happy croon broke into her thoughts. Toothless sat directly in front of her, forked tongue hanging out of his mouth like a pleased dog, occasionally swishing his powerful tail back and forth to release another waft of the grass's earthy scent.

"Hey, bud," Hiccup chuckled, rubbing his snout with her free hand. "So I'm guessing dragons like this grass?"

* * *

><p>Dragons liked the grass. The chief's daughter left the Kill Ring the next day both pleased and surprised by her success with the plant. The Gronkle they'd been training with that day had charged towards her. Hiccup only had time to raise her fist, full of blades of that special, long grass, up in front of her. The dragon suddenly dropped to the ground, completely tamed by the scent of the grass as Hiccup rubbed it across it's rough-scaled snout.<p>

Naturally, the other were shocked by her second defeat of a dragon. Hiccup escaped from the Ring as fast as she possibly could for she knew her peers would either question her ceaselessly or bully her for beating them. Since she didn't fancy either option, Hiccup now found herself heading towards her house alone, and wondering what would happen if she did come across her peers. Would they be mad? Would they torment her some more? Would they be interested in her suddenly? Would they congratulate her?

These questions whirled around in her mind ever as she shut the door behind her. Even though it was well hidden in the shadows underneath the stairs – Hiccup didn't need to do anything more, her dad was gone and no one else came in here – she easily recognized the shape of Toothless' saddle. All other concerns were immediately driven out of her mind as she remembered the modifications she wanted to make to the gear. A smile slowly spread across her face.

A/N: Whoo, progress! Chapter 12 took FOREVER for me to write. I probably took the greater part of a month finally getting it all written out. This music montage portion of the movie really takes a while when you try to write out each and every bonding scene. I may or may not skip some of the less important parts of the montage, just to keep this thing moving.

Also, clarification for the last chapter: the part where hiccup was musing on toothless and their bond and what it meant to her. I do believe that hiccup and toothless are two halves of the same soul/soulmates/whatever you want to call it. And not in a romantic way because a) they've known each other for what, a week? b) this is not supposed to be a romantic story, but a uplifting and moving retelling of our favorite (uplifting and moving) animated film. c) I think people can be 'soulmates' without the romantic factor. While I think it's perfectly reasonable for many soulmates to be romantic (hey, we all want to marry our romantic soulmate, right?), I don't believe they feel romantic at such an early stage, despite the strength/potency of their bond.


	13. Closer, closer, closer

A/N: New Chapter! Yay! A couple days behind schedule because college has decided to kill me, among other things, but it's still here now! yay! enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Closer, closer, closer<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup exited the smithy. She looked around surreptitiously, and smirked to herself when she saw no one around. Perfect – she didn't want anyone around right now. Yet another set of modifications to Toothless' saddle were complete, and now she just needed lunch before she headed back into the forest to seek out her dragon companion. Brushing her hands off on the sides of her tunic, Hiccup exchanged her leather apron for her fur vest, heading off to the great hall at a languid pace. A light breeze pushed her roughly-cut auburn bangs off her forehead, cooling the slight sheen of sweat from her face. Adding foot pedals and rigging them up had taken both extreme concentration and effort, especially when it came to tensing the gears and lines. Luckily, she'd figured out how to minimize the high-tension cables, so that the line that ran from Toothless' fin to the saddle could be easily clipped in – no need to go through a complex tensioning process ever time.<p>

Soon, the chief's daughter found herself at the entrance of the hall, her walk having flown by in the face of her technical musings. She tugged the doors open with something of a struggle – they were huge and _heavy_, after all – slipping inside quickly. She ate her lunch quickly and quietly, and was back out in the sunlight only ten minutes later. She strolled easily back to the smithy, steps slow and relaxed. Face tilted towards the sun, she didn't notice people in the village staring at her. In fact, she didn't notice the attention she attracted until she head someone call her name.

"Hey, Hiccup!" a voice shouted. Startled, Hiccup spun around on her heel, and was even more surprised to see Ruffnut running up to her, her brother trailing closely behind. The chief's daughter became wary immediately; although it wasn't as nearly as common an occurrence as it was with Jabtooth, the twins (along with Snotlout) had used her as a target before.

"We wanted to talk to you," Tuffnut added when he and his sister caught up to the diminutive girl. Hiccup's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You did?" This was new.

"Yeah! What you did with the dragon today was...y'know...awesome! We were all mad the first time you beat a dragon, thought it was a fluke, but after today...You really are cool," Tuffnut declared with a grin. It was all Hiccup could do to not fall over in sheer shock.

"What?" she choked out.

"How did you do it?" Ruffnut asked excitedly.

"I, ah, I...um...well-" Hiccup stuttered before being cut short.

"We couldn't believe it! You were all like 'BAM!' and the Gronckle was like 'AHH!'" Tuffnut declared.

Hiccup just stared at him. Did he realize his statement was pretty much incomprehensible?

"Hey guys!" a new voice greeted. Looking over her shoulder, Hiccup was floored to see her cousin walking up, grinning not only at the twins, but also at...her? She'd never received anything but contempt from Snotlout before (and certainly never anything so friendly as a smile).

"Uh...hi," she managed to reply.

"What're we talking about?" the stocky brown-haired boy asked.

"Training!" Ruffnut replied promptly

"And how Hiccup totally _slammed_ it! The Gronckle didn't stand a chance!" Tuffnut added.

And right when Hiccup thought she couldn't get any more surprised, Snotlout chimed in.

"I know, right? It was so cool!"

If Hiccup could have seen her face at that moment, she would have laughed. Eyebrows raised and eyes wide in disbelief, she gaped at her peers, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Uh...thanks...guys," she offered hesitantly.

"There you guys are!" Fishlegs cried as she approached the group of four. "Hey, great job at training today, Hiccup."

The chief's daughter pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming or delusional. She thought for sure they'd be furious at her sudden success – never would she have expected such universal acceptance for her achievements.

"Er...thanks."

Hiccup's peers talked to and around her as they made their way through the village, voices loud and carrying. How was she supposed to get Toothless' saddle with her peers following her around? She'd have to ditch them, and manage to convince them not to follow her.

"I'll...I'll need to go grab something from the great hall," she spoke up, turning around. When the other four made to follow her, Hiccup hastily stopped them. "No, no, don't worry, I'll catch you later. Really, guys."

Shrugging almost in unison, her peers continued on their previous path. Hiccup darted away, rounding the corner of a house quickly in order to get out of their eyesight should they turn around, and nearly crashed headlong into Astren.

"Oops! Sorry," she apologized hastily, ducking under Astren's outstretched arm, which he had placed on the side of the house to steady himself from the near-collision. She only got a brief glimpse of his face, but it was shadowed by a severe scowl.

So it would seem not _everyone_ was thrilled by her unexpected triumphs after all.

* * *

><p>Hiccup entered the cove, bundled-up saddle in hand, eagerly looking around for Toothless. It was late afternoon now – on her way to get the saddle, she'd been waylaid by Gobber, who asked her to finish up several sword-sharpenings, and after that she had to wait for him to become absorbed in another task before she could risk taking the saddle out of her little workroom. The hike through the forest, as always, took some time.<p>

"Sorry, buddy, I meant to get here earlier...but it just didn't work," she apologized upon the Night Fury's bounding towards her. "But I modified the saddle some more!" the girl added cheerily, hefting the cloth-covered item up. Toothless looked at it in evident distaste – although he understood the necessity of it, he clearly didn't like it.

"I'm sorry, Toothless, but it's necessary!" she reminded him. The dragon just huffed in response, giving the lump a half-hearted glare. Hiccup unrolled the saddle from it's cover, and removed a smaller working of leather. She smiled to see the results of her hard work – her harness was much improved from the simple belt she had before. It now had straps that made an "X" across her chest, and the back was two panels of sturdy leather, laced together by some hearty twine. Hiccup removed her fur vest, slipping the new harness on in it's place and belting it securely across her waist. In addition to the new, improved design, she'd also added stronger tethers (the last thing she wanted was for them to break during a flight. These new ones could withstand a substantial amount of force – she'd have to smack into something just shy of the size of a small mountain to break these tethers)

"Your turn," she said to Toothless in a light-spirited sing-song. Turning, she saw his dejected expression, and couldn't help but laugh. For such a normally dignified dragon, he sure knew how to pull off a pout.

"Oh, alright. How 'bout I scratch you first?" she asked. She'd noticed Toothless liked to be scratched on his hide and snout – maybe her offer would make him more willing to use the saddle later.

The Night Fury leapt up in response, breaking into the lopsided, gummy grin that Hiccup loved. She laughed, striding over to him, and prompty scratching the spot right behind his ear. Toothless crooned, leaning into the touch.

"Well, at least you're easy to please," she remarked, moving on to the base of his skull and the side of his neck. The Fury wriggled with glee, reminding her much of a puppy. She continued on, getting the base of his wings and right between his shoulder blades. She also scratched just beneath his jaw bone, and jumped back in shock when he suddenly collapsed to the ground in some sort of trance.

Hiccup looked at her hands. Had she found a sweet spot, another secret about dragons? Glancing down at Toothless, who was currently in a very contented, trance-like doze, she thought so. When her dragon companion made no move to get up anytime soon, Hiccup chose to sit down beside him, using his side as a back rest.

They stayed that way for a long while, and it was approaching sunset by the time Toothless recovered and Hiccup was awake again (she'd napped when waiting for him to come out his semi-conscious state).

"Well, looks like you got your wish," she said to Toothless, shading her eyes against the rapidly sinking Sun. "I don't think we have time to fly today, which means no saddle for you."

Toothless came over, bumping her hip with his snout.

"Don't worry, bud, I don't mind. It was nice to just have a quiet afternoon," she said with a grin, reaching up to scratch the top of his head. Toothless crooned in agreement, grinning his gummy grin again. Hiccup laughed, and hugged his neck. "We'll try flying again tomorrow, okay?" With his nod of approval, she smiled, wrapping the saddle up in the tarp again, and storing it in a niche in the cliff face.

"I think I've made all the modifications necessary. I want to leave it here so I don't have to worry about sneaking it out anymore," she explained, catching his curious look. Toothless nodded, then sat on his haunches, watching as Hiccup clambered back up the trail towards the exit-crevice.

Right before she left the cove for the day, the chief's daughter looked back over her shoulder and waved at the grounded Night Fury.

"Bye, Toothless! I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Stoick punched the wall of his cabin, roaring in frustration. The wood splintered under the force of the impact, sending little flakes of crushed wood drifting to the ground. The giant man huffed, this time pounding his fist into his open palm as he sat down on his narrow bunk in the cabin. As chief, he was the only one with a cabin – the rest of the expedition slept on deck, or in the large, one-room galley and dining cabin. They were all crammed onto one ship – the other two had long since sunk from the dragon attacks, but by some stroke of luck, no one had died. Well, as far as he was able to tell. There were lots of minor burns, several nasty ones, a few broken bones, and lots of broken spirits. Stoick sat morosely in his sleeping quarters, glancing around the small space as if it could help him. His cabin was also used for charting their course and planning their next move, as evidenced by the table on the other side of the small space, covered in maps.<p>

Not that the maps had done them any good. They reached Helheim's Gate within a day of their departure, and were ambushed by hoards of dragons the moment the ships were enveloped by the ever-present fog. Since them, they'd moved aimlessly – no one could see more than about two hundred yards ahead. Stoick swore they were going in circles. The days dragged on endlessly (that is, when they didn't spend the day fighting off a sudden swarm of dragons that spontaneously appeared out of the mist) and the only thing that separated one day from another was the pitch-black of night. The fog blocked out the moon and the stars, and was so thick that even during the day it was impossible to determine the Sun's position.

However, due to the routine blackness that fell every night, Stoick knew that tomorrow would mark a full week since they left Berk. An entire week, and what did their expedition have to show for it? Burnt ships, a few wounded warriors, and not even a single dragon head. They were just _impossible_ to fight, when they were restricted in their fighting by the ship's deck. He hung his head in his massive hands, slowly shaking it back and forth. What had he done? This whole thing was one big failure. Had he honestly expected to succeed this time, when he had information no different from the all the other attempted Nest raids that had taken place over Berk's three hundred year history? Hadn't he heard someone say the definition of insanity was doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result?

Huh. He probably was insane – at least, he wouldn't be surprised if he was after this maddening trip. The days dragged on – no way to tell time until night fell, no landmarks to measure their progress by, just drifting on and on and on. Even Stoick was starting to find it hard to focus. He sighed. Tomorrow, he'd tell the expedition that they needed to start looking for a way out of this hellhole – they were running low on supplies, and if Stoick had lost his motivation for this disasterous trip, how could he possibly let the horrible thing go on?

Mind made up, the Viking chief's mind wandered. He wasn't one for pensive reflecting, but he had nothing better to do. It was pitch-black outside. The only reason he could see was due to the candle he'd left lit on the map-table. He thought wistfully of returning home, sleeping in his wonderful bed (which, he thought, was actually big enough for him. This cot was _tiny_). Ah, to be home again, with a large enough bed, warm food, and a floor that didn't rock underneath his feet.

Home. Hiccup.

Hiccup!

Stoick's heart raced as he thought about his only child. It was habit for him to be anxious about her – with good reason, as she managed to get in some trouble (sometimes even mortal danger) on a weekly basis. Was she okay? Gobber promised to look out for her during Dragon Training, but accidents were unavoidable – especially with Hiccup. She couldn't be dead, could she? (He wasn't kidding when he told Gobber that he feared she'd get killed during training) Hiccup had to be okay – she was the only thing he had left, the last piece of Valhallarama. Stoick felt his gut clench with worry, as it always did when 'Hiccup' and 'dangerous situations' came up in the same thought.

Why didn't he stay? He would know if she was okay, could look out for her during training, make sure she didn't get injured or roasted. He should have stayed. This expedition was doomed to failure from the start – he saw that now.

Bowing his head, Stoick prayed his daughter was unharmed, sleeping safely in her bed. A week was far too long to be gone, unable to supervise her, unable to make sure she was safe. He _couldn't_ lose Hiccup. She was his only family, his only child. For all his criticisms, and all her shortcomings, she was still his precious little girl. Furthermore, she was only fourteen. Surely, fate couldn't be so cruel as to end her life when she was scarcely more than a child?

_That's ENOUGH, _Stoick told himself sternly. It was useless to worry, Hiccup would be okay (she _had _to be okay!), and furthermore, he was just going to make himself sick with anxiety, thinking of all the things that could go wrong. He'd never get any sleep this way, and he and his warriors would need all of their wits if they were going to navigate their way out of this forsaken fog.

* * *

><p>Hiccup left the ring the next day with a grin splitting her face. Her newest strategy worked – the Nadder, when scratched just underneath it's jaw, collapsed just as Toothless had. She'd begun to think she should start trying out these new discoveries on the dragons when no one else was around – less attention to attract that way. However, fate had other ideas. Astren had been charging at the Nadder, and Hiccup was close enough to reach the dragon, so she scratched it's chin without thinking about the consequences of another victory. It was the only quick fix she could think of at the time – if she hadn't interfered, either Astren or the Nadder or both could have gotten killed.<p>

If Hiccup was going to be honest with herself, she also kind of _liked_ this new found attention from the village, for it was positive. People started not with contempt, but admiration and respect, and the feeling was wonderful and nearly overwhelming at the same time.

"Hey, Hiccup, wait up!" Fishlegs called, the other teens trailing behind her. Well, everyone except Astren, who was – unsurprisingly – fuming over his latest defeat at Hiccup's hands. The chief's daughter stopped short, complying with their wishes as she waited for her peers (friends?) to catch up with her. They swarmed around her, demanding for her attention, asking questions, but never really expecting an answer, for which Hiccup was grateful. She let herself relax slightly, letting the talk wash over her as the others bantered back and forth. She had never felt so accepted amongst her own kind before – only with Toothless. A pang struck her when she realized that they were only so accepting of her because of her newfound stardom, her deception.

But even this thought couldn't stop her from enjoying the moment. What she had longed for over so many years was at her feet – she was hardly going to turn it away now.

"...then I got this huuuge rock, and I tossed it in the puddle, and water went, like, _everywhere_!" Tuffnut proclaimed excitedly. Hiccup hoped she'd just re-tuned into the conversation at a bad point, and that Tuff wasn't actually as dim as his anecdote suggested.

"Yeah! The other day, I tried to punch a bee," Snotlout remarked, punching the empty air for emphasis. "I almost got it, too! But the bee stung me afterwards," her cousin added at the end.

On second thought, maybe Tuffnut _was_ that dim. At least he kept good company.

"While you idiots were out acting like four-year-olds, _I _actually did something worthwhile," Ruffnut replied in an airy, superior tone. She reached into her cropped fur vest, pulling something out when she withdrew her hand. A dagger was clutched in her hand, but instead of having a blade and then a hilt, the back end of it's hilt had another blade. Everyone leaned in to admire the double-ended weapon. Even Hiccup was impressed by the thing – her blacksmith's training had given her the ability to spot when blades were particularly well-sharpened, and this odd dagger of Ruffnut's fell into the sharp-as-a-dragon's-tooth category. In other words, dangerously sharp.

"Where'd you get that, Ruff?" Fishlegs asked, small eyes wide in admiration.

"Well, you see..."

Hiccup walked into the great hall that night unaccompanied by her...friends? The word felt foreign to her, at least when it wasn't applied to Toothless.

_Okay, friends, _she decided mentally. She entered the great hall without any of her friends by her side, which was something of a relief. She hadn't been able to get away from them until a half-hour ago. By then, it was already dark and much too late to visit Toothless. She would have to make it up to the Night Fury by bringing him an extra barrel of fish tomorrow.

Quietly, she headed over to the large kitchen on the other side of the enormous room. The chief's daughter reemerged with a plate of food, and sat down at a empty table next to the one her friends occupied – she was so used to sitting alone it didn't even occur to her that she would be welcomed at their table. It was just a force of habit.

Within seconds, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, and Snotlout jumped ship, hastening over to Hiccup's table. They spoke eagerly to her, so absorbed in their chatter that Hiccup was the only one who noticed Astren's sudden scowl at being abandoned. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched him stalk out of the great hall, posture tense, face furious. She even thought she saw him aim a punch at one of the doors to open it.

However, she didn't have time to consider Astren's obvious irritation with her. Fishlegs was asking another question about how Hiccup had taken down the Nadder, and the smaller girl needed to focus on evading the questions without being obvious about it – she didn't want to raise suspicions, and by doing so, risk Toothless' safety.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm not sure, I think I just got lucky. Hit the dragon in a weak spot while it was distracted," she offered as a reply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't be modest!" Snotlout grinned, clapping his cousin on the back in (what was probably _supposed _to be) a friendly manner. However, there was enough force behind the motion to make Hiccup choke on the water she was currently trying to swallow. She spluttered, spitting out half of the liquid and trying to gasp for air around the rest, which had lodged directly in her windpipe. As the girl continued to cough, her friends looked at her in alarm. Snotlout pounded her back again, several times, until Hiccup stopped coughing (this, by the way, was in no way aided by Snotlout's efforts. In fact, not only did it make it more difficult for her to clear her airways, she was also probably going to have a bruise tomorrow). "And don't try to inhale water again. Just because you're good at Dragon Training doesn't mean you're a fish."

Hiccup gave her cousin a sideways glare. Was he serious? _He_ was the cause of her near-asphyxiation in the first place! Snotlout the Dense, however, did not catch on to her displeasure, and continued on with his story.

"...wrangled this huge fish! Dad was so impressed, knew right then I was gonna be a great Viking someday," he said, grappling with the empty air to demonstrate his fish-wrangling skills. Hiccup resisted the urge to laugh – it looked more like he was spontaneously convulsing than wrestling with a fish. Still, she enjoyed being a part of the pointless but entertaining chatter of her friends, and it was late before she finally left the great hall and her friends.

She still wasn't quite comfortable around them, but it didn't mean she didn't enjoy herself.

* * *

><p>AN: Whooohoo! That chapter went much faster than the last one. As I'm typing this up, finals and graduation are rapidly approaching. I started writing this beast sometime in...february? January? I don't really remember anymore. ANYWAY. When I started this project (confession time) I planned to write the whole thing out before I posted it. I had a feeling (one I still believe in, btw) that if I posted it before it was finished, I would lose interest in writing the thing and end up leaving it unfinished. With that in mind, I planned to complete it by the end of the school year, and then I would post the story over the summer, each chapter a few days apart.

Yeah, the whole finishing-by-the-summer thing didn't work out, as I have less than two weeks to finish more than half of the movie (going off the top of my head, I think 'Test Flight' is about halfway. I'm still as 'See You Tomorrow', which is taking FOREVER. Don't get me wrong, I love the hiccup-toothless-bonding scenes, but there's just so much to include, and I want to actually put my own interpretation on each part – not just summarize it. An idea that is looking more and more appealing each time I open this file. BUT I WILL RESIST!)

Writing this whole thing out, even when it's difficult, will be an excellent writing exercise/experience. My NEW goal is to finish writing this by the end of summer, so that I can post it during college. Even though I know I'll be super busy, as long as the writing, author's notes, etc., is finished by the time I start college, I'm sure I'll find the time to post a chapter at least once a week (it will probably only take five minutes by then. I hope. I've never actually posted anything before this story.)


	14. Spreading Their Wings

A/N: AHHHH, guys I'm so sorry! It's been so long! I've been swamped with work and travels and midterms and roommate troubles, and just life in general. But I am back, and I owe BigReader23 a big thanks for sending me a private message asking me to update. :) I always appreciate such encouragement. So, as always, please review, and if you care to message me, please don't hesistate to write! It's always welcome. and now, ON WITH THE STORY AHHHHHHH!

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Spreading Their Wings<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up shortly before dawn the next day, despite the fact that she hadn't gotten to sleep until very late – she'd spent most of the evening just spending time with her friends in the great hall. Despite the fact that her weary body was practically crying out for more rest, she got up and stuffed an empty satchel full of the dried salmon that was stored in the little cabinet along the far wall. She knew that Toothless preferred fresh salmon to dried, but as it was, she didn't have time to get fresh fish. She needed to get to Toothless and back to the Kill Ring by the time Dragon Training started, and she loathed to put off her visit to her dragon friend any longer. She already felt horrible about not visiting him at all yesterday. So she'd just drop in, spend a little time with her companion, and head back out in time for training, and no one in Berk would be the wiser.<p>

With that in mind, Hiccup darted out of her back door, heading straight for the forest with the bag of fish slung over her shoulder. Getting there was tricky – she had to go slower than normal because of the lack of light. She only reached Toothless' cove after the sun had peaked over the horizon, gilding the island with early-morning light.

"Toothless? Bud?" the chief's daughter called out as she skidded down the path hastily. When she got down to the bottom, Toothless was waiting for her. He managed to look both excited at her arrival and upset over the previous day's neglect all at once, and Hiccup gave an apologetic grin.

"I'm sorry – I just couldn't get away," she explained. When Toothless remained unconvinced, she held out the fish-bag in front of her. "And here's my apology-gift," she offered, smirking when all traces of displeasure disappeared from the Fury's face, replaced by a gummy grin. Laughing, Hiccup carefully removed the fishy contents, handing them to Toothless one-by-one. As she did so, she noticed how completely at ease she was with hand-feeding the most dangerous dragon known to Vikings. True, it helped that Toothless was being careful not to get her fingers, but the girl found it remarkable how completely she trusted Toothless. She knew that unconditional trust was mutual, a fact which could never fail to brighten her day.

As Toothless practically inhaled the fish, Hiccup wandered over to the crevice that she'd hidden his saddle in two days previously. She pulled it out, satisfied to see no obvious damage to it. Still, the girl lugged the leather-and-metal contraption over to the one small spot in the cove that the early-morning light managed to hit, all so she could better inspect Toothless' saddle. She had to crawl into a low patch of shrubbery to actually reach the light, but she didn't have many other options – it was just too dim in the shade to properly make sure the thin, high-tension wires were all in place.

Finally, Hiccup got settled in the patch of sunlight – after tripping twice over the low plants and once over a rock. She lifted up the large metal rings that she attatched to each side of the saddle. These were like guides for the wires, keeping them (hopefully) in order, as well as serving to protect Toothless' hide from getting scraped and cut up every time they shifted to move the tailfin.

Suddenly, a large black blur darted past her, startling her as she wheeled back out of the way. Eyes wide, Hiccup watched Toothless in bewilderment – what had made him move so suddenly? She lifted the saddle by the rings again, intending to continue her inspection, when Toothless once again whooshed by her, ruining her concentration.

What was _up_ with him?

Sending a glare his way (a glare ignored by the dragon), Hiccup shifted the saddle in the sunlight. And that was when she saw it. As Toothless rushed by again, she noticed the little point of light he was chasing, and was utterly baffled.

The mighty Night Fury was distracted by a little dot of light? From his saddle, no less – it was the only reflective surface in the sunlight. As she pondered this, Hiccup waved the saddle-rings back and forth, watching idly as Toothless pounced after the bright spot. Soon, however, the activity became more than just an offhand movement. Hiccup focused more on moving the light just right so that it was always a little ahead of Toothless, practically taunting him.

Hey, who ever said a little good-natured teasing was a bad thing?

That in mind, it quickly became a game for Hiccup, twisting the rings and watching Toothless bound after the reflection of sunlight. It was rather adorable – the Night Fury looked nothing like the type of creature every Viking would fear.

She was so caught up in playing with Toothless that she let the time slip by – before she knew it, her little patch of sunlight had expanded greatly, as the sun rose further in the sky.

"Oh, no! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" she gasped, jumping to her feet and dropping the saddle. Toothless, now that his entertainment had suddenly vanished, looked over his shoulder at the human, who was sprinting to the exit. "I'm sorry! We _will_ try out the new saddle today, I promise!" she hollered back at her companion, who sat lonesome in the Cove.

Hiccup sprinted all the way back to the village, and by the time she reached the Ring, she clutched at a stitch in her side, doubled over and gasping for air. Tottering inside, she noticed all the others were prepared for another Dragon Training session.

"Where've ya been, Hiccup? We were startin' ta get worried 'bout ya!" Gobber remarked upon her arrival.

Hiccup, still clutching at her side cramp and struggling to stand straight, glanced quickly at the faces of her friends. They looked undisturbed by her tardiness – well, everyone but Astren, who she wasn't really counting at this point.

"Uh...yeah," she said, breathing finally starting to even out. "I, ah, I overslept. Sorry."

Gobber looked unconvinced (Astren looked downright suspicious) but did not question her. "Alright, go grab a weapon and a shield" he ordered, motioning at the piles of spairs stacked along the near wall. "Let's get a move on. Today, ya lot will deal with the Terrible Terror."

"Pfft," Ruffnut rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, completely unimpressed. "Aren't those like the little wimpy dragons?"

"Yeah. I could probably kick one and it'd just explode into a million pieces," Snotlout added with his usual wit and intelligence. Hiccup, dragon-fighting items in hand, rejoined the group.

"This is going to be so easy," Tuffnut bragged. "Just watch!"

Gobber shrugged with a knowing smirk on his face, and pushed down the lever that trapped the Terror. There were three full seconds of silence, a complete lack of action.

Then a greenish blur shot right out of the now-opened cage door, latching immediately on to Tuffnut's face, emitting a high-pitched roar all the while. Tuffnut gave an equally high-pitched squeal as he was attacked, the inertia of the Terrible Terror knocking him flat on his back.

"GET IT OFF!" the male twin shrieked, writhing about as the blur settled into the distinct shape of a green Terrible Terror, clawing and snapping at the boy's face. "HELP!"

The other teens looked alarmed, unsure of how to handle the situation. They couldn't just throw an axe or other sharp weapon at the Terror – it was more likely to hit Tuff than the actual dragon. Hiccup, however, lifted her shield, angling it so that it caught the light and reflected right by the enraged Terror. As soon as she caught the Terror's attention, Hiccup started moving towards it, and consequently moving the point of light away from Tuffnut, towards the Terror's cage. The little dragon followed the light, abandoning it's previous prey completely. Within moments, she managed to trick the little dragon back into it's cage, quickly tossing aside her shield and lunging for the lever that would lock the Terror's cage. Once it was snapped into place, she dusted her hands off in satisfaction, and looked over her shoulder at her friends. Ruffnut and Fishlegs were actually clapping in delight, and Snotlout actually gave her a 'thumbs up'. Tuffnut was still struggling to his feet, a hand over his very red nose.

Hiccup once again was caught in the wave of enthusiasm from her friends. As always, they asked her questions: how did she scare the Terror back in? Luckily, the questions were easily evaded, and then dropped. After all, Vikings didn't care much _how_ a thing was done; only that is _was_ done.

Astren looked on in blind hatred as Hiccup managed to defeat the Terrible Terror. How did she do it? With one step, she had the Terror skittering away, and as she advanced more, the little dragon darted off to it's cage, not even putting up a fight! Was the thing intimidated by her? Even though the Terror was small, there was no way _Hiccup_ could scare anything! The girl was a pathetic slip of a Viking, short and scrawny and useless bumbler. Until a few days ago, she couldn't do _anything _right! Plus, the Terror clearly hadn't feared Tuffnut, who presented a much more menacing image than _Hiccup._

This just wasn't right. Something _had_ to be up. It was just inconceivable that Hiccup the Useless, out of the blue, would best everyone in dragon training – including Astren, the best of the recruits!

"Wow. Even you at your best got nuthin' on her," Tuffnut drawled, straightening his helmet. Astren treated the other boy to his harshest glare. That was it. He had to go somewhere he could scream and yell and throw things.

Fifteen minutes later, Astren was in the middle of a screaming-and-yelling-and-throwing-things fit. With a wordless shout, he hurled his double-headed axe at one of the many trees in this little patch of forest. He'd retreated to the forest – far enough in to be out of eye- and ear-shot, but not so far that he got lost (he'd never taken much interest in exploring the forest). It embedded itself in the solid trunk of a pine. Grunting in satisfaction, Astren rushed to the trunk, and with another cry yanked the axe free again. He repeated this process several more times before adding some somersaults and flips to the equation. The kinetic energy and momentum helped channel his anger, and he only felt more satisfied as his muscled burned more and more. Overall it was a very cathartic experience.

Feeling ambitious, Astren did a front flip with the axe still in hand. He almost didn't make it, nearly face-planting in the dirt, but somehow he managed to land on his feet. Using the inertia he'd built up, Astren hurled the axe at a fir as he dug his heels in to the turf to skid to a stop. His vision finally settled (tumbling about a forest in a blind rage really didn't allow for very accurate eyesight. He only hit the tree trunks occasionally, after all). Standing up straight, the first thing he noticed was that he actually managed to hit a tree two times in a row. That was pretty good. Only after taking stock of his aim did he noticed the figure of Hiccup, frozen two feet from where his axe was lodged in the fir.

She looked as if she had stopped mid-stride, feet splayed. Her green eyes were wide as she stared at Astren, looking somewhere between guilty and startled. More guilty than startled, really, and that was suspicious. What was she hiding? Perhaps he should have been relieved that he hadn't accidentally taken her head off – after all, he probably had come close with that last throw, and it was doubtful that killing Hiccup would go over well in the village, now that she was popular with everyone. As it was, all Astren could focus on was the guilty expression on the girl's face – like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't. That, more than anything, made him certain she was up to something.

He opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as he moved, Hiccup was off and running. She certainly knew how to run fast, at least for a short period of time. _Probably from running away from all those dragons_, Astren thought scornfully. He chased after her, rounding a large boulder and searching the scenery for some sign of the girl. All he saw was forest, dirt, and undergrowth.

"No!" he howled in frustration, slamming his fist into the side of a tree trunk. She'd gotten away. This couldn't keep going on – he _had_ to find out what she was up to. Whether it was cheating or secret training, or anything else, he needed to find out. And more importantly, he had to stop her before she showed him up and won Dragon Training altogether.

He would _not_ let Hiccup the Useless, whiner and wimp extraordinaire, beat him.

Hiccup burst into the cove, clutching at the cramp in her side and wheezing. Within seconds, she doubled over and sank to the ground, struggling to catch her breath. She'd run a flat-out sprint ever since coming across an enraged Astren, trying to lose him if he followed her. The girl was pretty sure her peer hadn't followed her, but she dared not take a chance by slowing down. As a result, she lay on the ledge at the top of the cove, gasping for air.

"I...really need...to get in shape," she mumbled to herself in between gulps of air. With one shaking hand, she wiped beads of sweat off her forehead. Her body wasn't used to running so far so fast. Heck, it wasn't used to running far, period. The only physical thing she was good at was sprinting – short, fast bursts. All due to the practice she had running from dragons, of course.

But she didn't have time to dwell on her physical abilities, or lack thereof. She had a mission – finally (_finally!_) try the modified saddle on Toothless, and get practice using the pedals to manipulate his prosthetic fin. Still wheezing slightly, Hiccup pushed herself to her feet – boy was she going to be sore tomorrow – and scampered down the trail. Toothless, alerted to her presence, was waiting at the bottom, looking anxious. He nudged her with his snout, and Hiccup understood his concern – her breathing still wasn't quite even.

"It's okay, bud," she assured him. "I just got a little out of breath."

Toothless looked skeptical.

"Okay, okay!" she threw her hands up in the air, surrendering. "A lot out of breath. I'm just not used to running that much."

Toothless chortled, his face arranged in a gummy grin.

"And now you laugh at me," Hiccup grumbled in mock-resentment. "Thanks a lot, you useless reptile."

When the Night Fury finally stopped laughing at her, Hiccup headed over to retrieve the saddle she'd discarded earlier that morning, Toothless trailing along beside her. She picked the worked leather contraption up, and draped it over Toothless' back. It took several minutes to actually get the metal rings around his legs, and after that was done she had to tighten all of the many straps. Finally, Hiccup checked the tensioned lines, making sure everything was still in top shape. Satisfied, she clipped the line that ran to the tail into the mechanism that met up with the high-tension saddle lines, and tested it to make sure everything worked.

With a grin on her face – everything looked great! - Hiccup shed her fur vest, exchanging it for the leather riding harness. Once that was secured, she hopped up onto the saddle, quickly clipping herself in.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, hastily un-clipping herself and sliding back off. In one of the inside pockets in her fur vest, she'd stored a length of thin, strong rope, a charcoal pencil, and a ripped-out page from her journal. "I need to make a chart for working this thing. A cheat-sheet, if you will," she explained to her dragon companion, seeing his curious look. She stuffed the items in the side of her harness, just above her hip where she could easily reach them in a pinch.

"Let's do this!" she shouted, and Toothless sprang into the air, recognizing the cue. With her feet in the pedals, Hiccup found it easy to hold the tail fin open and steady – much, much easier than any of their previous attempts. They soared up and over the Cove walls, and flew over the tops of the trees. Hiccup knew where she wanted to practice – an open piece of land, right at the edge of a cliff where the wind would be strong and steady. Taking this in mind, she craned her neck, eagerly searching such a spot. As Toothless coasted, she found just such a place.

"There!" she shouted, trying to make herself heard over the roar of the wind. Toothless picked up on her intentions, and tried to turn. Unfortunately, they hadn't quite mastered turning yet. Hiccup panicked – which way did she turn the fin? – and the smooth flight turned swiftly into a wobbly one. Something in Hiccup was telling her to pivot the fin, but that couldn't be right! Surely, she had to hold it steady at this point, right?

There was no time to spend wondering, though. Toothless flapped his wings frantically, trying to keep himself and his rider aloft. However, it wasn't enough. They tumbled to the ground, Toothless struggling to land on all fours to protect Hiccup. The landing was rough – Toothless did hit the ground on all fours, effectively absorbing most of the impact. Hiccup, meanwhile, braced herself for the crash, but her arms weren't strong enough. When they landed, her whole body jerked forward, head smacking sharply into the back of Toothless' neck.

"Ow," she groaned, holding her hand to her forehead as her head throbbed. In a few minutes, Hiccup knew she would have a splitting headache. Well, at least the tethers were strong enough, and kept her from getting launched into the forest.

Slowly, still somewhat dazed from their landing, Hiccup un-clipped herself and dismounted. Walking towards the cliff, she was delighted to see an old tree stump, part of what had once been a majestic tree. Grinning, she pulled the length of rope out of her harness, winding it around the stump before she triple-knotted the rope. Then she beckoned Toothless forward, so that he was standing about twenty feet away from the stump. The rope she had was just long enough, as Hiccup secured the cord to his saddle. She sat back on her heels, giving the whole situation a once-over. She checked first the knot at the saddle, then got up to check the knot at the tree trunk. Both were secure, and Hiccup nodded her head in a sign of satisfaction.

Toothless looked at her in bemusement.

"This is going to let us practice. I can see what different tail positions do to your flight, and be don't have to worry about crashing," she explained with a smirk. Toothless just shook his head at her.

"Hey!" Hiccup protested. "Come on, it's going to work. The wind will help keep you up, and I'll learn to change the fin without crashing."

Although Toothless still seemed to find her plan amusing, he went along with it willingly enough. Once Hiccup was re-seated, he unfurled his large wings. The ever-constant wind immediately caught him, lifting the dragon and his human up into the air. With a click of the pedal, Hiccup shifted the fin, and they tilted to the left. She clicked it back into the 'neutral' position – the only one she'd truly mastered – and while the wind kept Toothless up with little effort on the dragon's part, she pulled out her charcoal pencil and the paper, and scribbled a hasty note in one corner. Perfect.

Shifting her attention back to the task at hand, Hiccup used the pedals to shift the fin again. They inclined sharply, only held back by the rope, which the human was suddenly _very_ grateful for. She wasn't quite ready to fly off a cliff yet. Back in neutral, she scribbled another note.

This processes continued dozens of times over, and all the while Toothless was very patient. Once she had what she felt was about every useful position down, she started practicing them, making sure she mastered the footwork necessary to shift the pedals.

The sun had begun to sink in the sky, signaling late afternoon. Hiccup looked out over the ocean, against the glare of the sun, as she manipulated the pedals. They shifted left, then right, as Toothless worked his existing fin in sync with the prosthetic one. Another click, and then they rose as high up as the rope would let them, Toothless' wings filling with air. As Hiccup looked out over the cliff, she realized how very close they were to flying, really flying, without crash-landings and malfunctions and ropes. She grinned. She was close – so close! – to fulfilling her promise to Toothless.

The pedals shifted again, and they landed, Toothless closing his wings just enough that the steady wind couldn't yank them back up. He looked over his shoulder at Hiccup, who smiled and patted his neck.

"Almost there, buddy!" she spoke with cheer. She was truly amazed at how well Toothless reacted to the prosthetic. It spoke volumes to his flying skills that he was able to recognize each new position, and react accordingly – especially when she imagined the only clue he had was the change in air resistance.

Suddenly, a fierce gust of wind roared up over the cliff face, sweeping past them. Toothless' partly-furled wings were caught by the gale, and the two were roughly jerked back into the air. The force of the wind was too much, and with a loud 'twang', the rope snapped.

The gust blew Hiccup and Toothless back about fifty feet, tumbling into the trees. They did a sort of lopsided cartwheel, and then collapsed in a heap.

"Ungh," Hiccup grunted, pushing herself off the ground. She'd gotten a nice face full of dirt. Toothless lumbered to his feet not a moment later, but with surprising results. There was a sharp tug on her side as Hiccup found herself dangling from the saddle, held in place by one tether (the other one had come out of it's clip during their tumble). She reached up to undo it – and realized the hook that it was clipped to had been clamped shut, bent by something or another when they crashed.

"Oh, come on!" she grumbled, yanking furiously on the tether. She didn't have anything to un-bend the hook with here. Sighing, she tried to get the harness off over her head. She struggled with it for a few minutes, to no avail. She deigned it to stay secure, the laces that kept it on attached to the tethers so that as long as the tethers were clipped in to the saddle, the laces could not be released. She'd originally done this so that her harness wouldn't come off during flight somehow, but now she wished she had left well enough alone.

Her stomach dropped to her feet when she realized that to get un-hooked, she'd have to go to the village.

With Toothless still attached.

Oh, skies above. Was she really insane enough to take a _Night Fury_ into _Berk?_

Of course she was. _I don't really have any other options here,_ Hiccup grumbled mentally, running a hand through her wind-tousled hair. There was no way Toothless could cut the tethers – his neck wasn't long enough, the tether was too close to his body and in a place his short claws couldn't reach. She didn't dare have him try to use a fireball – more than likely, _she'd_ get roasted, rather than the tether. Plus, she didn't want to damage the riding gear, which had taken several sleepless nights to put together.

"Well, bud, I think – UGH!" Hiccup grunted when she tried to sit down, only to be stopped short by the tether about twelve inches above the turf. She opted to instead lean against Toothless' side. "I think we have to go to the village. I can't get this thing off, and we can't stay like this. All my tools are in the smithy – we'll need to go at night to avoid getting caught."

Toothless turned his head to look at her, giving a smug 'wuff'. Hiccup caught the meaning – _You think anyone will catch _me?

"Oh, go deflate your head. I caught you, didn't I?" she asked, teasing good-naturedly.

Toothless snorted again, as if to say '_You're different_'.

"Well, they might not be able to catch you, but they can certainly catch me," Hiccup countered, crossing her arms over her chest. Toothless still looked unimpressed with the severity of the situation, opting instead to lay down on the ground, and dragging Hiccup with him.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're not concerned," she rolled her eyes, but didn't push the topic anymore, spreading her legs out in front of her as she sat, continuing to use Toothless as a backrest. "We might as well enjoy the sunset while we wait," she added, looking out over the cliff. The white light of the sun was just taking on the barest hint of yellow – they had at least an hour before the sun was over the horizon, and a while after that before it would be dark enough to venture into the village.

* * *

><p>AN: Ahaha! We're almost there! Did you guys enjoy that last chapter? I had fun writing it.

And about Astren. In my opinion, the Astrid/Astren character had a certain perception about Hiccup as a whiner/shmuck. However, the perception was very different from the reality of Hiccup's personality.

Notice in the movie how Astrid reacts when Hiccup stands up to her? ("Are you _serious?"_ "Yes.") That, more than anything, indicated to me that Astrid thought of Hiccup as just a useless bumbler, and all that got torn away at once when he stood up to her. This, of course, set everything perfectly up for Astrid actually liking Hiccup.

I'm actually finding it very difficult to express myself like I want to on this matter.

Grr.

So, yeah, in that last chapter Astren is a jerk. But remember, it's because he has a false perception about Hiccup.

And, okay, confession time again: I'm not really a fan of the Astrid/Astren character. I find it to be mean and arrogant and irritating at times. Regardless, I do think I will be able to protray Astren in a realistic manner. Well, okay, I hope. But I have faith in my writing skillz. XD


	15. Of Questions and Returns

A/N: Okay, next chapter. I promise I'm trying to update more regularly guys! Keep on encouraging and reviewing, and we might actually get back on schedule! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Of Questions and Returns<strong>

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, and he found himself creeping through the darkness, silent as the grave. The only lights were the stars and torches scattered about Berk.<p>

Toothless found himself leading Hiccup to her village – humans must have terrible night vision. She'd bumbled around and tripped so many times on their journey out of the forest that he forced her to grip his wing. It helped steady her, and with him leading the way they actually took the easiest, quietest path (Hiccup had somehow managed to find the one possible route littered with an excess of rocks and tree roots when she led them).

Speaking of the girl, he could hear her short breaths, signaling her nerves. While he certainly found her worry unnecessary – as if he would let them get caught! – he could understand why she would be nervous.

She was taking her people's greatest enemy into their home. If she was caught, she would undoubtedly be named a traitor. He was unfamiliar with the particulars of how traitors were treated, but given the violent nature of Viking life, it would be something dire. Probably banishment or death. Neither of which Hiccup wanted to suffer (nor did he want her to suffer such punishment).

They reached the outer fringes of the village, marked by the railings of old sheep pastures. Hiccup now took the lead, Toothless following without protest. After all, she was more familiar with Berk than he, and the light from torches was bright enough for her to see by, due to their new found proximity. Hiccup stepped noiselessly, indicating a new direction by tugging on their stuck tether. As they made their way more and more into the heart of the village, Hiccup had them pause behind buildings, checking to make sure the way was clear before moving on.

Several Vikings passed them, one even stopping to greet his human, but Toothless stayed well hidden, due to the combination of ducking behind buildings and his dark scales. All in all, their journey to the smithy was uneventful. Still, Toothless could feel Hiccup trembling from adrenaline when she brushed up against him while slipping into the smithy.

Inside and hidden from view, Hiccup lunged for skinny metal rod discarded on a nearby worktable. In her haste, she knocked over several metal scraps, a half-finished shield, and two swords that needed repairing still. Toothless cringed in sync with his human at the sudden loud noise. The mistake did not stop Hiccup for more than a second; she had the rod and was using it to pry the collapsed hook open again. Toothless held as still as possible, trying to make the process easier for the girl.

"Hiccup?" a voice queried suddenly. Both Toothless and his human looked towards the sound. Whoever it was stood on the other side of the shuttered windows. Glancing at the girl beside him, Toothless recognized her look of dread, and guessed she knew the person who called her name. Before the dragon could do anything, Hiccup vaulted through the shutters (which were luckily not barred), her tether still in place.

Toothless held very still, staying quiet as his human spoke.

"Ah, Astren! Err, hi, um, what's...what's up?"

"'What's up?'" the voice, now angry, responded. "Everything! I know you're sneaking around, and that you're hiding something. So what is it?"

The Night Fury stiffened. This was too close for comfort. This 'Astren' was suspicious and angry, and given what the dragon knew about the violet nature of Vikings, wouldn't be afraid to rough Hiccup up to get some answers. He wasn't worried about Hiccup exposing him – he trusted her, knew she wouldn't put him at risk. And that was why he couldn't put her at risk; the concern for their partner's well-being was mutual. He was worried about her getting hurt, and as long as he could prevent it, he would.

So he took a sharp step backwards. He felt the tug on their still-connected tether as Hiccup jerked backwards.

"Mmmph!" came her muffled grunt. Toothless could only imagine the look on the other human's – this "Astren" – face. The dragon tugged harder this time, and with only a little difficulty pulled Hiccup back through the shutters. The girl did not protest against his actions, opting instead to cooperate and avoid discovery. In a fraction of a second, Hiccup was seated in the saddle again, and Toothless bolted out the back of the smithy, were he had earlier spotted a left-open door. They were out of eyesight by the time Toothless' keen hearing picked up the sound of the Viking boy opening the shutters, most likely utterly confused.

The thought was amusing, and as he leapt through the empty Berkian alleyways, he found himself in a rather good mood. The night was beautiful, and he loved the air rushing past him as she bounded and ran into the forest. (He chose not to fly because Hiccup had expressed earlier she didn't want to try flying at night just yet – not when she couldn't see what she was doing, and especially because she wasn't fully used to their new system.)

He took them back to their cove, gracefully gliding down to the bottom. Once they came to a stop, Hiccup slid off his back. She unhooked the tether, and Toothless was glad to note that despite their time at the smithy being cut short, his smart little human had managed to fix the collapsed hook nonetheless. With a shaky breath, Hiccup sank to the ground, hiding her face in her hands.

_Are you okay? I know it was close, but we got away, _Toothless warbled at her, nudging her shoulder with his snout. He noticed she was still shaking.

"I'm...I'm okay. You're okay. We're okay," she mumbled. Toothless thought she was trying to reassure herself more than him. "That was too close for comfort. _Way_ too close. But he didn't see you, and no one else did. You're safe," she concluded lifting her face from her hands and giving the dragon a weak smile.

Toothless grinned toothlessly right back at her.

"I get it, I'm being silly," Hiccup laughed, mirth genuine. "But I'm still glad nothing actually happened," she added, rising to her feet awkwardly, and hugging the Night Fury's neck. He nuzzled the back of her head when she did so, touched by her concern.

He suspected they were both glad to, for once, have someone care so much about their well-being.

Hiccup released him, taking several steps. "Okay, lets get that riding gear off of you. You've gotta be sick of it after all this time," she stated, releasing the buckle across his chest first, before undoing the one that went behind his front legs. Once loosened, the saddle came off easily, and with Hiccup's help, he was also able to get his front paws out of the metal wire-guiding rings.

"All better, buddy?" she asked, patting his neck. Toothless responded by licking her face, leaving a trail of dragon-slobber behind. "Ew! Gross, Toothless! Bad Night Fury!" she protested, her angry front ruined by the giggles that escaped her. Still laughing, she pushed the dragon's head away. "Okay, you're all free. Now, my turn. I'm sick of this stupid harness,'' she grumbled, finally able to loosen the ties, now that it wasn't stuck to the saddle. She pulled it off over her head, tossing it onto the pile of leather created by the discarded saddle. As she pulled on her fur vest, she looked back at Toothless, silent for a long moment.

Toothless watched her watch him, careful and patient.

"Bud? I think we're ready to try flying. For real I mean. No more practicing – we're going to _fly_," she suggested softly. The Night Fury bounded back over to her, eyes wide and serious, showing that he was ready and had faith in her.

_You just have to have faith in yourself. That's all that's missing, _he warbled at her. Even though she couldn't understand him, she was able to comprehend the importance of the moment.

Hiccup lifted her hand, stopping inches from the end of his snout. Toothless closed the distance, bumping her palm lightly with his nose. Warmness rose in Toothless' heart at the gesture, nearly identical to the one that founded their bond.

Trust. As long as they had each other, _trusted_ each other, they could do anything.

* * *

><p>Stoick watched as Berk slowly grew larger. He was exhausted – they all were. Their failed mission had been long and harrowing, and everyone was ready to go back to their homes and sleep in their own beds. The injured had held on during the voyage. The only good news he could bring back from this trip was that no one had died. The dragon's attacks while they were stuck in the fog had been fast but brief – as if meant to cripple and incapacitate their efforts, rather than just cause death and destruction. Stoick shook his head to clear those thoughts. He'd been at sea too long, thinking dragons were anything more than deadly, mindless beasts.<p>

As they closed in on the dock, his mind shifted. How was Hiccup? Was she alright, uninjured, alive? How did she fare in dragon training? He'd left her behind on voyages before, many times, but never for so long and certainly not while she was going through dangerous training.

He just hoped he hadn't made a decision that he'd regret. As long as Hiccup was alive and in relatively good health, he'd consider the choice a good one. After all, even when he was around, the girl still managed to put her life in danger on a monthly, if not weekly, basis.

Now they were only yards from the dock. Stoick hefted his pack, eager to step off the Thor-forsaken boat. There was a slight bump as the boat came to a stop against the wooden planks, and the chief looked out at the docks, scanning the crowd of villagers. He saw Gobber, close to the exit point of the boat. He waited patiently for his chief and friend to make it off the scarred boat.

"How'd the mission go?" the blacksmith asked, falling into step with Stoick.

"Terribly. We didn't stand a chance," the larger Viking muttered darkly. The expedition was going to be a sore spot for him for years to come.

"Ah. Well, it looks like ya didn't lose anyone. Tha's mighty remarkable."

"But we lost time, ships, and supplies. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad no one died, it's just..." Stoick trailed off, rubbing his face wearily with his large hands.

"Gotcha."

"Um...how..." Stoick faltered, unsure of how to ask the question, and dreading the answer. Surely, if something truly horrible had happened to his daughter, Gobber would have said something? "How's Hiccup? I mean, in terms of training, and health, and all that," he asked awkwardly.

"Well," Gobber started slowly, as if searching for the right way to phrase something. Stoick's stomach dropped and tightened into a knot of dread all at once.

He should never have left her! He knew she wasn't ready, that she would get herself hurt or worse! She was only fourteen, too young and too small and too weak! And it was all his fault!

Before Gobber could expand on his thoughts, though, they were interrupted by several villagers.

"Congratulations, Stoick!"

"We thought we'd be stuck with her forever!"

"It's incredible, really! Everyone's so relieved."

"So glad that worry is off your shoulders,"

With every new comment, Stoick's heart dropped further into the ground. Surely, she couldn't be... Hiccup had to be okay! Did she leave, runaway from home? But why? Was she unhappy? He knew he'd reprimanded her in public, but she'd never really reacted! No real sign of embarrassment, or hurt or anything. Just her usual sarcasm.

Had he really driven away his only child? Sure he was tough on her, but he never imagined he'd made her life so miserable as to force her out of her own home!

Or was it something worse? Had Hiccup been wounded during training? Was it a mortal wound? Or was she...was she...

He couldn't stand to even think of the very worst possibility. All these thoughts rushed through his head in a flash, leaving him frozen on the spot before he lurched forward to catch up with the blacksmith two steps ahead of him. With one massive hand, he latched on to his life-long friend's upper arm, desperate for answers.

"Hiccup," he managed to choke out. He was sure worry and desperation were written all over his face. "What's happened to her?"

Gobber obliged immediately, apparently not wanting to aggravate the already high-strung chief.

"She's winning," he stated simply. Stoick just stared, utterly confused.

"What?"

"At Dragon Training. Hiccup's the best, and by a lot. Yer bound ta be surprised. We all were when, out of the blue, she started downin' the beasts left and right," Gobber elaborated.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah. She really struggled in the beginning. Ya know, bad timing and clumsiness and all that. And then one day, she just held up her hands and scared a Zippleback – a _Zippleback,_ mind you – back into it's cage. And from there, it's only gotten better. It's incredible really! I don't know how she does it, but it's somethin' ta watch. She's just got a way with dragons. Must be her heritage is finally kickin' in, eh?" Gobber said, elbowing Stoick in the side with a grin.

"Hiccup scared a dragon back into it's cage?" The girl-in-question's father asked, bewildered.

"Yup. Sometimes she doesn't even need a weapon to best the dragons."

"I can't believe it... I never imagined..."

"None of us did. Well, it'll teach us to underestimate the mighty Hiccup," Gobber chuckled good-naturedly, clapping Stoick on the shoulder. The two friends began walking again, and a smile slowly started to spread its way across the chief's face.

His daughter, his Hiccup, had finally come into her own. Skies above, it had taken years, but the wait was over now. She'd carry on the great Haddock tradition of dragon-slaying, with all the skill and ability of her predecessors.

"Ye'll want to go back to yer house, unpack and eat and all that. She probably won't be at home, just so ya know. Seems to just disappear after trainin' most days. Not that I blame her – she's getting' lots of attention from the village right now," Gobber stated as they journeyed away from the docks.

"Thanks, Gobber," Stoick said. The blacksmith waved goodbye as they parted ways, him off to his smithy while the chief returned to his house. He had a lot of information to digest, and he wanted to have his thoughts in order when he came across Hiccup.

He couldn't wait to tell her he was proud of her.

* * *

><p>They stood at the edge of a cliff, looking out at the ocean. The wind rushed past them, tossing her hair in the breeze. The smell of ocean permeated the air, and hundreds of feet below, she could see the rocky shoreline. Berk was far out of eyesight – they needed to have lots of room to fly, without worrying about being spotted.<p>

She and Toothless had practiced flying to get out here. They'd kept it simple – flying straight, skimming above the trees, no turning or fancy acrobatics. She wanted to put them to the test in wide, open space.

Which was why she currently stood facing the expanse of sky and sea beyond the cliff. It was perfect weather, sunny, warm, the lightest scattering of clouds high in the sky. With each moment, her heart beat faster, knowing the time to test their flying was approaching.

Hiccup gulped nervously. She knew they were prepared as they'd ever be, but that wasn't much consolation knowing she was risking life and limb.

Toothless crooned, nudging the top of her head with his snout. He must have been able to sense her distress.

"I'm just nervous, bud," she explained, looking over her shoulder at him and reaching up to pat his nose. "This all depends on me – you're an experienced flier, I'm not. I don't know if I can keep up with you. If we fail, if we fall, it's my fault."

Toothless warbled something that sounded like a mix of reassurance and protest at her doubts.

"This is...this is really scary for me. I have to perform well, something I've never really been good at. Furthermore, the flying gear, the tail fin...it's all my invention. The stuff I make never works. I mean, it's done really well so far, but we've never put it under the kind of stress it's about to go through. What if this doesn't work? I could end up killing us both!" her voice rose further with each sentence, panic coursing through her. She couldn't do this! She wasn't ready, she didn't have the skills! She wasn't right for the job – everything she touched resulted in failure!

Suddenly, she received a sharp smack on the back of the head.

"Ow!" she cried, more from surprise than actual pain. Hiccup glared at her Night Fury friend, whose tail had just settled back on the ground. He stared right back, determined and unwavering.

The girl got the message. No self-deprecation allowed.

Not here. Not now.

Not anymore.

She took three deep breaths, steadying herself. It was too late to go back now. She'd already promised Toothless a test flight, and she'd invested far too much in making the gear and learning to use it to chicken out at the last possible second. And to top it all off, she needed to prove to herself that she was capable, that she could do things right.

She'd started out well so far: sparing Toothless' life and gaining a best friend. Making something that, so far, had been exceptionally successful.

_I can do this. I can do this._ Hiccup repeated to herself over and over.

She had to have faith and trust in herself, regardless of the remarks and opinions of the villagers.

Fully restoring Toothless' flight was more than just an act of rebellion, or fulfilling a promise made out of guilt. It was about showing herself that she was valuable and had something to contribute. It was about doing what was right.

"Okay. We're doing this Toothless," she said, taking a few more deep breaths. "I'm ready."

On cue, Toothless angled his closer shoulder down towards the ground, making it easier for her to climb on. Hiccup swung herself into the saddle, clipping the tethers in as the Night Fury swung about, facing towards the edge of cliff and the freedom of the sky beyond it.

_Breathe_, she reminded herself as she felt the nerves and panic settling back in. _Trust yourself_.

Toothless crouched, preparing to spring off the cliff, and Hiccup clicked the pedals, moving the tail fin into the standard 'open' position. They needed to fly out a ways from the cliff. She didn't want to be anywhere near the unforgiving rock walls during this.

Time seemed to slow down as she waited for Toothless to launch them into the open air. Every breath was an eternity, and she could feel his wing and shoulder muscles tensing as they prepared to spring. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she gripped the saddle so hard her knuckles went white. Her hair flew back from her face from the force of the wind, as if sensing it was time to fly.

Then Toothless shot off the cliff. For one instant, they hung in the air as if by magic, his wings extended back fully.

Hiccup closed her eyes. It was time to take a leap of blind faith.

* * *

><p>AN: bahahaha, cliffie. Review if you want to see the next chapter! ;) Oh yeah, I'm that mean. I'd also love some opinions on how you think I've portrayed the the relationship between Stoick and Hiccup, from his pov. We see plenty from Hiccup's side over the course of the movie, but getting Stoick right is a little trickier. I hoep you enjoyed, and please, please, please review! :D


	16. Leap

A/N: consider the minor cliffy over! Haha, finally done with the 'see you tomorrow' portion of the story. Things should start moving faster from here. Hurray! I think, now that I'm past that tough spot, I'll be more inclined to write and I just might be able to finish composing this beast before college rolls around (*lies. Almost done with freshman year, still not even close. blergh*). Hopefully.

It's also tough because I've got this original-story idea that keeps niggling at the back of my mind. I'm resisting for now, because I don't want to get distracted from this, but I did write down a rough outline of that. It basically involved a double-crossing spy in medieval times who get injured, and is brought back to health by a peasant boy who aspires to be a great warrior. It's mostly about her learning about friendship and loyalty and trust, and her struggle to become a trustworthy person with all the years she spent perfecting the arts of deception and subterfuge.

So yeah. I'd strongly recommend listening to the broadway version of 'defying gravity' from Wicked (which is not mine in any way, shape, or form) while reading this chapter. I found it to be majorly inspiring. It is an emotionally powerful song, just like the 'Test Drive' scene and soundtrack are very emotionally powerful.

Speaking of which, this is a very powerful moment in the HTTYD plotline, and I hope I captured it properly. There's no way I could truly do it justice. That scene has something in it that words alone can't capture. Hopefully and in spite of that, you'll find this chapter to be satisfying. Read on, my friends!

And also listen to "one time" by martina mcbride (*now called one night, i think*). I think it's a perfect musical companion to this chapter (well, along with 'Defying Gravity') currently, the only place I can find it is on nascar. (don't judge me. I love nascar. It's just so addictive), but maybe you'll be able to find it elsewhere by the time you read this. I also thought this would be a great complement to the 'Battling the Green Death" scene, so maybe in that author's note I'll remind you of this song.

MOAR SONGZ, because I have a major problem. "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift fits well just about anywhere, because it basically covers every facet of Hiccup and Toothless' relationship. "Long Live" by Taylor Swift is a great fit anywhere, but especially here and in "Battling the Green Death". Yes, I adore T-swifty. DONT JUDGE.

Ahem. Maybe I'll make a habit of this – listing songs that would make appropriate background music for the chapter. XD As always, the HTTYD soundtrack is a perfect fit, but I just felt like adding this. Cuz I have issues. AND HOLY BEJEEZES, WE'RE ON CHAPTER SIXTEEN ALREADY? WHAT THE ROWLING? (yes, I am allowed to refrence HP here. Because HP is not just a book. It's a way of life. (In no way does this belittle HTTYD)) I can't believe how much work/effort/time I've put into this fic. 76 size-12 font, single-spaced pages on word, and we're not even halfway yet.

With that said, COMMENCE THE CHAPTER! (insert epic fanfare here)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Leap<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup's breath caught in her throat as they soared high above the churning sea. From up here, the island was more beautiful than at any other angle. It was like she could see <em>everything<em>. There was an incredible rush as the wind whistled in her ears, as her heart pounded with adrenaline.

It was like being alive, really _alive_, for the first time.

There were no limits, no hurtful words or snide comments or failed expectations, just her and Toothless and the sky.

So Hiccup just held on as Toothless propelled them forward, far away from the cliff faces. She glanced down at her cheat-sheet, skimming through the notes she'd made yesterday.

"I can do this," she reminded herself, looking out at the sea.

Toothless caught a draft, as his wings stopped flapping and they glided smoothly on the air.

"Okay, buddy, here we go. We'll start off slowly, okay?" she called to the Night Fury. "Alright, we'll start with...uh...number four? No, it's...nevermind, it _is_ four," the girl said aloud. Was she really prepared enough? She was starting to second-guess herself. But it didn't matter at the moment – she had the right position, as Toothless responded to the prosthetic fin by banking left. They went in a slow, wide arc, and exhilaration coursed through Hiccup.

"It's working! It's working!" she cried joyfully, allowing herself a brief moment to punch the air before getting back down to business. "Alright...number seven," she said, before adjusting the pedals and clicking the fin into the new position.

Toothless reacted flawlessly, and they went into a powerful dive, arcing gracefully through the air, letting out a roar of joy at his return to the sky. Hiccup's stomach and heart simultaneously leapt into her throat, and she could feel every muscle tense at the sudden weightlessness. The air roared by, tugging at her tunic and twirling through her hair. It was a moment of total _freedom_.

Her inner organs suddenly dropped back into place as Toothless pulled out of the dive, leaving them soaring only few yards above the water. Hiccup, in turn, adjusted the fin appropriately. They sped through a huge arched rock, carved out by millenia of wind and water. The Viking girl cringed as they passed through it; she could only imagine how painful it would be to collide with the stone at this speed. Luckily, they weren't even close to the natural pillars, and shot back out into the open air within seconds.

Hiccup looked over her shoulder, noting how Toothless' powerful wings caught and directed the air, never missing a beat. The wide, black appendages were the true givers of flight. The prosthetic was _nothing_ compared to his wings, but Hiccup was suddenly honored that she'd managed to create something that allowed those incredible wings to fly once more. She was filled with a new sense of purpose – she _would_ do this. She would learn and master manipulating the tail fin, for those wings, for Toothless, so he never had to miss the sky again.

A determined grin on her face, she checked the cheat-sheet. With a click, they began to maneuver around the rapidly-approaching cluster of sea stacks. There were only about five, and Hiccup readily took on the challenge.

They sailed easily past the first one. Hiccup struggled to change the fin into the proper position in time to curve around the second, but they made it. They barely missed the third sea-stack, and Hiccup was shaken by the sight of the unforgiving stone pillar. She couldn't move past the fourth one, but Toothless managed to slow them down, and twisted to cushion Hiccup from the impact.

When they collided with the fifth one, it really wasn't much of a surprise. Their speed had dropped off significantly, so the blow wasn't very painful, just more of an annoyance. Toothless growled in irritation, pushing off the stack with his paws as they shot out into open air once more.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hiccup called to him. She got a smack to the face from one of his ears in response. It clearly meant _'focus, Hiccup!'_

"Hey!" she protested. "I'm working on it! This is still new to me!"

She squinted out over the ocean. Flying straight, like they were right now, was not something that needed improvement. If she'd mastered anything, it was flying in a straight line. They needed to try something new – and furthermore, Hiccup wanted to try something exciting.

Toothless' enthusiasm for flying was catching with her.

"Okay, let's try...uh, three. No, no, that's wrong. Up is two," she mumbled, consulting the cheat-sheet once more.

Toothless felt the difference in the air resistance as the fin changed, for he shifted as well, pointing his snout toward the heavens. With huge swipes of his wings, the dragon sent himself and his human companion rocketing upwards. The rush of air increased until it was a mighty gale, thrusting Hiccup's short locks flat against the back of her skull, and pressing her clothes up against her skin. She could feel the fingers of the wind brushing against her back as the backside of her tunic fluttered and flapped with the air turbulence.

Beneath them, Berk was shrinking and shrinking, until the village was little more than a small irregularity on the green isle. The air this high up seemed fresher and clearer somehow, as if no other living being had ever been this far up to taint the air. Hiccup took deep gulps of it as Toothless' wings pulsed, pushing them ever further into the atmosphere. The girl found herself almost standing upright in the saddle. She yearned to clear the clouds, to leave her home behind entirely, to find brand new worlds for exploration. Every fiber of her being was alive with excitement, pulse thundering louder in her ears with each cloud they passed.

"This is – this is _incredible_!" she shouted, face upturned towards the sun. She soaked it all in, never wanting the rush of air to end. "I can't believe it's working! It's like – MY CHEAT-SHEET!" she screeched in panic. The wind was too strong, had torn her guide away, and with it their chances of surviving the flight. "STOP! TURN AROUND!"

Hiccup needed that sheet! She couldn't control the fin without it; she didn't know what to do!

She turned in the saddle, twisting and reaching as she struggled to get the little slip of brown paper before it was lost to her forever.

The girl failed to noticed that Toothless had stopped their ascension, and that her tethers had become loose.

* * *

><p>Oh, how he had missed the sky! As Toothless barreled toward the heavens, he could hear his little human shout. She was euphoric, experiencing true freedom for the first time. As for himself, he might as well have been flying for the first time, his joy was so boundless. His grounded stint, however short, had been a struggle to endure. Now, though, he could rest easy knowing flight was restored, and a return to the skies was no further away than Hiccup was. He didn't even mind having the girl with him, as he originally thought he would. In fact-<p>

A scream cut his thoughts short. Hiccup was panicked about something, but he didn't know what, so he flared his wings. They caught the air, slowing the pair down much more rapidly than Toothless planned (Being grounded had let his flying deteriorate a little, that was certain). There was a brief moment where they stopped moving altogether, and at that moment, Toothless turned his head to look at his human, trying to figure out what was wrong.

He froze when he saw her above him, her eyes wide and mouth gaping open in horror and shock. She was floating maybe a mere yard away, but that meant she wasn't in the saddle, which meant she couldn't control the tailfin and-

The split second of stand-still ended, and Toothless was tumbling through the air, gravity relentlessly pulling him down. He roared as he tried to pull out of the uncontrolled plummet. His wings protested against the extreme air resistance, and everything was ten times as complicated and difficult with a limp prosthetic fin.

From above, he could hear Hiccup's screams. While he was being tossed about by the air, he caught a glimpse of his human, who fared slightly better than him. She'd managed to stop flipping head over heels, belly down and able to actually see straight.

"Calm down! Calm down!" she shouted over the roar of air. "Stop turning everywhere – I can't do anything right now!"

Toothless listened, trying to stop flipping about uselessly. He flared his wings open again, this time able to find the strength to keep them open, which caused two things to happen. First, he had stopped tumbling and now had some control over his descent. Second, when he opened his wings, he'd hit Hiccup square in the face.

_I'm sorry! _He roared in her direction. He pulled his wings close to his body in an attempt to catch up with her. When he opened his wings, he'd slowed his descent, but Hiccup had kept right on falling, and was now a good ways below. With his wings in close, though, he was much more aerodynamic, and in a flash was level with the girl once more.

She removed her hands from her face, cued into his presence when he gave a short growl. Hiccup wheeled her arms, trying to maneuver closer.

"Just...just angle," she yelled. "No, no, the other way! I...ugh!"

She was too close now for Toothless to see her anymore. He had to trust her to get back in the saddle, because it was now out of his control. He held himself steady as best he could, but as the ground below got ever closer, the air turbulence increased. He struggled with the new currents, wing muscles screaming their protest, but it was no use. He lost the battle, and was sent back into the wild tumble. They were dead.

But then, Toothless felt the slightest tug at the saddle, and then a click as Hiccup re-secured her tethers.

Her unexpected success gave him a second (or was it third? He'd lost count, the extended fall temporarily rendering his memory useless) wind. Grunting with the effort, Toothless flared his aching wings back open. Their tumble came to a stop – just in time to see some very deadly-looking pine trees rush up to meet them.

_Hiccup, the fin! THE FIN!_ he roared frantically. They would crash if she didn't-

They skimmed the very tips of the trees, Hiccup having regained control of the tail fin at the last possible moment. Their vertical fall was brought instantaneously into a very, very fast angled glide. Toothless roared aloud as his wings were strained to their limits, trying to both slow them down and keep them above the trees. Even now, a collision with one of the pines would mean serious injury at the least for him, and probably instant death for Hiccup.

The seconds spent above the trees seemed like an eternity to Toothless. Every fiber of his being was straining to keep them aloft and alive, and it felt like his muscles had been dipped in acid. Finally, they were clear of the trees and his wings weren't under quite so much stress.

He had a split second to relax, before he saw the maze of sea stacks ahead of them.

On his back, he could hear and feel Hiccup fumbling around, struggling to read the 'cheat-sheet'.

_That's not going to work!_ he shouted at her. _We're going too fast – you won't have time to read _and_ adjust the fin!_

They were dead. Oh, they were so dead.

He knew it. He was pretty sure his human knew it. If only Hiccup had been able to trust herself, to cast out all her doubts and prove to herself what she could do...he knew they could have done anything.

_Thank you for everything, Hiccup_, he warbled softly.

_Goodbye, world. At least I got to return to the sky one last time_

And then there was a change in the tailfin. Toothless reacted on instinct born of a lifetime of flying, responding to the change and diving headfirst into the maze.

* * *

><p>When Hiccup managed to clip herself into the saddle again, she almost cried with relief. She was strapped in – she could fix this, stop their fall before they crumpled against the ground. A shift in the pedals kept them aloft, barely clear of the sea of pine trees. Toothless roared against the sudden strain on his wings, and Hiccup winced. She hadn't meant to cause him so much pain, but there was no other way to keep them alive. The Night Fury, despite his aching wings, kept them sailing, safely away from any unforgiving tree trunks.<p>

She actually had a moment to really breathe a sigh of relief, a sigh given a split second too early, for when she let her eyes focus on the path ahead, her heart nearly stopped.

They were headed straight for an unnavigable labyrinth of sea stacks.

_No! No, I don't have enough practice, I'm not ready_! she screamed inside her own head. It was too late, though. They didn't have enough time or room to evade the maze. It was dive in or give up, and the latter wasn't an option. Hiccup wasn't even sure she knew _how_ to give up anymore; she'd been so persistently stubborn with everything related to Toothless' ability to fly.

_The cheat-sheet. Maybe if I can use that, we can get out alive._

She yanked the piece of parchment out of her harness – where she'd unceremoniously shoved it during their tumble through the air – frantically. The paper flapped about wildly, rendering it completely useless, and all the while the sea stacks approached faster and faster.

_Oh come on! The gods must hate me!_

She glanced at the cheat-sheet, then at the stone pillars, temporarily frozen with indecision. Her eyes darted back to the paper, and then settled with finality on the rocks. She was out of time.

So Hiccup threw the cheat-sheet over her shoulder, then crouched in the saddle and gripped the rim so hard her knuckles went white. She clicked the fin.

They shot through the first few, twisting and curving past them. Hiccup had never been more focused in her life. There was no thought, no self-doubt, nothing standing in her way. She followed that gut instinct she'd felt a couple days ago, the one she'd dismissed earlier, and let it surge to the forefront of her mind. Every click she made with the pedal was perfect, reacting to each new column immediately and without hesitation.

But it wasn't just her own actions keeping them soaring. Toothless sensed her new mindset, pumping his wings harder and using his remaining tail fin to assist her. For the first time, they worked as if of one mind. Toothless reacted to Hiccup, and she reacted to the Fury. Taking her cues both from that long-buried instinct and from her dragon, Hiccup had them corkscrewing over a shorter pillar, then brought them sharply out of the maneuver just in time to swerve past another stone tower.

Up ahead, Hiccup could see the end of the stone maze, but there was no time to do anything but take note of that fact. They still had plenty more pillars to clear. She saw Toothless' left wing start to change position, and she pulled the pedal up in return, as they flawlessly skated around a particularly jagged sea stack. They banked left, then right, and then soared out into open air.

Every vein, every capillary in her body thrummed with life. Her muscles tensed, arms helping her to lean to one side or another as Toothless shifted beneath her. Her hair was blown back from her face, whipping the back of her neck lightly, and the cloth of her clothes pressed tightly against her skin, forced down by the wind. She'd thought she was more alive than ever when they first started the test flight, and how wrong she'd been.

This, _this_ was living. Every doubt she'd ever had about her own abilities, every insecurity, every mistake she'd made along this journey to restoring Toothless' flight was insignificant. She'd done it, she restored Toothless' flight to it's fullest, and there wasn't a single doubt in her mind about that. She just_ knew_, and for once she trusted herself.

They were flying in the sunshine, coasting easily. Hiccup found she didn't even have to think about the adjusting the pedal. Now that she knew to rely on her instincts, she manipulated the pedal almost automatically, and she was sure it would truly become second nature with time. Her heart was cartwheeling in her chest, and there was an elation filling her body unequal to anything else.

She understood now why she struggled with her inventions and contraptions for so many years; even though she told other people they worked, she had never truly believed it herself. She'd always had to convince herself that it would work, and all the while, a little thread of doubt nibbled at the back of her mind. It had been a mental block all along, something she couldn't blame on anyone but herself. She had chosen to believe all the taunts and bullying and comments about how much of a nuisance she was. If she'd chosen to ignore it, perhaps she would have overcome her own barriers a long time ago.

But as it was, she wouldn't change a thing. She had flight, she had confidence, and most importantly, she had Toothless. She'd broken past the mental wall that she had inadvertently created, and had freed herself in doing so.

With her heart still racing, and lungs still taking deep gulps of air, she raised her arms over head and let out a whoop of joy.

"YEAH!" she screamed, an exhilarated grin splitting her face.

Toothless echoed the sentiment by letting loose a trademark blue fireball, which exploded in the air in front of them. Hiccup realized too late they were headed straight for the remaining wisps of flame – all she could do was cover her face with her arms and hope she didn't get charred to a crisp.

There was a brief moment of intense heat, but almost as suddenly as it came, it vanished, leaving the cool sea breeze behind. The girl lowered her arms, patting her face, hair, and clothes to make sure nothing was aflame. Her hands came away sooty, but as far as she could tell she was fire-free.

"Hey!" she protested to Toothless, smacking the dragon lightly on the top of the skull. He gave a guilty little warble-laugh, and Hiccup rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot, you useless reptile," she grumbled, trying to sound upset, but failing utterly. There was too much joy within her at their success to hold a grudge at the moment.

Perhaps the best thing from today wasn't knowing that she did something successful. Perhaps, she mused, it was knowing that she'd strengthened the bond between herself and her dragon. And just maybe, it was the knowledge that while she was in the sky, nothing could touch her. On the ground, words (both hurtful and confidence-boosting), insecurities, and other people's opinions would still affect her, influence her life. But as long as she was flying, as long as she was up in the sky with Toothless, everything fell away from her. In the sky, she was free.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? I hope so! It might be a touch shorter than normal, but that's because I wanted to keep the quality, and not drag it out too long and make it boring. I'm really happy with how it came out, I hope you are too! Please review, I'd love to hear what you thought of that chapter, and how I can continue to improve!

And let me explain something real quick. In the movie, I noticed how in the first half of the movie, Hiccup seemed really uncertain of himself, as if he did things, but deep down wasn't really sure they'd work. That seemed to go away after "Test Drive", and so I tried to mirror that here. I think all the crud that Hiccup had to put up with really kinda bogged him down in the long run, and it wasn't till he was pretty much _forced_ to trust himself or die that he realized his true potential. Thus the reason for including this in my own version.

I wanted to have my Hiccup realize that all the hurtful words had held her back, but not in a Mary-Sue, I'm-such-a-helpless-victim-but-for-some-reason-I-still-do-everything-perfectly kind of way. Plus, it's true that everyone has a choice to either believe or disregard what others say/think about them. The choice we make determines our attitude, not the rude words themselves. I thought this was a much more mature, realistic approach to the realization that comes with "Test Drive", rather than the "helpless victim" approach that's very, very easy to fall into (note: I very nearly fell into it myself. I had to be hyperaware of my words and what I was writing to avoid it. It's a very fine line). This journey is a growing process for Hiccup, and if we want to grow up and mature, we have to learn to shoulder responsibility.

So I hope you see this from the perspective that I wrote it in. I hope you find my girl-Hiccup to be relatable, realistic, and likeable (and not a Sue! I know it can be tricky not to fall into Sue-ism when rewriting a pre-existing character, and especially because I'm making that character change from male to female (something people are likely to automatically associate with Sueness)) Please review, constructively of course (if you're going to flame, don't waste you're time. I'll just delete it. Being mean to be mean is pointless, and rude.) Once, again, I love you guys! Until the next chapter!


	17. New Insights

**Chapter** **Seventeen:** **New Insights**

* * *

><p>Hiccup slid off Toothless' back, coughing twice as she did so. She could have sworn a little black cloud of soot came from her mouth each time, and when she wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, it came away black.<p>

"Oh, great," she grumbled under her breath. "You know, I blame you," she accused the Night Fury beside her, teasing lightheartedly.

Toothless turned his head to look at her, giving a snort in reply. Hiccup could tell from his expression that he found her predicament rather entertaining.

"Stupid dragon," the girl said, rolling her eyes. With one hand, she gingerly prodded her hair. It felt stiff, crisped back away from her face. She'd have to get it wet before she went home – there was no way she could explain away this hairdo.

As an apology, Toothless sparked a few small sticks that lay on the stone of their ledge. Hiccup grinned in thanks, patting his head as she looked out towards the ocean. The view was incredible – this ledge was far up on the cliff, affording them a spectacular view of the late-afternoon sun and the radiance it cast on the sea. Hiccup turned back to her dragon, and watched with amusement as he sniffed delicately at his massive pile of fish (a pile they had accumulated over the past hour or so, as they hunted together for fish. Toothless would snatch them right out of the water, never getting more than his forepaws wet. Hiccup was convinced he was mocking her, deliberately keeping her dry so that she was stuck with this ludicrous hairdo.).

Pacified, she snatched up another spare stick and stole a small fish from Toothless' pile. With a grin on her face, the girl took a seat by the burning pile of sticks, spearing the fish and holding it out over the miniature fire. Suddenly, a scaled black tail wrapped around her middle, dragging her backwards until her back rested against Toothless' hide. Hiccup giggled and smiled at the display of affection, patting the feared dragon's side. She turned back to her roasting fish, staring distractedly at the flames as she churned the events of the day over in her mind.

A few hours ago, she never would have imagined that her own mind was standing in her way, but the flight with Toothless had proved her wrong. Her self-doubt, fostered and built up over nine years, had held her back, kept her from truly believing in herself. But at least while she was flying with Toothless, she could overcome it. Perhaps, over time, she could learn to conquer it on the ground as well.

Toothless noticed her solemness, and decided to cheer her up. The sudden noise of a Night Fury hocking up a fish broke her out of her reverie, and she looked over in a rush. The bit-in-two fish landed with a splat, and Hiccup grimaced, leaning away from the regurgitated meat.

"Uh...thanks for the thought, Toothless, but I, ugh..." she glanced warily at the fish. "Yeah. I'm not eating that."

Toothless gave a warbling laugh, then snapped up the fish half in one gulp. Hiccup shook her head in incredulous amusement, turning back to her own food. They sat peaceably in silence for several minutes, the sea breeze attempting to ruffle her roasted-back hair. She leaned her head back, letting it rest against Toothless' side, and closed her eyes. After the rather thrilling day, it was quite a relief to just sit back and relax.

A sudden growl brought her eyes wide open again. Toothless was suddenly on the defensive, his tail curling protectively around her as his pupils became slits. Panicked, Hiccup followed his gaze, and nearly laughed aloud. He was threatened by a few little Terrors? The tiny dragons hardly seemed to merit such a reaction: their flight was slow and wobbly, and it took the lot of them to equal the size of the Night Fury's head.

"It's alright bud, they can't hurt you," Hiccup tried patting his head and speaking soothingly to her dragon. He gave her a deadpan glare that was somewhere between incredulous and irritated. One of his forepaws curled around his pile of fish, while his tail nudged her closer to his side.

Oh. He wasn't worried about himself. He was concerned with his food and his human.

"It's nice to know I'm on par with some dead fish," Hiccup remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Nonetheless, she was glad for the dragon's overprotective nature. She hadn't forgotten how ferocious that one Terror had been with Tuffnut, and she watched the four small dragons with a slight wariness. Not that she thought the Terrible Terrors would attack her with Toothless so close, but it never hurt to be safe. Dragons were unpredictable.

The miniature dragons landed on their bluff, skittering across the stone surface. They completely ignored the girl, and went straight for Toothless' fish. The Night Fury responded with a menacing warning growl, and three of the Terrors skidded to a stop, looking alarmed. Hiccup had to stifle a laugh at the little dragons, who acted like they hadn't seen her large black-scaled companion until that very moment.

Another, louder growl from Toothless drew her attention back to him, and she turned her head just in time to see him snatch a fish back from the last Terror. The smaller dragon made a show of being put out, raking it's claws against the ground and giving of little trills of anger. The Viking girl watched this with growing anxiety, but her Night Fury remained unimpressed. He shot a tiny bolt of his blue fire into the Terror's open mouth, making it ricochet backwards and bounce off several rocks before the poor little dragon tumbled to a stop. Smoke trickled out of it's nose and mouth, and it wobbled drunkenly on its feet as it retreated.

"You're...only fireproof on the outside. You're insides aren't," she mumbled quietly, talking more to herself than the dazed Terrible Terror. Toothless caught her words, and turned his head towards her, giving her a look that said, _Obviously._

"And you!" she admonished him. "Pick on someone your own size! Poor thing didn't stand a chance."

She couldn't help it; the Terror looked so much less ferocious and fear-worthy when it was stumbling around helplessly. Toothless, however, just returned to his fish pile.

"Selfish reptile," she scolded him. The girl stood up, pushing the black dragon's tail off her lap, and walked over to his horde of fish. She ignored the Fury's indignation as she snatched up a couple small fish, tossing one to the first three Terrors, and one to the other one; the one that was brave (and stupid) enough to take on Toothless.

"Here you go, little guy," she said as she sat back down to rest against her Night Fury's side. The Terror snatched up the fish, gobbling the entire thing within a few bites. Then it looked curiously at her, and with only minor hesitations, trotted over to her. Hiccup petted it's back cautiously, and the Terror took it as an invitation, curling up there beside her, and quickly falling into a snooze as Hiccup stroked it's scales.

"You're not at all what we think. None of you are," she realized, looking towards Toothless at the last part of her statement. The Night Fury held her gaze levelly, and she sensed a wordless affirmation in that stare. A small smile spilled across her face, and with her free hand she began petting Toothless' side too. "We're blind. We're so blind," she said to herself as Toothless leaned in to her touch. How could her people miss this? She'd never realized just how ignorant Vikings were of the world around them. And Hiccup was sure there was more to discover about dragons.  
>She stayed like that for a while, the Terror perfectly content with her stroking it's back. Finally, she patted it one last time, then stood up. Toothless recognized that as their cue to go, and he lumbered to his feet as well. As Hiccup swung herself up into the saddle, a high-pitched screech reached her ears. The Terrible Terror she had been petting launched itself at her, protesting her departure. It landed on her arm, wrapping it's skinny little tail around the limb as if to secure itself to her.<p>

"Sorry, little guy," Hiccup said with a small smile. The little dragon _was_ rather adorable, even when it screeched. She went to pry the miniature dragon off her arm, and at the same time Toothless gave the Terror a loud warning growl.

The smaller dragon decided to defy them both, holding tighter the only way it knew how: by sinking it's claws into Hiccup's arm. The girl yelped, jumping at the sudden pain as she jerked her arm in a frantic attempt to get rid of the Terror. Toothless lunged forward, unleashing a fearsome screaming-roar. Hiccup recognized it as the same one she got from the Night Fury the day they met, a scream of absolute fury. The Terror immediately let go, dropping to the ground and skittering away in fright.

"No, Toothess!" Hiccup protested when her dragon lurched after the Terror. His furious eyes turned to her as he hesitated reluctantly. "I don't think he meant it. Besides," she added hastily, seeing the Night Fury was unconvinced. "I want to go back to the cove. I want to check my arm quickly, but not here."

Toothless sighed heavily, but complied. Hiccup finished clipping herself into the saddle, trying to ignore the stinging in her arm.

"Okay, bud, let's go," she said, and they were off. The flight back to the cove was brief, perhaps because now flying came to her so easily. It was, truly, instinctive, and Hiccup found it hard to believe she'd pushed away such a strong reaction before. She smiled to herself as they glided into the cove; with this new promise of unrestrained flight, who knew what they could do.

* * *

><p>Toothless' thoughts were not nearly so happy. The nerve of those Terrors! Taking his fish, stealing his human's fish (he didn't care that she had given it to them. He was too irritated), and then clawing her! If it weren't for Hiccup, he would have eaten them – whole! – without thinking twice.<p>

Said girl unclipped herself and slid down from the saddle. One hand covered her wounded arm, and Toothless forgot his anger, following his human anxiously as she walked to the edge of the lake. She took off her harness and tunic, standing in the plain white undershirt she always wore underneath her other layers as she looked at the marks the Terror left. Toothless looked too.

"They're not that bad. Not even very bloody," she said, dipping the hem of her tunic in the water and brushing the now-dripping cloth onto her arm. There were four sets of four claw marks, corresponding with the Terror's limbs. Luckily, they were not very deep, and had barely managed to draw more than a drop or two of blood to the surface.. Toothless watched sourly as Hiccup used her tunic to clean off the extra blood on her arm. It took a few minutes and a few more passes of the soaked shirt, but the cuts were clean.

The Viking girl held out her tunic in front of her. It was singed, torn, wet, and bloody.

"Well, I'm never going to be able to wear this thing again," she said, shaking her head and laughing a little bit. "Which is actually good, because I didn't want to have to explain the burn marks. Speaking of which," she trailed off, peering into the pond. "I need to get rid of...this," she poked her hair, which was still soot-covered and standing up on end. Toothless watched as she knelt by the shore, dunking her head in the water. The sight was amusing, especially when she came back up with her wet hair plastered to her face and had to spit some hair out of her mouth, and abated some of his anger.

His human wasn't hurting (although he wouldn't hesitate to gobble up that Terror if he ever saw it again), so he relaxed some. Stupid Terrors, stealing his fish and his human's attention. He hated sharing.

Hiccup, meanwhile, had effectively pushed her dripping hair out of her face. She meandered back over to Toothless, a secretive smirk on her face.

"Guess what I just figured out?" she teased, a grin splitting her face. "_You're_ jealous. You don't like it when some other dragon gets my attention."

Toothless snorted at her. _That's absurd_, he huffed.

There was no convincing the girl otherwise, though. "You're jealous. You don't like sharing anything, except with me," she pressed further, the silly grin still on her face.

He turned away from her. _I can't hear you_, he growled. Darn Hiccup and her perceptiveness. Most of the time he was glad of it; it helped them communicate. But right now it was just irritating. He was a dragon, a _Night Fury_! He didn't get _jealous! _Ever! Not even if Hiccup was involved!

...okay, maybe he did get jealous.

But it was natural! Hiccup was his flight, his companion! _And_, he wasn't used to having to share her.

_ So there_, he thought, nodding his head.

Hiccup's skinny arms closed around his neck, giving him a hug. "I don't mind, buddy," she said, pulling away and scratching him behind the back of the ear. "But I do need to go now. I have to change, I've been out late too many nights recently and I don't want anyone getting curious."

Toothless nodded again, and Hiccup quickly removed the saddle from him, knowing he was more comfortable sleeping without it. She put the saddle and her harness underneath a small overhang to protect them from the elements, then slid on her fur vest over her undershirt. With her ruined tunic in hand, she walked out of the cove, pausing to wave goodbye to him.

"See you tomorrow," she called.


	18. Haunting Talks

**A/N**: this chapter, btw, is called "haunting talks", and no, this is not turning into a horror story. The title was inspired by Taylor Swift's "Haunted". (both versions. The original is so amazingly dark for her, and is very big in terms of melody and instruments. It's truly a delight to listen to. However, there is something so very dramatic about the sheer simplicity and understated-ness of the acoustic version (found on her deluxe album), that (even though there's not all the dark drums/guitar/whatnot) makes is much darker and more beautiful than the near-perfect original. It's fascinating, and a mark of her musical genius.) But this chapter kinda digs deeper into the relationship Hiccup and Stoick have, and how hard Stoick's words and actions hit Hiccup.

I do believe that learning to overcome other's negative comments is a tough thing to do; but can imagine trying to develop a tough skin to the comments of your one remaining parent? You can put on a fake bravado, be rebellious, or pretend it doesn't hurt by using sarcasm – but I don't think there's a person on this planet that truly isn't hurt when their parent(s) put them down, inadvertently or not. And this definitely applies to Hiccup.

And don't get me wrong – I love Stoick. I think he's a good guy, and he's one of the most complex and fascinating characters I've ever seen. I think he's a single parent who really doesn't have a natural knack for parenting. He's also a very macho man in a non-touchy-feely-sentimental society. He's the chief and has to serve his people, making him very busy, and he doesn't have much patience built in to his personality. Combine that with the fact that he's a thirty-to-fourty-something-year-old trying to raise a teenaged daughter (middle aged dads usually have no idea what goes on in the mind of teenaged girls.), and you have a recipie for disaster.

So, we get to see Stoick inadvertently destroy Hiccup in this chapter, when what he was really trying to do was express how he was proud of her for her (fake) progress in dragon training. This should be fun. ;D (oh ps: check out "the voice" by celtic woman. Fits perfectly, in my opinion

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Haunting Talks<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup arrived in her little workroom in the back of the smithy shortly after sunset. Because she was tired, the walk from the cove had taken longer than usual, and then she had to change and hide her destroyed tunic. The good thing about the long walk was that her hair had plenty of time to dry, and when she got into the village, everyone was eating dinner and she got to slip in and out of her house unnoticed.<p>

Sighing, she plopped down onto her workbench, looking at all the papers scattered around. Most of them were of Toothless or his flying gear. Biting her lip, the girl realized she should probably tidy the desk up, if only so no one noticed her many detailed sketches of a Night Fury. Not that many people visited, but still.

She managed to stuff most of the papers into a drawer or behind her desk, and ended up leaving only her notebook out. She flipped to a clean page, and started drawing Toothless with his wings half-furled. Hiccup created the doodle absently, adding little details here and there, until she was satisfied with the drawing.

Now what to do? She wasn't particularly hungry, and she really didn't want to talk to her peers or endure their questions at the moment. Home was always an option...but she just didn't want to go there. Rather apathetic, Hiccup rested her chin on her hand, staring blankly at her desk. There was so much more to dragons than she ever imagined – beyond all the little tricks she'd picked up from Toothless. They had a gentle, peaceful side that astonished her. Of course, she knew Toothless was more than just a bloodthirsty beast, but she thought that was because he was so intelligent. But the Terrors, while not as smart, were still capable of being soft and sweet. They had distinct personalities and interacted in a way that spoke of higher-than-animal intelligence. In fact, Hiccup was almost positive that all dragons, not just Night Furies, were sentient beings.

If she could show that dragons didn't have to be their enemies, could that mean the end of the war for Berk? Could that be the way to save lives, human and dragon?

Could that keep Toothless safe, forever?

Hiccup would have followed the thought further if someone had not burst into her workroom at just that moment.

"Dad!" she yelped, jumping up from her seat. Her heart started racing faster; she wasn't prepared for him to be back, she thought she'd have more time to think, to come up with excuses and what to say to him, to keep Toothless hidden and safe and...

"Hiccup."

"Uh...Hi! Hey, Dad. I, uh, didn't realize you were back, um..." Hiccup scrambled for words, feeling like her brain had scattered off in a million directions. "Were you looking for something? Gobber's not here, but I can probably get you whatever you-"

"I came here to talk to you," Stoick's deep, booming voice cut her off. Hiccup shut her mouth tightly. This couldn't be good. None of their 'talks' ever ended well.

"Oh...okay. Er...why?" she asked, flustered.

"I know what ye've been up to."

"umm...what?" _oh no. _

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Her father's voice deepened further, nearly shaking the walls. Hiccup was almost certain she was literally shaking in her boots.

"Find out? I don't...er, I don't know what you mean."

"Enough playing dumb, Hiccup. There's nothing here that I don't know," Stoick thundered.

Hiccup cringed, bracing herself for the worst.

"That dragon is history."

And there it was. Hiccup panicked immediately.

"No, Dad, don't! You don't understand, it's not – I – you can't –"

"Just wait! At the rate yer going, yer going to win it all!" her father's voice suddenly took on a lighter tone, nigh on gleeful. Hiccup just stared, wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Dragon Training, of course! Yer the favorite to win, I never would've guessed it, and now I just know you'll slaughter that Nightmare! Ye've got the Haddock blood in you after all!" Stoick laughed, jubilant just imagining the scenario.

"Oh," his daughter responded quietly, heart beat returning to normal. Toothless was still secret, still safe.

"I just had to pretend to be mad, couldn't pass up the opportunity! But yer doing so well, livin' up to the family name!" he came over, and clapped her proudly on the shoulder with so much force that he inadvertently made her knees give out. Hiccup fell hard onto her work stool, and immediately lost her balance, tumbling clumsily to the ground. Her father, of course, acted as if nothing had happened. He continued on talking exuberantly even as Hiccup regained her balance and shoved herself to her feet. "I thought it would never happen. Nearly gave up on ya, didn't I? Thought I'd be stuck with a clumsy bumbler the rest of my life! I didn't know what to do with a burden like that, thought I'd have to lock you in the house just to keep you from destroying the village. Skies above, but ya proved me wrong!"

As Hiccup listened to her father's words, she struggled to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat.

"It's so nice to know yer going to do yer family proud! I thought for sure ye'd end up embarrassing the Haddock legacy – it sure seemed like that for a while. You were so different, even as a kid, and I was ashamed to have a child so un-Viking-like! How could Val and I end up with a kid like that? But you turned out to be more of a Viking than I ever would have dreamed, and I'm ashamed of _meself_ for doubtin' ye."

The girl's eyes began to sting, and she struggled to hold herself together. _But I'm not a Viking. He thinks I'm something I'm not – everything in the Ring is a lie. Which means all the other things, everything he never told me, is still true. _

"And now yer all set to win! Ye've made me proud, Hiccup. Truly," Stoick praised her. Hiccup avoided his eyes, looking at her feet instead. She couldn't take the compliments. They were false, they didn't mean anything because she was lying about it all! And now she knew the truth about how her father felt about her, how he'd feel now if only he knew her secret.

_Burden. _

"Oh, by the way, I have something for ya," Stoick said more quietly this time.

"Oh?"

_ Embarrassing._

"It's something yer mother, dear Val, would have wanted you to have."

"What is it?" Hiccup responded, trying to force down her feelings and muster up the proper enthusiasm.

_Ashamed._

Stoick held out a metal helmet towards her. As with all Viking headgear, this had dragon horns bursting from the sides. They were fairly small, probably chosen to be in proportion with her small size.

_Stuck with a clumsy bumbler._

"Thanks, Dad," she smiled weakly.

"It's yer mothers."

_How could Val and I end up with a kid like that?_

"It is?"

"It's half of her breastplate."

Well, that distracted her for the moment. Hiccup, alarmed and slightly grossed out, dropped the helmet, leaving it to clatter onto the top of her desk.

"Er...thanks Dad. I...uh...It's, ah...thanks," she said awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Of course. And remember what I said."

_So different_.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, immediately reminded. It became difficult to swallow again, and her eyes started to prickle slightly. She needed out of this village, _now_. She needed Toothless.

"I'm heading back to the house, need to catch up on sleep and all," Stoick added, apparently feeling awkward too.

"Yeah, uh, don't wait up. I've...um...got some, ah, stuff to finish. I might be a while," she hastily responded. She had to make sure her father wasn't waiting for her if she was to see her dragon tonight.

"Got it. I'll, um, see you in the morning?" the chief asked, backing out of the room.

"Yeah," she agreed. Couldn't he leave any faster? She was torn up inside, and it was getting harder to hide it by the moment.

"Bye."

"Okay, bye," she called as her father squeezed back through the doorway. As soon as he was out, she started counting. Hiccup gave him exactly one minute to get out of eye-shot, and then tore out of the smithy. She ran full-out into the forest, tearing past branches and vines and underbrush. The chaotic run made it hard to keep her emotions in check, and soon tears leaked out of her eyes. By the time she reached the cove, a few sobs had escaped her, and she struggled to contain more.

She darted through the stone tunnel into the cove, unaware that a figure had followed her to her hideout.

* * *

><p>Astren watched as Hiccup disappeared through the stone arch. Giving her a fair head start, he followed her, peering into the area beyond. In the dim moonlight, it was tough to make it out, but as far as he could tell there wasn't any other way out of the bowl-shaped cove. That meant this was her final destination, likely the place she'd been sneaking off to for a while now. He didn't understand what was special about it – nothing as far as he could tell – but he could push for answers later.<p>

If everything went to plan, he'd win training and challenge the Nightmare. Then he wouldn't care what Hiccup did. The reason he'd followed her when he first saw her run out of the smithy so late at night was for back-up; if he did lose, he could find her again and figure out how she was cheating. (she had to be cheating. There was no way _Hiccup_ was suddenly so good without cheating.) He didn't need answers tonight.

Besides, she was crying. He could hear her when he ran after her through the forest. He really didn't want to deal with a crying girl, and even if he did, he had no idea how.

And if truth be told, he felt just a little bad for her. She was clearly very upset, and he would only make things worse by barging in when she wanted to be alone. So Astren turned away, taking one last glace at Hiccup's back as she stumbled down the trail. He jogged back towards the village, unaware that if he had stayed a few moments longer, he would have discovered _exactly_ why Hiccup was disappearing all the time.

* * *

><p>As she reached the bottom of the path and squeezed through the two boulders, a wrenching sob tore out of her throat. Up till now, she'd mostly managed to restrain her emotions, just a few tears and cries escaping her, but now it all broke loose. Burying her face in her hands, she cried openly, and her back hunched as if bearing a thousand-pound weight.<p>

"Toothless," she gasped, making a vain effort to stifle her sobs. "_Toothless_!"

A black shape, darker than the surrounding shadows, detached itself from them. Within moments, the black shape became clearly defined as Toothless. The dragon butted his head into her stomach, giving her something to lean on.

"Toothless," she repeated, hugging the Night Fury as best she could, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pivoted so that Hiccup was holding on to him from the side, and then lifted his head enough to lift her off the ground, hanging across the back of his neck. The girl didn't protest. She just held on and laid her face against Toothless' cool, dark scales. Her chest jerked frequently as she sobbed.

Toothless laid on the ground underneath an overhang, providing them some protection from the wind that swept down into the cove at night. When he settled, he turned back to Hiccup, who was still near-hysterical. The girl managed to choke out a "thank you" to her friend. Toothless nodded, but continued to watch her with concerned curiosity.

"It's my – my dad," Hiccup said, words bursting out in awkward clusters as she continued to cry. Her voice was weak, and cracked frequently. "He's back. He told me all this – stuff, because he thinks I'm some awesome dragon-killer. But I'm not!"

She paused to bury her face against the dragon's neck again, shoulders shaking as a new wave of hysteria hit her. She took several moments to bawl, before she was able to get herself under control enough to speak again.

"It's a lie. I used the tricks I learned from you to keep first myself, and then the other guys and the dragons safe. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand, but it did anyway. And Dad thinks I'm a great warrior...and..."

Her face scrunched up as the tears came back anew. By this point, Hiccup was gasping for breath, and had been sobbing hard enough to feel sick to her stomach.

"And because he thinks I'm different now, he told me how horrible it was to have the 'old me' as..."

Her body was wracked with another sob.

"as a child!" She had to force it out, and the words came out as a broken scream. The girl buried her face in her hands, and could feel the salty stickiness of tears and the flush of her cheeks at the same time.

"I never knew how he really felt about me. I mean, I guessed," she took a deep gulp of air. "But guessing and knowing because you heard it straight from your dad," a small hiccup-sob, and she swiped miserably at the tears running down her face, "are two different things."

Confessing helped, and the worst had passed, but she was by no means cried-out. Toothless gave a soft croon, inviting Hiccup to lean on him, and she did. For several minutes, she did nothing but wrap her arms around the dragon's neck and blubber senselessly. Toothless never fidgeted or pulled away – he just let her go through the catharsis brought on by tears.

Eventually, the girl's breathing evened and her sobs quieted. Her face was blotchy and tear-stained, eyes puffy, nose runny and red, but she felt a bit better. This was due in no small part to Toothless. Without him, she imagined she would have been a wreck for days, possibly.

"Thanks, Buddy," she told the Fury, patting his neck. Her voice still cracked, but her tiny smile was real. Toothless just turned his head, nuzzling his muzzle against Hiccup's cheek. She giggled weakly, extraordinarily grateful for his affection and attention. There was nothing quite like an loving dragon to make up for a hurtful father. She shifted, leaning her back against Toothless' shoulder, and just rested there comfortably. Dragon and girl stared up at the stars, Hiccup occasionally pointing out a Viking constellation. She wondered if dragons had constellations too, and if they were different and what they were constellations of.

"I wish I could hear you speak sometimes," she confessed aloud after a long time. Toothless looked at her curiously. "Don't get me wrong – I love you just as you are. I just...I guess I just wonder what you'd have to say. Dragons must have a very different perspective on the world," she spoke softly.

The Night Fury gave his trademark warble-laugh, his mouth open, teeth retracted.

"What, you think I'm silly?" Hiccup challeged, a broader smile crossing her face this time. Toothless gave an indistinct huff, nudging her shoulder with his snout as if to say yes, but not in a bad way.

"Well, I guess I'll figure something out eventually. Until then, though, I think I'm pretty good at understanding," she stated. When Toothless rolled his eyes playfully, Hiccup had to add, "Excellent, even. I've got to be the best dragon-whisperer ever."

Toothless snorted, but gave his gummy grin nonetheless. His little human leaned back against his shoulder again, and they both resumed their star-gazing.

An hour must have passed before Hiccup finally, and very reluctantly, got up.

"I need to go back before Dad knows I've gone," she explained, sighing heavily. Toothless gave her a nod, and the girl left the cove slowly, dragging her feet all the way.

* * *

><p>Once Hiccup had disappeared, Toothless curled up, cat-like, and prepared to sleep. A few remaining thoughts wandered in his consciousness as his mind winded down. First, he swore he would eat the man Hiccup called her father if they ever crossed paths. What father would make his child so miserable, share his disgust of that child with her? Dragons might not have a strong sense of family, especially Night Furies, as they were solitary creatures for almost their entire lives, but even Night Fury parents didn't hate the hatchling that struggled to fly. They encouraged it along until it finally found it's wings and flew on it's own.<p>

Second, he was tired. He hadn't done so much or such hard flying since before Hiccup shot him down. Plus, the last second pull-out of a vertical dive had done his wing muscles no favors.

Third, now that Hiccup was gone and her scent was weaker...he thought he smelled something else. Another human. The smell was faint, almost completely gone, as if it's owner had long since disappeared, but it made Toothless wary. If the human had discovered him, he doubted the Viking would have waited this long to attack, but it never hurt to be sure. He would sleep in the cave behind the waterfall, more of a hollow than a cave, really. It was virtually inaccessible to humans, and allowed Toothless to keep an eye on the outside world without the outside world keeping an eye on him. He could stay hidden, just in case this new human came snooping around again, emerging only when he knew Hiccup, and Hiccup alone, was present.

That in mind, the Fury meandered over to the hollow, behind the waterfall and through the surrounding mists that would keep him hidden. He curled up, wings folded and tail circling around his body, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: and there you have it. Rather emotionally charged, yes? I figured there had to be some kind of aftermath to that discussion in the movie, so I elaborated on it a little bit. Let me know what you think, please keep reviewing, and more interactions with Astren are soon to come.


	19. Collisions

A/N: DRAAAAAAMAAA with Astren, red alert! :D no, but really. Astren's gonna get all fired up here, so beware his fury.

...Poor Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Collisions<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup fidgeted nervously in the Kill Ring, waiting for the trail to start. This was their final test before one of them faced the Nightmare. Hiccup did <em>not<em> want to win, did not want to have to kill the dragon.

On the other hand...as ludicrous as it was, the mere thought of failing this test, of disappointing her dad any further, sent her stomach in to horrible knots and twists. She _couldn't_ fail. She _should_, she should let someone else take this. She couldn't betray Toothless and herself by killing a dragon. But she also couldn't stand to see that look of contempt on her father's face one more time.

A rough hand grabbed her shoulder, turning her so she found herself face-to-face with Astren. The blonde boy looked more determined than angry, but Hiccup still shied away from the ferocious front.

"You," he said in a low, dangerous tone. "Don't get in my way. I am not losing to you," he spat, blue eyes narrowed at her.

The girl jerked her chin up in defiance, riled up by his arrogance and disgust for her. But then she thought of Toothless, and looked down.

"I don't want it. Go ahead," she mumbled, looking away from him. She could feel his eyes on her, searching for any sign of deception. Apparently he found none, for he released her and turned away sharply.

She exhaled deeply. There would be no shame in losing to Astren. Before her miraculous "turn-around" in the arena, he was the favorite by far to win. He was fast, strong, agile, and quick-thinking. He was a natural born warrior. Even her father wouldn't mind (too much, she hoped).

A horn sounded from just outside the caged roof of the Ring, signaling the start of the match. Gobber threw open the door of their dragon-opponent, and then hastily retreated to the perimeter. He was required by strict tradition not to interfere, at any cost.

Dying while in Dragon Training was an occupational hazard, after all.

The Gronckle emerged from it's cave, bursting out with a speed rarely seen from that species of dragon. Hiccup ducked behind a low wooden fence, meant to be both an obstacle and a hiding place for the trainees. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Astren stalking the Gronckle, ducking from barrier to barrier.

The chief's daughter stayed low for the next several minutes, switching places whenever the Gronckle drew too near. She struggled to figure out how to go about this. Her dad would be upset if she didn't at least make it look like she attempted to take down the dragon once. At the same time, she was hesitant to get anywhere near the beast; she feared it would remember her as the grass-bearer from last time, and either give her away or get her stuck facing the Nightmare.

So she bided her time. Snotlout made an ill-fated attempt to hack at the Gronckle's neck. His sword bounced right off the thick brown spikes that plated the back of the dragon's neck.

_Idiot, _Hiccup thought._ Can't he tell the underside of a Gronckle's neck is much more vulnerable?_

She saw the twins take a whack at the Gronckle, both in their own style. Ruffnut jumped when the dragon flew overhead, aiming her double-ended pike at it's belly. She missed, but had she actually aimed true it might have resulted in a small wound to the dragon. Tuffnut, in all his brilliance, climbed up to a ledge and tried to jump _on_ the Gronckle. Hiccup supposed, watching from behind yet another barrier, he meant to tackle it to the ground. What he didn't count for was that, one, the dragon was far too big for his body weight to drag it down, and two, the Gronckle moved faster than he guessed.

After belly-flopping in the dirt, the male twin immediately rolled around, clutching his face and screaming, "Oh, I am hurt! I am very much hurt!"

It was amusing enough to cause Hiccup, nervous as she was, to crack a tiny smile. Fishlegs cowered behind the barrier next to the her, looking terrified for all the bigger girl's strength and size.

As the three rash would-be dragon killers regrouped, Astren edged ever closer to the Gronckle, closing the gap between him and the dragon with each passing minute. Hiccup guessed the dragon didn't realize he was even there.

Hiccup stood up, ready to lunge to the next barrier, but paused to hazard a glance around the ring, looking at the crowds. Her eyes found her father, looking both anxious and simultaneously ready to burst with pride. For a second, her resolve weakened. What she wouldn't do to keep him proud of her, even if that pride was both short-lived and misplaced.

Unfortunately for her, she had terrible timing. At the very moment that she stood in plain sight, with a weakening resolve to fail the test, the Gronckle zoomed towards her. She would never know whether it was flying around and just happened to cross paths with her the moment she was not hidden, or whether it approached her purposefully. Either way, Hiccup was startled and held out a hand in front of her face, a defense mechanism that seemed to work on all the Kill Ring dragons. They knew her to be the human who gave scratches and provided grass, and always stopped before her outstretched hands, waiting for attention.

So, naturally, the Gronckle plopped right in front of her.

The crowd cheered, thinking Hiccup hand taken down the dragon.

Hiccup herself stared in horror at her hands.

What had she _done?_

She never meant to win, what was she supposed to do when she faced the Nightmare? She couldn't kill it! She _wouldn't_ kill it!

Off to her left, she heard a cry of rage.

"NO! OF ALL THE EVIL, SNOT-EATING, RAT-FACED, GUTTER-DWELLING, BUCKET-MONGERS!" Astren screamed in frustration, swinging and hacking at the nearest wooden barrier with his axe.

Hiccup winced, backing away from him. Though his insults were largely unintelligible, his fury was easy to see. She was unlucky again, for the movement caught his attention.

"YOU!" the boy shouted. She took another step back as he whirled on her, brandishing his weapon. "I told you to stay out of my way, you little weasel!" he snarled, advancing on her as she backed up, until her calves hit a wooden barrier and stopped her retreat. Eyes wide and palms sweaty, she looked up into Astren's face fearfully. The cool, calm, in-control boy she'd had a crush on for years was replaced with a furious, jealous teenager who had just had his dreams crushed. "I know you're cheating! I _know_! I don't know how, but I will find out, and then I'll take you down," he threatened, leaning in to intimidate her. Hiccup leaned back too far, anxious to get away from his rage, and toppled over.

"Alrigh', alrigh', tha's enough," Gobber scolded as he walked to them. Hiccup's stomach clenched. She knew what was coming; the elder would officially decide who would face the Nightmare. She knew it was between her and Astren, and that after this new fiasco with the Gronckle, it would probably be her.

Maybe, maybe the elder would choose Astren?

_Please_, choose Astren?

Gobber raised his good hand over Astren's head. The boy composed himself, standing up to his full height and putting on his most cool and calm face. The elder, tiny, reedy woman that she was, shook her head. Some in the crowd gasped, especially when Astren's expression went murderous, looking out of the corners of his eyes at Hiccup.

Gobber then raised his good hand again, this time over his apprentice. The elder nodded, the crowd cheered, and Hiccup visibly cringed. Not good, very, _very_ not good.

_Astren is going to murder me in my sleep_, she thought, and it wasn't quite a joke.

The other four teens, though, were jubilant, hoisting her onto their shoulders as they left the arena.

She saw them looking up at her, and realized what they were waiting for.

"Oh! Um, yay, I won!" she stated, too horrified with herself and her rash decision to bother putting any emotion into the statement. No one seemed to notice, too caught up in the festive atmosphere. "I just can't wait!"

* * *

><p>"...To leave," Hiccup huffed, dumping a large bag with all her necessities on the ground. She braced her hands on her knees, struggling to catch her breath. For all that she was the (fake) 'Champion' of Dragon Training, she was still hopelessly feeble physically. With her head bent, she eyed her wrists, exposed to the elements because she'd rolled her slightly-too-long tunic sleeves. They were twig-thin, pale and dotted with a few freckles. There were a few faded burn scars on both her hands and wrists, faint reminders of her early struggles and mess-ups at the smithy.<p>

"I can't believe they actually think I'm the best at Dragon Training," she said under her breath, shaking her head at the obliviousness of her people. They must really see only what they wanted to see.

Breath and pulse almost back to normal, she stood up, wiping a thin layer of sweat from her brow.

"We've got to leave. I did something really, really stupid today. So we're leaving," Hiccup spoke up again, not bothering to look for Toothless as she tightened the strings that held her sack closed. She expected her companion to nudge her at any moment, curious and anxious to fly again. The girl was surprised when no such gesture came, and she raised her head, looking around.

"Hey, where'd you – AHH!" she shrieked, startled out of her wits as she caught sight of a figure silhouetted by the sun and wielding an axe. Her heart raced in terror, and she broke out in a cold sweat. The figure shifted, just enough for her to see that it was Astren, expression still on the "I could breathe fire, I'm so mad" side of angry. Now Hiccup feared not only for herself, but for Toothless as well. She didn't see the dragon. Was he hiding, or had Astren-?

"Why are you here?" She asked, embarrassed when her voice shook. How had Astren found the cove? How did he know she came here? _Where was Toothless?_

"To expose you for the cheat you are. I _know_ you used a bunch of dirty tricks to win. And I don't know how you figured them out, but I intend to find out," he growled, stomping towards her. Hiccup was suddenly very self-conscious of the flying harness she wore. She glanced towards the overhang she'd used to protect Toothless' flying gear; the tack was still there, not quite in plain sight but not hidden either.

"Um...what?" Hiccup opted for playing (a very unconvincing) dumb.

"Who were you talking to?" Astren spat, eyes narrowed at her. For every large step he took towards her, Hiccup had to take two of her own smaller strides backwards.

"No one!" she protested.

"Liar!" he accused, looking angry enough to explode. His blonde hair was in disarray, face red, eyes narrowed to slits. Hiccup had never seen him this mad, or this frightening. She back up hurriedly, until she felt the cove wall behind her, and then she stopped only a couple inches from being flush up against the stone.

"Tell me!" Astren demanded, dropping his axe. Furious, the boy grabbed her by the shoulders, shoving her against the cliff face and pinning her there. Hiccup's head smacked sharply against the stone, and her vision spun at the impact. Resentment and anger sparked within her; she fought back. She thrashed against his grip, however futilely.

"No!" she retorted, glaring at him. "Let me go!"

"No!" he shouted back, pushing her against the wall again. Hiccup noticed that, at least this time, he wasn't so rough about it, and she didn't hit her head this time.

Someone else, though, had his fill of the exchange, filling the cove with a low growl.

Hiccup paled.

Astren's head turned, looking over his shoulder even as he kept her pinned in place.

She switched tactics. She knew that growl, as well as she knew Toothless. Even though the dragon was out of sight at the moment, he wouldn't stay that way if things didn't change fast.

"Okay, okay, you're right!" she burst, frantic to have Astren's attention again. He turned back to her, but watched her with a renewed suspicion.

"I am cheating! It should have been you to win! You're much better!" her voice was strained with anxiety and an almost pleading tone. "In fact, let's go back right now! We can tell them I've been cheating, and you can fight the Nightmare!"

Astren glared at her.

"How'd you learn those tricks?" he asked. Hiccup opened her mouth, ready to lie, and nothing came out.

How could she give a feasible explanation without giving Toothless away? She couldn't come up with anything.

"I...it doesn't matter!" she placated, avoiding his eyes. He tensed, and before she knew it, Hiccup was dragged away from the wall. Instead, Astren yanked her close, glowering down at her, both hands still gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Liar!" he accused again, shaking her by the shoulders.

A louder growl came this time. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, as if that alone would stop the inevitable. _No, nononono!_

Astren released her, whirling around and picking up his axe.

"Who's there?" he challenged.

Hiccup leapt in front of him. _Stay hidden, Toothless_! She begged mentally.

"C'mon, let's go! You can fight the Nightmare and tell everyone I cheated! Isn't that what you want?" she shouted, catching up to the blonde boy as he cautiously crossed the cove. "Astren, come on!"

She reached out and yanked at his arm, and he spun on her, shaking his arm free and shoving her to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Something else is going on here! What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Hiccup defended. She tried to get up, but Astren knocked her back down with the butt of his axe.

"OW! Let me up!"

"No, not till I get some answers!" he shot back, pinning her by placing his foot on her shoulder. When she continued to squirm, he tapped her solar plexus with the butt of his axe, hard enough to knock the wind out of her without causing any real damage.

"Jerk!" Hiccup wheezed at him. He glared at her, but their exchange was interrupted for the third time by a growl, much, much louder than the previous ones. Astren turned, distracted enough to free Hiccup. She stood up just as Astren spotted the Night Fury emerging from behind the waterfall. Toothless had his teeth bared, wings flared, and spines bristling.

Astren gave a wordless shout of terror, spinning on the spot and lunging at Hiccup as they fell to the ground. She was confused by this – was Astren actually trying to protect her, seconds after he had been bullying her? The one thing she was _not_ confused about was that this had been the final straw for Toothless. The dragon bolted towards them, and she could see his pupils were mere slits. Astren saw this too, axe in hand and bracing himself to take on a Viking's worst fear: a Night Fury.

A/N: haha, cliffie. Well, kinda. So it's a half-cliffie. Yeah. :D

okay, can I ask you guys something? I think my reviews per chapter are dropping, and this makes me a little sad. Maybe it's selfish and prideful, but could I persuade some more of you to review? I'm approaching the point in the story where I'm running out of the chapters I have written, and need motivation to finish the rest. Please, a little review goes a long way. And a thoughtful review, where you really go into detail (it can even just be one simple thing that stood out to you, or that you were curious about, or that you wanted to see differently, anything really) is absolutely amazing. And to my regular reviewers, you guys are the best. I appreciate the effort you have already put in, and as always would love to hear more about what you think.

And hey, I updated (almost!) on schedule this time! :)

So if you can spare a minute, would you please review? please?

Till later, my friends


	20. Kidnapping of a Viking

A/N: Well, well, well.

Okay, first I have to say... THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. The flood of reviews was amazing, it really motivated me to keep working on this. It's such a gift for me to hear what you think - it really is a gift. I love to hear your take on what's going on, or what you think will happen next, or how you think the character work in the story. Reviews are to me what updates are to you! :)

And since you guys were so generous with your reviews on the last chapter, I decided to reward you with a gift of my own - the next chapter, a week early! Tadaaa!

Please keep the reviews up, they are so helpful and motivating - and when you give, you get :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Kidnapping of a Viking<strong>

* * *

><p>Toothless raced towards Hiccup and her attacker. He'd seen the boy sneak in the cove and sit down, only minutes before his little human had appeared. He'd watched the exchange, and had lain low like Hiccup would have wanted him to – at least until the boy started hurting her. And even then he'd given the little upstart warnings – growls that were not at all unclear – and on the third one he'd had enough. The boy would die.<p>

No one hurt his Hiccup and got away with it.

So Toothless charged, enraged. The Viking boy stood poised with an axe in hand, and if he hadn't been so furious, he would have laughed. The boy thought a little _axe_ would stop a Night Fury. It was official, Vikings were insane.

The dragon bounded one last time, preparing to swipe. The boy became white as a sheet, but stood his ground, and a tiny part of Toothless' mind approved of the show of bravery, however stupid.

Then a brown-and-green lump threw itself in between the two of them, and Toothless stopped short to avoid killing Hiccup. She had lunged awkwardly at the boy, and maybe because he wasn't expecting an attack from her, had managed to wrench the weapon from his grip, sending it sliding far out of his reach. Even as they both fell over again, Hiccup forced herself back up.

"No! Toothless, don't!" she shouted, running towards him, placing both hands on his muzzle, bracing her feet as if her meager body weight alone could stop a raging Night Fury. Past her, Toothless could see the boy staring in shock at the pair of them, eyes fixed on Hiccup's hands, so close to the dragon's bared, very sharp teeth. "Please, he's a...a friend!" she pleaded with the dragon.

_Friend, _Toothless growled.

"I mean it! Don't hurt him!" she said forcefully, staring right into his eyes. He saw the desperation in her eyes, and he nodded once, shortly.

Hiccup opened her mouth to thank him, but was cut off as Toothless swept her behind one of his outstretched wings. He didn't even stop to think about such a gesture, just did it. He wouldn't ever regret it, he knew.

In dragon culture, using one's wings to protect another meant that being was more valuable than the protecting dragon's life. After all, without wings a dragon couldn't fly, and if a dragon couldn't fly, it was better than dead. Risking one's wings for someone else was not a gesture to be taken lightly. Toothless knew if he ever did such a thing in front of another Night Fury (their kind tended to be especially proud), he would most likely get attacked for dishonoring their kind by protecting a human.

But Hiccup was worth it. She was his link to the sky, his companion, his twin soul. He would risk his life for her; because without her, his life would be grounded and lonely. Far lonelier than it had been before she came along.

So he spread his wings in front of her, effectively creating a shield that would keep her safe from whatever this idiot boy had planned. Toothless figured it wouldn't hurt to scare the boy a little more, though. So he gave a ferocious roar.

_Don't you ever dare hurt her again!_ _Or you answer to me! You don't look appetizing, but that doesn't mean I won't still eat you, brat!_

The blonde cringed, looking afraid to move lest he upset the Fury further.

"Toothless!" Hiccup reprimanded, wrestling her way around the wing. She finally got past it, she latched on to the dragon's head again. "Stop that!"

"What have you done?" the boy burst out, emboldened by her reappearance and her apparent ability to restrain the growling mass of black scales.

"Astren, this is Toothless. Toothless, this is Astren. He's, uh, not...bad," she finished lamely.

Toothless snarled at this 'Astren'. _Don't think her name is accurate. I have more than enough teeth to eat you with. Hiccup just sucks at names. _

Astren stared in shock at them, then darted away, running out of the cove looking disgusted.

Hiccup ran for his flying gear, gathering it up in a mad rush. Toothless watched her in bemusement. The threat was gone; why all the hurry?

"C'mon, you lazy lizard," she cried in frustration when Toothless didn't immediately prepare to be geared up. "We have to catch him!"

He just stared pointedly at the girl.

"Alright, I know I said we were leaving! But I just – I can't leave things like this! No one was supposed to find out," she gulped. "I don't want my dad to feel betrayed by me."

Toothless didn't understand why she cared about these people who clearly didn't care that much for her, if their treatment of her was anything to judge by, but he would help her. This was her territory, her relationships with her tribe.

So within a minute or two he was saddled and rigged up, and Hiccup jumped on to his back. With one large spring, they were airborne and in hot pursuit of Astren.

* * *

><p>He was absolutely certain he'd never been this scared before in his life. And it was because he <em>couldn't fight back<em>. Everyone knew if a Night Fury ever appeared, their best chance was to 'hide and pray it doesn't find you'. In fact, he had neither hidden nor prayed, so it was something of a miracle he was still alive.

Even though it was perfectly understandable to be terrified at this point, Astren Hofferson _hated _it. There was nothing worse than feeling scared and absolutely helpless to fix the situation. He hated it when things spiraled out of his control. And Hiccup – _Hiccup, _of all people – had befriended a Night Fury, which lead to this whole series of events, so he felt confident in blaming all of this on her.

As Astren tore through the forest, he tried not to think about what would happen if Hiccup couldn't stop the Night Fury and it killed him after all. Or what would happen if Hiccup followed him _with_ the Night Fury. ...Or anything involving Hiccup or the Night Fury, really. So Astren just focused on running as fast as he could for the village.

Ultimately, this was his downfall, for he became too focused and failed to hear the beat of wings that would have otherwise given him a second's warning, perhaps even allowing him to duck out of the way. As it was, Astren _didn't_ hear the approaching dragon.

One moment, he was running on the ground, the next he was suspended in midair, held aloft only by the claws of a dragon he was pretty sure still wanted to kill him. So he did the only option his dignity left him; screaming.

"!" he hollered, eyes fixed in horror on the ground as the trees became smaller below him. "OH, NO, I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M SO DEAD!"

Luckily for him, his shouts weren't _too_ terribly high-pitched or girly.

The flight through the air was all at once too fast and too slow, because even though each moment was like staring in the face of death, before he knew it he was tossed in a tree, left to either fall to his death or catch a branch. He managed to get a strangle-hold on the first branch he hit, using the muscles in his arms and shoulders to haul himself over the top of it (dangling precariously from the branch didn't suit him).

"Look, I'm sorry about that, but there was no other way to stop you," a voice said. Astren lost some of his terror to anger. That was the _last _voice he wanted to hear right now.

The blonde boy lifted his head to glare at Hiccup. He saw her face, a mix of pleading, sorrow, and determination in her expression.

"TRAITOR!" he roared at her. The slight girl visibly cringed, and the Night Fury she rode growled menacingly. He gaped at the sight for a moment – he hadn't realized until now that Hiccup not only was friends with the beast, but actually _rode_ it too! It was a disgusting show of utter betrayal, and Astren was unable to restrain the sneer that slipped across his face.

The girl caught this reaction, and sighed heavily, apparently aware she was fighting an uphill battle.

"It's not what you think," she tried to assure him, patting the dragon's neck (why on Earth had she named the thing Toothless? It was most certainly _not_ tooth-free!) as if that alone would change his mind. "They're not dangerous to us, not when you treat them right."

"You're insane!" Astren spat.

"No, I'm not!" Hiccup shouted back. "I'm telling the truth. I know you hate me right now, but -"

"Oh, believe me, this hate is _not_ temporary!" Astren yelled, fear and anger combining to make him particularly nasty.

Hiccup closed her eyes and squared her shoulders, trying to keep herself from acting rashly. "But you're just going to have to trust-"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU, USELESS!"Astren burst out, glaring at her, his chest heaving with anger.

"LET ME FINISH!" she surprised him by yelling back, rather than curling in on herself like she usually did when someone used that nickname. It was enough to keep him quiet – for a few seconds anyway. "Trust me. If Toothless was a vicious beast that wanted nothing more than to kill me, do you really think I would still be alive? Me, the Viking who can't even lift a sword?" each word she spoke carefully, like one would to a slow child when they wanted to make a point.

"You're no Viking," he said in a low, flat tone. His shock had obviously worn off.

Hiccup closed her eyes again, scrunching up her face this time in some kind of pain. Astren gave a nasty smirk. One of his barbs had finally stung the traitor.

"Fine. Don't listen. But I won't stop Toothless from eating you – I'm not letting anyone get wind of this," she huffed. The dragon, with his fangs and slit-pupil eyes and sharp claws must have heard her, for he suddenly snapped towards the Viking boy. It was enough to make Astren rethink.

"No, no, no! Alright, I'll listen!" he screeched. Anything to keep those wickedly sharp teeth away from him, trapped as he was at the top of a huge pine tree.

A small smile of victory crossed Hiccup's face.

* * *

><p>"Just let me show you something, you don't even have to listen to a speech or anything. We'll fly you to the ground, and you'll see what I mean. Nice and gentle," she said, trying to keep her voice calm and soothing and not let any excitement at her successful plan seep into it. Astren approached her and Toothless hesitantly, eyes never leaving the dragon's head until he stood right next to the saddle. Hiccup patted the spot behind her, then faced forward; she didn't bother offering him any assistance, since she already knew he would refuse it.<p>

Astren swung himself up behind Hiccup slowly. Settled, he realized he had nothing to hold on to, and opted for holding the girl's thin shoulders.

"Fine. Just make it quick," he said gruffly.

She nodded in assent, patting Toothless' neck again as she said, "okay, bud, let's fly him down. _Slowly_." Hiccup added for good measure; she knew the dragon wasn't particularly partial to Astren.

His wings unfurled slowly, catching just enough wind to keep them unfurled with little to no effort on Toothless' part.

"See? He's not aggressive at -"

Hiccup's reassurances were cut off as Toothless rocketed into the sky, on a near-vertical ascent.

"_What are you DOING Toothless?_" she screeched in dismay, forced to clutch the saddle frantically to stay balanced in the saddle. Astren had gone from holding her shoulders tentatively to having a death grip on her waist, arms linked across her torso. "_I told you to go SLOW!"_

The Fury obviously had chosen to disregard her entirely, following his own motivations. She could tell even from her spot on the saddle that he was still furious – his ear plates were flat against his neck, whereas when they normally flew, they were more relaxed. Was he trying to kill Astren, get him flung out of the saddle?

"I'm so sorry!" Hiccup shouted over the wind. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Astren just gave a wordless yell as Toothless started doing flips. Hiccup thought about using her control of the prosthetic tail fin to force the Fury to stop, but she didn't dare do something so dangerous so far up during such complicated tricks. She also didn't want to betray his trust by forcing his flight to change – they were supposed to work as a team.

When the dragon switched from flips to barrel rolls, Hiccup felt Astren bury his face against her shoulder blades.

"Make it stop!" he hollered.

"I can't! And _it_ is a _he_," she yelled back, automatically correcting him.

"Whatever!"

Toothless didn't care much for that response, Hiccup realized. He furled his wings just enough to send them into a wild, uncontrolled tumble. Sky and land and sea all blurred together in a whirl. One moment the sky would be above their heads; the next it was the choppy waves of the ocean.

"No! Bad Toothless! We're supposed to make him _like_ us!"

The Night Fury did not acknowledge her, and they continued to tumble.

"Thank you for nothing, you worthless lizard!"

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Astren screamed as they plummeted, arms tightening around her waist. Any other time, her heart would have done flip-flops; as it was, her heart was beating far too fast from their fall to even think about flip-flopping. The ground was getting closer – she had to be ready to respond to Toothless at any moment.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!" the blonde boy begged suddenly, and Hiccup had a split second to be surprised by his apology.

The Toothless opened his wings fully, and she had to flick the pedal. They curved out of the vertical drop until the three of them were coasting along, facing the peachy-gold sunset.

Hiccup smiled. This was what she wanted to show him; the beautiful tranquility of flight, the absolute freedom of it.

"Astren. Astren, look up," she advised gently.

She felt the boy slowly raise his head, and shortly after, his grip loosened. She couldn't see his face, but the girl suspected he was awed by the view.

Then Toothless arced up into the clouds, sweeping among them so close they could touch them. Astren did just that – one hand left her waist entirely and out of the corner of her eye, Hiccup saw a hand reach out to their left, just skimming the side of a cloud.

They didn't just watch the sunset – they were a part of it.

They flew until after the sun had sunk over the horizon, and Astren never complained or even said a word – Hiccup suspected he was to caught up in the experience of his first flight. She reached out to pat Toothless' head in wordless thanks.

Even after dark fell, they still flew. Toothless burst through the fog clouds, and a broad grin crossed Hiccup's face as she saw the sky lights, shimmering green and purple. The stars were brighter than she'd ever seen before.

She'd never flown at night before, so this was as new and beautiful to her as it was to Astren. This time, though, it was her who lifted her hands and face to the sky, as if she could capture the Northern lights all by herself. Astren _had_ to understand by now; how could anyone not after a flight light this?

All too soon, Toothless brought them back below the clouds. As they curved through the sky in graceful arcs, Berk came in to sight. It was tiny from up here, visible only due to the bonfires and torches scattered about. The distant lights twinkled, making their village look like something out of a child's fable.

For a while, they glided silently, circling Berk and cloaked by the cover of night. Astren finally broke the silence, saying, "You were – you were right, Hiccup. This is...amazing. I'm sorry for calling you all those names," he apologized. Although his words were genuine, Hiccup could tell he was uncomfortable by his halting speech. "I think...I think I understand now why you did all of...this," he finished, gesturing to her and Toothless and his flying gear.

"Thanks. That's not even the half of it," she replied softly as they turned away from the village, flying out over the ocean on their way back to the cove. "He's just as smart – more, even, than a human. And we just...understand each other. Even though he can't speak, it doesn't matter," she finished, unable to give justice to her relationship with Toothless with words.

"He certainly is good at getting people to cooperate," Astren laughed wryly. "But he is an incredible being. He's worthy of being the most fearsome dragon."

"You haven't even seen him shoot fire yet. You think he's scary now," she joked, turning slightly to look over her shoulder at the boy. Her smile was met with one of his own, and (now that she wasn't plummeting through open air) felt her heart suddenly flip-flop.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, thank you guys so much for your outpouring of support on the last chapter. I hope this early chapter is motivation enough to keep you reviewing :)

Rays of Color


	21. Infiltration

**A/N: **ahh, guys, I'm sorry! I left of thursday to visit family out of state, and I meant to post before I left but there was more craziness than I anticipated, sooo... it didn't happen. I'm sorry guys! I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear! So here's your chapter, a little late, but here.

Also, I'm really really sorry about this, but this is a VERY short chapter. Only about two single-spaced pages. I have no excuse, other than that this is the hardest chapter for me to write, and I just needed to get it out of the way so I could move on with the story. Seriously, it's taken me months just to crank this stupid thing out. But I promise, this will not be a new trend in shorter chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: Infiltration<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, bud, let's head home," Hiccup patted Toothless on the neck. They coasted gracefully over the Berk coastline, her village just a small collection of pinpoint lights far below.<p>

"That was...that was incredible, Hiccup," Astren said from behind her. His hands were still around her waist to hold him in the saddle, but the contact and his complement brought a flush to her cheeks.

"I'm glad we finally got through to you," she replied, glancing over her shoulder to smile at him.

Astren smiled back, and for a few moments they flew in an easy silence.

"Hiccup..." the boy started suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Just one question: how are you going to handle the Nightmare tomorrow? I mean, with befriending Toothless and all, how can you...?"

Hiccup hung her head, slumping her shoulders as she cringed. This was _exactly_ her problem.

"I can't," she groaned hoarsely. "It's not just Toothless, all dragons are sentient beings. Even if they weren't...I still couldn't do it. I couldn't betray our friendship like that," she sighed. "I wasn't even able to kill Toothless when I thought he was my worst enemy," she admitted as they flew into a fog.

Before Astren could respond, Toothless' ears suddenly flattened to his skull, a sign of alarm.

"Toothless?" she asked worriedly. The Night Fury abruptly swerved right, then left, and Astren had to tighten his grip on Hiccup's waist to avoid being thrown off. A low growl came from the back of the dragon's throat.

Hiccup was confused, until she realized that dragons were suddenly appearing from the fog.

"Get down!" she hissed to Astren, and they both crouched to the best of their abilities. Riding on the back of a Night Fury, they were caught in a huge swarm of dragons, all of whom were returning from the hunt with their kill.

"Uh-oh, we're in trouble," Hiccup heard Astren whisper. A Nightmare looked over at them, it's eyes narrowed into wary slits. She noticed that it made no move to go after them, even though it clearly saw them. This left her confused. What was keeping them from attacking?

* * *

><p>Toothless cringed, realizing too late that they were caught in a swarm of dragons, all on their return to Airdsgainne. He couldn't get out, not without attracting the attention of the others. And if he did, the swarm would chase after him. There was no choice but to face Aoife, and hope somehow she would be too preoccupied with collecting the spoils of the dragons' hunt to notice his reappearance. There was a good chance she wouldn't – even though he was the only Night Fury in Airdsgainne, she hadn't noticed several times before when he managed to escape for an extended period of time. Aoife was subtle in her power – the dragons were not mindless under her control, but she still had a huge influence over them. It was a combination of fear – the fear every dragon felt when faced with the possibility of her vengeance – and respect. It was dragon nature to respect the mightiest in the clan, for they were a source of security. If another clan attacked, everyone looked to the mightiest for protection and guidance. And on top of all that, Toothless suspected that Aoife possessed a little bit of magic – again, not enough to make the dragons mindless drones, but enough to make it very difficult to leave. The few times he had managed to escape her, it had taken him a huge amount of willpower to run away, and in the end, he always felt himself inexplicably drawn back to her. It was a terrible thing to have to face. The only good thing about this situation was that the other dragons would not pay any attention to him or his passengers unless Aoife commanded it, so Hiccup was safe – for now.<p>

They were approaching Airdsgainne all too quickly; the dragons in front of him dipped sharply down, knifing through the air until they just barely skimmed above the water. Toothless had no choice but to follow them, diving steeply. He heard the boy muffle a yell of discomfort at the sudden shift, and Hiccup then shushed him.

His uneasiness mounted as they approached the slopes of Airdsgainne, but he had only moments before they were in the rocky tunnels that led to the center of the nest. He could feel his heart pounding wildly in his ears – there were dragons everywhere, and Aoife lurking somewhere in the mists beneath them.

What had he _done?_ Hiccup was in danger here.

He ducked swiftly behind a rock pillar, staring in fear at the mists from which Aoife was sure to emerge. He even forgot Hiccup in his terror.

The unearthly red fog began to swirl with disturbance – a Gronckle hadn't satisfied her with its catch. Enormous teeth, encased by even more enormous jaws, followed by a monstrous head, erupted from the mists. Keir cringed, and then froze.

No. He was not Keir.

He was Toothless. _Toothless!_

He was Toothless. He wanted nothing to do with Keir, the Fury who could fly but was not free. He wanted nothing to do with Aoife's unwitting slave.

He was Toothless, the crippled Night Fury, but the one who still had the freedom to fly. And he owed that to Hiccup.

Hiccup!

He was so busy with his internal struggle that he had not noticed Aoife sniffing suspiciously at the air. She had not sensed him – he would have heard her mental cry of rage if she noticed the reappearance of an escaped minion – but she had noticed the presence of the humans he bore on his back.

_HUMANS!_ She roared, lunging towards his hiding place.

Toothless scrambled to get away – the mental battle he'd had with himself had left him unaware and unprepared. Through Aoife's enraged cry, he heard Hiccup screaming, begging him to take off. He managed to throw himself off the ledge just in time – Aoife's teeth closed only feet behind them.

Once he was in the air, Toothless was off – tearing up the center of Airdsgainne to escape from the top, for he dared not to go down to escape and have to approach _her._ The other dragons, terrified by Aoife's sudden rage, also erupted into madness, flying into chaos. Toothless was forced to zigzag frantically around them, his only thought to get them _out_. Heart thundering, they shot out of the top of the mountain and were instantly concealed by the clouds. Toothless could finally slow his pace – apparently Aoife hadn't commanded the other dragons to give chase, for they were alone – but he didn't relax. He flew for several minutes, the only sounds the swish of the air and Hiccup's short breaths that slowly evened out.

Suddenly, Toothless realized his takeoff might have been too steep. Hiccup was secured to the saddle, but the viking boy wasn't. It was entirely possible that he had been lost back in Airdsgainne, a snack for Aoife. He cringed, knowing Hiccup would be incredibly upset if her friend had been lost, and peered back over his shoulder nervously.

Hiccup was there, of course, clutching the saddle with wide eyes as though she was still struggling to absorb it all. Behind her, the blonde boy sat, still holding on to her waist. He also looked shell shocked. Toothless nodded to himself. He hadn't lost Hiccup's friend, and she was safe. He was going to have to be more careful next time they flew on the fringes of Berk. He did _not_ want a repeat experience.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, I know, a short chapter, again. However, this was another one of those parts that was hard and not as much fun as usual to write. However, it needed to be done, and done it is. And to satisfy your curiosity - Airdsgainne is another celtic/gaelic name that means '_from the height of the clouds_'. Appropriate for the Nest, no? Given that it's huge and cloudy and all that. Too literal? Maybe. But it works! And Aiofe is the same origin, meaning '_great warrior woman_'. Bahahaha, definitely too literal on that one. But guess what? Its sticking. Plus, it's a name that seems kinda sharp and dangerous to me. So its definitely here to stay.


	22. Take A Stand

**A/N**: I know, I know, it's a little late! But only a little! So here's your update!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Take a Stand<strong>

* * *

><p>As they glided over the first row of trees, Hiccup finally began to breathe easier. She had made it in and out of the Nest, and she was still alive and all limbs were intact. She could feel Astren let the tension go too as his death-grip on her waist slackened. Toothless, meanwhile, angled towards the cove, and Hiccup instinctively adjusted the pedals so they would be able to land. Even now, the easy way she and Toothless worked together, as if of one mind, amazed her.<p>

Her musings were interrupted as the flight ended, Toothless folding his wings up. Astren slid off first; Hiccup took longer as she had to release the tethers that kept her (mostly) from falling off Toothless.

"I still can't believe it," she exclaimed. "All this time, dragons have been raiding us unwillingly! They don't even _need_ our food for themselves; they need it to satisfy that horrid beast!"

"It's just like a beehive," Astren replied, watching with an impassive expression as she fought against a tether that had caught on the saddle. "That thing controls them. They don't have any other option." Here he paused, mulling things over again. "Well, okay, it's more like a parasitic relationship than anything, given the dragons get nothing in return, but you get the idea."

"It's all so simple! If Dad only knew, I could – Ack!" Finally, she released the stuck strap. In her fight against the piece of leather, she had been pulling with all her might. Now freed, the strap snapped towards her face, and Hiccup recoiled hastily. She lurched sideways and fell off of Toothless in an ungainly mess of flailing limbs.

Astren reached forward, catching her by the arm before she hit the ground, and hauled her back to her feet.

"Well, that was graceful," Hiccup grumbled in response, trying to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks, both from embarrassment at the fall and Astren's sudden proximity. She glanced up at him, then looked away hastily, her left hand coming up to self-consciously brush against the strands of hair that fell across her face.

"Hiccup, what are you going to do?" he asked, concern flitting briefly across his face.

"Huh?" was her stunningly witty reply.

"The dragon. Your final exam tomorrow," he reminded her quickly. Hiccup was glad to notice he did not seem impatient with her.

"I...I dunno. I can't kill it...I just...I can't," she whispered, looking down in renewed shame. Surely, now he would think her a coward and turn his back on her.

Despite the flight, and what they both now knew.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

She looked up through her strands of auburn hair, shocked. "I – you're – you don't hate me for wanting to not kill a dragon?"

He gave a barking laugh in response. "Hardly. I don't think anyone could expect that of you, not once they've seen how important your friendship is with that Night Fury," he said, pointing to where Toothless stood, right by the lake. The dragon crooned at both of them happily, extracting a small smile from Astren, and an oversized grin from Hiccup.

"Well...I just have to prove to everyone dragons aren't dangerous. Not when they're approached the right way," she sighed. Such a task was _much_ easier said than done. If one thing, one tiny thing went wrong, the plan wouldn't work. And _wouldn't work_ in this case meant disaster for Hiccup, one way or another. She paused, weighing her options in her mind.

Astren, for his part, took a small step back during her silence before punching her shoulder.

"OW!" Hiccup yelped, her thoughts cut short by indignation. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"That's what you get for hauling me off with a Night Fury," he retorted, crossing his arms. Hiccup gaped at him in bewilderment, then turned to Toothless. The dragon, who had previously been lapping up some lake water, now sat a short distance away, watching curiously. Some help he was _now._

"That's hardly-"

She was cut off when Astren grabbed her left hand, which had been hanging at her side, and lifted it towards him, kissing it quickly before he dropped it and stepped away again. This time, he was the embarrassed one.

"And that's for...well, the rest of it," the blonde boy mumbled, glancing at her face, dumbfound in shock, before turning and breaking into a trot as he ran from the cove.

Hiccup stood there, frozen on the spot. A goofy smile began to spread across her face, and Toothless sidled up next to her, his warbling laugh bouncing off the cliffs. She turned at last, broken out of her shock, and propped her hands on her skinny hips in mock-irritation.

"Who are you laughing at?" she demanded, before lunging playfully at her best friend. Toothless wriggled out of the way, and Hiccup got an armful of empty air instead of dragon. She stumbled as she fought to keep her balance, and glared at the Night Fury when he continued his warble-laugh.

"Oh, _now_ you're asking for it! I am Hiccup, a mighty Viking, and you cannot escape me," she threatened. Toothless just grinned toothlessly at her, undaunted. Hiccup darted forward again, trying to catch the dragon, who easily evaded her clumsy attempts. Soon, the chase broke out in full force, Toothless bounding in front of her, always dodging her without difficulty. Hiccup sprinted after him, huffing and puffing and red in the face, but she didn't mind. She was elated, and had had one of the best days of her life, and running helped channel her excitement.

Finally, Toothless jumped up on an immense boulder, waited till she was directly below, and then pounced. Hiccup yelped in surprise, but not pain, as the dragon had carefully calculated the leap in order to make sure he did not hurt his little human. She quickly broke into fits of laughter as Toothless licked her face, leaving trails of dragon slobber behind.

"Ew! Gross!" she managed between giggles, pushing the Night Fury's face away. He pulled back, then used his snout to nudge her onto her feet. Hiccup glanced to the sky, noticing that the moon had risen. Her happiness faded away into nerves. She had to get home, and going home meant she was getting that much closer to tomorrow's test. She gulped anxiously.

Toothless seemed to sense the change in his human, and he nuzzled the non-slobbered side of her face. Hiccup turned to look at him, and then took a deep breath. She was doing this for Toothless, so that he would be safe. She would be strong for him, she would succeed tomorrow. Failure was not an option.

"I have to go, bud," she said, hugging the dragon's neck. "But don't worry; soon, you won't have to be a secret. I'll fix everything so that you'll be safe, and then you won't have to stay in here anymore," she promised, giving one last squeeze – more to give herself strength than anything else – before she pulled away.

Hiccup headed to the exit-crevice, turning back to glance once more at her best friend. Toothless gave a croon that she knew to be a goodbye, and she smiled despite her fears, waving as she darted away. Toothless had faith in her, and that was why she was willing to do something so insane to keep him safe. He was the first being to ever have faith in her, to trust her completely, to accept her the way she was. She couldn't lose that.

* * *

><p>Stoick got home late – again. He'd been home all of, what, two nights? And already he hadn't gone home at a normal hour. He was staying late in the Great Hall, talking to worried townsfolk, reassuring them that the failed trip to the Nest wouldn't cost them in a shortage of supplies come winter. For all his intimidating appearance, he was actually an incredibly talented leader. Folk left with a higher morale, some even smiling and thanking him for everything he'd done for their village. He was a natural-born leader, with a stature and personality that naturally made people consider him dependable and fit to command warriors and townspeople alike. Under his guidance, the number of people who died and houses that got lost in each dragon raid declined sharply, although it couldn't completely be eliminated. In addition, he had personally saved the lives of more than a quarter of the village, forever earning him the loyalty of those he rescued.<p>

There was a reason for the reverent tone that accompanied his title, "Stoick the Vast".

As he pushed open his front door, he saw the hearth was lit, and a scrawny figure lay sprawled over the one table in the room. Hiccup must have dozed off while sitting at the table, head pillowed on her crossed arms. Stoick smiled slightly at the sight – for all her new-found prowess in dragon-fighting, she was still hardly more than a child. Just fourteen, and small for her age as always. She always looked younger while sleeping, too. Fond memories washed over him, memories of Valhallarama and and smiling, cheerful, even tinier Hiccup.

Stoick smiled – if only Val was here to see the progress their daughter had made so suddenly. He knew she would have been proud too. The chief made his way over to the table, stooping to shake his daughter's shoulder gently.

"Hiccup," he said in a low tone. "Hiccup, ye need to go to bed. Yer test is tomorrow," he tried again. This only earned him a groggy mumble, and the girl barely shifted at all. In fact, as soon as he stopped speaking, her breathing evened out again. Stoick had to stifle a chuckle – she was even more stubborn when tired than she was normally. "Alright, I get it, I get it," he said.

Hiccup's father reached down and scooped her up, her head resting against his shoulder, just as when she was only a little slip of a toddler. Stoick smiled fondly as his daughter shifted in her sleep, wrapping two skinny arms around his neck. For a moment, the peaceful happiness that had permeated the household before Val's death found its way back into Stoick's heart. He walked up to Hiccup's room, pulled back her covers, and deposited his only child on her bed. With one hand, he smoothed the uneven bangs from her forehead, and then tucked her in.

"Sleep well, Hiccup. Ye've got a big day ahead o'ye," he whispered as he closed her door.

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up the next day, sitting bolt up right in her bed and covered in a cold sweat. Troubling dreams had plagued her sleep, all of them featuring her or Toothless – or both of them – meeting some terrible fate. Sometimes doom came from the Nightmare she was to face today, sometimes the villagers, who turned against her once they knew she'd been harboring – protecting even! – their worst enemy. The most recent one had starred a living forest that literally tore her and Toothless apart while the Nightmare screeched in the background.<p>

Shaking her head to clear it of dark thoughts, she tossed aside her covers, and then paused. Hadn't she fallen asleep at the table last night? How did she end up in her room? After mulling it over for a moment, she shrugged it off, assuming she had dragged her self up the stairs while still half asleep, and simply didn't remember it this morning.

She pushed these thoughts aside, stumbling over to the chest at the foot of her bed. She opened it, the worn wood creaking gently. Hiccup frowned as she sorted through the contents. Where was that tunic? Given that she was about to do something incredibly risky – and stupid – she wanted one of her thicker woolen tunics. It was resistant to fire, and tough to cut, and she would take any protection she could muster. Pulling it from the chest, and shedding her rumpled clothes from yesterday, Hiccup took a wet cloth to wipe the grime from her limbs and face, and dunked her hair in the water bucket.

Once clean, she donned the tunic, also sliding on a pair of thick woolen leggings. It took a little time to find the toughened leather boots she usually wore when exploring the rough, rocky shore of Berk, but it was worth it, as they would offer her more protection than her soft, supple fur boots that she wore most of the time. A little extra rummaging provided her with a belt – much thicker than her ordinary belt, it spanned most of her abdomen, from hip to ribcage. Plates of metal were sewn onto it too, offering extra protection. The last piece of the outift was leather arm-guards, similarly covered with smaller metal plates that offered protection and mobility.

Catching sight of her faint reflection in the glass window, Hiccup paused. She looked older than she remembered, and almost like a warrior. She looked like her mother – Hiccup still remembered the woman well.

True, she was too scrawny, too short, and her hair was too short, but the shape of her face, and color of her eyes, and the freckles plastered across her face reminded her strongly of her mother.

Would her mother be proud of what she was trying to do today, if she was still alive?

Hiccup didn't know. From what she remembered of Valhallarama, her mother had always been supportive of the fact that Hiccup was, well, different. But today, she was going to contradict everything she'd ever been taught, effectively betray her people.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she whispered, staring at her reflection. After a silent moment, she turned away, throwing on her fur vest and leaving her room. She hurried down the stairs, opening their cupboard to pull out some dried fruit and meat for breakfast. Her father was no where to be found – he'd probably already left to prepare the ring. This thought made her pause mid-bite, suddenly nauseous with anxiety. She forced herself to swallow – on top of everything else right now, the last thing she needed was to be weak of hunger.

Hiccup tried forcing away the anxiety by just not thinking of it. That, of course, didn't work. There was absolutely nothing to distract her. Thinking about her plan didn't help either – it could barely even be called a plan, and what she did have was definitely crazy. The worry built in her stomach, making her tap her fingers on the table nervously and fidget in her seat. Tracing the worn wood grains on the table idn't help either.

Finally, she closed her eyes and thought of Toothless. She was doing this for him, risking everything so that he could be safe. Because she couldn't lose him, because they needed each other. Thinking of the dragon steeled her resolve and alleviated some of her nerves. She would keep him safe, or die trying.

Although, if she was going to be honest, dying trying was probably the more likely outcome here.

And then it occurred to her – if she died today, Toothless would be alone and trapped in the cove. Alarmed, Hiccup dashed from the house.

* * *

><p>Astren sat on the steps to his house, chucking pebbles into the dirt in front of him. He'd awoken early this morning, unable to sleep. He couldn't lie to himself, he was nervous for Hiccup. Okay, so 'nervous' was an understatement. He was terrified for her. He wasn't really sure why he suddenly cared so much for her – maybe it was born out of guilt for mistreating her all these years...or maybe there was more to it than that, but he wasn't ready to consider that yet.<p>

Nightmares were incredibly tricky beasts. They were hugely temperamental normally, and if one was caged and defensive...well, it was never pretty. Only the best trainees faced the Nightmares, and almost always they got wounded in the process. Occasionally they were mortally wounded, sometimes killed outright.

Even though Astren had seen Hiccup work with dragons plenty of times in training, and seen her interact with the Night Fury Toothless, he wasn't at all convinced that would keep her safe today. For one, she'd never interacted with this dragon before, never earned it's trust. Secondly, a single wrong move from the huge crowd at the ring today could set off the Nightmare on a rampage. He'd seen it happen before. Twice.

And she was so small! Her only defense, really, was her ability to win over dragons. She couldn't swing an axe, could hardly carry a shield, and he'd never seen her successfully lift a sword before. If something went wrong with the Nightmare, it would be very bad indeed for Hiccup.

Astren frowned, so lost in his morbid musings that he didn't notice someone approaching until they called out his name.

"Astren!" Hiccup called, skidding to a stop in front of him.

Astren looked up sharply, alarmed. "What is it?" he asked, standing up. "What's wrong?"

Hiccup must have noticed his alarm, for she shook her head.

"Nothing," she responded. "Not yet, anyway. Look, Astren, I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to try to show everyone that dragon's don't have to be dangerous to us," she said in a hushed tone. "I have a plan, but it's honestly not much of one. I'm, um, painfully aware of the fact that something could go wrong, and if it does, I need to know that Toothless will be okay," she pleaded, looking straight into his eyes.

"Hiccup, you can't think like—"

"I have to think about it. Please, Astren, promise me you'll make sure he's safe if...if something goes wrong today," she begged.

Astren looked down at her, meeting her wide green eyes. The morning sunshine hit her hair at an angle, setting the usually auburn-brown color alight with a red glow. Her freckled cheeks were aflush from her rush to get to him, and he suddenly realized that she was pretty. Sure, he'd never considered her ugly – useless, annoying, and whiny, but not ugly – but he'd never thought her pretty before either. Standing here, he was finally aware of it. Her attire didn't hurt either – the green tunic set off her eyes and hair, and her arm guards and belt caught the light.

"I promise," he returned quietly. "But you have to promise me nothing will go wrong."

Hiccup opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"There ye are!" Gobber exclaimed, coming up the path. "It's almost time, Hiccup."

"Yeah. Okay," she gulped and paled, something both Astren and Gobber picked up on.

"Time to head off to the Ring. I have faith in ye, little bird," the blacksmith smiled, patting her on the shoulder. Hiccup smiled weakly, and Astren guessed it was a term of endearment that Gobber used with his apprentice. Gobber jerked his head in the direction of the Ring, and the three of them started off towards it.

"Oh, wait! I'm supposed to get my helmet," Hiccup remembered suddenly, not five steps into the journey. She stopped short, and whirled around, looking uncertain.

"I got it for ye. Saw it on a bench in the smithy," her mentor replied, pulling it from the pack slung over his shoulder.

Hiccup sighed in relief, taking the metal helmet from him. "Thanks, Gobber."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Well, he and Hiccup did. Gobber kept offering pointers, even though it was clear from Hiccup's expression that she wasn't paying attention. Astren guessed Gobber was nervous for her too, and talking was his way of dealing with the stress.

As they approached the Ring, it was clear that most of the town, as always, had turned up for the show. From the side path Gobber led them down, Astren could see a swarm of people surrounding the ring, chattering and cheering and having a rowdy good time.

The crowd disappeared when Gobber took them into a tunnel that fed into the arena. An iron grate closed it off from the rest of the world, clearly signaling that whatever was in there was trapped until someone outside let it out.

Astren could now see Hiccup trembling faintly, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists. Above them, he heard the crowd settle down as Stoick started speaking. He personally paid no mind to the chief, instead focusing on the man's daughter. In the dim light of the tunnel, she looked paler and more frail than ever.

He looked around. Gobber was preoccupied at the front of the tunnel, preparing the grate to be lifted. The young man took advantage of the blacksmith's distraction, reaching out and grabbing one of Hiccup's hands. She turned to face him, surprise momentarily overtaking her worry.

"You're going to be fine. I'll be right here, watching and rooting for you," he promised, squeezing her hand. She nodded, a ghost of a smile tracing her mouth before anxiety reconquered her expression. Stoick was finishing up his speech, and Astren released Hiccup's hand as Gobber turned around.

"It's time," he said simply. The grate was raised now. Hiccup nodded and walked forward, pausing beside Gobber as he gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Then she stepped forward, sunlight hitting her as she stepped into the arena. As she continued on into the center of the arena, the cheers of the crowd rose while the grate lowered, partially obstructing Astren's view of her. He saw her pause only to grab a dagger and a shield, before she braced herself and nodded

The stone panel that caged the Nightmare began to lift.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: ahahaha, major cliffie! You guys on the edges of your seats yet? The next chapter should be a blast to write. Of course, we will see more from Toothless's POV, and potentially Stoick as well (Hiccup's POV is a given). Until then, please rate and review. Let me know what you think, what you would like to see, or any comments on past chapters! I'll take whatever you throw my way.


	23. Disaster Strikes

**A/N:** ack, ack, ack! I'm sorry guys, I know I'm a couple days behind! But I couldn't leave you in the dark any longer, so I updated! Tadaaaa!

Onto the next chapter. Because this is an action-packed chapter, it may be a little shorter than non-action chapters, but we shall see how it turns out.

I just have to say how much I love the part in the movie where Toothless figures out that Hiccup is in danger, and comes to his rescue. I love that the need to save Hiccup is what finally gave him the determination to escape the cove, and how he disregarded all fear for himself, plunging straight into a Viking village in full daylight to save his friend. I love that connection, and I hope I give it justice in this chapter.

Please, please, _please _review this chapter? I want to know if there were too many pov changes or if you guys got lost, or what you thought of the characters in this chapter, because it's a pretty important one, and I want to know what I can improve on before the next major point in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: Disaster Strikes<strong>

* * *

><p>Stoick had never been more proud in his life. His little girl was going up against the Nightmare, and if the townspeople's reactions were anything to go by, she had this test in the bag. Why, she might out-perform him, judging by the many raves he'd heard about her talents. It didn't even occur to him to be nervous for Hiccup.<p>

He sat in the elaborately carved stone chair poised beside the Ring, the traditional surveying place of the Chieftains of Berk for the final test in Dragon Training. All around him, people were clamoring about the fight to come. Down in the tunnel, he could see Gobber and Hiccup, and another figure who Stoick guessed was one of her friends. It was time.

Stoick stood up, right in front of the chair. All around him, a hush spread. The townsfolk knew it was time, and they fell silent in wait for his speech.

"Friends!" he cried joyously, spreading his arms wide in order to encompass the entire crowd. "I have never been so proud to stand in front of ye all as I am today. Today is the final test of Dragon Training, where the leading recruit goes up against a Nightmare. Never in all my life would I have expected it to be Hiccup. In fact, if one of ye had told me it'd be her in the Ring today, I would've laughed in yer face, before dunking yer head in a barrel o' rainwater to dispel the madness!" he laughed heartily, and the crowd joined him, offering up some extra cheers.

"But here we are! Celebrating Hiccup's final test! No one would have ever guessed at it turning out this way, but here we are. I am the proudest father in the world right now. May she live up to the Haddock legacy!" he roared with glee. The spectators answered in kind, and the grate was lifted.

Stoick couldn't wait to see his daughter's new-found dragon slaying prowess. He watched with pride as she walked into the arena, and anxiously awaited to see what weapons she chose for this task. He was surprised when she picked up a small dagger and shield, but not too badly. She was small, after all, and perhaps her abilities were more centered around agility and wit.

_Still, I would've gone for the hammer_, he thought. Although, he always did have a partiality to things that could smash stuff, so maybe he was a biased source. He leaned forward in his seat as Hiccup nodded, signifying she was ready.

The barrier to the Nightmare's cage was lifted, and in a burst of scales and flames, it thundered from it's cage, skin already alight. Stoick appraised the beast. It's teeth and claws looked wicked sharp, although not quite as long as others, and it was clearly in a mood. It was perfect for this match, would give Hiccup the golden opportunity to prove herself for once and for all to the village. He could name her heir to be chief if it went well, and no one would even flinch. They'd had a few female chiefs before. Why, his grandmother was chief for a number of years before handing over the responsibility to his father.

The Nightmare rampaged across the cage, clawing across the chained net at the top of the arena before realizing it couldn't get at the crowd. It turned it's attention to the only person in the arena with it – Hiccup. It's eyes narrowing dangerously, Stoick watched as it dropped from the top of the arena to the floor, lowering into a deadly crouch. Hiccup stood her ground, meeting the dragon's gaze with her own, and his heart swelled with pride. She sure had guts. He anxiously waited for more.

A moment too long passed, and Stoick began to get nervous. Why wasn't she doing anything? She was just staring at the beast, and it stared back. What was going on? He frowned in concern as the Nightmare took one menacing step forward.

He was appalled when Hiccup dropped her dagger and took a step back. He was aghast when she dropped her shield, further retreating. What was she doing? Anger and fear chased every last bit of pride from him. Was she trying to get herself killed? By Odin, _why_ was she reaching her hand out toward the beast!

His frown deepened as he saw her mouth moving. Was she talking to it?

Finally, her words carried to him. She removed her helmet, made of her mother's armor, from her head, tossing it unceremoniously to the side.

"I'm not like them," he heard her words, and pain laced through his heart. What was this betrayal? His daughter was reaching out to the very same breed of beast that had killed her mother – her mother, who died protecting her from dragons!

Stoick leaned forward in his seat, about to rise. "What are you _doing,_ Hiccup?" he demanded in a low, dangerous voice.

"It's a misunderstanding!" she replied, struggling to keep her tone even as she eased towards the on-edge Nightmare. "They're not dangerous!"

That was it. This was betrayal, and Stoick had his fill of it.

"Enough!" he cried, standing on his feet, fist clenching around the massive hammer he always wore tucked into his belt. He couldn't have his daughter spouting nonsense in front of this crowd, blabbering ideas that would get her hurt if the crowd mistook to them. Vikings didn't take well to traitors.

"No!" Hiccup replied, straightening her shoulders even as she continued to approach one of the most dangerous dragons known to their people. "Just wait," she added, stretching out her skinny, delicate left arm, then hand, then fingers towards the Nightmare's muzzle.

Stoick's strained nerves snapped.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" he roared, lunging to the edge of the Ring and smashing his hammer down on one of the thick iron rails. There was enough force behind his swing, fueled by rage and fear and betrayal, to shape an enormous dent in the bar. It clanged, the sound almost as loud as Stoick's outburst, and the Nightmare responded immediately. Whereas before it had been wary but not quite lethal, the dragon immediately switched into kill mode, teeth snapping just short of Hiccup's outstretched fingers. The scrawny girl screamed, realizing in a moment just how dire her situation had become. She was unarmed, physically inept, and locked in a large cage with an enraged and fearful Monstrous Nightmare.

Hiccup's scream rang loud and clear, carrying throughout the village and beyond.

* * *

><p>Toothless lay lazily sprawled in the mid-morning sunlight. The warmth had the large black dragon dozing contentedly, perfectly happy to sit there, motionless, until his human returned. Hiccup had been rather upset last night, going on about a "test" of some sort, a ritual devised by her people. Deep in the pit of his stomach, Toothless felt the first rumble of hunger – hopefully Hiccup would arrive sometime in the early afternoon so he could eat. That thought making him happy, he gave a small huff of satisfaction, letting his body relax against the wonderfully warm dirt.<p>

A faint but ringing scream passed through the clearing. Alarmed, Toothless bolted to his feet, stance on-guard. A second one closely followed the first, and his first, horrible instinct was validated – it was Hiccup.

He instantly knew she was in mortal danger. That scream had the same panicked undertone that he'd heard from many of the prey he'd chased down over his centuries. It was the cry of a creature that knew it was being chased and knew it was about to die.

Sudden, bone-chilling fear rushed through his veins. He had to save her. He had to rescue Hiccup and escape this cove. He had to rush into the Viking village in broad daylight.

He would die to save her, if that was what it took.

Toothless threw himself at the walls of the cove, clawing and biting with a tidal wave of terrified energy. He scrambled and roared, struggling to find purchase on the weather-smoothed stones. Each failed attempt led to a rally at the next try, his heart racing ever faster as the seconds of Hiccup's life ticked away.

And then the was the sharp but low click of claw on rock as his left forepaw found purchase. A fierce rush of relief and joy coursed through him – Hiccup had given him the strength to escape the cove, a strength he had lacked when he had no one but himself to fight for.

Within seconds, the Night Fury had scrambled and thrust himself up and over the lip of the cove walls, and took off at a dead-out run. Furies were not built for fast or long travel on land – their short legs were built for aerodynamic purposes and skimming the water for food – but Toothless charged through the forest with enough power to make up for any physical disadvantage.

_Hold on, Hiccup!_ he roared as he bounded towards her village.

* * *

><p>Astren knew from the moment Stoick first shifted uneasily in his chair that this test wasn't going to turn out well. Hiccup was forcing too much change too fast, too suddenly on a people that were rooted in tradition – and if he was going to be honest, they were rooted in prejudice too. He fidgeted anxiously behind the grate, his instincts screaming at him to do something.<p>

But he couldn't, not right now. Hiccup was reaching out towards the Nightmare, trying to soothe both it and her father at the same time. If there was one thing she didn't need right now, it was Astren distracting her. Also, he knew that if the dragon was startled, what little ease it possessed at the moment would vanish in an instant.

He knew this test wouldn't end well, but perhaps total catastrophe could still be avoided.

But as Stoick rose in his stone seat, the chieftain's anger beginning to boil over, the young Viking's heart rate spiked in alarm.

Catastrophe was coming.

The furious roar of Stoick the Vast and the clang of his enormously heavy hammer against the iron rails was more than enough to set off the Nightmare. Angry and frightened and cornered, the dragon lashed out at the only person in proximity – Hiccup.

The scrawny girl snatched her hand away from the foot-and-a-half-long teeth just in time to avoid an amputation, spinning on her heel and fleeing, a panicked scream tearing from her throat. If Astren had thought she looked small and weak before the test, well, it was nothing to how painfully mortal she appeared when chased by a raging Nightmare.

"Hiccup!" he hollered, desperate for a way to save her. She was going to die within seconds without intervention. The fast-acting warrior within him prevented Astren from floundering in panic, instead causing the boy to leap into action. He whirled around, lunging for and snatching up a discarded double-headed axe. One blade was partially broken, but he didn't care – he wasn't planning on using it as a weapon.

He intended to use it as leverage.

Swinging with all his strength, Astren rammed one corner of the axe under the metal grate. He stepped back, taking a deep breath to prepare himself. And then he flung himself at the handle. With all his might, adrenaline fueling him with more power than he ever would have been able to muster on his own, the blonde boy heaved down on the butt of the axe. The gate groaned, and lifted up about a foot before it stopped. The broken edge of the axe had caught and made a wedge that kept the gate from sliding closed.

It was enough room for Astren. He dived for the small opening, wriggling his way through it and into the Kill Ring. Just as he stood up, the Nightmare caught up to Hiccup. One of it's clawed paws caught her leg – by some mercy not wounding her, just trapping her left leg and cutting off any hope of escape. Astren knew he had less than seconds to save her life. He reached for a hammer lying on the ground, tossed from it's original spot on the weapons rack when the Nightmare crashed into it in pursuit of Hiccup. Yelling, Astren hurled the metal tool at the dragon.

It hit it's target, striking the Nightmare on the side of the skull. The hammer was too small, and Astren too far away to do any real damage to the beast, but it was enough to distract the enraged dragon from it's intended prey. It released Hiccup as it first stalked, and then ran after Astren.

The blonde boy fled, running as fast as his legs would propel him. For a few moments, it was just him and Hiccup running for their lives. Having two people helped, in a way – it distracted the Nightmare enough to keep either one of them from being skewered or roasted for those few frantic seconds.

And then there was a reverberating clang as the metal gate Astren had managed to wrangle his way under was thrown wide open. Only one person in the village was strong enough to do such a thing – Stoick the Vast.

* * *

><p>The moment the Nightmare went berserk, Stoick raced into action. Hiccup was unarmed and trapped with a rampaging beast, and she would die – just like her mother – if he didn't save her.<p>

The fact that Valhallarama had died under very different circumstances was lost on Stoick at the moment. All he saw was that the same kind of death that had killed his wife was about to take his daughter from him. That fear propelled him down into the tunnels under the Ring faster than he'd ever moved before. His thundering footsteps echoed in the tunnel, ringing back twice as loud and adding to the commotion within the ring and the clamor from the crowd above.

Hiccup's screams somehow still rose above every other noise.

As he skidded to a stop before the slightly-opened grate, Stoick bent down to grip the bottom of it. With one massive heave, he flung the entire thing wide open, barely registering the strain on his muscles. The sound caught Astren's attention, and after a brief moment of confusion, Hiccup's too.

"This way!" Stoick roared, gesturing them towards him. He dared not enter the Ring himself yet – how else would he close the gate and lock the Nightmare in the Ring once both teens were safe?

The Nightmare still chasing after both the boy and the girl, both teens darted towards the chief. Having been closer from the start, Astren reached Stoick first. The older man quickly pulled the young Viking behind him, and reached out his arm towards his straggling daughter. Her hair was a mess, green eyes wide with panic as she raced for her father.

And then the Nightmare spit out it's sticky, lava-like fire, driving a barrier between father and child. Hiccup yelped, scrambling backwards as her only hope for safety was cut off. Stoick was forced to shrink back and cover his face from the heat of the Nightmare's flame, loosing him precious seconds in which to act.

By the time he looked up, the Nightmare had caught Hiccup's leg again, this time drawing blood from her left ankle. It then released her leg, only to trap her upper body within it's wickedly long and sharp claws. Stoick could see Hiccup struggling futilely from within her makeshift cage as the Nightmare reared back and sucked in air, preparing to roast her with his flame.

And then there was an unmistakable shriek of the air, and chaos erupted.

* * *

><p>Toothless bounded into sight of the human's dragon-cage just in time to see Hiccup trapped beneath the claws of another dragon. With one last leap, the air whistled over his unfurled wings, and he unleashed one of his bright blue flames. The shot annihilated the metal bars that obstructed his path, and Toothless shot through the opening, landing on the back of the Flame-dragon with his claws and teeth extended just as it prepared to fry his human.<p>

_NO!_ Toothless roared as he crashed onto it's back, ripping it away from Hiccup. _SHE IS MINE AND YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!_

_ You dare interrupt my hunt, Night-flier?_ the Flame-dragon roared back, swiping at Toothless with it's claws. _I will not stand for this insult._

Toothless didn't bother responding further, instead dancing out of the way of the other dragon's claws and lashing out with his own. He scored a mark on it's muzzle and right forepaw before it tackled him, the two dragon's wrestling against each other.

The Flame-dragon had size on it's side, but Toothless had speed, agility, and determination on his. He avoided being gnashed by the other dragon's teeth, and used his hind legs to kick the Flame-dragon off of him, roaring and hissing all the while. While it was momentarily dazed, Toothless darted over to his human, standing directly over her slight, sprawled figure so that he could better protect her. When the Flame got back to it's feet and roared angrily at Toothless, he heard Hiccup squeak and cringe. Protectiveness boiled within him, and he returned to roar even more ferociously.

_MINE! SHE IS MINE!_ Toothless railed at the other dragon. It darted from side to side, looking for a weakness in his defense, but with no luck. Toothless swiped and turned wherever the Flame went, without ever giving up his guard over Hiccup. _YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HER!_

Finally unnerved, the Flame-dragon skittered away back into it's cave. Toothless clicked his sharp teeth after it in a show of dominance.

For a short moment, the human-constructed arena was calm. Then Hiccup crawled out from underneath Toothless, wincing as she put pressure on her wounded ankle. Toothless nuzzled her in concern, confused by the renewed panic in her eyes.

"It's just a scratch, bud," she assured him, pushing weakly at his side. "Now quick, go! It's not safe for you here!"

The dragon tossed his head in defiance. He would not leave her in danger, and obviously her clan was incapable of protecting her.

And what they would not do for her, he would in a heartbeat.

"Please! Toothless, go!" she begged, more panic entering her voice as Vikings began to flow into the arena, weapons raised as they charged her only friend. Toothless remained unconcerned. He was a Night Fury, he could take any Viking that came after him – and he had Hiccup to protect, which gave him all the reason he needed to vanquish whoever opposed him.

The first Vikings blundered within reach, and Toothless lashed out like a lightning strike, bowling four over with a swipe of his tail. He pounced on one man, and then two, knocking them over hard enough to send them unconscious.

A sudden roar attracted his attention. A large human, probably one of if not _the_ largest of them, pelted toward the dragon. Toothless relished the challenge, meeting the man halfway. He could hear Hiccup shouting in the background, and realized he'd left her unprotected. Well, he'd just have to finish this foolish human off as quickly as possible and then take Hiccup and find somewhere safer and less...smelly. Really, these humans smelled terrible.

At the last moment, Toothless lunged for the man. He narrowly evaded a vicious swipe from the human's weapon, and his eyes narrowed. Yes, the faster he could finish this man and get Hiccup away from here, the better.

"Stay away from my daughter, ye beast!" the large man shouted, nearly crazed with a mix of rage and fear. "She's not yers!"

_Yes, she is!_ Toothless roared in response, making the man cringe. He made a swipe, but the human evaded it, moving extremely fast for someone his size._ I saved her life while you cowered and would have watched her die! You don't deserve her!_

"Dad, no!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless' opponent charged the dragon once more. Toothless jumped at the exact right moment – he managed to avoid the chief's strike and pounce on the man all in one movement.

Once Toothless landed with the large, red-furred man pinned beneath him, he reared his head back, preparing to fire the one shot that would annihilate his challenger. The hiss of flammable breath pooled in his throat, and –

"NO! TOOTHLESS, PLEASE, DON'T!" Hiccup's scream reached his ears. Turning his head in bewilderment, he met her gaze, and was shocked to see those water drops she called tears on her face.

"Please," she begged.

_I'm trying to save you,_ he crooned. _But I won't kill him, for you. Now, let's get out of – _

A stunning punch hit the side of his skull, and for a second, Toothless was dazed. He would have been more prepared to react if he had been expecting the attack, but he had been so diverted by Hiccup that he just hadn't seen it coming.

That second was all it took to cause his doom.

Enough Vikings had flooded the arena by now to completely swarm him. He could have escaped had he not been unprepared, but by the time he had recovered, ten Vikings were restraining him, with more coming to their aid every moment.

_Hiccup!_ Toothless panicked. _Hiccup! Where are you? Are you okay, are you hurt? Get to safety, I can't save you anymore! _ he called out as his struggles proved futile. He couldn't save either of them anymore.

* * *

><p>She couldn't think any rational thoughts anymore. Toothless was in danger, she had to help him, had to save him, had to act. It didn't matter to her that her ability to run was compromised by the wound on her ankle, or that she was crying so hard she couldn't see straight.<p>

All she knew was that he was crying out in fear, fear for himself and for her. She could hear it as plain as day, where everyone else only heard the feral roars of a Night Fury.

She had to reach him. She couldn't leave him when he was so afraid.

Stumbling over her own feet, Hiccup frantically ran for the mass of Vikings the were restraining the mass of black scales that meant everything to her. They were going to take away the only thing she loved.

"No, Hiccup!" Astren warned, running to intercept her. He wrapped his arms around her, restraining her.

"Let me go! I have to save him!" she screamed, the volume and desperation of her cry tearing at the flesh of her throat.

"No, you'll make it worse! He'll see you and struggle more, and you'll get one or both of you killed!" Astren tried to reason with her.

Hiccup refused to listen, crying out and thrashing against his grip like a wounded animal. The blond boy had to work to keep a hold on her, and she'd never come as close to overpowering Astren as she did then. But it wasn't enough, for she was too scrawny to beat someone with as much endurance and ceaseless training as Astren.

"Are we killin' it, chief?" someone asked. Hiccup screamed wordlessly in response, and the intensity of pain in her cry was enough to turn many heads.

Including Stoick's, but Hiccup didn't notice it.

"No. We cage it until we know how to use it fer our good!" Stoick bellowed, turning down an offered axe.

Her cry died out in a desperate rasp, and Hiccup hung limp in Astren's arms as the fight within her died.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** wow. Quite the heavy chapter, eh? It actually runs a little longer than the average chapter.

I hope I managed to convey the vast range of emotions in this scene, for they are all very deep and powerful emotions. I think it can be very easy to overdo these sorts of scenes, make them so melodramatic that you really lose a lot of a scene.

Conversely, it's easy to under-do a scene. If there's not enough emotion in it, it flops and looses whatever depth it had. I feel like I managed to strike a decent balance here, but I'd love to hear what you, my lovely readers, think.

Again, I saw this as a great chance to capitalize on Toothless' thoughts, since the movie provides us with such a great scene for Toothless, but we still never get to see inside his mind. I wanted to portray the undying loyalty and love that Hiccup and Toothless have for each other. We get to clearly see that they would die to save each other if that's what it took, and I feel that's the crux of their relationship at this point. They are both aware that a life without the other is no life at all.

While they imply this in the movie, some times more clearly than others, I really wanted to define this in my story. I think the first time we see that is when Astren threatens them, and Toothless defies the unwritten laws of his culture to defend Hiccup, and Hiccup steps between them to defend Toothless. But I don't think it's solidified until this moment, and I wanted to do that justice.

After all, without that kind of bond, the battle with the Green Death would have turned out very differently


	24. Not A Viking

**A/N:** New chapter! Whee!

Guys, I'm so sorry this took so long. I was having a rough time writing out chapters and stuff. It wasn't writer's block, I had plenty of ideas, but it was hard for me to find the motivation to write it out. But I did it, because I know you guys are waiting on my updates, and I want to get it all written out before school so you guys aren't waiting for months at a time for the next update.

That being said, I would really, _really_ appreciate it if you guys would continue to review as much as you can. It's a huge incentive to me, to hear that people are enjoying my work. Longer reviews, with your thoughts on how the characters are portrayed and the pace of the storyline and such are hugely helpful (and feel free to throw in ideas for upcoming chapters!), but I understand if you're not always able to crank out one of those. Every review, short or long, helps! Thank you for all your support so far, and you're continuing support of this massive undertaking of mine. I'd never dreamed it would turn out like it has. Seriously, 1300+ views in July alone?! That's amazing. You guys rock. Thank you so much, I don't even know how to express myself right now. It's just...wow. Mind. BLOWN.

But enough of that; now, onto the chapter!

So, here we see an excess of emotional charge between father and daughter. A lot of built up hurt is going to spill over here, so prepare yourselves! Stoick is on a RAAAAAGEEE.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four: Not a Viking<strong>

* * *

><p>Once the Night Fury was hauled off by ten of Stoick's best warriors to an empty cage, he took a deep breath. Now he had to deal with Hiccup. She had a <em>lot<em> of explaining to do.

His expression was thunderous as he placed his helmet back on his head. The girl was so _foolish_. She'd nearly gotten her townsfolk killed! How could he have raised such an irresponsible, careless child? She'd created a scandal that _he_ had to deal with now. The very idea of trying to – to do anything but _kill _a dragon! It was not something Stoick would stand for.

He then turned all the way around to face his daughter. Most of the Vikings had cleared out, knowing that they wanted to be as far away as possible when his temper burst. He was prepared to scream at her right then and there, but what he saw made him hesitate.

Hiccup, no longer straining to break free from Astren, had collapsed. She was on her knees, curled in a ball, her entire body shaking with sobs. She looked for all the world as if a huge weight had fallen on her, leaving her crumpled and broken. For a split second, Stoick saw her as she had been only moments previously: trapped by the Nightmare's claws, helpless and about to die.

The memory panicked him and added fuel to his anger. He stomped towards her, and noticed Astren standing just a foot from her. The boy looked utterly bewildered, unsure of what to do or say. Stoick made a note not to take his fury out on the teen; he had, in fact, saved Hiccup's life. With his expression under control, the Viking chief clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"You were brave today," he said solemnly. Astren stared up at him with surprise. "You should go," he said with a clear dismissal. "I need to talk to the cause of all this."

Astren nodded, hesitating momentarily before he turned and darted out of the Ring. Arms folded over his chest, Stoick frowned down at Hiccup, and his anger returned. _What was she _thinking, _pulling a stunt like that?_

The girl in question only noticed him when she looked up at the sound of the Fury's cage being bolted. "Toothless." Her voice cracked on the world, before she looked at her father and then turned away again miserably.

That did it. She would explain herself _now. _Stoick grasped one of her skinny arms in his hand, forcing her to her feet and towing her behind him as he stalked toward the Great Hall. He heard her struggle to stop crying, and more than once she stumbled, propelled forward only by the force of his march. Finally, they reached their destination. Stoick yanked open the door, tossed Hiccup inside, and followed himself, the frame rattling as the door slammed, and slowly creaked open again.

Hiccup had dashed away the last of her tears, although she cringed away from her father's radiating anger.

"What have you _done_?" Stoick accused, pointing a finger at her. She winced.

"Dad, please, I'm sorry!"

"I can't _believe_ you!"

"Just don't hurt Toothless! Please, let him go."

That stopped him short. "You want me to _let a Night Fury go?_" he bellowed. "That thing is a demon! Do you have any idea what could have _happened?_ It's a vicious beast, and you're _protecting_ it?"

"Dad, he saved my life today! He protects me, and I protect him! Please, he's my best friend, I can't see him die! I-" Hiccup countered desperately before getting cut off.

"You _befriended_ a Night Fury?" Stoick roared. Hiccup took a step back in response. Then, she seemed to gather her courage and find the strength to yell back.

"I don't have any other options, do I? No one wants anything to do with me! No one else cared about me, not even _you_, but Toothless did!"

"How _dare_ you say I don't-" he was interrupted.

"You _never_ cared! You only wanted to minimize embarrassment to yourself! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've heard the words 'I love you'?" She paused for a moment, before charging on again. "Since Mom died, when I was _five._"

Stoick glared down at her. She was changing the subject, and he wouldn't be swayed from his purpose, even if she _was_ crying again. Focusing on getting information also kept back the guilt that threatened to swamp him.

"I don't have time for this!" he huffed. "That dragon is a menace. I won't-"

Hiccup interrupted him _again. _"He's not a menace! He's saved my life more than once, I keep trying to tell you, but you never listen! Back at the Nest, when the big dragon nearly ate-"

"The Nest." Suddenly, all else was irrelevant. He honed in on what he wanted.

* * *

><p>"Where is it? How did you find it?"<p>

"I don't know! We were flying, and Toothless-" Hiccup sensed her slip too late. Her father was gone, replaced by Dragon Slayer Stoick the Vast. He headed for the doors.

No, she couldn't let this happen! He didn't understand, it would be suicide, the big dragon would destroy them all! If only he would _listen!_

"Dad, don't! Please, the dragon's aren't a threat! There's this huge – I can't even describe – You can't beat it!" She ran after Stoick's retreating figure, catching up to him right at the door. She grabbed one of his arms, digging her heels into the ground in a vain attempt to stop his progress. "Why don't you _ever_ listen to me?" she cried.

Stoick shook her off, flinging out his arm. Hiccup went flying, unable to keep her balance, and cried out as her ribs impacted the hard edge of a table head-on. She fell backwards over a bench in an ungainly heap. Even as she struggled into a sitting position, winded, Stoick had turned to face her, backlit by the sunlight. He was scarely recognizable to her; he looked more like an ominous being from legends than the chief.

"You are a traitor. You are _not_ a Viking, and you are certainly not my daughter," his voice boomed like a thunderclap around her. He whirled around, exiting the Hall and slamming the door behind him.

"Ready the ships! We're taking the Nest!" she heard, even through the thick wood. She stared into the darkness for a moment before lurching to her feet and stumbling hastily for the door. She couldn't give up, despite the fact that she'd just been disowned. They were all going to their doom – that great mountain of a dragon would gobble them up in an instant. And Toothless would be gone too.

"NO! DON'T!" she cried, tears unleashed once more as she flung herself at the door. She shoved against it, using all the strength in her body, but to no avail. She pounded her fist against the wood, a hiccuping sob tearing from her body as she realized how useless her attempt was. _She_ was useless, unable to open the doors, unable to save the ones she loved.

Her knees buckled, and with her face and fist pressed against the wooden surface, she sank to the ground, a keen of sorrow breaking loose from her and releasing tears in full force.

* * *

><p>Stoick stood on the other side of the doors, holding them shut as Hiccup pounded on them with all her feeble strength from inside. He blinked away the sudden water that pooled in his eyes. Hiccup had chosen her path, had chosen <em>dragons<em>, and was now dead to him. He would no longer have to worry about her, she was no longer his burden. Her cries, her sobs, her tears meant nothing to him now.

So why did he feel like he'd just killed a part of himself?

He shook it off, burying his sorrow in the back of his mind. Now was the time for action, not mourning. But somewhere deep in his heart, he know this moment would plague him for the rest of his days, would render him a fitful night's sleep over and over again.

_I've failed you, Val. I couldn't do it without you, and now she's betrayed us. When did it all go wrong?_

* * *

><p>Gobber watched as Stoick lumbered down to the docks. He seemed to have aged five years since this morning. The man's expression was stony, barely concealing the whirl of emotions underneath, and he walked heavily as if bearing a terrible burden. The blacksmith understood the gloom surrounding his friend – they were both shaken by Hiccup's betrayal.<p>

Gobber, however, didn't take it so personally. He was confused by Hiccup more than anything. Why had she befriended a dragon, and more importantly, why did it seem like the Fury had purposefully defended her? He knew his apprentice was unhappy with her life, but was it worse than anyone else had realized, for her to seek friendship in what should have been a mortal enemy?

Furthermore, he was concerned for the young girl. Even though the village has written her off as a traitor, unworthy of sympathy or aid, Gobber couldn't simply cut short his affection for the girl. She had simply looked so...desolate, and devoid of hope when they took away the Fury that he worried for her. It was an expression more broken than any he'd seen on her face before, even during the worst of her childhood days.

She'd lost everything that mattered to her, and when that happened, people usually did crazy, reckless things.

He looked back at Stoick, and felt a similar concern. Stoick didn't love easily, and it was even more difficult for him to lose those that he loved. The chief had never been the same after his beloved wife died...and now he declared his only child dead to him.

As he watched his friend direct his men into loading the chained and bound Night Fury onto their biggest ship, he had a sense of doom.

Gobber felt like their world was about to crash down around them.

* * *

><p>Astren fidgeted in his empty house, stomach curling with a horrible sense of guilt. He knew none of this was his fault – not Stoick disowning Hiccup, not Toothless' capture, not even the disaster with the Nightmare that caused this whole fiasco. He knew, if anything, he'd helped the situation – he kept the Nightmare from killing Hiccup, at least until Toothless was able to save her. He'd kept Hiccup from trying to rescue a Night Fury from a crowd of angry Vikings in battle mode who would be all too eager to lash out at a traitor.<p>

But still, he battled the guilt. It just couldn't end this way, with Stoick taking Toothless and the Vikings to their doom, Hiccup cast out of Berk to starve for all the village cared. He hadn't dared to speak out about the dangers of the Nest – Hiccup's attempt had made it painfully clear that it was impossible to stop the chief from lashing out his anger in battle.

And without Toothless, Hiccup didn't have the means to _make_ them listen.

Wait...the other dragons, in the Ring...maybe?

A small hope bloomed in Astren's chest. He had to find Hiccup, share his idea. He had no idea how to accomplish it, but he knew she would, with her sharp mind.

The blonde boy dashed out of his empty home – his parents were down by the docks, father preparing to board while his mother helped store the cargo. He didn't bother to grab his axe, which he took with him everywhere. He needed to find Hiccup.

He first went to the cliff overlooking the docks, wondering if she'd been morbidly drawn to the sight of her father and her captive dragon preparing to head to the Nest. He jogged to the top, disappointed by her lack of presence. Then it occurred to him; Stoick had dragged the girl off to the great hall. She might still be there.

After a burst of speed to his destination, Astren caught his breath and flung open the doors.

"Hiccup!" he called, peering into the dark murkiness of the empty hall.

"What?" he heard a hoarse voice croak, slightly to his left. He turned, and saw her. Hiccup was slumped with her back against a wall, just out of range of the open hall doors. Her knees were drawn to her chest, arms encircling them as if to hold herself together. She turned her head to face him, eyes red and puffy.

"I have an idea, I think – " he started, but she cut him off.

"It's pointless. No one's going to listen to me."

"But Hiccup, think about – "

"No! Can't you tell? I've lost everything: my father, my village, Toothless,"she responded desolately, voice straining and cracking on the last word. "Just leave me alone."

Astren frowned. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you kill Toothless the first time. You knocked him out of the skies, right? And the tailfin you made – his must've been missing. You had to have had the opportunity to kill him," Astren reasoned, crouching down by her.

"Yeah."

"Well, why didn't you?" he asked, patience thinning with her sullenness. He understood she'd lost everything – but she might have the chance to save it, if she'd only open her eyes!

"I just – I couldn't," she burst out, cupping her hands over her eyes in an attempt to block out the pain of the memory, now that she lost Toothless. "He was so scared, I could tell, and...I just..."

She trailed off, struggling for words.

"I was about to kill him, and he met my eyes...and I saw myself in them. The same fear, the same desperation...And then he closed his eyes and laid still, as if refusing to surrender his dignity, even though he was wrapped in rope, half buried in the dirt, and missing a tailfin...and it was such a noble gesture. Between those two things...I just wouldn't do it!" she burst out.

"There! You wouldn't!" Astren pointed out jubilantly.

"What?"

"You wouldn't kill him."

"So? It's no good now! I can't do anything!"

"Yes, you can! You can show me – show Toothless!– that you won't give up!"

When she continued to hesitate, Astren shot to his feet, then turned and gripped Hiccup's arms, forcibly hauling her upright.

"It's time for your noble gesture, Hiccup. It's time for you to save him, and everyone else."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ack, ack, ack. Sorry guys, I know it's short. But it's a pretty emotionally charged chapter, yes? Plus, that last line was just such a perfect place to end it, I couldn't help it! Perhaps a little melodramatic, even cliché?

Well, I don't care. It just came to me, and I love the fit of it. (oh, listen to me. I sound like I'm talking about an outfit or a dress or something. I'm such a dweeb sometimes.) Also, I wanted to twist that scene on the docks without completely eliminating the backbone of that scene. I always found that particular scene to be my least favorite part of the movie, so I tweaked it more to my suiting. I figured Astren had to have an idea how to save Toothless in order to have the motivation (or the reason) to poke and prod Hiccup into action. The Astrid/Astren character is not one to act without reason.

Again, thank you so much for all of your support so far. It amazing how much this story is loved! Please keep reviewing! I love to hear from my readers, and it keeps me motivated. Also, don't be shy, feel free to PM me if you wish! :)


	25. A Noble Gesture

**A/N:** Hello again! It's another update, on time! It's a transition chapter that covers why the kids choose to help Hiccup, a missing movie moment I think. I needed to explain it, because it is a pivotal moment for these characters.

Also, thanks for your continued support, and keep reviewing. I'm struggling to crank this out before school starts again, because I don't want to leave you guys hanging for months! The faster you review, the faster I write, the faster you get updates. Also, if I get enough reviews, you might just get an update in a week instead of two. ;) Is raising the total to 300 too high a number? Lets see how high we can bring these reviews!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five: A Noble Gesture<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup stared back at Astren, who still had a grip on her arms. In the dim light of the great hall, his expression was slightly masked, but she could still make out the sheer determination in his face, and she knew he wasn't going to let her sit around and mope anymore.<p>

And honestly, she didn't want to stay here in the dark anymore. His words had ignited the fight inside of her that she thought died when her father took Toothless from her, but Astren was right; she still had a chance to save Toothless.

And if she didn't take that last opportunity, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Gathering her courage and steeling herself for the task ahead, Hiccup swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Okay. Will...will you help me?" she asked.

A smile finally spread across Astren's face. "I thought you'd never ask," he returned quickly.

Hiccup gave a small, sad smile in return, but the light was back in her eyes, and she ended up being the one to lead the two of them out of the great hall.

It was time to save Toothless.

* * *

><p>Snotlout chucked a rock at the tree in front of his house, scowling when he missed the bird by inches. Damn, he'd been so close. Well, there were plenty of other critters around he could use as target practice. After all, his parents were gone – both of them recruited into the warrior's ranks on Chief Stoick's sudden expedition to the Nest – and Snotlout was bored.<p>

The somewhat dim, brutish boy went back to scouring the nearby area for signs of wildlife. He was very confused by the events of the day. His once-useless cousin had seemed only hours ago like the coolest kid in the Village, prepared to fight the Monstrous Nightmare as the head of their Dragon Training class. Then, in a flooring turn of events, she'd become worse than useless – a traitor to their village and way of life. Chief Stoick had disowned her, and the news spread like fire through the entire population before the boat had even untied from the dock. Snotlout, like the rest of the Vikings, felt betrayed by Hiccup. She'd seemed so cool, and then it turned out everything she was impressing him and the others with was nothing more than a sneaky trick. And if some of the rumors were to be believed, she even tried to defend the Night Fury that had burst into the Kill Ring in the middle of her final test.

Conveniently, Snotlout and everyone else had forgotten or ignored the fact that Hiccup would have died before the Night Fury showed up.

But there was an upside to her betrayal: Snotlout was now in a position to inherit the title of Chief after Stoick – and he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted it. Part of him disliked the idea of being responsible. But part of him wanted it, a desire awoken now that the competition was removed. It even made sense; usually, but not always, the title of Chief was passed down through a family. And he was the closest relation, after all. Of course, Hiccup had never really been much of a candidate, well, _ever. _But neither had she been officially disqualified. Stoick had been much too healthy, and Hiccup too young, for anyone to really concern themselves about the matter of succession.

Now she was truly and utterly disqualified. Even if Stoick hadn't disowned her, not a soul in the village would have followed her after today's events.

Or so Snotlout thought.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted. The brown-haired boy turned to see Astren heading toward him, flanked by Fishlegs and the twins. It seemed that now that Hiccup was disgraced, Astren was the leader of their friends once more.

"What're you guys up to?" Snotlout asked, curiosity piqued.

"We're going to the Kill Ring," the taller blond teenager returned. "C'mon, lets go."

"He won't tell any of us what's going on either," Ruffnut chimed in, tossing one pale braid over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Fishlegs agreed, her round face both eager and nervous about being included in these undisclosed plans. "Must be important though," she reasoned.

"It had better be," Tuffnut muttered. "I was in the middle of eating."

"You mean gorging," Ruff corrected snarkily.  
>"Yeah? Like you weren't doing the same thing!" Tuff snorted.<p>

"Who's the one with stains all down his front?"

"You sound like Mom!"

"_You_ eat like a dog!"

"Dungface!"

"Stink beetle!"

"Rat nose!"

"We have the _same_ nose! We're twins!"

"Guys!" Astren cut off their argument, exasperated and impatient. "Please, bite each other's heads off later."

Both twins huffed, but didn't antagonize each other any further for the moment, choosing instead to trail Astren as the taller boy strode off towards the Kill Ring. He didn't bother looking back to see if the others were following him – perhaps that was what made everyone choose to follow him, both today and every other day. He walked with purpose, never checking behind him. Not only did this behavior give him an air of self-assurance, it also made him seem as if he had something very important to take care of, something others wouldn't dare miss out on. So like every other day, Astren's peers followed him.

As they trailed along towards the Kill Ring, Snotlout remained quiet. He was no longer in a rare moment of introspection, however. No, the brutish brown-haired boy was merely daydreaming about what an awesome dragon-killer and village-leader he would make. He would kill dragons with nothing more than his bare hands (rather like his uncle) and every girl in the village would be awestruck by the sight. Lots of girls would call for his attention, but he'd only enjoy the attention for a short time before being beckoned off to be a dragon-slaying hero once more. Everyone would respect him, and no one would question him. It would be a good life, he smiled to himself as they passed through the gates of the arena. People would sing tales of his mighty feats for ages, and—

"_Hiccup?!_" Fishlegs gasped as she entered the arena.

"You're exiled," Ruffnut spat. "And disowned."

Hiccup cringed at the accusations, but held her ground where she stood in the center of the arena. It took a moment for Snotlout to process his cousin's presence, and in that time Tuffnut narrowed his eyes dangerously at the scrawny girl in front of him. Astren was the only one of them who didn't visibly react to her presence.

Well, if Astren wouldn't do anything, Snotlout would. He was going to be chief someday, right? He should set the example, be fierce and ferocious like a proper Viking.

"Traitor!" He snarled, pounding a fist into the open palm of his other hand. He hadn't picked on Hiccup physically for a year or two, but today would change that. He lunged for his treasonous cousin, relishing the fact that despite the brave front she put on, she recoiled in fear instinctively.

And then he was shoved harshly backwards, and stumbled to keep his balance. Disoriented, he looked up and was shocked to see none other than Astren, whom he'd thought to be the epitome of a proper Viking, standing between Snotlout and Hiccup. The lean, tall boy faced Snotlout, slightly crouched and arms ready at his sides, ready to fight the shorter, stockier boy. Astren's defence of Hiccup surprised Snot so greatly that he froze where he was.

"Listen to what Hiccup has to say, it's important," Astren spoke quietly, but fiercely. There was a warning in his voice, a warning to his peers to mind their actions and stay away from Hiccup. "I wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't."

At that last statement, Snotlout suddenly realized that he didn't know if Astren meant he wouldn't have wasted their time, or if he meant he wouldn't have risked their violent reactions to Hiccup. There was a good chance it was the latter, and when Snot thought about how much Astren had hated Hiccup only a day ago, he had an rare moment of astuteness as he marveled at the difference a day could make.

* * *

><p>Hiccup took a deep breath, preparing herself for the uphill battle that convincing the others to ride dragons would present. With Astren's help, she'd been able to bring each of the caged dragons out one at a time, and for the first time has a real chance to acquaint herself with each one, get them truly soothed by her presence. If she was to get the others to ride dragons, they would first have to see that dragons weren't mindless killers. She has the best chance of succeeding if the dragon's already knew her and were calm around her.<p>

Once she felt confident in each dragon's tentative trust, she had sent Astren off to round up their peers. Now they were in front of her, eyeing her warily, and Hiccup had a moment where she was extremely grateful for Astren's help. Not only had he stepped in when Snotlout came after her, but his words carried enough weight with the others to make them willing to listen to what she had to say. She shuddered to think of the catastrophe this would have been without him.

She gathered her courage to speak. _Remember Toothless,_ she told herself. _You're here to save him. If you can get them to accept the dragons, maybe, one day...this place could be home. For both of you._

That gave her all the reason she needed to speak out against the glares and judgments directed at her by the four teens in front of her.

"Our parents have gone off to the Nest. They took Toothless – the Night Fury," she added, catching a flicker of confusion across a few faces. Confusion turned to slight horror at the realization that she'd _named _the Fury. Hiccup plunged forward before she lost her audience.

"With him, they'll finally be able to reach the Nest. Only a dragon can find it, and that's why none of their expeditions worked before."

"Good," Snotlout spat savagely. "They'll kill all the dragons, and good riddance!"

"That's not the point!" Hiccup snapped back. "The Nest isn't what you – or they! – There's a huge monster, I can't even begin to explain...it's like a dragon, but as large as a mountain."

"What a pack of lies!" Ruffnut chortled.

"Yeah, why should we believe _you_, traitor?" Tuffnut inquired, acid in his voice.

"Because I've seen it too," Astren said. "Yesterday. I was with Hiccup."

"How did it happen?" Fishlegs asked, bewildered as she tugged on a loose strand of her hair nervously.

"I was flying on Toothless with her – yes, flying on the Night Fury," Astren said irritably as Snotlout opened his mouth to protest his disbelief. "And we got caught up in a swarm of dragons. Toothless – _yes, the Fury's name is Toothless, will you just get over it, Snot?!_ – couldn't get out without drawing the other dragon's attention, and since there were two humans on his back, attention would have been very bad. We went to the center of the Nest, and not only are there _thousands_ of dragons of all kinds, what Hiccup said about the monster is true. It nearly got us, and it has some sort of subtle control over the dragons there."

Astren's words seemed to sway Fishlegs and the twins some. Hiccup found herself envying the fact that he could make them listen effortlessly, while she had to fight tooth and nail for them to believe her.

"Yes, the monster is real. And it's going to kill every single person on that expedition unless we do something," she continued.

"'Unless _we_ do something'?" Snotlout shot back, throwing her words in her face. "Why should we listen to you?"

"Because your parents, your relatives, your friends will all die otherwise. They're not prepared to face the...dragon's 'Queen', if you will. Look, I know you don't like me or trust me, and you don't understand why I did what I did today, but I think we can all agree that we want to save those we love."

She looked at the four who were still uncertain of her. Fishleg's three older siblings and parents were all on the ships to the nest, and worry marred her round face. The twin's mother was on the trip as well, their father still recovering from a dragon raid two months back in which his leg was broken, and they had aunts and uncles and two cousins aboard too. Snotlout's father was, of course, accompanying his brother, and his mother was there as well. Astren had already told her both his parents and one of his neighbors (who was like an older brother to him) were on the ships as well. And Hiccup, of course, could loose both her father and Toothless.

They all had so much to loose. Maybe, just maybe, fighting for something bigger than themselves could bring them together.

Fishlegs was the first to speak, hesitant and still obviously unsure of Hiccup, but the smaller girl nearly cried with relief at the blond's word.

"What do you think we should do?"

Ruffnut looked thoughtful. "Yeah. I don't trust you, but it sounds like this monster is seriously real, and dangerous and stuff. I don't want my family to die."

"But if they've got hundreds of warriors, what difference will six of us make?" Tuffnut added, frowning.

"See, that's where the plan comes in. Six _humans_ can't do much, especially with no way to catch up with them, but..." she trailed off an nodded to Astren, who quickly ran to throw open the lever to the Monstrous Nightmare's cage. The four other teens tensed as the dragon emerged from it's cage, but otherwise held still, not wanting to provoke the fearsome dragon while they were unarmed. Hiccup had had the foresight to remove all the weapons from the Kill Ring she could so that this meeting at least had a chance of remaining nonviolent.

"If we work with the dragons, we have a much better chance," she smiled, stroking the snout of the Nightmare soothingly as it crept up beside her. She heard a couple of the others gasp to see her hand so close to the dragon's enormous teeth. "Look, when they're approached the right way, they're not violent at all. Our war isn't with them, they're just trying to survive the Monster. The food they take from us? It all goes to her, because if she's not fed enough, she'll eat _them_. We need to fight her. Hopefully, we'll be able to reach the ships before they're too close to the Nest, but I don't know if that'll happen. You guys need at least a little time to learn how to ride a dragon, and I don't think we should fly at night – we'll never find the ships that way. We leave first thing in the morning – at dawn. The flight shouldn't be too long, less than an hour if these dragons are feeling well. It should take the ships about a day to reach the Nest, maybe a little more. We might just reach them before it's too late. And, if we don't stop them in time..." she trailed off, before pressing on, feeling the cold sweat rise on her hands and neck and forehead as she spoke. "We'll fight the Queen directly. If we're flying, we can distract her, and maybe even use the dragons against her. And, if I can get to Toothless, he and I...we might have a chance to beat her. Maybe. It's not much, but it's the only hope we have," she finished, looking at their expressions. Fishlegs was frightened, but curious, and she saw a spark of excitement in the twins' eyes. Anything crazy was fantastic in their book. Snotlout still looked skeptical, but less hostile now. Apparently, the thought of loosing his father, who he adored and strove to impress every moment, had won him over a little bit.

"You want us to ride that dragon?" he inquired, scorn and dismay and fear mingling in his tone.

"No, Snotlout. I want _you_ to ride this dragon," Hiccup replied, taking a few steps forward and capturing her cousin's wrist before she towed him back to the Nightmare. He easily could have broken her grip, thrown her off, but he seemed to be too startled to think clearly. Carefully, Hiccup eased his blocky hand onto the Nightmare's scaled snout. Snotlout's breathing was fast and shallow, and his eyes widened as they made contact with the golden irises of the dragon. The dragon whuffed gently, eyes narrowing as he appraised this new human. Hiccup waited with bated breath; if this worked with Snotlout, she was sure it would work with the others.

There was a long, tense pause.

Then the Nightmare leaned in, ever so slightly, to Snot's hand. A grin slowly spread across Snotlout's face.

Hiccup felt like screaming with joy. This was going to work!

* * *

><p>Dawn rose to a clammy, wet fog. Luckily it was not terribly dense, but it was enough to make Hiccup nervous. The rest of yesterday's sunlight had been spent helping the teens become comfortable flying with their dragons. She didn't have time to make them all saddles and harnesses, so she'd improvised – two lengths of rope would do the job well enough. One tied loosely around the dragon's neck, acting as a cross between a handhold and a pair of reigns. The other was used to hold each rider in place, as the rope would gently around the dragon's chest to tie around the human's waist. It was held firm by a knot that would loosen quickly if the rider needed to get off, but was hard to undo inadvertently to prevent anyone falling off.<p>

She'd watched from the ground as five teens and five dragons flew in the air above the fields bordering the village. Leading five dragons out of the Kill Ring had been nerve-wracking, but there were so few people left in the village that they made it by taking less used paths and avoided anyone spotting them. Snotlout and the Nightmare got along surprisingly well, and Hiccup was taken aback by how quickly he accepted the dragon and how respectful he was of it. Then again, she mused, he was sitting on the back of a dragon who's skin could burst into flame at will with no more protection than his woolen pants afforded his backside. The twins, unsurprisingly, had bonded with the Zippleback, although she noticed that Tuffnut seemed to like it more than Ruffnut. If they survived, maybe Ruffnut could search for a dragon of her own one day. Fishlegs had approached the Gronckle of her own volition, after seeing the success Snotlout and the Thorston twins had with their own dragons. That left Astren to seek out the Nadder. He was wary of the beast, since it had been such a formidable opponent during their dragon training, and it was leery of him. However, with Hiccup acting as a peaceful party, they too seemed to bond. There had only been a couple near misses in their afternoon crash-course on flying, and nothing worse than a few mild scrapes.

When the sun went down, the twins had left to grab some food for the kids and the dragons, and not long after eating, they'd fallen asleep under the cover of the sparse trees that merged the forest and the fields. The night was cool, but with the presence of four dragons, each with a fire burning cozily away in their bodies, they warmed the nearby air and the six teens slept comfortably. Now, at first light, Hiccup woken Astren, and together they roused the others.

While everyone worked quickly to settle their ropes on the dragons, Hiccup aided Astren, adjusting a coil that he was struggling with.

"You ready to fly him?" she asked.

"I think so. He seems to like me," Astren responded with a slight grin.

"That he does," Hiccup returned the smile, albeit hers trembled a bit with nerves. Everyone's fate depended on her, rested on whether or not she could get to the ships in time, or get to Toothless and kill the Queen before she killed everyone else.

Astren paused a moment, looking at her a little oddly. Hiccup thought he looked...shy.

"Who are you flying with?" he asked hesitantly.

"You, if that's okay."

"Of course!" Astren's face instantly morphed into a beaming smile. Even though it was quickly quelled by the daunting task ahead of them, it was enough to lift Hiccup's spirits. She looked around, surveying the others' progress. Everyone else seemed ready, putting the finishing knots and straps on. She waited for the movement to stop, and one by one they all looked to her for further direction. Hiccup straightened her thin shoulders.

"Alright, guys, let's go!" she cried. With whoops of excitement, the teens quickly clambered, swung, and rushed into their harnesses. Astren was the fastest, and reached a hand down towards Hiccup as soon as his straps were tightened. She took it, and the blond boy easily hoisted her into position. She sat behind him, arms wrapped around his waist to keep her in place.

"You sure it's a good thing that you don't have a rope yourself?" he asked, concern coloring his voice and showing in his blue eyes as he peered over his shoulder. Hiccup nodded, her own green eyes narrowed in determination.

"I need to be able to get to Toothless as soon as possible. A rope would only slow me down, and I've flown enough that I should be able to hang on," she reassured Astren. "Just don't do any flips." she warned wryly.

"Okay," Astren smiled, tapping the Nadder on the shoulder. Both he and Hiccup tensed at the beast crouched, and the girl's scrawny arms tightened around Astren's blue tunic as they shot into the air. Looking behind her, she saw the others taking off after them.

"We're all in the air," she told Astren. He nodded.

"You ready for this?" he asked as Berk sank away beneath them.

A jumble of emotions tumbled through her. A thrill that came with daring the odds to fight for Toothless, very real fear, joy at returning to the sky (although it was partially diminished without Toothless), and the crushing anxiety pitting in her stomach that she was already far too late, too late to stop them, too late to save them. Hiccup took a deep breath. The best she could do was keep calm and deal with whatever situation presented itself.

"No. But it's my only chance."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** TADAAAAA! Gah, it took me forever to crank out this chapter. Not because I didn't have ideas for it, because I totally did. But I just couldn't seem to make myself write more than a sentence at a time. But it's done. And I'm excited for the next chapter, I just hope I don't take so long to get it written out. I'm hopeful that I might finish writing this before school starts again. I think I only have about three or four chapters to go, potentially, and I will have a cross-country plane flight plus an hour long train ride to get back to school. So it might just happen. But hopefully I'll get started on the remaining chapters before then. Please, keep reviewing guys! It's the best incentive to keep me writing, especially when I struggle like I seem to be doing lately.


	26. Fighting

**A/N:** Omg. This is _soooo _going to take more than three or four chapters. The Battle with the Green Death alone will take at least three, maybe four (hey, it's like twenty minutes of the movie), not to mention _"Where's Hiccup?" _and the final scene and several more "missing moments" aftermath scenes I have planned. Psych! we're not that close to being done, so don't worry, it won't be ending as soon as I thought.

Also, thank you for all your reviews. We didn't break 300, but we did reach 290, so I'm giving you the early chapter anyway. Keep reviewing as frequently as you have, and you might get another early chapter! ;)

Good lord, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six: Fighting<strong>

* * *

><p>Stoick stood with his feet planted firmly on the deck of the ship. In the early morning light (or what little of it filtered through the fog, the water was eerily still. Regardless, he still felt as if his entire world was rocking wildly. Although he tried to distract himself by diving into battle strategies and planning, he couldn't ignore the wild grief that tore at him from the inside out.<p>

He'd disowned Hiccup, spurred into furious action by the betrayal from his daughter—

No! He had no daughter. He had no child.

He was alone.

_Hiccup is still there. She's alive, she's healthy. You can fix it. Turn around, fix it, now!_ A faint voice called from the back of his mind. It sounded suspiciously like Valhallarama's voice.

Stoick, too angry and confused and lost, squashed the notion. Hiccup had betrayed him, betrayed her people. She'd clearly shown the lives of many villagers were less important than the life of one Night Fury, one of their worst enemies. How could she? The betrayal cut him deeply, more deeply than he liked to show.

Another part of him wanted to fix things. Maybe...no. He couldn't.

He wouldn't know how to begin fixing things with his—with Hiccup. Even if he wanted to, and of course he didn't. He was chief. He would tolerate no traitors.

But he knew that although he was reeling from the hurt and grief, he had still tried to protect Hiccup. If he didn't take drastic enough action against the scene she caused in the Ring, the villagers might have chosen to act on their own. While most of him disowned Hiccup because of her betrayal, some tiny part disowned her because he was still trying to protect her.

And Stoick hated himself for it. She had been nothing but trouble for years – getting into danger on a weekly basis, deliberately disobeying him, being difficult and sarcastic and indecipherable and _different._ He didn't understand her, didn't understand how he saw one thing and she saw the opposite. He didn't like that she was so uncooperative _all the time._

But he couldn't stop loving her. And he hated it.

The rattle of chains gave Stoick a welcome distraction, for the chief was eager to take out some of the pain and anger that he couldn't cope with on someone else. It just so delightfully happened that 'someone' was that devil, the Night Fury.

If there was someone he was angrier with than Hiccup (or himself, for that matter), it was the devil Night Fury. It was the center of all his problems – it had started with Hiccup claiming she'd shot down a Fury, and ended with her betraying her village for the sake of some _friendship_ with the devillish Fury.

"Ye'll lead us to the Nest, devil," Stoick hissed at the dragon, who fought it's bonds and chains. "And then I'll end ye. Ye'll not have another chance to destroy what I hold dear. Ye've already love me so much, and I'll avenge that," the tall, broad man promised.

The dragon, much unlike the villagers, or even most of Stoick's opponents on a battlefield, did not shrink from the venom in the cheif's voice or his threat. The beast only returned the hatred with his pupils shrunk to black slits, surrounded by poisonously green eyes. Although it's mouth was bound, to prevent it from firing any fireballs, it managed a low, dangerous hiss that rather mirrored Stoick's own angry tone.

Stoick turned away, walking back to his men as their ships slowly glided atop the water. Standing back at the wheel, he could see the devil instinctively lean one way or another. Stoick smiled grimly. Well, he'd done one thing right, bringing the trapped Fury aboard so that he and his men could finally make it through to the Nest. The fog veiled treacherous rocks and turns that the ships could have easily hit without their draconian guide.

Perhaps another hour – it was hard to judge time – slipped away before a huge shape started forming out of the mist. Instead of the near trance-like leaning the devil had been doing previously, it suddenly gave a wild jerk, thrashing as violently against its bonds as it had when it was first captured in the Kill Ring. Stoick leaned forward in anticipation. They were almost there.

"It's getting shallower!" one warrior noted quietly. His voice carried far, across the still water and quiet ships.

Yes. They were here, at the Nest.

"Throw out the anchors! Ready the boats!" Stoick called. Suddenly, the air filled with a faint rush of noise – and it wasn't just the bustle of his warriors preparing the rowboats. In the background, there was a low, faint thrum, almost sounding like an unearthly chatter of voice. Even with his acute hearing, Stoick couldn't hear it well; it was more of a vibration that carried through the rocks and mist and waters. But he knew one thing – it must be dragons. No other beast he had ever encountered would be capable of making that noise. A grim smile stretched his face.

It was time for vengeance against the dragons, for all that they had cost him. Their village had lost lives and homes, but it was more personal than even that. They'd lost him his wife, and ripped his child away from him, and Stoick would wipe out every last one of them. Maybe doing so would wipe away some of his pain.

It took less than ten minutes to prepare all of the wide, shallow rowboats. While he waited for them to be ready, he considered the Fury chained at the prow. He supposed he could kill the devil now, it had served its purpose, but something held him back. Unbidden, the image of Hiccup in the Kill Ring yesterday sprang to the forefront of his mind. She was injured, weak, and crying out for the Night Fury as if her life depended on it, as if killing the devil would kill her too. Stoick shook of the thought, and moved to the nearly ready rowboats. He needed focus on the battle ahead, he reminded himself. He could kill the Fury afterwards. After all, it was hardly a threat right now, he mused as he clambered into the first rowboat.

Stoick stayed in the bow, standing straight and mighty and fearsome as he provided his warriors with a leader they could rally behind. The moments it took to row ashore were tense, and every human in them waited with bated breath.

The boat scraped ashore, the gravel-like sand crunching underneath the worn wooden prow. Stoick leapt over the side, boots landing on the small stones, hard packed by the water that lapped at the gloomy shore.

Suddenly, the vibrations, the almost-noise that came from the mountain emerging form the mists in front of them, vanished. The world was once more eerily silent, and Stoick couldn't help the creepy feeling that the out-of-sight dragons had somehow sensed his presence.

The burly red-headed man stayed in a fighters crouch for several more moments, waiting for something...anything. But nothing happened, and the silence only continued.

Stoick relaxed from his stance, although all his senses still stayed on high alert. Devils that they were, the dragons could attack at any moment.

"Ashore, men!" the Chief called over his shoulder. Rowboat after rowboat beached itself on the rough-sanded shore. "Push off for the catapults!" he added when most of the warriors had cleared off the boats. At his order, about half of the rowboats left for the ships again, the warriors rowing them assigned to setting up and manning the catapults in battle. Stoick paced on the shore, rapidly absorbing his surroundings and assessing the soon-to-be battlefield. The gloomy mists that clung to the island refused to lighten, making what should have been a bright morning into a murky twilight. Still, it might prove to be and advantage. Should the dragons attack from above, as Stoick rightly suspected they would, he and his warriors would not be blinded by the sun.

He continued to stalk towards the sheer mountainside, eyes further evaluating the grim landscape. The ground was mostly composed of small and large rocky rubble. That was bad, too easy for anyone to fall or twist an ankle. The towering mountain was too steep, too smooth to afford any attack by scaling. As he crept closer, he saw a small crack in the mountainside, and his eyes narrowed. There, that could be the chink in the armor. He approached it at a jog, peering inside. The crack wasn't wide, maybe four of him could have fit across at once. Perhaps one dragon at a time could squeeze through the opening, but Stoick doubted the beasts ever used this entrance. Perhaps this tunnel led to a larger exit somewhere else on the mountain – the tunnel was enormous, certainly large enough to allow a horde of dragons fly through it.

He retreated about halfway back to his men before he turned, raising his voice to his battle-pitch. It was clearest at this volume, not the rumbling, low gruff he relied on when in smaller groups, and carried well even in the clamorous din of a fight.

"Arm the catapults! Aim at the crack straight ahead. We break open their Nest, and then we take them out!" he roared, flinging his arm forward in an imitation of the catapults that would soon be unleashed.

The first of the large stone projectiles crashed against the small break in the mountain. Each deafening boom filled him with a sense of retribution. He was getting even for all that the dragons had taken from him.

Stone after stone smashed against the dragon's Nest, until – _finally_ – Stoick heard it. The barrier to the tunnel cracked and crumbled, leaving the interior exposed to his warriors.

It was time.

Stoick gave a wordless roar, charging forward and loosing his favorite spiked hammer from it's holster. He swung it in his arm as he tore forward, building up speed and force in each loop of the weapon. Suddenly, a shape appeared out of the darkness, and red scales flashed by as a Nightmare rushed out of the cavern and into the open air. Stoick was slightly surprised, and a little disappointed that he didn't get the chance to wrangle with the beast, but was quickly distracted as more fast-moving shapes materialized from the heart of the mountain. He tensed, but like the Nightmare before this new flock of dragons, all of them flew straight past him, never engaging. Worried for his men, Stoick spared a glance over his shoulder.

His warriors swung at the demons at they flew past, but the dragons stayed out of reach and ignored the armed humans. His men were as befuddled as he was. They refused to attack, and they _always_ attacked Berk.

It was almost as if they were fleeing. But this was the dragon's Nest, what reason did dragons have to flee from it?

Confused and wary, Stoick turned back to the exposed tunnel, only to have his eyes widen as he dropped to the ground. Thousands of dragons poured out from the Nest, movements frantic and causing a sense of panic in the air. He lay low on the ground, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see the warriors in the front lines duck and crouch as well, while those further back stood gaping at the departing creatures.

A sudden sense of foreboding swamped Stoick. He waited for the tidal wave of fiery creatures to pass, ducking his head whenever a wing swung low over his head. No way of knowing if one of these dragons was a Timberjack.

Finally, the rush of wings subsided. Cautiously, he rose back into a crouch, peering into the tunnel with keen eyes. No more wings, not a single rustle came from within, and Stoick rose back up to his full height. Anxious for his men, the chief turned and rushed back to them, but was relieved to see no one bore worse than a very confused face (and for the clumsier ones, perhaps a scratch when they stumbled away from the onslaught of fleeing dragons.)

Stoick sighed in relief. No men were lost, and with bewilderment, he thought, _the dragons are gone?_

Although he wanted to celebrate the victory – if it could even be called that – this whole situation didn't sit well with the Chief. He'd been in far too many battles, a warrior experienced and hardened by the years..._and it was never this easy with dragons._

What would make the dragons flee in terror from their own home? He knew it wasn't the mere arrival of his men.

Suddenly, it clicked in his head. Hiccup's desperate attempts to keep him from going on this expedition, they were related to this. He knew she was protesting, frantically trying to plead with him...but he couldn't remember what she had been warning him of.

Suddenly, a distant, menacing thud shook the entire island. It was followed by another, and another, and Stoick's eyes widened with panic.

"GET BACK!" he roared at the other Vikings. "GET BACK, ON YER GUARD! _THIS ISN'T OVER!_"

The warriors snapped to attention, rushing to retreat behind the small security their line of catapults afforded them. Stoick followed them, and Gobber rushed to his side, easily spotting the barely restrained terror on his friend's face.

"There's somethin' in there, Gob!" Stoick blurted to the blacksmith. "Something that's enough to make thousands of dragons run!"

The other Viking's eyes widened, but otherwise stayed calm. The chief was glad his friend was by his side, for despite missing two limbs, he'd rarely come across someone so level-headed and skilled in battle as Gobber was.

From within the mountain, a roar burst forth, so powerful that the shaking of the ground was worse than the painful volume of the cry.

Ahead of them, chunks started to break away from the mountainside. Stoick noted with horror that they traveled far higher up than he could have imagined, maybe a hundred times higher than the largest dragon he'd ever seen, a Timberjack that had dwarfed him.

From within, a creature like no other burst forth. The sheer power of it's movements caused the remaining barrier of rocks to explode outward, raising a blast of dust that temporarily blinded the Vikings. When the rubble cleared, Stoick gaped in terror.

_Why didn't he ever listen to Hiccup?!_

The beast – it was so enormous that despite the teeth and wings and scales, Stoick didn't know it could be called a dragon – had a head larger than their largest ship. Each horribly long, pointed tooth was as tall as a mast, each scale the size of Stoick. Red spikes jutted out from it's colossal, sickly gray-green body at random places. It had six eyes, three on each side of it's head, and something that looked like some gruesome twist of what could have been horns on the crown of it's head.

Also, it was _furious. _It's behemothic, perilously spiked tail lashed back and forth, pulverizing every rock – including the mountainside! – that barred it's path. Smoke trickled from the enormous nostrils, and it's cloudy eyes were narrowed in wrath. The Cheif had thought that dragons, especially that Night Fury, were demons.

He was wrong.

This...this Green Death was the demon, something that could have only come from Hel.

His people would be killed by this Death, their entire force wiped out in seconds. And it would be all his fault.

As the demon advanced on them, Stoick wracked his brain for a solution. Something, _anything,_ to save his people from the horror he had unwittingly led them to.

He cringed as the Death's tail splintered a catapult into dangerously large splinters. A shard, about as long as he was tall, thick, and with a pointed end, landed by him, and suddenly he had an idea. Perhaps he could distract the Green Death.

As he hoisted the wrecked piece of catapult onto his shoulder, a hand gripped his upper arm and demanded his attention. Stoick turned to see Gobber with a grim smile, waving his hammer-attachment.

"I know what yer doin', Stoick," the blacksmith said, a fierce look in his eyes to accompany the warrior's expression on his face. "And I'll double the time ye can buy them."

"Thank ye," Stoick said, clasping the other man's good forearm with his free hand. They held each other's gazes for a moment, knowing full well they would die in a matter of moments. Hopefully, in sacrificing their own lives they could save a number of their fellows.

"OVER HERE, YE BRUTE!" Stoick hollered. Even over the screams and the crashing and the crunching, the demon heard him, swinging it's monstrous head and six evil eyes to observe the Viking chief.

"NAH, OVER HERE!" Gobber countered, chucking a large rock that hit the corner of one of the dragon's eyes. Stoick always forgot how frighteningly fantastic his friend's aim was.

While the monster swung back around to face Gobber, Stoick hurled the wooden spike still propped of his shoulder. It hit the underside of the beast's neck, splintering on impact. Stoick noted with satisfaction that some of it was embedded in the thinner scales, and was that a little bit of blood seeping out around the wood?

Perhaps his aim wasn't anything to sneer at either.

His momentary victory was quickly forgotten and the demon let out a fearsome roar, rearing back and then thundering back to the ground, the impact of it's feet nearly tossing Stoick flat on the ground. Hurt and angry, it threw it's head back and forth, spewing out a mountain of fire.

Horrorstruck, Stoick watched as it engulfed their fleet, the only hope his people had of escape. He would not give up, he would go down fighting, but hope rushed from his veins in a flood of despair.

And then a small explosion reverberated around them, and he looked up quickly. This time, however, it didn't come from the Green Death.

Was there something even _worse_ about to expose itself?

And then the fire cleared, and four normal-sized dragons swooped around the Death. Squinting, Stoick could just make out figures – _human_ figures – on the dragons' backs.

There were a couple of whoops of joy, and then a voice that he recognized.

"Look at me! Look, we're riding dragons!" his nephew Snotlout shouted. He certainly took after his father and Stoick's side of the family, voice carrying easily over the clamor of battle.

Straining his eyes, he saw the reckless Thorston twins astride a Zippleback, one twin for each head, and the quiet but powerfully-built Fishlegs holding onto a Gronkle. Snot was on the back of a Nightmare, looking both astonished at the fact that he was actually riding a dragon and yet entirely pleased with himself. On the final dragon, he spotted the Hofferson boy, and (his heart leapt and flipped over, Stoick couldn't tell whether from happiness or pride or worry) Hiccup.

"Snot, Ruff, Tuff, Fish, distract the Queen!" she called out, still holding on to Astren as she looked over her shoulder at the others. The three dragons separated from the blonde boy's Nadder.

"Is that...is that?" Stoick whispered hoarsely as he watched the other teams obey his daughter's command.

"Seems that I recall another Viking being just as stubborn as Hiccup is, back when he was just a boy," Gobber nudged the thunderstruck father, who had eyes only for his child. Her orders, her peers distracted the Green Death, allowing Stoick to marvel at the moment.

His Hiccup, frail and tiny as she was, was trying to save them. She was trying to save them even though they'd scorned her, ostracized her, and even though her father had disowned her.

And she'd never been in more danger. Stoick _knew_, he felt it in his bones, that she was here to take on that demon. He didn't have the slightest idea how she planned on doing it, but that didn't matter to him.

He'd never felt more proud of Hiccup – not even when she was chosen to fight the Nightmare – or realized just how much he loved her, how very precious she was to him, until this moment. How terrible, to realize just how much potential she had, and how much it would destroy him if he lost her, at this very moment, when was almost certainly going to die.

He wanted to call out to her, beg her to go home and stay alive, but the words stuck in his throat as the corners of his vision swam with moisture. All he could do was watch as his baby girl swooped over the burning ships, searching for something as if her life depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I didn't mean for this to turn out all from Stoick's point of view, but he does undergo a major change here, and I needed the space to fully explain and show it. First of all, his animosity for dragons begins to wane in the face of the Green Death, _and_ he finally realizes how much Hiccup means to him, and how wrong and misguided a father he'd been. See? He's not a bad person, just a confused and conflicted single father who struggles...a lot. I hope I've changed you're view on Stoick for the better, and would greatly appreciate feedback about how realistic this change in him comes across. I think it works, but hey, you're the reader! You know how you view things far better than I could ever guess. Also, thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up, please, and you may just be rewarded a second time ;)


	27. Battling

**A/N:** Part two of Battle with the Green Death! This is getting exciting now!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven: Battling<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup's heart plummeted when they reached the fringe of the mists surrounding the Nest, and so sign showed of the Viking fleet that had sailed this way. She supposed the ships could still be floating along, it was possible that they hadn't made it to the actual Nest yet, but a horrible, clawing sensation in her stomach told her otherwise.<p>

They were too late, there was no way to avoid meeting the dragon's Queen head-on.

"Come on, guys!" she called, waving them into the mists. Astren's Nadder obeyed the boy's gentle nudge forward, and the morning soon faded into a timeless gloom. The other three dragon's fell in behind them, their riders to enthralled with flying to concern themselves with the danger at hand.

Hiccup, however, was fully aware of what was soon to happen. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest – she was almost surprised Astren couldn't feel it against his back, considering how tightly she held on to him – and her breaths came fast and shallow. This only worsened when a horrible low thrumming released through the air, and seconds afterward, thousands of panicked dragons swarmed around them, fleeing in terror.

She gulped. The Queen was mad, that terrible noise had been her roar, and was mad enough for the dragon's to escape her subtle but powerful mind control in their instinct to survive. Or perhaps the Queen was too angry with the invading Vikings to bother holding control on her minions. She didn't know, but it didn't bode well for anyone.

"What was _that?!_" Ruffnut asked in alarm as they continued forward.

"That's their Queen!" Hiccup shouted back. "She's angry, furious even. I don't think she's ever been this mad before, and my guess is she might have frightened the dragons so badly that their instinct to survive finally overwhelmed the power she has to control their minds. But it means we're already running out of time," distantly, she could hear screams and roars and crashes of the battle ahead. "The first thing I need to do is find Toothless, he's our best chance of beating her, and I'm going to need your help to distract her while I look for him. Fish, analyze her, see what her weaknesses might be, and tell the others as soon as you have an idea," Fishlegs nodded gravely, her eyes wide with fear, but a set expression on her face.  
>"Snot, Ruff, Tuff, make it mad, distract it from our people on the ground. At least we can get out of it's way faster," her cousin acknowledged the order with only a slightly sarcastic grin and salute, while the twins smirked. Hiccup knew they were relishing the order to be annoying.<p>

"It's gonna be awesome! I'm going to drive that thing mad!" Ruffnut cheered as the sounds of battle drew louder.

"Naw, _I'm_ the really annoying one! Ask anyone around!" Tuffnut countered, spitting at his sister to emphasize his point. He missed, but his sister retaliated by kicking out at him, tugging harshly on her head of the Zippleback as she did so. As the siblings continued to attempt to hurt each other, the poor dragon looked more and more aggrieved. Snotlout snickered at the twins and their dragons as they wobbled in the air.

Ahead, Hiccup spotted shapes materializing: first the mountainous Nest, then the fleet of ships – _oh, gods, they were all aflame, Toothless might be on board and trapped! – _and the hulking shape of the Queen. Hiccup was aghast with horror; sure, she'd seen it's head, but it was difficult to fully process the sheer _size _of the creature.

"Guys, knock it off! We don't have much time, go! Stall the Queen as much as you can, give me some time to get to Toothless!" she harshly interrupted the still-squabbling twins. The four teens who had not seen the Queen before seemed to finally understand some of the enormity of the task they were undertaking, but Snotlout surprised them all by moving them into action.

"LET'S GO!" he shouted, urging his Nightmare forward as his small, brown eyes narrowed with focus. Fishlegs, and the nuts fell in behind him, swooping towards the Queen and the grounded Vikings beneath her.

As soon as the others were off, Astren nudged his Nadder towards the burning ships. Hiccup's heart clenched painfully – Toothless was probably still strapped to the deck of one of them, she doubted her father would have released him. If he hadn't already killed the Night Fury, that is. She scanned the fire-ravaged fleet, looking for any flash of black. With each deck that came up empty, panic rose further in her throat, until Hiccup was ready to burst into tears and scream with frustration at the same time.

They swooped in lower, fighting the heat of the flames to find Toothless. Hiccup's green eyes were wide and frantic as she scoured the ships. Her heart thundered with joy as she spotted a squirming mass of black scales. Even as they flew overhead, the girl threw herself off the Nadder's back, and heard Astren cry out in alarm as she fell. Hiccup landed with a painful thud, rolled a few feet, and staggered back to her feet. In her haste, she'd underestimated the distance from the Nadder to the floor, and what she'd thought was at most seven feet turned out to be more than twelve. Luckily, she didn't seem to be any worse for the wear; beyond the initial daze and stumble, Hiccup discovered all her limbs were perfectly functional.

"I'll be fine, go help the others! We need all the delay we can get!" she called back to Astren, his face creased with worry. The boy looked hesitant, but he nodded and gently tugged his dragon back towards the Queen and the other teens. Immediately, Hiccup flung herself toward her captive dragon.

"Toothless! I'm here bud, I'm here!" she cried, wasting a moment as she flung her arms around the trapped Night Fury. He crooned in response, ducking his head to pull her closer as he returned the hug in his own way. As she pulled away, Hiccup found herself swiping at the tears that she felt on her cheeks, too overcome with relief at finding Toothless still alive and unharmed to stop herself from crying a bit. "I'm so sorry. I'm gonna get you out of here," she promised, reminded of her mission both by the heat of the fire and but the roar of the Queen in the background. It would seem one or more of her friends had succeeded in diverting her for the moment.

She latched both hands around the leather strap that bound Toothless' mouth shut. Heaving, she stumbled back sharply as the belt came loose, and smiled at the small victory. Hiccup tossed it aside as she scrambled back towards Toothless, throwing herself at the wooden clamp that surrounded his neck. It was bound to his prison – three arched iron bars implanted in a huge slab of wood, meant to keep him from stretching his wings – by chains. The chains were too short to allow the Night Fury enough leverage to break them, and unless the locked wooden collar was opened, there was no way to free him.

The lock refused to give under the meager pressure she made by pushing on one end of it. As she stooped to pick up a discarded hammer, Toothless gave a frantic cry of warning. She looked up, only to see the mast of another ship come crashing across their deck. Hiccup flung herself out of the way, and the burning wood missed her by inches. She lost her grip on the hammer in her desperate lunge to avoid getting crushed, and quickly scrambled after it. In the background, she thought she could hear her cousin taunting the beast, something about it's eyes. Good, Snotlout was vicious enough to command anyone's attention when he decided to pester them. Hiccup was grateful, perhaps for the first time in her life, for his presence. He could buy them even more time, and –

All her thoughts were stopped short as the boat seemed to explode. Hiccup was tossed, cartwheeling in the air like a child's rag-doll, and came down with a slap on the water. Dazed, she managed to catch a glimpse of the Queen's tail as it wrecked five other ships, tearing them to pieces. She had no way of knowing if this was a deliberate attack by the Queen, or if the other teens had angered her too much and caused the beast to lash out.

_Toothless!_ Hiccup remembered with a jolt, kicking to the surface. She gasped a lungful of air, and then dove back under the surface, squinting through the murky waters for a sign of her companion. There! Her heart clenched as she realized he was still bound to his cage, but she thanked any gods that were listening that he'd happened to land upright on the shallow bottom. Fighting her way through the water, she managed to reach Toothless, and immediately began tugging at his chains.

Hiccup ignored the fact that he was shaking his head frantically, for she couldn't tell if the Fury was helping by straining against his bonds, or if he was trying to warn her off. It didn't matter to her. She was sure Night Fury's had a greater lung capacity than humans, but even they couldn't survive without air for long, and _she wouldn't leave him to die. _

The teen fought against the chains, struggling and straining her muscles to their limit as she braced herself against the wooden bottom of the cage. As she yanked at one chain, the other remained slack, pooling around her feet. With every second that passed, her lungs began to burn more and more fiercely, but she pushed the pain off to save Toothless.

Finally, the Fury head-butted her, and Hiccup realized she needed more air if she was going to free him. She pushed off the wooden plank, shooting for the surface, only to have a sharp tug on her ankle. Head spinning already from a lack of oxygen, the girl looked down. Her blood seemed to freeze.

The slack chain had tangled around her left ankle, binding her to the ocean floor, just as Toothless was. Panic swept through her, and she kicked roughly against the iron, brain too muddled and foggy without air to think about trying to loosen the chains with her hands.

A sharp pain lanced through her ankle, and she instinctively cried out, loosing what precious little air she had left. Her lungs were on fire, and she felt as if her chest were being compressed. Her vision swam. Her head ached. Hiccup's arms went limp, and she felt her eyes closing even as her vision lost focus on Toothless' horror-struck eyes, and went black.

Her last thought was, _I'm sorry Toothless. Forgive me for not saving you._

* * *

><p>Stoick knew it was a good thing the teenagers were distracting the Green Death, because otherwise he would be dead right now. He <em>should <em>have been paying attention to the battle – but he couldn't. His mind refused to focus, except on one thing.

Hiccup.

Infuriating, stubborn, willful, wonderful, tiny, frail Hiccup was saving them all. The moment he realized that all the kids were flying on dragons, he knew that no one else beside his impossibly bewildering and brilliant daughter could have conceived of that plan. He didn't understand why she was coming to their rescue, they certainly didn't deserve her help after all they had done to her, all the pain and neglect and scorn.

And Stoick knew he deserved it least of all. He hadn't believed in her, had neglected her and been a terrible father after her mother died, and she still cared. He thanked every god that would listen that she had her mother's nature, and not his harsh and unforgiving disposition.

So, in awe and joy and pride, he watched his daughter's movements closely, and paid no mind to the conflict around him. His nerves were tested as she jumped off the back of a dragon onto the burning ship that Stoick had been on not long before, and he realized she was going to try to free the Fury.

His mind made up immediately, he cast aside all previous prejudices as he raced towards the ship, determined to free the Fury if it would help Hiccup, would make her happy. He knew she wouldn't be able to break the harness herself.

He nearly cried out in dismay when a burning mast broke across the deck of the ship Hiccup was on, and picked up his pace. Just as he was nearing the shore, he heard shouts that were soon drowned out by a furious roar, and instinct made him drop to the ground. The Death's tail whistled overhead, and his blood ran cold in horror as it smashed into the boat his daughter was on. He thought he saw a tiny figure go spinning ten feet high in the air before splashing into the water.

Ignoring the tail, caring not if it swung back his way, Stoick charged, his only thought to get to Hiccup and see if she was still alive. Suddenly, her head bobbed out of the water before diving down, and his lungs filled with smoky air as he gasped in relief. His knees felt weak as he stumbled forward, waiting for his only child to resurface. Each second felt longer than the last, and he suddenly realized it was taking too long. Pausing only to shed his heavy fur coat, he plunged into the water after his daughter.

Stoick blinked, caught off guard by the coolness of the sea. He thrashed his arms and legs a couple times before he got the feel of the water, and hastily began looking around. There, off to the right and on the very bottom of this shallow harbor, Hiccup was kicking off of the wooden plank that formed the basis for the Night Fury's cage. The chief's eyes went wide with alarm as his child stopped abruptly. She kicked her left leg violently, and Stoick's heart sunk as he realized her ankle was caught in a tangle of chains. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, the large man cut through the water as his daughter's movements went slow and sluggish.

_Hold on, Hiccup! I'm coming! _Stoick thought as she began to sink to the bottom. Behind her, he could see the dragon – Toothless? – straining against his bonds, struggling to reach the girl. Hiccup's words suddenly came back to him.

_"He protects me, and I protect him!"_

Hiccup dove underwater to save the Fury, and even chained and stuck at the bottom of the ocean, he was trying to save her. How could Stoick have been so blind?

He reached his little girl just as her body was slowly sinking to the ground. Seizing her ankle, in one deft movement he stripped the chains away from her and pushed off towards the surface. In his mind, he begged her to stay alive. Stoick broke the surface, Hiccup's head cradled above the water, and found himself only yards from shore. He fought the water as he ran for dry ground, laying Hiccup down only inches from the edge of the water. She still wasn't breathing, and Stoick fought down panic. He put his hands, one over the other, on her chest, just below the edge of her ribcage. He knew from dealing with half-drowned sailors that a firm, sharp press on the solar plexus was the best way to clear the lungs of water. So Stoick bore down on the heels of his hands, and prayed that he hadn't pressed too hard and hurt his daughter's ribs.

Water shot from Hiccup's mouth, and her eyes opened quickly. She rolled over on her side as her lungs continued to expel the sea water, coughing and gagging and gasping at turns, and struggled to sit upright. Satisfied that she was in no immediate danger of drowning, Stoick turned back to the water and dove in again. He had to rescue her dragon, or he was certain she would never forgive him.

He knew where he was going, this time, and made it back to the Fury within moments. He noticed the dragon had laid down, head on it's paws, looking rather resigned (yet not at all regretful) to it's fate. It looked up sharply when Stoick came to a stop in front of it. For a moment, both males eyed each other with great dislike and a obvious lack of trust. The Viking man broke the tense pause by swimming forward, and latching both hands onto the dragon's collar. With one hand on each side, he twisted the wood, putting enough torque on it to break the nails that held the lock in place. The lock fell to the bottom, and Stoick threw open the wooden ring that bound the Night Fury.

The dragon watched him with slitted pupils, pausing even though Stoick guessed it knew full well that it was free. Then it lunged forward, and he thought it was going to kill him.

The next thing he knew, they had broken the surface of the water. The dragon held him in it's talons, clutching the back of his tunic. With one flap of it's black wings, they shot towards the shore, and Stoick was suddenly dropped, landing only a few feet from Hiccup while the dragon glided to a halt a few yards away.

Shaking the water from his eyes, the Viking chief noticed that his daughter seemed to be recovered, breathing normally. Before his eyes, she rose to her feet. She staggered towards the Night Fury, limping heavily from her left foot. Stoick guessed that she'd hurt it while trying to escape the chains. He too clambered to his feet, and raced after his child when he realized she was swinging herself onto the Night Fury's back, and then paused. He paid attention for the first time to the leather attached to the Fury, and realized it formed a saddle, and some sort of cable mechanism that ran all the way to the dragon's tail. There, he started, for he realized the Fury was missing a fin, one that was replaced by a leather prosthetic one. He looked back to Hiccup, and saw that little lines ran from the saddle, and clipped into the peculiar vest she was wearing.

Hiccup hadn't just befriended the Night Fury. She'd saved it, built it a prosthetic tail fin and learned to control it by flying with the Fury. He found himself thunderstruck, unable to comprehend the magnitude of the contraption. This was all Hiccup's work...and it was brilliant. Whether or not dragons were his sworn enemies was moot at this point. _Hiccup had restored a dragon's flight_.

She was so smart, so clever, a downright genius. And he'd never seen it. He hadn't even questioned the brown leather strapped to the dragon's scales, hadn't given it a thought.

He was so, so blind.

Stoick swore in that moment to never to be blind to his daughter again. He rushed forward, saw her and the dragon crouch as one as they prepared to fly, and suddenly realized what her intentions were. She and her dragon were going to battle the Green Death.

He couldn't let her go, not without apologizing, making things right.

"Hiccup, wait!" he bellowed, drawing up alongside the odd duo. Hiccup patted the dragon's neck, and they both relaxed, turning towards the chief. He reached for his daughter's hand, clasping it tightly in both of his own.

He was struck by how very small it felt beneath his palms, how fragile the bones seemed beneath her thin skin. As the father looked up into Hiccup's face, he noticed how very young she was; only fourteen. With her wide eyes, pale skin, and undersized frame, she looked younger. Protectiveness washed through Stoick, and he wanted nothing more than to hold his precious little girl close, to keep her safe from all the danger and pain around her.

"Hiccup," he choked a little, emotions that he'd suppressed for so long rebelling and rising to the surface. "Y-you don't need ta do this. Ya owe nothin' to us, not after how badly we've all mistreated ye."

"I know," she returned solemly, watching him with eyes so similar to her mother's.

"I never should have done it. Disowned ye, I mean. I'm yer father first and foremost, and I love ye no matter what ye do. Val would have my hide if she was still around. I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. For everything."

"I'm sorry too, Dad," Hiccup returned, and Stoick noticed her voice quavered. "For all the misunderstandings."

"No, Hiccup. This is my fault. I failed ye as a father, but somehow ye've still grown into a wonderful girl," he said, squeezing her too-small hand. "I want ye to know I'm so proud of ye, not only for comin' and savin' us, but for...for the person ye are. I'm no good at this, but...well, there's – there's no one in the world I'd rather have as a child. I wouldn't...wouldn't trade ye fer all the brawny sons in the world," he swallowed thickly past the lump in his throat. "I love ya, Hiccup."

Hiccup swiped at the moisture in her eyes hastily with her free hand, and for a moment she was five years old again to Stoick.

"I love you too, Dad," she said, her voice cracking with emotion. "And thanks."

Stoick hesitated to let her go, even though he'd finally got to make things right – or at least start making things right – with Hiccup.

"What yer gonna do, Hiccup, it's dangerous, ye might—"

"I know," his only child cut him off. "But hey, we're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard," she added with a faint grin. Stoick could only return it, gripping her hand tightly one last time before he let her go, fly off to challenge Death itself.

"If we live through this, I'm going to be a proper father to ye, like yer mother wanted," he told her, loosening his grip as he released her hand. He stepped back, giving her and her dragon room to take off.

"I love ye so much, Hiccup. Be careful," he said by way of goodbye, unable to do more than watch as Hiccup and the Fury crouched. The dragon sprang into the air, it's wings sweeping a mighty gust over Stoick and the ground, and carried the chief's daughter with it.

Stoick shielded his eyes from the gray light with his hand, craning his neck as the dragon and the girl shot straight up into the air, a beacon of hope for everyone on the dragons' Nest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I extended the exchange between Stoick and Hiccup, because that was such a wonderful moment in the movie, and I wanted the chance to really play with it in my own version. I love how it came out, I think it's sincere and adds something to the scene in the movie, without entirely changing the wonderfully awkward but loving father-child dynamic the movie has. Also, I hoped it's redeemed Stoick in your eyes. I know he hasn't been very likable recently, but I wanted to show that he is a good guy. He loves his kid, but he's confused and misguided, and doesn't know how to show it. This whole battle with the death and the prospect of loosing Hiccup is the kick in the butt that he needs, especially since this time there's nothing he can do to save her.

As for toothless, well, I never saw him and Stoick ever really getting buddy-buddy, and this is the first time they're not trying to kill each other. So they're not too fond of each other at the moment, but that's the point. They're both dealing with it for Hiccup. :) Goodness, I love HTTYD. The relationships between the characters are absolutely wonderful, and I love having the chance to play with these characters and dynamics. It's absolutely wonderful. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and please keep reviewing! Until next time!


	28. Flying

**A/N:** Next chapter. It's time for Hiccup and Toothless to shine. I loved writing this chapter, it was such a thrill, and I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I did. Please, keep reviewing. Nothing makes my day like getting a new review. Also, don't hesitate to PM me with questions or suggestions or what-have-you. Realy, don't be shy! I love to have input, it only makes the story better.

Now, onto the part three of Battle with the Green Death!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight: Flying<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup couldn't remember the last time she felt so light. Her heart was soaring, a great burden lifted from her shoulders, and she beamed even in the face of the very-present danger of the Queen.<p>

Her dad loved her. She had Toothless back, and her dad loved her. He was finally truly proud of her, and he loved her. She hadn't realized how heavily her father's scorn had hung on her until it was lifted.

And beneath her, Toothless was alive and well, and they flew like they'd never been separated. The welcome feeling of air tearing at her hair and clothes returned, and she gave a great cry of joy as they returned to the sky. More than anyplace else in the world, this was her home.

They shot straight up, gaining significant height so Hiccup could observe the battle. Below them, she heard Astren call out, telling the others that she and Toothless had returned. She squinted down at them. It looked like Fishlegs and the Gronkle were grounded, but mostly unharmed as the brawny girl coaxed her dragon onto it's feet. Astren and the twins were circling around the head of the Queen, and Hiccup tried to see what they were so fixed on. A small shape on the dragon's massive head moved towards the twins' Zippleback, even as they moved toward it. When Hiccup couldn't spot the Nightmare anywhere, she realized that the shape was Snotlout.

_C'mon, guys, get outta there quick!_ She thought. The plan was to get away from the Queen as soon as Hiccup and Toothless returned, for they had the best chance of defeating her with Hiccup's mind, Toothless' speed, and their instinctive ability to fly together.

The shape of Snotlout reached the twins, and the Zippleback zoomed off. Astren followed closely astride his Nadder, but just at that moment the Queen turned towards the blonde boy and his dragon. She opened her gaping mouth, and a horrible whistling noise came forth. The Nadder was stuck in its tracks, unable to make any headway, and Hiccup realized with horror that it was trying to inhale them.

"Quick, Toothless!" she screeched, hands tightening on his saddle. He responded immediately, swooping down towards her friend, and Hiccup automatically clicked the fin in position with his dive. She heard a hiss of gas, and knew Toothless was preparing one of his infamous blue fire bolts. Before she even had time to worry about it straying and hurting Astren, the blue flames shot into the mouth of the Queen, impacting the lower jaw and sending out a sizable shock wave.

Astren was knocked loose from the Nadder, and as it flew away spooked, he cartwheeled through the air. This time, Toothless didn't need Hiccup to speak, he simply reacted. Furling his wings, he dove after the falling boy, and on his back he could feel Hiccup flatten herself against his scales to further cut down on their dragon. He approached, closer, closer, and reached out a paw. The ground flashed underneath them, and Hiccup waited with bated breath.

"Toothless?" she asked, voice tight. "Did you get him?!"

Below her, she heard a breathless laugh of relief, and Toothless briefly ducked his head before he crooned triumphantly. They had Astren.

* * *

><p>When he went spinning wildly through the air, Astren knew he was going to die. The Nadder abandoned him, terrified by the close encounter with it's Queen, and he was left to fall to his death. As he hurtled towards the earth, he couldn't control the yell ripping from his throat, and he was just grateful it wasn't too high-pitched.<p>

And then suddenly he was flying, instead of falling, and above him he saw black scales and felt a grip on one of his boots.

He laughed, realizing Toothless had caught him by the foot. When the dragon ducked his head to look at the boy, the Fury grinned with his teeth retracted in an adorable, gummy smile. They swooped forward, towards the ground, and Toothless readjusted his grip on the boy. Now, his front paws each held onto one of Astren's arms, leaving his legs free.

"Astren, can you hear me?" Hiccup called from Toothless' back.

"Yeah!"

"We're going to drop you off on the ground, and then we're taking on the Queen. I have an idea, although it isn't much, but I need you to get everyone in one area, get them out of the way, because I guarantee this isn't going to be pretty. Will you do that for me?"

"Yeah," Astren agreed. _Anything_, he added silently.

"Brace yourself! And thank you!" she shouted as Toothless soared only feet from the ground and released the blond boy. He rolled to disperse the excess speed, and jumped to his feet just in time to see Toothless and Hiccup race of towards the Queen.

"Go, Hiccup," he murmured after her retreating form, sparing one more moment to watch her swoop away. He turned away, looking wildly around for chief Stoick. He spotted the man by the water, and noticed the Chief was dripping wet, still securing his heavy fur coat around his shoulders.

"Chief! Chief Stoick!" he called, waving and running at full speed towards the older Viking. Stoick looked up, concern and confusion on his weathered face.

"Hofferson's boy, right?" he asked Astren as the teen skidded to a halt.

He nodded in return, slightly out of breath from the dash.

"Hiccup wants us to get out of the way. She has a plan – sorry, Sir, I don't know what it is – and she wants us to clear out, find a bit of shelter if we can," the blonde boy explained.

Stoick frowned, but nodded.

"I'll start roundin' everyone up. Will ye lead them to that little nook over there?" the Chief asked, pointing to a cove by the mountain wall off to their left. "We can't expect to get everyone much further, especially with the wounded."

Astren nodded, beckoning to the nearest warriors. They looked at Stoick for confirmation, and as soon as their leader nodded, the followed the boy, calling their companions with them. Before long, much of the Viking force was trailing Astren (even the other teens, who had landed their dragons and joined the rest of the warriors to get out of Hiccup's way), hastily retreating from the furious giant dragon behind them. An explosion shook the ground, making them move even faster. Within minutes, everyone from Berk was huddled in that cove, watching and waiting as the outcast of Berk took on the mountain of a dragon everyone else fled from.

Snotlout approached him.

"What do you think she's gonna do?" he asked Astren.

"I have no idea. But whatever it is, it's going to be unbelievable," the blond replied. The twins and Fishlegs drew near as well, looking a little scuffed up but overall still in one piece. They had caught on to the conversation, for Ruffnut added,

"After all, it is Hiccup," she laughed slightly, summing up Astren's thoughts better than he could at the moment. His eyes were fixated on the speck that was Hiccup.

* * *

><p>As soon as they'd dropped off Astren, Hiccup nudged Toothless towards the clouds. She needed to see what was going on, where the Vikings were. Toothless flawlessly followed her directions, pivoting his body and rocketing skyward, and despite the desperate situation, Hiccup marveled at how perfectly they worked together. She hardly had to speak directions, they seemed to be of one mind. She hadn't realized how much she felt like a part of her was missing until she was reunited with him, and Hiccup swore to herself she would make sure they weren't separated again. That, or she would die trying.<p>

Toothless flared his wings, bringing them to a halt just short of the murky clouds overhead. Hiccup stared at the Queen far below them, trying to figure out a plan. She noted it's wings, ragged on the ends and tucked close to it's body. It probably didn't fly unless it had to, because it would take so much energy to make it's massive body airborne.

An idea sprang to mind. She and Toothless were at their best flying – and the Queen didn't fly much.

"I think we can level the odds, Bud," she told Toothless. He perked his ears back at her, eager and interested. "Aim for her wings, we need to get her airborne."

Toothless looked over his shoulder at her, eyes wide and uncertain. Hiccup suddenly realized how terrible this was for him – taking on the creature that had once controlled him, knowing that they were relying strictly on his flying abilities. His crippled flying abilites. Her heart squeezed painfully in a rush of sympathy.

"Oh, Toothless!" she cried, leaning forward and hugging her companion the best she could around his scaled neck. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even think about how you must be dealing with this. I'm here for you, Bud, and I promise I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think you could do it. But they need me, and I need you. C'mon, Toothless, we can do this. Together."

He gave her a gummy smile, and crooned, as if to say, _I never said I was backing out. I just wanted to make sure we're in this together._

"You got it, Buddy. We'll always be in it together," she promised quietly, reaching forward and stroking one of his ear fins. Toothless crooned a second time, and then huffed.

_Let's do this._

"Dive!" she yelled, giving the command. Toothless grinned, this time with his teeth bared, and his eyes narrowed to slits as he turned his head forward again. Hiccup felt the pacing of his wing beats change, and clicked the pedal in accordance.

They dove, arcing down towards the Queen, gaining speed with every passing second. Toothless furled his wings, bringing them in tight against his body to gain as much momentum as possible. Hiccup flattened herself against his back, squinting to keep her eyes from drying out as her hair and clothes whipped against her skin. She heard the characteristic high, eerie whistle of the Night Fury's dive as they closed in on the Queen. Beneath her, Toothless prepared to fire, for she could feel his neck muscles tightening and bunching. They shot towards the massive dragon, coming closer, closer, closer. Hiccup tensed, waiting for the Night Fury to fire, trusting his timing and aim. Her feet held very still, waiting for the first sign of a change in flight, knowing once he fired they would have to quickly distance themselves from the Queen.

Toothless jerked, and a blue fireball burst from his mouth, slamming against the Queen right at the joint from her back to her wings. It exploded, knocking the mountainous dragon on her side and sending out a shockwave that rattled the Nest and rippled through the air. Toothless swooped, and Hiccup followed his movements with her pedals, and together they flew right in the Queen's sight, but with enough distance to keep them safe.

For the moment, that is.

They darted forward, Toothless moving very, very quickly, and beneath them rocky shores gave way to the lapping sea water.

"Where is she?" Hiccup whispered. That _had_ to be too powerful an attack for the Queen to take passively.

Suddenly, she heard a distinct "_whallump, whallump" _sound; a low, slow beat. The girl peered over her shoulder, and out of the gloom, the Queen loomed. Her maw was open wide, teeth taller than Toothless was long looking for prey to spear, six eyes narrowed and slitted in fury. Hiccup couldn't enjoy the victory, for the sight of the Queen flying and tearing after them, very nearly keeping pace, was more terrifying than she ever could have imagined. Her heart rate picked up, beating painfully against her chest, and Hiccup struggled not to lose her nerve.

"Let's go, Toothless!" she said urgently, keeping herself low against his back.

Without hesitation, Toothless thrust his wings furiously, flinging them forward and winding through the craggy rock pillars scattered about the island. The Queen tailed them closely, crashing straight through the pillars like so much air.

This was going to take some tricky flying.

* * *

><p>On the ground, Astren watched as Hiccup and Toothless dove for the Death-Queen, chest tightening with anxiety. Just when he expected them to crash into the massive dragon, Toothless fired one of the infamous blue Night Fury fireballs at the Queen. His eyes widened as he realized that fireball was sending out a shockwave, and covered his face just in time. Dust and debris pricked his arms, and the force of the shockwave made him stumble, but at least his eyes were free from grit. Many other Vikings had not prepared, and were spitting and wiping their eyes as they struggled to get the dirt out of their system. He noticed also that a majority had fallen over from the shockwave, but luckily seemed to be unharmed by it.<p>

"What is she doin'?" A deep voice asked. Astren turned to see Stoick approaching him, the older man's eyes wide in bewilderment. "Ya don't think she's...that she's tryin' to _bait _it?! To make it come after her?" the Chief asked, fear for his daughter spreading clearly across his face. Both males strained to make anything out as the dust settled.

And then, a light breeze stirred, carrying away the dust and clearing their view. Still partially obscured by the fog, they could see one tiny, flitting shape, and a great lumbering one that followed closely.

"Oh, Gods," Stoick whispered, horror-struck. Astren shared the sentiment, for they both now knew very well what was going on. For some reason – and Astren couldn't fathom what it was, the fear struck into his heart at seeing that great beast _flying_ was nearly paralyzing – Hiccup had deliberately antagonized the Death-Queen into flying after her.

Others were getting to their feet, falling in behind Astren and their Chief as they watched the great dragon chase after the Night Fury. Astren noticed the irony, that all of their fates now rested on the village outcast and the dragon that had once been their worst enemy. Somewhere, he was sure a god was laughing madly at this turn of events.

Astren didn't feel like laughing at all, far too worried to find humor in the situation. He feared for himself, and his friends, and his people, but right now his biggest fear was for that scrawny girl, strapped to the back of a Night Fury that struggled to stay ahead of the Death-Queen. Toothless had to wind around the rocky towers that sprung from the shallow seas, while the massive demon behind him merely smashed through the crags, pulverizing them in the process.

Still, it was a testament to Toothless' great speed that he managed to stay ahead of a dragon hundreds of times his size. Astren had never seen a dragon fly so fast, and suddenly understood why Hiccup had said she and Toothless were the only ones who could really take on the Queen. With Hiccup's crazy, brilliant mind, and Toothless' searing speed, together they might just have a chance.

Astren's hands clenched into fists as girl and dragon swerved sharply, coming far too close to the Death-Queen's fearsome teeth. Beside him, he heard Stoick suck in a sharp breath, while other Vikings gasped in horror.

But Hiccup and Toothless looped behind the dragon, Toothless shooting off another bolt and striking the dragon's wings with precision.

He cheered, and others echoed his glee.

Stoick gave a breathless laugh, which stopped short when the enourmous dragon roared in agony and lumbered around, chasing after the misfit pair again. Out of it's mouth shot a huge column of flame, erupting and expanding in front of it.

"No!" Astren cried in terror, jumping forward. He couldn't see Hiccup and Toothless! Where were they? Could Toothless have survived such a blast of fire? Hiccup certainly couldn't!

"HICCUP!" Stoick bellowed, staggering forward,

But then, small black wings swooped over the far side of the fire, and Astren thought it looked as if Toothless had managed to avoid the Death-Queen's flame entirely. He squinted, and sure enough, there was a little speck of green and brown on Toothless's back.

"She's alive!" he shouted, and Stoick looked at him, fear ebbing slightly to confusion.

"But that devil is still chasin' after them. How are they goin' to fight it if they can't lose it?"

As if Hiccup had heard her father's concerns, she and Toothless turned skyward, fleeing into the clouds. Astren held his breath as the Queen followed them, and gasped as they narrowly evaded another eruption of fire. His heart clenched as they disappeared into the dark clouds, as Hiccup vanished from view.

_Keep her safe,_ he pleaded to whatever powers might be listening.

* * *

><p>It wasn't working. They couldn't shake the Queen enough to get more than a cursory shot at her wings. She was too big, too fast, and even though Toothless matched her speed, it wasn't enough to gain an advantage. Hiccup was beginning to panic, and she could tell Toothless was worried too. He was the reason she was still alive – when the Queen had first loosed her flame, Hiccup wasn't expecting it, and if Toothless hadn't been aware and barrel-rolled out of the way in the nick of time, she would be roasted.<p>

_Think, Hiccup! _ She told herself. She let Toothless take over flying, letting her feet respond automatically to his changes and flick the pedals accordingly. Instead, the girl devoted her focus to a plan. They had the Queen in the air, but it wasn't giving them the advantage she was hoping for.

_What are Toothless' best weapons? His aim, and his fireballs, of course,_ she listed. _But we can't use them as well as I would like yet_. _His speed, also, but that alone isn't enough. He frightens Vikings, but that has no effect on the Queen. He can sneak up, but that only works and night_, she frowned, scanning the skies. Sure the clouds make the day darker, but it certainly wasn't enough—

_OH!_ She thought abruptly. _We just need to disappear. It's not dark enough right now, but inside the clouds..!_

"Quick, Toothless!" she cried. "The clouds, they'll hide us!"

He gave a short roar in response, and raced for the clouds, Hiccup pressing the pedals to allow him a vertical assent. The Queen flew after them, and her difficulty changing directions gave them just a little bit more of a lead. Hiccup pressed her chest against Toothless' back, trying to cut every bit of resistance possible.

Toothless growled in warning, rolling to the right as a plume of fire shot through the space they had been in moments earlier. Hiccup clutched the saddle for dear life, tucking her face against Toothless' scales to shield herself from the scorching heat, and silently thanking him for saving her life – again.

The flames continued, the Queen able to hold her fire for far longer than Hiccup was happy about. Unable to help Toothless, the girl just held on as tightly as she could and struggled to endure the heat. They weren't in the flames, but they were close, and Hiccup knew if she didn't shield her face and hands as she was now, the heat would scorch and blister her bare skin. She was thankful for the thick woolen tunic and leggings that protected the rest of her body.

Seconds seemed to stretch longer as her eyes remained closed, and she wondered how close they were to the clouds. The heat was getting near unbearable, the suspense tearing at her courage, but she just had to wait it out and trust Toothless to keep them safe.

Hiccup was about to cry out as the heat built, but suddenly it vanished, and a split second later cool, damp air soothed her heated clothes and skin. She pulled away from Toothless ever so slightly and opened her eyes. They were in the black murkiness of the clouds, hidden from view. The Queen's fire-breath must have given out just before they reached the gray mists.

She could breath a little easier, and heard Toothless catching his breath. They were pausing to regroup and prepare for what was going to be their one and only chance to defeat the Queen.

Hiccup assembled a haphazard plan in her mind. They could outmaneuver the giant dragon, that was clear. Toothless' fireballs weren't enough to kill her, but they did hurt the Queen's ragged wings. If they could combine these two skills, it might be enough to get the Queen to self-destruct.

"Get her wings, Bud," she whispered, quietly as possible. Not far from them, she could hear the Queen thrashing around in the fogginess of the clouds, unable to locate them.

"Alright, let's go," she added, gritting her teeth. Toothless ears flattened against his skull, and they surged forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** GAH I CANNOT BELIEVE I FINALLY MADE IT TO THIS POINT. IT'S THE START OF THE FINALE NEXT. AHHHHHHHH!

Anyway. So yeah, I've had ideas brewing in my head for these next few chapters for a year and a half now, almost two years. Lots of drama, different POVs and such coming up. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and that you keep reading and reviewing. Read on my friends! (And don't hesitate to PM me!)


	29. Falling

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging for so long, my loves! School is, well, overwhelming. Seriously man, college sucks and rocks, all at the same time. I don't know if the next chapter is going to be up on time, but I have hopes that it will be. Hang in there, friends! I swear, I won't abandon this story. It may take me a little while, but ATSO will be complete! Have faith, my friends.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine: Falling<strong>

* * *

><p>Toothless beat his wings, flinging him and his rider out of their gloomy cover and toward Aoife. She was hovering, her massive wings straining to keep her enormous body aloft, and all six eyes darted about wildly, searching for any sign of her prey.<p>

_Today, you're _my_ prey, Aoife._

Cloaked by the murky, dark clouds, Toothless felt his fear fade away, replaced by bloodlust. He would kill this enslaver, leave her bones charred and broken on the ground far below. With his wings tucked close to his body, he was nearly invisible and only the shrill sound of his flight gave away his position. He built a ball of gas in his throat, and then ignited it, loosing it towards Aoife.

She heard him coming, but it was too late. The fireball struck it's target, – after all, he _never missed_ – tearing a hole in one of her wings. She roared, snapping her jaws, but Toothless had already carried himself and Hiccup back into the cover of the thick clouds.

He repeated the attack, striking Aoife's other wing. She cried out a second time, in pain as well as fear. With two gaping holes, she had to beat her wings faster and harder to keep from falling out of the sky. Toothless smirked to himself as he retreated back to the cover of the clouds. His Hiccup was brilliant for thinking to hurt her wings while she was in the air. It was probably the only way they could kill Aoife, her hide too thick and claws too long to suffer any other area of attack.

_Hold on, Hiccup. We're going in for the kill_, he crooned softly to his human. She seemed to understand his message, for he felt her lay flat and hold on tightly.

He shot forward again, striking out at Aoife. His fire burned, blasted. His aim was perfect, his wings strong and sure, and he once again escaped to his gray, misty haven. Pausing only for a moment, he quickly shot out again and again.

Each time, he made sure to come from a different direction to confuse his enemy. He also took care to always come from behind, where she couldn't see him. Bolt after bolt found it's target, and with each new hole that ravaged her wings, Aoife became more frightened – and more dangerous. Toothless' multiple attacks had only taken a few moments, and she'd had enough.

Toothless only had a moment of warning. He heard the hiss and crackle as the gas in her throat ignited, and frantically tried to put distance between himself and Aoife as she tossed her searing fire all through the clouds. Her flames were hot enough to cause him discomfort, but even she couldn't penetrate his scales with her fire. It was Hiccup he feared for. She would be reduced to no more than a pile of ashes atop his back if he didn't get away.

Behind him, he heard and felt the flames racing towards them. He flew at top speed, struggling to stay ahead of the furious fire, and knew Hiccup's life hung in the balance. He heard his little human whimper at the ferocity of the heat, but the fire had not yet reached him. They might still get through this.

Then he felt the prickling of the flames, licking at his tail.

_NO!_ He roared. He would loose Hiccup!

Toothless put on a last burst of speed, and at that very moment the flames petered out and receded. Hiccup was safe.

But oddly enough, even though the heat was gone, he could still feel flames brushing against his tail. The heat was gone, true, as was the almost-painful prickle of Aoife's fire. So why did he still feel fire?

"Oh, no!" he heard Hiccup mutter, horror-struck. "Toothless, we're out of time! You're tailfin's on fire! We need to end this, and get on the ground before it gives," his human whispered frantically. "Get her attention, make sure she follows us!"

Toothless gave one short nod.

_Let's finish this._

He rocketed toward Aoife one last time, eyes slitted. Toothless gave his best roar, drawing her six eyes towards him, and immediately shot of a bolt for her wings. It struck, for Aoife was unable to evade it in time, and Toothless knew he had her attention. She was angry and hurt, and she would kill them or die trying.

He was pretty sure that was what Hiccup's plan hinged on.

Toothless dove through her open mouth, which closed just seconds too late. He dove straight down, cutting through the grayness of the clouds, and Aoife followed, enraged that they had escaped again.

_Okay, Hiccup, what's the plan?!_ He crooned anxiously.

Even though she was flattened against his back, he felt one of her hands pat his neck.

"Hold on, Buddy. Just a little more," she shouted over the roar of the wind and the giant dragon that followed close behind them.

Down, down, down they fell. Toothless thought Aoife might be gaining on them, and imagined he could feel the stink of her breath.

_Hiccup?_ He asked again.

"Only a little more, hang in there!" she cried, able to hear his fear even if she couldn't understand his words. Toothless gritted his teeth as they continued to fall through the dark clouds.

Then, in a sound that froze his bone marrow, he heard Aoife collecting gas in her throat. He gave short roar.

"Wait! Wait!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless couldn't believe it, but he listened to her, trusting that she knew what she was doing.

The wait stretched for one unbearable second, and then;

"_NOW, FIRE!_" Hiccup screamed. Immediately, Toothless flipped to his back, loosing his blue fire straight into the cluster of gas in Aoife's throat. It ignited within her, the only place where fire could ever do damage to a dragon. At that very moment, they broke through the misty screen of the clouds, and the ground was quickly rushing up to meet them. Toothless fought the turbulent air currents to turn himself around, and flared his wings. He pulled up, shooting right past Aoife's burning mouth as they slowed. She, in turn, tried to slow her fall, but her wings were too riddled with holes. They air rushing through them only served to enlarge the wounds, and Aoife crashed headfirst into the rocky shore. She exploded into a massive fireball on impact.

Toothless wasted no time. He immediately began to ascend once more. He heard the crackle of the fireball that had once been Aoife, and knew that the heat would expand it upwards...directly towards them.

* * *

><p>On the ground, Astren's heart pounded. The roars of the giant dragon carried faintly down to them, and within the thick, murky clouds, flashes of blue light came forth. What was going on?! Fists clenched, heart racing, each moment of silence was almost worse than the terrible noise of the Queen's roar. A burst of orange-yellow light emerged, and his palms sweated as he wondered if that was the Queen's fire. Could Hiccup and Toothless have survived her flames again?<p>

The suspense was killing him. Just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, that he would explode in a jumble of raw nerves, Toothless burst from the clouds. He noticed with alarm that the Night Fury was heading straight for the ground, with no signs of slowing down, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the yellow light of flames spread across the speck that was Toothless' tail fin.

He knew Hiccup and Toothless were in dire trouble.

Then the Queen burst from the clouds. She, too, was falling. Her wings were ravaged, torn to shreds, and flames licked at the corners of her gargantuan mouth. Suddenly, Toothless pulled up, and the Queen crashed into the ground, exploding into flames and sending out a shockwave that threw up a huge cloud of dust. Before it reached them, Astren strained to catch sight of Hiccup and Toothless again. Were they ahead of the fireball?

Then, the shockwave came, forcing him to cover his face, and bringing with it a dust cloud that veiled everything else from sight.

* * *

><p>They did it! As the Queen exploded in fire below them, Hiccup's heart had a moment to leap in joy. She couldn't believe her mad, wild plan had succeeded! She'd never been more terrified in her life than she had up there in the clouds. Thank goodness for Toothless, who'd kept them alive and hit the Queen. She may have devised the plan, but it didn't have a chance of succeeding without Toothless.<p>

Suddenly, she realized that Toothless wasn't relaxing. He was flying upwards, at top speed, and for a moment, Hiccup didn't understand why. And then the heat and great roar of the fireball registered, and her heart nearly stopped. They would be trapped by the fireball.

Hiccup devoted her full attention to working the foot pedals as Toothless wove in and out of the rust-colored spikes on the Queen's back. Even though her head had impacted, her body was so enormous that the rest of it was still falling. The fireball was too wide to allow them to swerve away from the Queen's body – it would catch up to them before they could reach it's perimeter.

As they continued to rise, the fire scorching beneath them, Hiccup felt the prosthetic tail fin become more and more difficult to maneuver. The fire that ravaged it was making it give way.

"C'mon, _c'mon!_" she shouted in frustration. They couldn't come all this way for it to end like this. The tailfin only had to last for a few more moments! They just had to get past the falling body of the Queen! After that, Toothless could just fly straight upwards until the fireball gave out, and glide to the ground, which would be trick but not altogether impossible without his prosthetic fin. There were only seconds more of hard flying!

They cleared the spikes, but as Hiccup tried to change the pedal position, it refused to move, and she heard a horrible click. Turning her head, she saw the burnt remnants of Toothless' prosthetic falling away into the raging fire.

"No!" she cried. Ahead, the Queen's tail swung. Whereas before it had been away from them, it now swerved straight into their path – and they had no way to avoid it.

"No!" Hiccup screamed. Toothless flapped frantically, struggling to change their course. Without a second fin, he had no control, and only managed to pivot a little bit. As the round end of the tail rushed to meet them, his left side turned towards it.

"_No, no, NO!_" Hiccup shrieked. Toothless' left shoulder collided with the round tail, pinning her left foot between the two. She felt, more than heard, a sickening crunch, and thought she heard the twang of her harness straps breaking. Then darkness claimed her, the force of the impact knocking her unconscious.

Hiccup felt nothing.

* * *

><p>Toothless was spinning. His shoulder ached, and his mind was dazed from the impact.<p>

But something was bothering him. He'd forgotten something important, he knew it, but he could barely think past the stun still stifling his system. It was like it had slipped from his mind, fallen away...

Fallen.

_Hiccup_!

Her weight was no longer on his back. A split second ago, she had been there, and then they smashed into Aoife's tail. He'd heard and felt Hiccup's leg break, and also heard the very slight twang as her leather ties snapped.

_HICCUP_, he roared, struggling to shake of his daze. Toothless flapped his wings, desperately trying to stop his wild spinning, and then he saw her. His heart stopped.

Hiccup was falling, her left leg hanging at a horrible angle, the great deadly fireball rushing up to meet her. Even in death, Aoife was going to be victorious.

_NO._

With more strength than he knew he had – strength that was, at this point, probably sheer will power – he managed to stop spinning. Instead, he propelled his body downwards, toward Hiccup...and toward the fireball.

He was catching up, but the fire was moving faster. His wings strained to their limit, and Toothless cried out in desperation.

He couldn't lose her. He simply wouldn't live without her, and not because if Hiccup was gone, so was his flight. It was a choice, and he chose not to live without his twin soul. Down he went, after the silly, clumsy, wonderful human girl that his life revolved around.

The flames closed around Hiccup, enveloping her and Toothless as they fell from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I could be so mean right now. I even thought about it. I thought about changing this story to complete, and the genre to tragedy, just to scare you all. But I decided to not be mean, because I've already given you like 800 cliffhangers in a row, so I decided to be nice. Now, you can repay me for this niceness by reviewing. PS: the longer the better! ;D

Also, I'm really interested to see how my take on this sequence of events is taken. I always find these flying-action scenes to be the most challenging, because I want to incorporate a new perspective and new insight into an event that already has a lot going on. So: how well do you think I conveyed the bond between Hiccup and Toothless? How about Toothless' attitude towards Aoife? Astren's perspective? Let me know!


	30. Quick Author's Note

**A/N:** Oh my god, you guys.

I can't even...I don't...

YOU GUYS HAVE MADE THIS THE #10 REVIEWED HTTYD FANFIC!

On top of that, ATSO is approaching 60K views, and almost 400 reviews! I just...I'm flabbergasted.

Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined this happening. I'm just so grateful to you all, and I can't even comprehend that my work is so well-received. I'm actually inarticulate right now.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! You guys rock! I actually just about cried when I saw this.

Asjkhakdhfdskjhadskjd, I have so much I want to say to each and every one of you, and I just...can't, because I'm so overwhelmed.

Seriously, this is the most amazing thing. It just doesn't compute. I'm afraid now that I won't live up to what you're looking for, but this is still an incredible gift.

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Ahhhhhh!

Also, I'm sorry that this isn't a real update, but the next chapter isn't quite ready to be posted yet. I promise it'll be up asap!

Again: thank you so much. You guys have kept me going, and your review contain some of the nicest and most thoughtful comments ever! Please, keep reviewing because it's the greatest gift a writer can receive. Also, please don't hesistate to PM me with questions, concerns, comments, or suggestions. Feedback is my fuel for writing!

I will end it with "until next time, my faithful readers", because there are no other words at the moment.


	31. Surface From The Madness

**A/N:** Holy crap. We've reached "Where's Hiccup". I swear I thought I would never get here. And my god, thirty chapters! I never expected this story to be as big as it is, or as popular as it is (#10 reviewed HTTYD fanfic!). Thank you so much for all of your support, and I just can't tell you how wonderful this has been. We're not done yet, but we're getting to the closing action. Lots of feels coming up, so brace yourselves.

Also, sorry for the delay. I was swamped by school and didn't get the chance to write till just yesterday, but now you get a long overdue update! Enjoy, my wonderful, faithful, lovely readers! And don't worry, we're not quite over yet!

Also, warning: although I avoided being graphic, I do deal with Hiccup's wounds in this chapter. I think it's essential to cover in order to accurately portray the story. Now, I'm very squeamish and this doesn't bother me, so you should be fine. But just be aware that wounds are a topic in this chapter. I will say more later, trying not to spoil anything!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty:<strong> Surface From The Madness

* * *

><p>Stoick was on his feet, pushing through the gloom before the dust settled. Where was she? Where was Hiccup?! He'd only seen her and that dragon of hers falling from the clouds, and then he'd lost sight of her in the explosion. And now the dust obscured his view.<p>

The Viking chief frantically stumbled across the rocky ground, searching for any sign of life. He couldn't see a damn thing in this cursed dust!

"Hiccup!" he called out, cupping his hand to his mouth. "_Hiccup!_"

Only silence met his ears, and the cold chill of panic settled in his blood. He turned on the spot, straining his eyes to find a sign of _anything_. The dust finally began to settle, and out of the gloo*m some shapes started to materialize. Stoick started towards the first one he saw, and stopped short when it turned out to just be a rock pile. He felt like screaming in frustration and fear. _Where was Hiccup?!_

He kicked a loose rock, and it bounced off until it disappeared into the clearing dusting. He turned around to resume his search, freezing when he saw what might be the shape of someone lying on the ground. Hope and terrible worry tore at his heart, and he sprang forward, unable to wait any longer and yet he couldn't bear to learn the truth.

But as he approached the shape, it became clear it wasn't Hiccup. It wasn't even human.

Stoick could not express his grief as he realized it was the Night Fury. The dragon was sprawled on the ground, wings awkwardly bent around it's body. The saddle was empty, burnt and broken, and the tailfin that Hiccup had used to help it fly was completely gone.

The dragon was dead.

So was Hiccup.

Stoick fell to his knees, his despair robbing him of air. Moisture gathered unchecked in his eyes as he knelt before the Night Fury's body. He felt his body grow heavy, as if it would break at any moment, leaving him just a shell of the man he had once been.

His daughter was gone, dead, killed. And it was all his fault.

The pain was numbing. He didn't feel the rocks dig in to his knees, or the chill of the fog. He only felt the horrible, heart-breaking hole in his life where Hiccup had once been. He had nothing left to live for; no wife, no child.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup," he croaked brokenly. The chief braced his hands on his knees and hung his head as his broken world seemed to fall in on him. He was so absorbed, it took him a moment to process the Night Fury beginning to stir.

Slowly, as if it were stunned or injured, the creature lifted it's head. It's pupils were a little rounder than Stoick recalled, and they examined him curiously as it seemed to be trying to recall what was going on.

"I'm so very sorry, Hiccup. I love you," he murmured quietly, unable to summon more energy to make his words louder.

But the Night Fury heard him, it's eyes widening and ears pricking up even as the rest of the Vikings fell in behind their chief, bowing their heads in respect for their fallen savior.

* * *

><p>Toothless slowly returned to consciousness, blinking his bleary eyes. The world came sluggishly into focus, a mask of gray ashes covering nearly everything. He was momentarily confused.<p>

Who was the grief stricken man in front of him? Why were other humans coming out of the gray, and bowing their heads in his direction.

And then the man spoke. Still rather dazed, Toothless only caught one word, but it was enough.

Hiccup.

_They were falling—no, Hiccup was falling and Toothless was trying to save her. Fire blossomed all around them, it's deathly fingers stretching out towards his human, trying to take her from him. _

That was right! His prosthetic fin disintegrated, and they collided with Aoife's tail. Hiccup had fallen into the fire!

_He strained to reach her, competing fiercely against the fire. He wouldn't lose her!_

It was coming back now as the fuzziness in his head began to recede.

_Finally, he reached her. His forepaws quickly pulled her unconscious body close to his chest, and he wrapped his wings around her to shield her painfully frail human body from the fire that would consume her. They fell uncontrollably through the fire._

_ Toothless waited as long as he could, loath to risk giving Hiccup back to the flames. But he knew the ground was rushing up to meet them, and if they fell at this rate, they'd both die on impact._

_ So he had to unfurl one wing to slow their descent, or Hiccup would certainly die._

_ With his balance uneven, he was sent into a chaotic tumble through the last of the fire. He could __only hope against hope that Hiccup was well-shielded from the flames, and that he wouldn't crush her when they landed._

_ Then came the impact, jarring every single bone in his body painfully. Even as the world went black and the last of Aoife's fire extinguished itself, he registered that he'd landed first on his back a little to his right side, and had come to a halt on his side. Hiccup would not be crushed. He held desperately onto her form as the world around him swirled and disappeared._

Had she survived? He had to know.

He lifted one wing, suppressing a groan at the pain the movement caused. Every muscle in his body ached, and he felt three times heavier than normal. But he pressed on, folding back his wings. Hiccup lay cradled in his fore and hind paws. Her eyes were shut, mouth open, and she didn't respond at all to his shifting movements.

* * *

><p>Stoick didn't bother to respond to the moisture falling from his eyes. His daughter, his only child, was dead. He couldn't even fully wrap his brain around the idea. Hiccup, gone? It just...couldn't be.<p>

He stared blankly, miserably, at the Night Fury in front of him, watching as it shifted it's wings. Was there any point in...anything? He lost his only child.

His little girl.

Nothing else mattered.

But that Fury kept fussing with it's wings, as if there was something important going on. It delicately peeled back first one, then the other from it's body.

There, cradled in it's paws, hung Hiccup.

Her eyes were closed, body limp, mouth agape, but she seemed to be mostly in one piece.

Stoick rushed forward, forgetting entirely the stupidity of charging at a wounded dragon unarmed, let alone a feared Night Fury. But for once, the chief forgot himself. He cared only for Hiccup.

Luckily, the dragon let him approach. It's grip slackened on the girl's form, trading her over to the Viking chief as he scooped up his daughter. Stoick spared a precious moment to stare at his child's face, gently smoothing her hair away from her eyes.

Hiccup looked so much like her mother. She had Val's chin, of course, and cheekbones. Her eyes were also her mother's, vibrantly green and rather round. Hiccup's nose was his, though. He was surprised that it looked good on a girl. Her hands were her mother's too, narrow palms with long, thin fingers. Her hair was the perfect mix of his red and Val's brown.

He took all of this in in the span of a moment, one hand jumping from her hair to hover over her mouth. He paused, waiting to feel her breath, but instead felt nothing.

Frantic, Stoick tossed aside his helmet. She had to be alive! She had to be!

He pressed his ear over Hiccup's heart, holding his breath as he waited for a beat.

_Thump. Thump._

There it was! Faint, weak, but steady.

"She's _alive_!" Stoick chocked out, his voice catching. He hugged Hiccup close, her body still tiny in his arms. She was still just a child, had faced and beaten a monster that had killed veterans, but she would live to grow up. "She's going to be okay."

Behind him, he heard his people cheer at the news.

* * *

><p>Astren felt like he'd been punched in the stomach when he saw Stoick kneeling on the ground, his head bowed. Only one person had the power to bring the Chief to his knees: Hiccup. He stopped short, having pushed his way to the front of the crowd, and felt himself gasp involuntarily. Toothless lay on his side, eyes hazy. The saddle on his back was charred and empty, his tail fin entirely gone.<p>

Hiccup was gone, and Astren struggled with the tears that started to collect in his eyes.

She couldn't be dead! That just didn't seem possible. She'd always been..._there_; in the smithy, getting into trouble, causing accidents. But she survived through it all.

And now she was gone.

Astren was struggling to swallow past the lump in his throat when Toothless' movements caught his attention. Not only was the dragon alive, he was opening his wings. There, held securely against the dragon's chest, was an unconscious Hiccup. The blond boy waited with bated breath as Stoick took his daughter, checking her breathing and then her heart.

"She's alive!" the chief called, relief making his voice waver.

A choked laugh escaped Astren's throat, and he had to wipe away new moisture from his eyes with his hand, this time caused by an overwhelming sense of relief. He didn't catch Stoick's next words, but Gobber's uncharacteristically grim expression drew his attention. The smith approached Stoick, a frown creasing his brow.

"Stoick, I'm not so sure she's going to be okay," the blonde man grimaced.

"What?" Hiccup's father asked. "What do you mean?! The Fury saved her."

"Look at her, Stoick. Her leg."

The chief's gaze flew to Hiccup's legs, as did the rest of the crowd.

Hiccup's left leg was obviously broken, mangled, and charred below her knee, and she was rapidly loosing blood.

* * *

><p>Stoick stared in horror at his daughter's leg. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the Fury was observing the wound with a very similar expression. The concept was foreign to him, but it had just saved Hiccup's life by risking it's own, so it had to be...concerned for her.<p>

This was the first time he realized that there actually was a bond between his little girl and this dragon. The Fury wasn't manipulating her, and she wasn't using it to be spiteful and rebellious. He could tell the dragon was horrified by what happened to her leg, saw the pain in it's eyes.

How strange. Well, he certainly couldn't kill it now, or ever, for he would forever be in debt to the creature for saving Hiccup's life. Even if it couldn't save all her limbs.

"Stoick." Gobber shook his shoulder, demanding the chief's attention. "We need to take care of her immediately, before she looses too much blood."

"Right," Stoick nodded, slowly climbing to his feet. He held onto Hiccup gently, one arm under her knees while the other cradled her back. The poor girl hung limp, and Stoick noticed she looked so much younger and smaller when asleep.

Gobber kept pace with his friend, waving over some warriors he'd worked with before, who knew how to treat wounds.

"Is there a temporary camp to treat the wounded yet?" he asked, brushing aside his long, braided mustache as it swept across his face.

"Yes, we've started setting up. Not too many wounded, surprisingly. Most were killed outright by the Death, and then those kids distracted the dragon," one of the taller, leaner men replied.

"We need help for Hiccup. She's bleeding badly out of her leg, so lots of bandages and salve," Stoick told them, shifting his daughter in his arms.

Gobber and the others looked at him sadly, like they were clued in on an unpleasant secret that he had yet to discover.

"What?" he asked, frowning. "Quickly! I don't want her to bleed out!"

"Stoick," Gobber shook his head. "Bandages aren't going to cut it. We need to amputate her leg."

"_What?_" Stoick cried, clutching Hiccup protectively as he let out an eloquent stream of curses.

"Probably a little bit above mid-shin," a stocky woman with battle grime still on her face responded. "The damage is too great any lower. We can't bandage it enough to stop the bleeding, and even if we did it would probably get infected and kill her. I don't even know if the muscle and skin could grow back, it's so badly burnt. And her ankle is broken terribly."

Stoick was unashamed as a few tears escaped him. He held Hiccup closer for one more moment.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup. So, so sorry fer everything," he whispered.

Gobber held out his arms, and Stoick reluctantly transferred Hiccup over to the blacksmith.

"Don't ye worry. I've had it happen twice, an I'm still kickin'. Hiccup's a tough girl, she'll make it through," Gobber tried to reassure his friend. The chief was still despondent, struggling to blink the water out of his eyes. "I'll oversee it, they can't spare more than one healer anyway. There may not be as many wounded as we would expect, but there's still plenty who need a healer. We'll need yer help too, so ye need to be strong fer Hiccup."

Stoick gulped, but nodded. He followed Gobber to one of the several bonfires that had been started. This one was empty, but most of the others were surrounded by injured Vikings, and healers that darted from one patient to another.

The stocky woman from before had come with them, and she grabbed a bedding roll from the pile of miscellaneous supplied dumped in the middle of the ring the bonfires formed, spreading it out so that Gobber could lay Hiccup down on it. Once she was settled, the blacksmith turned to Stoick.

"I have to amputate and the cauterize the wound. I need you to hold her down. Even though she's unconscious now, she may partly or fully wake up sometime in the middle, it's really impossible to guess. Even if she doesn't wake up, sometimes the body reacts to an amputation, so it's important you keep her from thrashing too much. I don't want to cause any more damage than there is already."

Stoick nodded, kneeling by Hiccup's head as Gobber cleaned a sword and put it in the bonfire to heat and sterilize it. He tried not to think about what was going to happen to her, and opted for simply smoothing the hair out of her face. Her expression was blank, giving no hint that she had any awareness to the outside world. He prayed that she'd stay out for the entire ordeal; he had no desire to hear her scream if she woke up in the middle of it. With a hand pressed to her forehead, he noticed she was rather cool to the touch. Alarmed, he realized that she'd lost more blood than he originally thought; her face was white. He hoped Gobber and the woman could perform the amputation quickly and smoothly, before it was too late for Hiccup.

"It's time," Gobber said. In his hands he held the clean sword, the end of it's blade glowing red from the heat. The stocky woman, Elfa, Stoick thought her name was, had cleaned and set into the fire an iron tool for cauterizing, and now she sat by Hiccup's legs. She pulled the right one out of the sword's path, and then held the left one secure up around Hiccup's thigh. Stoick took his cue, pressing down on Hiccup's shoulders to keep her in place.

"Ready," Elfa confirmed, jaw clenched. Stoick gritted his teeth, averting his gaze from Hiccup's mangled leg to her face.

Gobber swung.

Hiccup's body jerked, and a half-strangled scream found it's way to her throat.

"Quickly!" the healer cried. Gobber tossed aside the sword, using a belt to secure a tourniquet just above the amputation. Elfa rushed to her feet, snatching up the handle of the glowing iron cup. She carefully aligned it with Hiccup's amputation, and then brought the cauterizer to the site.

Stoick cringed as Hiccup stiffened again, and that same horrible noise wound it's way out of her throat.

"Hold on, Hiccup!" he whispered to her. "We're trying to save you."

For several horrible seconds, her cries continued as the healer held the cauterizer against Hiccup's leg. Then, she removed it, trading the hot iron for a cool cloth covered in salve. She cleaned Hiccup's wound slowly and carefully before wrapping it in bandages. Pitiful noises came from Hiccup's mouth now and then, and a frown creased her previously blank brow, but Stoick was grateful that she hadn't woken up during the amputation.

A different whine reached his ears as the healer was finishing her work, and Stoick looked behind him to see the Night Fury limping towards them. The dragon struggled to put weight on his right forepaw, and overall seemed so tired that he must have been very bruised and battered. But panic was plain in his bright-green eyes, which were fixated on Hiccup's now-shorted left leg.

"We had to amputate it," Stoick told the dragon. He shocked himself, for why on earth would he speak to a dragon?! But it had saved Hiccup's life, and he was sure the stress of the day was messing with his mind, making him do things he would never have done otherwise. "Her leg. It would have gotten infected, or she would have died from blood loss."

The Fury's eyes grew sad, but the panic was not lessened.

"It's bandaged now, and she's pretty much stopped bleeding."

The dragon kept struggling their way, until it had drawn up alongside Hiccup's pallet. It slowly lowered itself to the ground, grunting once or twice, and Stoick, Gobber, and Elfa could only watch in shock as it laid down next to the girl. It curled it's tail around her lightly, and rested it's head on the ground just next to the top of Hiccup's.

"We still need to check her other injuries," Gobber protested mildly.

The dragon shot him a tired glare, clearly indicating that they were welcome to continue healing Hiccup, but they better not think of trying to separate the dragon from the girl.

The three stunned humans took the message.

* * *

><p>Toothless lay next to his Hiccup, every inch of his body sore and in pain. He was pretty sure he'd broken his right forepaw, and probably a couple of ribs on his right side from where he'd hit the ground. His wings ached like they were on fire, but thankfully none of the bones were broken there. He'd probably torn and strained most of his wing muscles between the gravity-defying battle they'd had with Aoife and his attempt to shield Hiccup by wrapping his wings around her (they weren't meant to bend that way). The rest of his body was most definitely badly bruised, and he was tired as anything, but he would recover. His bones and muscled would heal fully within a week, maybe a little more, and he would be none worse for the wear, for dragons healed quickly.<p>

But he was worried for Hiccup. He didn't think he'd every fully get over the guilt for her leg – he knew he couldn't have done anything different, for they would have died if he hadn't unfurled one wing to slow their fall, but he couldn't help himself. It was rather like how Hiccup felt about being responsible for the loss of his tail fin.

It was oddly symmetric.

But it was more than just her leg. As the humans continued to examine her, he heard them discussing that her right arm was broken and watched as they reset the limb and fashioned a sling. They applied for goo and wrappings to various scrapes and burns that littered her skin, and he heard the female human as she stated that Hiccup might have a few broken ribs.

The next few hours began to blur together, as Toothless dozed off and on. He noticed more and more dragons were returning to Airdsgainne, showing cautious curiosity in the humans rather than aggression. The Astren boy, as well as the other teenagers, began to build a bridge between the dragons and the rest of the Vikings. They weren't nearly as good as Hiccup, who could put almost any dragon at ease with a touch and soft words, but they managed. The ease between them and the dragons they had flown to Airdsgainne helped, for it reassured dragon and Viking alike that it was possible to interact without violence. Within a few hours, he noted that although dragons gave the Vikings space, and vice versa, the two species were actually starting to coexist.

Hiccup would be ecstatic to see the progress made in a few hours, if she were awake. But she slept, and although he noticed a bit of sweat beading on her forehead, Toothless felt relatively secure that she would be alive when he woke up. Exhaustion swamped him, and the Night Fury shut his eyes as he drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you have it! Yes, I decided to take Hiccup's leg, along with a few other severe injuries. It just is entirely impossible for her to escape that kind of battle without serious consequences, and I think it's a defining trait of the HTTYD story. So few "kids" movies show real consequences, and in HTTYD even though Hiccup won, he still lost his leg. That was so unusual for a movie, it immediately struck me and I knew from the moment I began writing this story that Hiccup would loose her leg. It's so essential to what makes HTTYD so good that I couldn't imagine not including it.

Also, how could I get rid of that beautiful, bittersweet symmetry between her and Toothless? That moment in the movie when you see Toothless helping Hiccup to walk, and his tail sweeps across the screen, and you realize that they match? It's so powerful, it's practically indescribably. I think if I didn't keep that, my story would have lost a lot of the depth that I've worked so hard to create. (Now, this is by no means a put-down to other authors who have chosen to remove the loss of Hiccup's story [has anyone done that? I have no idea]. Their story, their rules. I'm just saying why I did what I did, and why I think it was crucial for my retelling)

Now, we're by no means done. There's still a few chapters to go, where I will fully explore the consequences of Hiccup loosing her leg, and how this battle changes everyone's lives. So stay tuned, faithful readers!

And I know I've been leaving you hanging for a very long time now, but...review please? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this latest chapter, and what you think about my desicion to take Hiccup's leg. Agree or disagree, I'd like to know your opinion (just be civil please). :) So, review, PM me, whatever. Feedback is lovely!

Also, many of you have asked me if I plan on writing a sequel. The answer: **YES**. I do have plans/ideas brewing for a sequel, although I'm not sure when I'll get the change to start writing/post it. However, I will not be working with the Gift of the Night Fury or the TV series. I'm really happy with how this retelling has worked out, but if I'm going to write more, I want it to be from me, so I can develop the characters as I think they should develop, and take them where I want to take them. I need the freedom that a remake of the TV series won't give me. Now, that being said, I think you'll find my plans for them to be pretty interesting (I hope). Also, I'd love to hear what _you'd_ like to see in the sequel, be they scenes or specific character interactions/relations. Leave your ideas in reviews or PMs (as always, don't hesistate to PM me) and I will be sure to read your suggestions and take them into account!

Alright, super long a/n over. Read, enjoy, and review my friends!


	32. A New Life

**A/N: **Guys, guess what? guess what guys?! I UPDATED (almost) ON TIME GUYS! IT'S SO EXCITINGGGGG!

I'm a little to excited about this. But I think the take-home midterm I just finished has slightly unhinged me. Whoopsie! :D

Anyway, this is the next chapter! It gives a couple little snippets into what went on while Hiccup was unconscious/in a coma. I thought it was especially important to show Stoick and Astren's state of mind while she's out. Stoick for obvious reasons; he has guilt that he's going to live with for the rest of his life, but at the same time he has a newfound appreciation for Hiccup. He's trying to be the father he should have been all along, and that's new and scary territory for him. Especially with a Night Fury around constantly. As for Astren, well, I'll explain that post chapter, because it's something that I, at least, haven't seen covered before.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-One: A New Life<strong>

* * *

><p>Stoick rubbed his eyes tiredly. All night long, he'd sat by Hiccup's pallet, praying to any god who would listen that she make it through the night. A few hours after the amputation, her breathing became too shallow and labored for Stoick's liking, and he monitored her constantly, waiting for the first sign that something was going terribly wrong. Luckily, he thought as the light began returning to this gods-forsaken fog, she hadn't taken a turn for the worse. She was pale, and too still, but she was alive and breathing. If he were to be honest with himself, it was a miracle he could even say that right now. Sighing, he leaned forward to brush the sweat-damped hair back from his daughter's forehead. Now that she'd made it through the first night, he could focus on getting back to Berk so she could heal properly.<p>

Joints groaning, the chief stood up, surveying the area around. Most of his warriors were starting to stir, except of course the (relatively) small number of the wounded. Moored out a ways was the fleet, and Stoick realized with a drop of his stomach that perhaps a third or less of his ships were sea-worthy. Many had sunk completely, and the rest seemed to be in complete disaster. He couldn't help it; Stoick groaned aloud. The gods really were punishing him for all of his follies and mistakes, weren't they.

Gobber must have been nearby and heard his friends distress; within moments, the blacksmith was at Stoick's elbow.

"Gobber, what have I done? We've not got enough ships to take everyone home. Look fer yerself!" he swung his arms towards the ships in utter frustration.

"That's the thing, Stoick..." Gobber began, sounding rather hesitant. "One of the kids has an idea about that, if ye'll listen."

Stoick turned towards his friend with interest.

"Who?"

* * *

><p>Fishlegs was literally shaking in her boots. She bit at her thumbnail nervously, trying to control the jitters.<p>

"Will you stop that?! It's annoying!" Astren snapped suddenly. "He's not going to attack you!"

Fishlegs jumped, pulling her hand away. Then, offended, she glared reproachfully at the blonde boy. She knew he was out of sorts because he was worried about Hiccup – they all were, they were her friends! – but that was no reason to be rude!

Astren held his frown for a moment, and then had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly. "I'm not...in the best of moods right now."

"You're forgiven," Fishlegs responded, pacified. She knew from many years of being friends with the teen that that was as close as he would get to admitted just how scared he was for Hiccup. They'd seen her a few hours ago, pale and unmoving, with one of the bumps under her blanket significantly shorter than the other. She still felt nauseous when she thought about it, and Astren had been in some kind of shock for a good hour. They all felt for Hiccup, especially after how much she risked to save the village that hated her.

"Alright, I hear ye've got an idea fer me?" the low, rumbling voice of Chief Stoick sounded from behind them. Fishlegs turned around sharply, as did Astren, both nodding their heads to the enormous man in respect. He was flanked by Gobber, who stood back from the conversation although his eyes shone with interest.

"W-well, we noticed most of the ships aren't...uh, err...can't make it back to Berk," Fishlegs stuttered slightly as she fought with her nerves. "And we've been trying to introduce the dragons to the people, and so far it seems to be working. Some people have even taken a real liking to them," she blurted, unable to hide her excitement. "And Astren and I were thinking, since we rode dragons out here, we could get back the same way. We can see if anyone is willing to volunteer to go back to Berk on dragon-back. And if we get just one person, we could probably get a fair number. We're competitive people, no one wants to be left behind!" the burly blonde girl explained eagerly.

Stoick frowned thoughtfully. "Do you think they'll be willing to do it?"

"Well, we've already formed some kind of...of bond with out dragons. And some people have kind of connected with a dragon already," Astren offered.

"I'll do it," Gobber offered suddenly. Everyone turned to him in open-mouthed surprise. "What? It sounds interestin', and if ye need one person to get it goin', why not?"

Fishlegs beamed, and at that moment she knew it would work. Gobber, although eccentric, was highly respected throughout the village. Between that and the Viking tendency to be extremely competitive, they'd have plenty of riders. She thanked the blacksmith profusely, and then hurried off as she dragged Astren behind her. They had lots of work ahead of them, and Fishlegs was relishing the challenge. Working with dragons, imagine! She could scarcely keep the grin off her face as she trotted back over towards the dragons.

* * *

><p>It took Stoick a moment to register the dull thunk as the ship pulled up alongside the dock. It had taken them more than two days, twice their normal time, to sail back from the Nest. He shook himself out of his exhausted daze. He looked back at the five ships that made it back. Mostly the wounded took the ships, along with about half of their healers and a small number of warriors who flat-out refused to ride dragons back home. He'd given Gobber leave to take charge of the village while the ships crept back to Berk, trusting his lifelong friend to take care of things in his temporary absence. Apparently, everything was fine, for even as he slung his pack over his shoulder and readied himself to leave the ship, his people were clamoring excitedly.<p>

"Chief, what's happened?"

"We heard about the battle, is it true?"

"Why are the dragons peaceful?!"

"Are you sure they mean us no harm?"

He sighed, and then drew himself to his full height as he prepared to reassure his village.

"It is true: there was a demon, the Green Death, who controlled the dragons. We were completely unprepared for her, and if it wasn't for Hiccup, every last one of us would be dead right now. She and the Night Fury stopped the Death, and we are forever in their debt. The dragons are peaceful with us now, and I want it to be clear that no one is to harm a dragon unless directly attacked. This war has cost so many lives and loved ones. It's time for Berk to be at peace. We will rebuild, and if the dragons want to become a part of our lives, I say we allow it. They're more faithful companions than we could have imagined. The Night Fury nearly died saving Hiccup, and any creature capable of that kind of sacrifice is a friend worth having," Stoick called out, his voice ringing clearly off the cliffs. The villagers stood out from the warriors who had flown home by their uncertain – and sometimes outraged – looks, but if their bravest warriors and their chief thought the dragons should stay, perhaps there was something worth listening to in that proposal.

"Alrigh', ye lot!" Gobber called, sensing Stoick's exhaustion. "Get back! We've got wounded to get off these ships, and yer chief needs a rest!"

As Gobber cleared the docks, assisted by the teens, Stoick turned back to the deck. Off to the starboard side, Hiccup lay on her pallet, covered in a blanket. As always, the Fury lay beside her, keeping watch better than any human could. Although his movements suggested stiffness, the dragon was no longer limping, and Stoick was slightly alarmed by the speed of his recovery. For all the fear his people had of the Night Fury, they'd never truly realized what a formidable opponent the dragon was. He'd killed a demon hundreds if not thousands of times his size, and he's survived the harrowing experience with nary a sign only days later. Up ahead, he could see that some villagers were outraged that dragons were being welcomed into their homes, but already the teens and some of the more convinced warriors were arguing with them. Stoick decided not to get himself involved at the moment, as the teenagers probably made a better case for accepting the beasts than he could. _He_ was still struggling to accept the fact that they could – and probably even should – live alongside their former enemies.

He turned back to the dragon, crouching down beside him and the human girl it watched over. Stoick made eye contact with the creature as he picked up his unconscious child, caution washing over him. Although the dragon seemed to bear him no ill-will, Stoick figured it was best to be respectful to him. He wanted to make things right with Hiccup, and he knew living with her Night Fury was part of the deal.

The Fury let him cradle Hiccup in his arms, her legs carefully swathed in blankets. As Stoick stood up, the dragon followed suit – although a little slower than normal, perhaps. Together, dragon and Viking left the boat, the rest of the ship's occupants trailing out behind them, and began their long treck up the cliffs.

He was tired enough to not pay much attention to his surroundings, but he was aware of all the villagers pausing to stare at him. What an odd picture they must have made; Chief Stoick carrying his unconscious and formerly disowned daughter back home, accompanied by the most lethal of all dragons. One way or another, this marked the start of a new era for Berk and it's people. He just hoped the people could adjust, without another outbreak of violence. For all that Stoick was a fantastic warrior, and had thrived on the battle field as a young man, war made even the most resilient weary. He would settle the villagers – and the dragons? – starting tomorrow. Tonight he needed to take care of Hiccup, who had been too far down on his priorities for far too long, and rest.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Stoick was still exhausted. He hadn't slept much, but there just hadn't been much opportunity. As soon as he returned home, all those days ago, he moved Hiccup's bed from her room to the wide open living space downstairs with a little help from Gobber. It was easier to keep an eye on her down there, and when she woke up, he didn't want her to have to struggle with the stairs. Gobber was currently fashioning a prosthetic for her, but even then it would be a while before she could walk normally. The thought lanced him with guilt, and he wondered if he'd ever forgive himself; it was his fault his little girl had lost her leg.<p>

However, he didn't have long to wallow. That night, Hiccup developed a nasty fever. She was burning to the touch, and Stoick feared she wouldn't live to dawn. A healer came, but wasn't able to do much more than leave an herb tea and suggest cool cloths. He'd been up all night trying to get a few drops of the tea down Hiccup's throat and re-wetting the rag against her scorching forehead.

The fever had subsided a little bit come daybreak, but it had remained rather strong, and lingered for a week before it finally broke. The second week, Stoick let some of the mothers around town tend to Hiccup as he resumed his chiefly duties, supervising the construction of dens for the dragons that had taken up residence in Berk. He also had to reassure many villagers that the dragons wouldn't try to kill them anymore, and even prevent one man from attacking a Nightmare. He was sure that last incident would have caused a disaster, and he wanted this to work. Luckily, there had been no further incidents since then, but there was still tension between a number of the villagers and the dragons. Stoick refused to give up in spite of this obstable. He was sure if – no, _when_, he had to stop thinking like this – Hiccup woke up, she would be thrilled to see dragons integrated into their world. He was doing for her, to try to make up for not listening to her before.

Hopefully, it would be a step towards mending their broken relationship.

Now, Hiccup had been unconscious for over two weeks. Although most of the danger had passed now that the terrible fever was gone, he was still concerned. So much time had already gone by, and Hiccup still showed no sign of waking. All the healers had warned him that they didn't know when or if she would wake up. Given the fall she had taken, and the trauma, it was impossible to predict what would happen. But Stoick was starting to worry that if she continued to stay unconscious, they would lose her to malnutrition. Naturally, every day he tried ladling some thick beef broth into her mouth, but he never could get much into her, and even beef broth could only do so much.

Already, Hiccup had lost a dangerous amount of weight, but he couldn't do anything about it for as long as she stayed asleep. He couldn't get anything but broth into her stomach while she was asleep.

A knock at the door roused him, and he opened it to find Ruffnut Thorston standing on the porch. She was flanked by her brother and Fishlegs, and behind them Snotlout and Astren stood awkwardly, looking like they wanted to help but weren't sure how.

"Hello," Stoick greeted the girl Thorston twin, blinking in surprise.

"Hi, chief. We know you're busy, so we're here to look after Hiccup today," Ruffnut said smoothly, entirely confident as if he didn't dare deny her help. Stoick wasn't one to turn away help where Hiccup's health was concerned, so he stepped aside and beckoned them in. "My mother taught me plenty of basic healing stuff, and Tuffnut too. Fish is good with bandages, and we can make these two heat water and get food and stuff," Ruffnut continued, gesturing towards Astren and Snot. Stoick got the impression she was enjoying bossing everyone around, but he also knew her mother was an excellent healer, and wouldn't have let Ruffnut come if she didn't think her daughter was capable.

"Thank ye. The tea the healer recommended is in that jar on the table, and if ye could get some broth in her, that would be welcome," he told the girl as she surveyed the open bottom room. "Mind ye, Hiccup's already got a babysitter, so ye'll want to be careful of him."

It was true; Toothless the Night Fury hadn't left Hiccup's side these two weeks, except to go outside to do his business. Stoick didn't dare try to shoo the dragon from his house (or otherwise disturb the creature), for without him Hiccup would be dead. Currently, the Fury was curled around Hiccup's bed, chin resting on her blankets as his eyes watched the unconscious girl attentively.

Ruffnut nodded, noting the Fury. Though she seemed cautious around it, he noticed she wasn't entirely afraid. Like him, she'd only really encountered the Fury twice before – once in the Ring when it fought the Nightmare, and a second time on the shores of the Nest. Similarly, the rest of the teens remained a little on edge around the formerly-infamous dragon. Their expressions bore a mix of awe and almost-fearful respect. He admired the kids for overcoming prejudices instilled in them since birth in such a short time. Only weeks ago, they would have cried out and hid from the Fury like the rest of their village.

Though he didn't show it, Stoick was much more uncomfortable with the always-present Night Fury. He jumped in alarm every time he caught a glance of the dragon, and his heart raced like he was in battle. It was really starting to wear on his nerves. He was glad for a reason to get out of the house and let his poor jangled nerves settle.

"Alrigh', I'll be back around sunset. Thank ye," Stoick added as he grabbed his helmet and hammer, slipping the latter into his belt as he left his house.

* * *

><p>Astren stood in the lower level of Hiccup's house, looking around the wide room. Hiccup's bed was tucked behind the hearth, and the darkness of that corner cloaked Toothless almost completely. Beside the nearly-invisible black dragon lay the still figure of Hiccup, eyes closed and only the gentle shift of blankets to show she was still breathing. He shifted, feeling rather awkward and out of place; he wanted to help, but he didn't really have any nursing skills and certainly lacked any kind of nurturing instinct. Meanwhile, Ruffnut was bustling about, telling Tuffnut to brew the healer's tea and enlisting Fishlegs for help with making a salve.<p>

"Snot, go help Tuff with the tea," the girl twin ordered.

"That's women's stuff!" the brown-haired boy protested indignantly.

Ruffnut promptly turned around, punched him in the nose, and turned back to her work.

"Brat," she said with indifference. "You said you wanted to help, so you do what I say. And clean up the blood you've already dripped on the floor."

Snotlout groaned, but didn't protest further. Perhaps the bloody nose he currently had was enough to ward him off from provoking Ruffnut any further at the moment. Tuffnut, oddly enough, did not argue at all with his sister, and Astren wondered if he'd already had unpleasant experiences with Ruffnut when she was in healer-mode.

"Astren, would you make sure there's enough wood for the fire?" she called.

"Yeah," he agreed readily, eager for anything to take his mind off the uncomfortableness of not being able to _do_ anything. He wanted so badly to help Hiccup, but was at a complete loss how to do so when the girl was unconsious. By the time he'd gathered enough wood from the pile outside Chief Stoick's house and placed it beside the hearth, Fishlegs was ladling out a bowl of broth.

The large girl approached Hiccup's bedside, and frowned. She looked slightly wary of the Night Fury who currently rested his head on the other side of the bed, ignoring the teens entirely as he devoted his attention to watching Hiccup. Astren thought Toothless' gaze looked rather pleading, and realized the dragon had little to nothing to distract him from worrying about Hiccup.

"Astren, can you help me with her? I need her to be sitting upright if we're going to get any broth into her," she asked. He hurried over, stopping next to Hiccup's bed.

In the dim light, she looked sickly pale, and her hair had none of the red that it so easily caught in the sunlight. He tried to shake away the thoughts that she looked dead already – she was recovering, the healer said so! – and instead half-sat on the bed. He leaned over, gently pulling her upright, and tried to ignore how unnerving it was for her to be limp and unresponsive. Hiccup was always so...reactive, it bothered him far more than he would admit to see her still.

He also struggled to ignore the uneven bumps under her blankets, tried not to think about the horrible half-strangled scream he'd heard even though he'd been no where near when they took her leg.

"Hold her up," Fishlegs' voice was even more gentle than normal, and Astren wondered how much emotion was showing on his face at the moment. Somehow, he couldn't quite bring himself to care. He held on to Hiccup's shoulders, which were thin and limp, watching as Fish struggled to get some broth down the wounded girl's throat. Toothless watched Hiccup forlornly, crooning sadly each time broth dribbled out of her slack mouth, rather than into her stomach. Hesitantly, for he didn't know how the dragon would react to him with Hiccup unconscious, Astren patted the Fury's head gently. The dragon barely spared him a glance, but some of the tension in the his jaw loosened as both of their gazes returned to the sick girl.

Astren wondered what Hiccup would be like when she woke up. Would she remember what happened? How would she take the loss of her leg? Would the trauma of the ordeal change her? He couldn't stand the wait any longer. And there was so much he wanted to tell her, apologies, thanks, and other things. Looking between her blank face and at Toothless' watchful one, he realized he knew so very little about her. He didn't know how she befriended their worst enemy, or how she learned to restore Toothless' flight. He didn't know what she liked, or what she enjoyed to do – beyond flying with Toothless, of course. He hardly knew anything. He wanted that to change, but she had to wake up first.

_C'mon, Hiccup wake up soon!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** TADAAA! the end of the newest chapter! I hope the reading was enjoyable, and leave a review? Please? Pretty please?

Anyway, what I was saying about Astren. In this chapter, as you will notice, he comes to the realization that he doesn't know much about Hiccup. That was always one thing that bugged me in the movie. Astrid hated him, and then poof! Hiccup's suddenly wonderful. I thought it was important for me to show that Astren becomes aware of how little he knows about Hiccup, _and_ that he realizes he wants to know her better. It's also something I haven't seen in other stories, (although I by no means have read them all, so I totally could have missed something) so I also wanted to include that little tidbit because it's not been covered before (again, that I've seen).

Also, Toothless doesn't play a big role in this chapter. That I because I always pictured him sitting constant vigilance by Hiccup's bedside, all attention devoted to his injured companion. Given that when Hiccup wakes up in the movie, Toothless is _right there_, I don't think it's far off from the truth. :)

I thought it would be fun to have Hiccup's friends come by as a group to take care of her, as a kind of apology for all the grief they'd given her earlier.

Finally, I wanted to hint at how much of a toll this whole ordeal has taken on Hiccup. The Hiccup character is not sturdy, either male or female. In fact, Hiccup is frail, and as a child was probably the same (and, I imagine, prone to sickness). So, in this story, Hiccup's body has not reacted well. She got very sick post-amputation, and (as we see from Astren's POV) her sickness is reflected in her appearance. This also comes up in the weight loss. Note, THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE A "SHE'S SO THIN AND THAT MAKES HER BEAUTIFUL" STUNT. Hiccup is in a coma pre-iv's; they have no way to feed her consistently, and broth is the best they can do. Of course she's going to loose weight, and this is by no means meant to be a good thing. Vikings don't value thinness, and Hiccup herself doesn't like her weight (I try to show this by using words that describe her weight with either a negative or neutral connotation. I try to avoid positive words like "slender", because her -quite frankly - scrawniness is an essential trait of the Hiccup character. It's not an attempt to make her into a "perfect" character. Hiccup has very real flaws and failings and weaknesses, and my story tries to reflect that.) She defies her society's conception of beauty, which sets her apart from the rest of her people.

okay, -END RANT-. Sorry for the random outburst. I just wanted to explain my motives for the weight loss thing, since it's easy for such a thing to be taken the wrong way and have people be like "why did you make her lose weight?". It reflects the gravity of the injuries she's recieved, which I think is essential, because playing them off too lightly would take something away from the story I've constructed.

ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed. Review, for I always love feedback! Also, don't hesitate to PM me at any time! :)


	33. Loss and Gain

**A/N:** Whoo! Updated on time (again!)

This is our second-to-last chapter, you guys! I can't believe how far this has come, and how popular it is! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for all of your support, in every form. I won't keep you from the new chapter any longer, but seriously, _thank you_.

Now, watch what unfolds as Hiccup returns to the land of the living!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Two: Loss And Gain<strong>

* * *

><p>She felt as though she was lost, struggling to find her way to the surface amidst dark, dark water. It wasn't exactly cold, and she didn't feel like she was drowning, but there was such a lack of sensation that she didn't know how else to think of her current situation. The closest thing was being underwater, with no sense of up or down and no light to guide herself by.<p>

Wait. Who was she?

Was she a _she?_

What was a "she"?

She'd never felt so confused in her life. Not that she had a life she remembered, or any sense of comparison at the moment, but she had to start from _somewhere_. So she would assume she was a "She", whatever that was, because her mind seemed to think of herself as a she. She would also assume she had never been this confused before, because that also seemed to be her natural inclination.

So where to go from here? She was just drifting among the blackness with no sense of direction.

Blackness?

Black...

It seemed familiar, somehow. She strained, trying to figure out why black was familiar to her. It was like a friend, almost. A companion. Friendly and warm and...

_TOOTHLESS! _

Everything came flooding back at once. She was Hiccup, a fourteen-year-old girl from Berk, and Toothless was her...everything. Best friend, constant companion, emotional support...

_Had he survived_? The sudden, horrible thought occurred to her. The battle against the Queen, and Toothless' tail failed, and then a crack that she could barely remember. Then nothing.

But had he survived? She hoped so with all her heart, even though she didn't know if she was alive. How could she be? She'd fallen into the fireball.

But then...why could she feel something heavy on her chest? That didn't seem to match up with being dead. And there was the soft, almost-itch of thick wool blankets against the skin of her hands and neck. Her legs felt heavy and numb, and her left leg felt so, so cold, but they were definitely there.

Even as her sensations returned, the aching soreness of her entire body rolled over her like a wave. She groaned involuntarily, and realized she could feel her throat vibrate with the noise, and was aware of the heaviness of her eyelids and the soft brush of her hair against her forehead, and-

A burst of warm air gusted over her face, distracting Hiccup from her waking-up body. Alarmed, she fought against the weight of her eyelids, because _she recognized that puff of air_. Tired green eyes fluttered open, and the first thing the girl saw was two large yellow-green eyes staring back at her.

A smile immediately stretched her cheeks, and though the movement was a little stiff and foreign, she couldn't have contained it if she wanted to. "Toothless!" she (tried) to exclaim, although it came out as more of a mumble, her voice hoarse and mouth clumsy.

The Night Fury responded immediately and enthusiastically to that single word. Before, the dragon had been perched on the edge of her bed, he scooted closer, butting the girl affectionately with his snout. Hiccup giggled as the gesture was accompanied by happy huffs from Toothless, and she reached up towards him in spite of the fact that her arms ached and felt heavy as lead. She lifted them, she realized one was wrapped tightly, and the dulling pain told her she'd probably broken the bone. Although it did seem mostly healed. How long had she been out? Hiccup frowned and wondered, absently petting the Night Fury.

Apparently, Toothless was still unsatisfied, even as she stroked the scales atop his head. He nudged her a little harder, this time in the ribs. Her first thought was that he was anxious for her to get up, since she would guess she'd been out for a while, and it would explain his enthusiasm that bordered on worry. Her second thought was more of a sensation than a thought, and that was a sharp, excruciating pain that radiated across several of the ribs Toothless had bumped. She gasped, clutching at her torso, and squeezed her eyes shut against the pain.

An apologetic, worried croon immediately followed from the dragon. Hiccup slowly opened her eyes again, and nearly went cross-eyed as Toothless leaned in to gently touch his snout against her forehead. The girl recognized it as an apology, and let her arms drop as the pain subsided.

"It's okay, Toothless," she assured the dragon, scratching along his jaw line affectionately as she glanced around the inside of her house. "You didn't mean – "

_The inside of her _house_?!_

She turned to gape at Toothless at this turn of events, but the dragon was excitedly prancing around the room, jumping up and down from the rafters

"I'm home," she stuttered, stunned at the image of a Night Fury so at ease in her house. "You're home, too. Wait!" she cried out, icy horror creeping down her spine. "What if Dad finds you here?!"

Toothless huffed at her impatiently. She frowned, pausing. Her dad had saved both her and Toothless when they fell into the water at the shores of the Nest, and she and Toothless had destroyed the Queen. But was that enough to overwhelm his life-long animosity for dragons? She couldn't believe such a thing!

Toothless showed no concern for his possible (probable?) danger, for he jumped from spot to spot inside the house of the greatest dragon-killer in several of Berk's generations. Hiccup struggled against her disbelief and confusion, eyes following her dragon as he carelessly bounded around the room. When his tail very nearly knocked over one of her dad's favorite sheilds, she decided she'd had enough. It wasn't worth the risk to Toothless' safety.

"Toothless, stop!" she called, sitting upright. "Dad can't know that you're here!"

The worthless lizard ignored her, coming too close for comfort to upsetting a rack of her father's war-hammers.

"Seriously, Toothless," she grumbled, throwing the sheets aside and attempting to swing her legs over the edge of the bed. She was so absorbed in Toothless' mischief making that it wasn't until she felt a very out of place pull on her left leg that she realized something was wrong.

Crushing shock eliminated every other sensation as she stared down at her mismatched legs. Someone had dressed her in her softest leggings, rolling the cuff of the left leg all the way up to her knee. From there down, her leg was swathed in thick bandages that looked fresh enough to have been changed only moments ago. About four inches past the end of her kneecap, the leg and bandages ended abruptly. Instead, a prosthetic had been strapped to the stump of her leg. It started off wooden, and tapered into a slender rod where the back of her calf should have been. Out of that rod jutted a three-sided metal frame, and together they approximated the thickness of her shin. From that frame, cleverly arranged springs suspended a metal bar, which extended to the ground to roughly match the length of her legs. Or, rather, her leg. A wider bar had been forged at a ninety degree angle from the rod, and through her shock Hiccup realized it approximated the function of her foot.

The numbing shock was swept away by a horrible sense of reality crashing over her. Her heart sank into her stomach, and her shoulders slumped as she curled in on herself, hiding her face in her hands. She felt nauseous, ready to throw up, and the world felt like it was spinning. A dry sob escaped her, then another; as she continued to cry with dry eyes, a distant part of her brain recognized that she was probably hyperventilating.

But she was powerless to stop it, and felt like a tidal wave of despair would sweep her away until she was lost all over again. Her legs had always been her escape – when she was upset, scared, or threatened, she would _run_. She didn't have much endurance, but nearly ten years of escaping in such a manner had developed her speed, and few could hope to catch Hiccup when she sprinted. It was the one physical talent she had.

Now it was gone.

Through the horrible noise of her distressed breathing, she thought she heard a low croon. And then, a moment later, a warm black nose gently nudged her hands. Hiccup dropped them, opting instead to throw her arms around Toothless. The young girl clung to the dragon as if he was a stable rock among raging waters, and as she focused on the warm scales under her hands, she began to remember how to breathe. The panic slowly subsided, and she remembered Toothless had suffered the same tragedy.

She would pull herself together and move forward. For Toothless.

_With_ Toothless.

That steeled her determination, gave her something to hold on to amid the chaos of her emotions. She took a few shuddering breaths, and then released her dragon. He backed up, but only slightly, and as they looked at each other, Hiccup saw understanding and sympathy in his eyes. There was also a twinge of grief and guilt, and it gave her that last push she needed to get to her feet.

She would not let him feel guilty about this, not when she _knew_ he'd saved her.

Hiccup took a deep breath, and pushed herself to her feet. A fiery twinge shot through her left leg, and she cringed; but she stayed standing. Toothless watched her, and backed up a little further as he realized what she was doing. He stayed close, though, watching her with concern.

She took one limping step on her good leg – supporting her weight on her left leg nearly made her fall over, but she managed to keep on her feet. Foot.

Another deep breath, and she took another step, this time with her bad leg. Blinding, white-hot agony shot through her entire body this time, and she cried out as she fell.

* * *

><p>Toothless swooped in the moment his poor little human started to slip. He knew it was too much for her, the leg still smelled rather raw. But she'd pulled herself together, and he couldn't bear to stop her when she was trying so hard, being so brave. His poor Hiccup. He wondered if he would ever erase the guilt her felt for not saving her leg. He was incredibly thankful he'd managed to save her at all, and knew it wasn't his fault – but he still wished he could have somehow saved her this pain. He knew exactly how terrible the loss of a limb was.<p>

As her slight weight fell across his neck, he gave a soft croon of comfort. He heard her take deep, soothing breaths, and as he raised her up again, he heard her soft thanks.

"Thanks, bud," she breathed, and he gave a happy rumble deep in his throat. She continued to lean on him, and without a word from her, he began to move toward the door. With him supporting a good part of her weight, she was able to hobble forward. As they approached the door, he felt his uneven tail sweep across the wooden floorboards just as her prosthetic squeaked.

They matched perfectly, he realized. They both lost a left limb.

But even as cripples, they were stronger together than either could hope to be on their own. Hiccup seemed to sense this too, for her shoulders straightened with each step forward. Finally, they were close enough – Toothless continued to let her use him as support as she tugged the door open.

Sunlight poured in through the threshold, and in it's golden light, Hiccup blinked hastily. She raised an arm to block her eyes, sensitive from being closed too long. Toothless watched as the brown-haired boy flew by on the Flame-skin that had taken a liking to him, observing in slight distaste. Why the dragon had chosen such an obnoxious – and downright smelly – human escaped him entirely. He much preferred Hiccup's quick mind and soothing touch. Not to mention she smelled the best of all the humans, all pine and forest and just a little bit of embers.

Speaking of his girl, Hiccup gave an odd squeak as her eyes adjusted enough to let her see the spiked dragon flying by. She jerked away from the door, involuntarily trying to swing it closed. Toothless quickly caught up to her skittish movements, supporting her as her bad leg threatened to give out again, as well as preventing the door from swinging closed.

_No, Hiccup, _he protested. _You can't hide anymore! This is our new life, and it's thanks to you that we have it,_ he added fondly, gently nudging the suddenly nervous girl forward.

She moved slowly into the sunlight, still holding on to Toothless. He noticed the sunlight exaggerated her pallor, and the new frailness in her face and body that came with her illness. But the sunshine caught her hair, dancing in it and bringing out the lively red color, and her green eyes lit up with wonder and new life as she surveyed her village. All around them, the colorful scales of dozens of different types of dragons swirled – in the sky, on the ground, perched on existing houses, and even helping to construct new, open-air dens for the newest residents of Berk.

Toothless watched as she gaped at the new order of the town. The vikings as a whole were adapting well to the sudden paradigm shift, and a surprising number had taking a liking to one particular dragon. Although he was aware of the progress being made over the last weeks, even he had not realized just how far things had come, but then again, he'd only left Hiccup's bedside to relieve himself.

"I – I can't believe it," his human whispered, her green eyes wide as she took it in. He could feel the hand that rested on his neck for support tremble. "Toothless, I think...I think we both have a place we can truly call home now," she turned to him, a huge grin splitting her face and moisture swimming in her eyes.

_Home is wherever you are, Hiccup_, he whuffed, flicking his ears at her. She grinned at him, and Toothless knew she felt the same, for he could see it in her face – Berk hadn't really become her home until just now, when she realized he could be here too.

* * *

><p>A small commotion began to arise, and Stoick turned away from his work on the newest Dragon Den. He'd been nailing down boards, but quickly dropped the task to settle whatever skirmish had arisen this time. Thankfully there had still been no violence between his people and the dragons, but some times tensions rose unexpectedly.<p>

With that in mind, Stoick hurried towards the gathering crowd, and nearly fell over as he realized just what the ruckus was about.

Hiccup was awake! She was even slowly limping down the hill from their house, Toothless the Night Fury acting as a reptilian crutch. Stoick felt a great joy fill his heart at the sight of his daughter up and about – it didn't matter that she was pale and obviously overexerting herself, or that she was entirely too frail and thin. More rest and time in the sun would restore her color, and now that she was awake, he could feed her until she'd gotten healthy again. The chief rushed forward, brushing the people who didn't move in time out of his way.

He stopped before his daughter, crouching until he was very nearly at eye-level with her. Both his hands reached out, grasping her shoulders.

"Ye woke up," he murmured, eyes taking in every detail of her face. There were a few little scrapes and burns that were still healing, and her arm was still wrapped – but she was awake. And the intelligence and curiosity that shone through her expression assured him that Hiccup was still there. The Green Death hadn't taken his only child from him.

"Hiccup," he smiled, leaning forward and wrapping the scrawny girl in his arms. He normally wouldn't show this much affection (or any really) with so many people around; but he'd be damned if he was going to go without hugging his daughter any longer. Let the villagers think him weak if they liked, but he'd almost lost his precious little girl. He would not deny her affection any longer, because he had a lot of lost time to make up for.

Underneath his braided beard, his grin grew as he felt Hiccup's frail arms hug him back. _She's awake, and she's going to be okay. Thank you, Gods, _he sighed mentally. After a long moment, he pulled back, stepping to Hiccup's side so that she could see the progress in the village once more. "What do ye think?" he asked her, one hand sweeping to indicate all the new buildings while the other gripped her by the elbow as soon as she began to sway on her feet.

"It's...incredible," she smiled.

"Yeah, well, turns out we needed a little more _Hiccup_ in our lives," Stoick said proudly, smiling down at her. She smiled back, elated by the pride in voice, and Stoick was suddenly confident that they could repair what had been broken between them.

* * *

><p>"Ah, she wakes!" Gobber's familiar voice broke through the crowd as the blacksmith elbowed his way through the other Vikings. Hiccup raised her gaze to him. "What do ya think of yer new leg? My handiwork, if I do say so meself."<p>

"It'll take some getting used to," she admitted, looking at the prosthetic with reserve but smiling at her long-time mentor.

"Well, I figured ye'd get bored really fast with a peg," Gobber laughed as he adjusted a pack slung over his shoulder. "Although if ye changer yer mind, talk to me, I'm an expert on all things peg-leg," the blacksmith chortled, enjoying the joke at his own expense. "Now, here's something ye might enjoy a little more," he added, upending the sack into Hiccup's arms. A new saddle, crafted in tough black leather, fell into her grip, as did a new tailfin for Toothless. Overjoyed, she beamed at her mentor.

"How—" she began to ask, but was cut off as a sudden (but light) punch to the shoulder startled her more than hurt her. She dropped the new flying gear in her surprise, twisting to face none other than Astren. He had one eyebrow raised, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, what?!" she demanded, exasperated. "And will you stop that?"

"That's for trying to scare me to death," the boy explained matter-of-factly.

"What, you punched me for that? You must not be that upset, it's not even painful. It's just a stupid way to get my attention if you ask—" she started arguing indignatly, but was interrupted by Astren again. However, this time his hand cupped her face, effectively shutting her up as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Hiccup felt her face flush red as he pulled back, and she stared at him rather dumbfounded for a long moment. Finally, Gobber coughed, dragging the girl out of her stunned daze.

"Ye dropped these," he smiled knowingly, handing the saddle and tail back to Hiccup.

Hiccup gave a sheepish chuckle as she accepted the bundle, looking around for Toothless.

At first she didn't see him, for the people of Berk had swarmed around her and effectively formed a barrier between them. But the Night Fury had apparently had enough. With a few indignant protests from the townspeople, the dragon forced his way through the crowd, arriving at Hiccup's elbow. He snorted, sliding under one of her arms to resume his role as her support.

"Hey, Toothless," she began with a smile, hefting her new bundle of flying gear in her arms.

Curious, Toothless examined the bundle, and sniffed at the leather. As his eyes widened and ear perked, Hiccup knew he understood what it was.

"You ready to fly, bud?" she asked, smile splitting her face.

"Hiccup, ye just woke up, I don't think—" Stoick started, but she'd already slung her leg over Toothless' shoulder. She had to grit her teeth against the pain of the movement, but it would be worth it to be in the sky again. She couldn't run like she used to, but she could still fly. Seated on Toothless' bare shoulders, she had to wrap her arms around his neck to avoid being tossed off, pressing the new gear between her stomach and Toothless' scales. As soon as she was settled, Toothless bounded forward. He pushed his way out of the crowd, heading for clear space so they could gear up.

He stopped behind her house, about halfway to the cover of the trees. Hiccup slid off his back, eagerly undoing the gear. The black saddle shone in the sunlight, and it's woven leather actually closely mimicked Toothless' scales. As she strapped it to Toothless, her progress slightly hindered by the pain in her leg, she realized the left foot pedal had been adapted to suit her knew prosthetic. She smiled, grateful for Gobber's careful and expert work. She couldn't have had a better mentor.

With one last buckle, the saddle was secure, and Hiccup admired the beauty of it. It blended in with the Night Fury's hide, looking much more a part of him than the faded brown saddle she'd crafted before. Smiling, she scooped up the new tail fin, but paused. She didn't know if she could walk over to Toothless' tail, because he certainly couldn't help her with that walk, and already her leg was protesting the mere idea.

And in a flash, an uneven tail swept into her vision, resting right before her. She looked over at Toothless, who beamed a gummy grin at her. Heart swelling at the simple gesture, she knelt to the ground, ignoring the flaring of her bad leg as she secured his new fin, re-connecting the cables that would enable them both to fly.

"Hiccup!" a new voice called, and she craned her neck to see who belonged to the cry. Astren was running towards her, the Nadder he'd ridden to the Nest trailing happily behind him. "You forgot something!"

As he drew to a halt in front of her, he held out something. With surprise, she realized it was her harness.

"I asked Gobber to help me fix it. We were able to get all the soot out, and I replaced the old tethers. Since, well, they broke," he added, and Hiccup was a little shocked to see his expression to become a slightly shy.

"Oh, Astren. It's wonderful," she thanked him, eyes lighting up. He beamed at her.

She tried to stand up, having fully attached Toothless' fin and wanting to hug the blonde boy for his efforts, but grunted in pain as she tried to get her legs underneath her.

Strong hands wrapped around her upper arms, pulling her upright. Hiccup found herself face-to-face with Astren, and her heart picked up pace as heat rushed to her cheeks at their proximity. A gentle smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he leaned in towards her for the second time in only mintues.

This time, though, his lips met hers. Her eyes shut, and with his hands still holding her arms, Hiccup felt Astren pull her closer. After a wonderful moment, he pulled back, a fully smile across his face.

"Thank you for waking up. Thank you for everything. You're just...incredible," he said simply. She smiled back, shyly brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Now, Hiccup...are you ready to fly again?"

"Absolutely," she laughed, thrilled at the eagerness for flying that was clearly written across Astren's face.

"Good," he smiled.

With his help, Hiccup was able to get into the saddle with only a little discomfort in her leg. With her foot and prosthetic slipped into place, she tethered the harness down and patted the side of Toothless' neck. He shifted anxiously underneath her, unable to contain his eagerness to return to the skies.

Astren, seated on his Nadder with his own saddle and modified harness, pulled up alongside her. He nodded to her.

Both of their dragons crouched, and with powerful leaps they were born aloft. Laughter escaped both teens, along with happy rumbles from Toothless and chirps from the Nadder as they shot into the clear air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hurray! One more chapter to go!

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, because we so rarely get such powerfull happiness and sadness all mixed together.

Along the same vein, I'd love to hear your thoughts on Hiccup's reaction to loosing her leg. I tried to convey the total confusion that would come with waking up after three weeks of being in what essentially was a coma, and the horrifying realization that you've lost your leg. That's not an easy thing to go through, and Hiccup's only fourteen. She's already endured so much, and now she's lost what used to be her method of escape. I didn't want to treat that to lightly, because it is such a difficult and painful change for her. That being said, I didn't want to over-dramatize it and have her screaming and crying. I think the "quiet" freak-out is the best way to treat the loss of her leg, and I'm happy with how it turned out. That said, I'd love to hear your opinon. Also, I very specifically wanted Toothless to be what calmed her down, because you see a very similar interaction. Of course, I think Hiccup's reaction was toned down a little in the movie because it _is_ a kid's movie. But he was definitely freaking out, if you carefully watch his face and his heavy, rapid breathing. So I adapted that to encompass the less restrained reaction that I think is more realistic. Also, Hiccup's a girl in my version, and a little more emotional.

But thoughts, please! They can be on anything, everything! The adaptation/addition of Astrid's kiss, Stoick's pride, Toothless' pov. Feedback is lovely.

Now, one more chapter left that is purely my own work, since the movie ends where this chapter ends. I hope you'll like it, and I know I'm looking forward to writing it.

Again, thank you for all your continued support all this time my wonderful readers! This project has become more than I ever imagined, in so many ways. I'm sad it's coming to a close, and yet so happy to see the completion of a massive undertaking that (at times) I thought I would never be able to finish. This is my pride and joy of all my writings, and I am so glad that so many of you have enjoyed it. It's wonderful. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Stay tuned for the last chapter of this incredible adventure we've undertaken together, my lovely readers. You guys are amazing!


	34. As The Skies Open

**A/N**: Wow. This is our last chapter, guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me all this way, and I just cannot express my gratitude for all the support you've given me and this story. Did you know that as of posting this, this is the **#7 reviewed story** for this fandom?! That's just...wow, you guys. My mind cannot even begin to comprehend. Over 400 reviews? That's insane!

And with that, here is the final chapter. For the feel of this chapter, I tried to capture the emotion from Mumford and Sons' "Not With Haste". It's very much a "we've overcome so much, and we have so much to look forward to" kind of song. I think it's perfect here. (note that it's the same melody and chorus as "Learn Me Right", the closing song from Brave :) Love that movie, the characters were intriguing, and the animation was gorgeous!) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for everything, my lovely readers. I hope you like the closing of the story, please leave any feedback you like, thoughts on the chapter, the characters, or the story as a whole. You guys are amazing.

Now, since As The Skies Open is finished after this chapter...can I ask for a birthday present from you guys? (my birthday is shortly after the posting of this last chapter) If you guys could break the 500 mark for the reviews on this story, that would just be the single best way to end ATSO and a fantastic birthday present! (it shouldn't be too big a deal, Chapter 32 had almost 30 reviews, and we need exactly 30 on this chapter to break 500!) Please? Pretty, pretty please? (hey, I didn't leave you hanging by not finishing ATSO) ;)

This has been a wonderful experience, but I'll spill my feels more after you actually read the content of this chapter, hahaha :D

Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel, which I shall start as soon as I can!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Three: As The Skies Open<strong>

* * *

><p>As Hiccup slid from the saddle, her world spun and her eyes threatened to slide shut. Only the flaring, hot pain in her leg kept her from falling asleep then and there. Toothless swooped in, catching her weight on his neck once again and pulling her rather limp form upright.<p>

"Hiccup?" Astren called anxiously from a short distance away. She squinted against the setting sun, and saw him hastily dismounting from his Nadder, having landed beside her and Toothless. He rushed over to her, aiding the Night Fury in standing her up. "Oh, Odin, I think you've overexerted yourself. Why didn't you say anything? We've been flying for hours!" he exclaimed, worry clouding his voice.

"I wanted to fly again. And I couldn't let Toothless be stuck on the ground any longer," she protested weakly, fighting against the exhaustion. "He's been grounded for..." she trailed off and frowned. "Exactly how long was I out for?"

Astren shifted, as if afraid his answer would upset her.

"Three weeks," he admitted finally. Hiccup gaped.

"_Three weeks_!" she echoed in disbelief. She'd missed almost an entire month! How had she not noticed the steep slant of the sun, or the early sunset, or the new chill tinging the evenings?

"Come on, we should get you home before you fall over," Astren said in an attempt to distract her. Hiccup frowned at him, but otherwise did not resist. Her warm, soft bed sounded incredibly appealing at the moment. With him helping her on one side, and Toothless as an ever-present support on the other, she thought she might just be able to walk home.

Three steps later, her bad leg buckled underneath her; Hiccup collapsed, but Toothless was once again able to catch her before her recovering body hit the ground.

"Oh Gods, your dad and your dragon are going to kill me," Astren muttered. The air was cooling, and with it Hiccup started to grow chill, although she wasn't shivering yet. "Alright, up you go," the blonde ordered, covering his worry with gruffness. He lifted the half-crumpled Hiccup off of Toothless, opting instead to settle her into the saddle on the Night Fury's back. "Forgive me, Toothless?"

The dragon gave a happy chortle, his laugh rumbling across the hill behind her house. Astren smiled, patting his scaled black head, and led them down to Hiccup's home. As they went, Hiccup watched the orange light glimmer off the ocean. Despite her pain and tiredness, she was happy. This was the first of many days to come, a new chapter not only for Berk, bur for her and Toothless as well. And Astren too, she thought, and blushed as she recalled how he'd kissed her earlier that day. Absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't realize they'd reached her home until Astren was rapping on the door with his knuckles.

A slight pang of trepidation raced through her heart. For all that her father had been happy to see her earlier – she was still amazed by the public display of affection he'd given when hugging her – almost ten years of an unhappy relationship with her father still made her a bit uneasy about coming home. What if nothing had changed, and now, or in the morning, or the day after that, or the day after _that_, he went back to normal? What if he was disappointed with her all over again? What if she couldn't live up to the expectations for the new town hero?

The door was flung open, and Stoick's massive silhouette filled the frame.

"There ye are! I was startin' to worry," he rumbled, standing aside.

"Sorry for keeping her out flying so long, Chief," Astren apologized hastily.

"I imagine if it's anyone's fault, it's the Fury's. And I can hardly blame him," Stoick replied, waving off the teen's words. He gestured for the dragon, with it's tired burden, to come inside. "Thank ye for getting her home. Although," the chief paused, glancing between his daughter and the blonde boy at the door, "perhaps we'll have a talk some time. Man to man," he added.

Astren nodded. "Of course, sir," he said respectfully, but Hiccup noticed that he suddenly looked a little intimidated. "Have a good night. And, er...you to, Hiccup," the boy added hastily, uncertainty about whether or not the Chief would allow him to address Hiccup coloring both his face and voice.

"Bye," she called as Stoick shut the door and Astren turned back to his Nadder, who waited at the base of the steps to her house. Hiccup couldn't decide whether or not to be mortified at her father's behavior. Part of her was embarrassed that he was acting like this toward Astren, and part of her was thrilled to see that he _cared_.

Maybe that should have been evident to her, between their short but so very important conversation at the Nest and their exchange earlier today...but she still couldn't quite believe it.

"How...how are ye doing, Hiccup?" her father asked, striding back towards her.

"Um, I'm really tired, and my leg hurts. But I'm alright," she responded, still sitting in the saddle. She found herself unable to summon the energy to get off.

"Ye shouldn't have stayed out so late. Ye only just woke up!" Stoick scolded, although his tone was gentle. Although his expression was already concerned, his brows pulled together even further as Hiccup made no move to dismount. "Why aren't ye getting down? Ye should get to bed and rest," he suggested.

"Um, well," she stuttered, flushing with embarrassment. She still hated to show weakness to her father. "I, um... I can't get off. My leg is too tired," she blurted quickly, ducking her head.

"Ya should have said so sooner, Hiccup," he replied, stepping closer. He reached forward, lifting her out of the saddle as easily as if she were still a toddler.

"Thanks, Dad," she said quietly as he placed her on the ground. She swayed where she stood, a grimace crossing her face as her leg threatened to give out again. It was almost unbearable to even stand at this point.

"Odin!" Stoick cried, picking her up again before she could topple over. "Alright, to bed with ye. Yer mother would kill me if she could see us now, me lettin' ye fly only moment after ye'd woken up," he muttered, scolding himself as her carried Hiccup to her bed.

She felt very small, and memories of her father carrying her as a little girl stirred in her mind. Her father set her down at the edge of her bed, and pulled up a stool so that he could sit beside her.

"Gobber told me yer...yer prosthetic needs to be removed at night, so yer leg can heal. It'll help with the pain too, although taking it off might hurt," he added, watching her carefully. Hiccup gritted her teeth and nodded, signaling she was ready. Carefully, her dad pulled at the strap that was tightened around the top of the prosthetic, securing it to her leg. Hiccup hissed, trying not to flinch as the change in pressure made her stump scream in protest.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Stoick apologized, still working to remove the wood-and-metal contraption from his daughter's leg. Finally, the strap came free, and he carefully pulled the prosthetic away. Hiccup whimpered as the movement jostled her bandaged leg, and Toothless hastily drew alongside father and daughter, crooning at the girl and nudging her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her.

"S'okay, Toothless," she tried to reassure the dragon between gritted teeth, but still leaned into the his warm, scaly hide for strength as her dad removed the wrapping of bandages around her leg.

"Hiccup, ye may want to look away. I need to put fresh salve and bandages on yer leg so it doesn't get infected," Stoick said quietly. Hiccup nodded, closing her eyes and hiding her face against Toothless' scales. The Fury would croon soothingly every time she cringed or yelped while Stoick was tending to her leg, and despite the pain, an overwhelming sense of _family_ settled on her.

As her father secured the muslin bandage, Hiccup felt her eyes closing of their own accord. He must have noticed, for she felt Stoick grasping her shoulders and shifting her lengthwise on her bed. She couldn't muster the energy to move on her own, but he didn't seem to mind as he pulled the blankets over her.

"Goodnight, Hiccup. I love ye," her dad murmured quietly. Even as she dozed off, she felt him kiss her forehead and ruffle her hair.

Hiccup fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>She was screaming. Screaming and screaming and screaming and falling.<p>

Her leg was burning, too. Hot like fire and _so painful. _Why wouldn't it stop?

She kept screaming.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought she heard someone shout her name, distant and muffled.

Then there was a much closer noise, a mix between a croon and a roar. _Toothless!_

An abrupt nudge startled Hiccup out of her nightmare. She opened her eyes, breathing hard and covered in cold sweat, and met a pair of yellow-green eyes. Toothless nudged her again, concern clear on his reptilian face. She burst into tears, leg throbbing and painful, and threw her shaking arms around his long neck.

"Hiccup! Are ye okay?" Stoick's voice came from the second level of their house, where he leaned over the railing.

"Y-yeah," she hiccuped, trying to calm her sobs. "Just...just had a bad dream. I'll be fine, Toothless is with me," she sniffled.

"Alright. If yer sure. Hiccup, call me if ye need anything, okay?" he responded.

"Yes. Thank you, Daddy," she nodded, her childhood name for her father slipping out before she realized it. And although she couldn't see it, a fond smile spread across the chief's face at the nickname.

"Good girl. Try to get some rest," he added as he retreated back to his room.

Hiccup clung to her dragon for several minutes before she was calm enough to not panic upon letting him go. Toothless had settled patiently on her bed, careful not to squish her. Once she let go, the Fury rolled to his side and opened his wings, inviting her to fall asleep against him. Hiccup scooted over until she was pressed against the warmth of his scales, and Toothless let his wings fall again, creating a warm cocoon around the girl.

Hiccup fell asleep within moments, and the rest of her dreams were free of pain and terror, for even unconscious the steady, slow beat of Toothless' heart told her she was safe.

* * *

><p>She awoke the next morning as Toothless shifted, raising his wings and letting some of the early light reach Hiccup. She groaned and stretched, fighting a wince as the soreness in her leg registered.<p>

A knock sounded at the front door, and Hiccup realized that was why Toothless had moved. Already, the dragon had leapt from her bed, trotting over to the door and gently tugging it open.

Gobber stood there, grinning.

"Well, c'mon ye lazy lump!" he called cheerfully, waving at her with his mechanical arm.

Hiccup blinked. "What's going on?" she asked, tossing aside her blankets as she scooted to the edge of her bed, reaching for her prosthetic.

"Got a surprise for ye! From yer dad, of course. But from all of us, really," he beamed, looking proud of himself as he walked inside. She noticed, as she began to attach her fake leg, that he seemed completely unfazed by Toothless, who watched their interaction curiously and trailed the large blacksmith.

"What is it?" she asked, a little wary. Gobber's suprises weren't always...pleasant, even if they intended them to be. For that matter, neither were her father's.

"Can't tell ye, or yer father would skin me alive. C'mon, get yer leg on and off we go!" he replied, waving his arms and urging her on. Hiccup frowned, but continued to secure her prosthetic, wincing a few times before she managed to finish with it.

"Don't dawdle now," her mentor called as he headed back out the door, waiting at the bottom of the steps for her. Hiccup took a few painful, slow steps to Toothless before clambering into the saddle. He carried them both out the door, into the mid-morning – apparently she had overslept, underestimating the time when she first woke up.

Gobber quickly went back up the steps, closing the front door to her house, and promptly took off down the hill, Toothless trailing closely behind. Hiccup didn't waste her breath prying; if Gobber was not going to tell her anything, she knew he'd give her not further information no matter how much she needled him. As they made their way through the streets of Berk, she noted how curiously empty they were – hardly anyone was in sight. Gobber simply continued, and with a pang of anxiety, she realized they were on their way towards the center of town, where the Ring was. True, she knew that Berk had welcomed dragons into its midst...but the Ring was a source of such bad memories for her that her stomach automatically knotted in anxiety.

Then they rounded the final turn into the center of the town, and had Hiccup been walking, she would have frozen on the spot.

Hundreds and hundreds of Vikings were gathered here, perhaps the entire village. She saw wounded warriors, still recovering from the battle with the Queen, present, as well as children and elders and everyone in between. But instead of being gathered around the Ring, the entire crowd stood before Champion's Tower. At the base, slightly raised from the crowd, her friends stood next to their dragons, wreaths of bright yellow flowers on their heads as a sign Berk's honor to its warriors. But in front of her and Gobber, the crowd parted to allow a straight path up to the grand stone staircase. On the very top of the Tower, she could make out her father and the village elder.

Emotion swelled within her, and a great lump settled in her throat. Her friends had been honored for their crucial part in the battle, but this...everyone...

Berk was gathered to honor _her_.

Hiccup gulped, hands tightening on the saddle as Gobber led her and Toothless forward, his demeanor much more solemn and formal now. The crowd watched in quiet respect as their great victor proceeded towards the tower, nodding and bowing to her. Hiccup struggled to keep her emotions in check as they slowly made their way forward. Toothless seemed to fully understand the event, his head held proud and straight and high.

They reached the base of the tower, and Hiccup's friends smiled at her. She noticed that Snotlout's expression was a little hesitant, for now they were both acceptable candidates for the chiefdom, but Hiccup spent only a moment worrying about that. She didn't know what would happen in the future, and right now her father still had plenty of time ahead of him; she didn't even know if she _wanted _to be chief!

But she smiled back at her peers, and gave a tiny nod to Snotlout to acknowledge his struggle. He hesitated for a moment, but nodded back at her. Hiccup gave a small sigh of happiness – at least for now, the animosity between her and her cousin was over.

"Up ye go," Gobber told her quietly, gesturing to the top. Toothless went to take the first step up the staircase.

"Wait!" Hiccup stopped the dragon, who looked over his shoulder at her, pausing. Slowly, carefully, for her leg still ached from healing and from the nightmare, she dismounted. Gobber stayed back, letting her to do this for herself.

With one hand resting on Toothless' shoulder, using him as support, Hiccup stepped forward onto the first stair. Toothless moved with her, unerring as he let her put much of her weight on him. Step by slow step, Hiccup and Toothless made their way up the Champion's Tower. Though her footsteps were uneven, and she limped heavily, Hiccup held her head high. The people of Berk watched quietly and patiently as their wounded champion ascended to the top of the Tower.

When they reached the top, Hiccup found both her dad and the Elder beaming at her. In her hands, the Elder held two yellow-flowered wreaths – one normally sized, and one about triple the first one. Moisture rushed to Hiccup's eyes as she realized they were honoring both her and Toothless, that they'd _both_ become an accepted part of the village. She blinked rapidly, fighting off the tears as the Elder gestured for them to spin around.

As Hiccup turned to face the crowd, Toothless alongside her as always, her father drew up on her other side. He wore bear hide cloak, carved shoulder-pads freshly cleaned, helmet gleaming as he stood tall with a smile stretching his face. She'd never seen him so proud; not yesterday, not when she was about to fight the Queen, not even when she was about to face the Nightmare.

"Thank ye all fer coming here today!" he bellowed, his voice ringing loud and clear across the crowd. "We honor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and Toothless the Night Fury, fer saving the warriors and the people of Berk from the Green Death. They risked life and limb for us, even though neither owed us anything. They've showed us a new way of life, one that will let our pastures and fields and children prosper!"

The crowd ceased its silence then, a great cheer echoing across the village.

"As a sign of our undying thanks, we give both of ye the yellow wreaths, an honor saved for our greatest warriors!"

The Elder came forth, and Hiccup stooped so that the tiny old woman could place the smaller wreath on her head. The woman raised an eyebrow at the Night Fury, waiting expectantly for Toothless to do the same. Toothless complied, and Hiccup admired the Elder's ability to earn his cooperation so swiftly. The stooped old woman placed the small wreath atop Hiccup's head head and the large one around Toothless' neck, and smiled at both girl and dragon as they rose again.

"To Toothless, we pledge our undying peace towards ye and yer kind – we will never again try to shoot ye from the skies, and ye and yer kin are always welcome in our village," Stoick continued, his voice still carrying even as he gave the Night Fury a formal bow.

"To Hiccup, we bestow a bearskin cape to ye as a sign of honor to our best warriors!" The people cheered again, and the Elder bore a pile of fur that Hiccup failed to notice before. She held it out to Stoick, who raised it up to reveal a full-length cloak, very similar to his own. It was cut to Hiccup's approximate height, and instead of being secured with two shoulder-pads like her father's, an intricately carved clasp about the size of her palm served to fasten it.

Even as she gasped, unable to fully comprehend the enormity of this final honor, she was grateful that she'd left her fur vest behind. The cape stood out starkly against her plain tunic and leggings.

Her father moved behind her, settling the cloak over her and then shifted again so that he could fasten it. She looked up at him as he smoothed the bearskin over her shoulders, and through the moisture in her eyes, she could see some gathering in her father's.

"I am so proud of ye, Hiccup. Yer mother would be too. Yer everything we could have asked fer, and I'm sorry I forgot that fer so long," he whispered, stooping to press another quick kiss to her forehead. She nodded, her face unable to contain her smile, but she didn't trust herself to speak just yet.

"Berk, I present to ye yer champions!" Stoick cried, clasping Hiccup's wrist, raising it up as he raised both of his arms over his head. The crowd broke out in cheers and shouts, raising their arms in salute.

Hiccup surveyed the scene, very nearly overwhelmed. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined herself here, receiving the highest honor atop Champion's Tower as all of Berk looked on with cheers. The jubilant shouts continued on for minutes, until her arm ached and would have fallen had her dad not kept his grip and helped her.

Finally, he dropped his hands to his sides, releasing Hiccup.

"Alright," he grinned at her, "why don't ye remind us why we've accepted the dragons into Berk?" her father suggested.

Hiccup beamed in return, fully understanding the hint. She swung herself into the saddle, her prosthetic clicking into the left stirrup, and made sure not to sit on her new bearskin cape. As soon as she was settled, Toothless crouched.

Then he gave a great leap, launching them into the sky. Hiccup's cape flew out behind her, and one hand rushed to push her wreath more securely around her brow. Beneath them, Berk roared in approval, the villagers voices ringing clearly in the morning air.

Hiccup threw back her head and laughed, a sound borne of pure joy. With her village applauding below, burdens that had plagued her for years lifted and got lost in the wind. She and Toothless would forever have a home here.

They rose higher and higher, Toothless' wings pulsing steadily as the skies opened before them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow.

I'm done!

I can't believe it. Simply said, this has been one of the most amazing experiences of my life. I know I've said it over and over, but I simply cannot express enough my appreciation for you lovely readers. For those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning, _thank you_! You're support motivated me to really take this whole thing on. To those of you who have joined somewhere in the middle, _thank you_! Seriously, you all helped me to keep going when it got tough, and the support that continued to build for this story is just astounding. I hope you don't mind leaving me a review, telling me what you think of the now-complete As The Skies Open? Please? :) (ps: how'd you like that last line?)

I hope you enjoyed every moment of this story as much as I have. Hiccup and Toothless are so much a part of my writing, I doubt it will be long before I start working on the sequel!

Again, you guys are the best. All the PMs, all the reviews, all the likes, favs, and encouragement...it was simply heartwarming. I couldn't ask for more supportive readers. Take this chapter as an expression of my gratitude to you all, not much angst, but hopefully you enjoyed Hiccup's chance to finally be happy!

Thank you, thank you, thank you for making this a wonderful experience! I'm so sad it's over...but I'm sure I won't be able to stay away long! Leave suggestions for the sequel in a PM or a review, you guys already know how much I love feedback in any and every form.

With much love, some tears, and infinite thanks,

_Rays of Color_


End file.
